That's Lucky
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is my own fanmade remake of the 101 Dalmatians Tv series. This one is in a different kind of canon to the original movie, as the events are different from Patch's London Adventure, but they still take place in the country of London. This will have action, comedy, romance, and lots to come for this slice of life/action comedy. I'll let the story explain the rest. Have fun!
1. A Dog's True Home Part one

That's Lucky

Season one Episode one: A Dog's True Home Part one

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

In a city of London, it was quite lively and energetic, almost like you couldn't find a quite place unless you tried your hardest. Though, that was mostly for one family in particular, and it was packed with kids. Not the kind you would expect I might add. Oh, here they are now. Ninety nine puppies were shown running through the city with a woman with gray hair tied in a bun behind them as the grown up dogs walked casually behind them, feeling someone would have to help the woman up if she fell. They felt that having this many kids was worth the trouble though.

One puppy in particular stood out for having a red hat with blue stripes, a black tip, and a T with Thunderbolt right above the black tip, along with his horseshoe spots, which took place on his back. This, was Lucky. He was the leader of the main group in the Dalmatian Plantation, which was the group of Dalmatians that escaped from Cruella's grasp. Who's Cruella you may ask? Well if you aren't familiar, we'll introduce her later on in the episode.

Lucky was quite the interesting pup. Although he could be quite the brat on some occasions, he was deep down the definition of loyal and honest, and wouldn't let his friends go through any sort of termoil. However, he was also quite cocky, as he'd often overestimate his own strength and abilities, being much more confident and brash about them than need be. He could also be a jerk at times, even to his friends. But he could also be quite friendly, as shown with this line here. "Cmon Patch. We gotta get there before the shop closes."

Patch was Lucky's best friend, and was also his sidekick and partner. As his name suggested, he had a black patch over his right eye, and a great big smile. He was one of the pups who could see past Lucky's jerkish behavior in any scenario, even when it got overboard, as he knew that even when Lucky was harsh, he still had a kind side to him. He was the bubbly and fun loving one of the group, as shown with this line here. "I can't wait to see that deal Lucky! All that free sausage and Kanine Krunchies, it'll be one heck of a treat!"

"Especially in Rolly's case." A female Dalmatian with one half being white with black spots, and the other being black with white spots, quipped playfully. This was Two-tone. She was as sweet as could be, and was the other of the pups who didn't let Lucky's ego get in the way of their friendship, even if it got too far. She also had quite the fashion sense, but that's for another time. "You guys think I can pick up some sewing material while we're there? I need a new dress made because I want a new one, and I can't bare to beg our parents for money just yet."

Oh yeah. She sews too. Anyway, here's the last of the group. A rather chubby Dalmatian, but was also quite kind hearted and innocent. He wasn't quite as good at looking past Lucky's cockiness as Patch and Two-tone were, but he was still rather good at doing so, and was able to become the fourth member of the group. He also had an enormous appetite. "It's a food store Two-tone. And doesn't that sewing stuff cost more?"

Two-tone shrugged, not really caring how much the equipment costed, and they then heard the shout of the one who was walking them. "Let go of me you brute!" Lucky and the others looked back to find someone robbing the one walking them with the robber then taking out a knife and making her let go. Once he ran off, the one who was walking the Dalmatians shouted at him to come back, since he took her purse. "You get back here or else they'll all chomp you up!"

Lucky saw that he would have to take in quite the attempt at skill to get the purse back as he put on a confident look. "Let's rock baby!" Lucky and the others dashed off with Patch and the others cathing onto what Lucky was planning. As the robber ran across the street however, Lucky saw he was getting away and went for his leash. "Not on my watch!" Lucky took his leash off and ran as fast as he could, leaving the others to wait there as the road kept going. Lucky wasn't about to get crushed though, and he jumped up swiftly.

Lucky jumped off of a truck and the driver saw the robber come by, stopping so Lucky can continue onward and called over to him. "You go Lucky! Catch that brute!" Lucky winked to the driver and ran over to an alley, catching the robber, who saw him walking up to him.

Lucky didn't bother showing his teeth, as he knew he was gonna win, even without showing his supposed dominance. He just walked up to the robber casually and dodged his knife when he stabbed it down at him, grabbing the knife and throwing it aside. He then spoke proudly, feeling the robber could hear him. "This can go one of two ways dude. One, you give me the purse. Two, I kick your butt." The robber laughed at Lucky's words, feeling he would have no chance against him with Lucky then smirking as he spoke. "Your choice."

Lucky grabbed the pants leg of the robber and made him fall right on his back, having him stay there as he then walked up to his face and punched it. The robber tried to take his gun out to shoot Lucky, only for Lucky to grab it from behind and aim it at his face. The others arrived just in time to find Lucky backing away slowly, not wanting to kill the robber, just get the purse back. "Just stay back dude. I don't wanna kill you, I just wanna get Nanny's purse back." Lucky picked up Nanny's purse and threw the gun past him casually.

The robber ran off without his gun, not wanting to kill Lucky either. Nanny then walked up to Lucky, who walked up to her as he handed her purse back to her with a smile on his face. He was quite happy when she picked him up and started rubbing his head. "Oh, thank you Lucky. That was mighty brave of you."

Lucky chuckled a bit as Nanny then scratched him behind the ear, since that was something he liked quite a bit. "Yeah, you know you love it." Nanny chuckled as she let Lucky down and got back to the walk, knowing they still had to make their way to the meat shop. Lucky spoke proudly as his friends walked up to him, knowing what he did was more than worthy of praise. "After all, someone's gotta take a bite out of crime."

"And look awesome when doing it." Patch responded as he and Lucky walked off, loving what Lucky had just done there. Two-tone and Rolly rolled their eyes while smiling, knowing quite well that Lucky's ego had only grown from here.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were eating bowls of Kanine Krunchies back at their place with all of them thinking about how much they love it there. Lucky was particularly fond of it due to all the adventure that happened there, and today had only proven that even more. "This place sure is paradise guys. Yeah lots of crazy stuff has happened to us, but I can't help but love everything we do here. It's almost like we were destined to have adventure here every day."

"It sure is full of action and entertainment." Patch replied in agreement, taking a liking to the place's action based nature as well. He wasn't quite fond of one memory though. "Though, Cruella can go die in a ditch for all I care."

Patch shuddered at the memory of Cruella having them kidnapped with Two-tone rubbing his shoulder for comfort. "The important thing is that we were able to get out of that horrible situation. And now look at us. A quarted waiting for something fun to happen every day."

Rolly was chowing down on his Kanine Krunchies while listening to the others, not being as fond of all the action that happened around here. "Yeah, it's fun, but I could use a nap every now and then."

"You could use a nap for just about anything Rolly." Lucky commented as he poked Rolly's stomach, making Rolly annoyed as Lucky then continued. "Still, this place is probably the most home I could ever have. (Rolly gets back to eating) Full of excitement, and adventure, and-"

Lucky was interrupted by someone entering the room and having the door open loudly with a male voice being heard. "The puppies all getting kidnapped, Cruella breaking out of jail by bribing the cops, and now Nanny got robbed!" This blonde gentleman is Roger. He's got quite the lively personality, and although he's usually not all that serious, when it comes to his family, he doesn't hold back on his worry. "And the puppies (Sits down and hears a yelp) need more room to play (Picks up the puppy underneath him) with the huge family expansion."

"I thought you'd say that." The strawberry-blonde haired female who was on the couch was Anita. She was a bit air-headed, but still kind and loving to her family. She pulled up some kind of book and showed Roger a farm in a picture. "A widow called us and offered us the farm we heard about after hearing about our expansion. She said she'll let us buy it, and we don't even have to pay her; it's practically a bargin right here!"

"Oh Anita, this is wonderful!" Roger stated, feeling quite happy at the thought of this. "The puppies would have much more room to run around, and we wouldn't have to worry about them getting cramped!"

"My point exactly. I decided (Puts her hand on Roger's shoulder) we should do it." Anita looked around at the puppies with Lucky and his friends becoming shocked by this information. "I know the puppies love it here, but they'll grow to love the farm as well."

"I couldn't agree more." Roger stood up proudly, being more than excited to announce the move. "Did ya hear that everyone? We're moving to the country!"

Lucky and his friends flinched upon hearing that information, leaving all four of them stunned by it. Two-tone was the first to speak, unable to believe what could be on that farm. "Move. Move to all that flith. What could come of all my dresses!? And to throw this on all of us like a knife, we're kids; we can't prepare for that!"

"Forget our age Two-tone!" Rolly stated as he grabbed her by her chest. "I know every meatery in town! (Shakes Two-tone by her chest) I can't bare to leave all of that knowledge behind!"

"And the country of all places." Patch put his paw on his face, dreading what kind of boredom awaited them there. "Yeah relaxations fun and all, (Puts paw down) but not when it's all around us. What kind of trap is that anyway!? And Thunderbolt conventions would just be even farther away!"

Lucky spoke to all three of them, knowing that he'd have to put his leadership in place. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. (Face zooms in with each comma) We, are not, moving."

* * *

Lucky was sitting by the window of a bus and looking out the window with the same expression he had before, only a bit more subtle. He then sighed as he lied down with defeat, knowing he couldn't change anyones minds.

* * *

The bus had just arrived at the farm with Nanny there waiting for them, excited to see that they all made it safely. Roger and Anita were also excited with Roger nodding as he opened up the back of the bus. The parents of the family, Pongo and Perdita, got off the bus. Pongo was a carefree and social activity loving dog, and had quite the protective side when it came to his family. Perdita wasn't quite strict with her puppies and wasn't as easy going as Pongo, but still loved her kids dearly, and would always protect them if anything got violent.

Once they were out, the puppies all exited the bus with Pongo counting them as they left. Or attempting to anyway. With almost a hundred kids, this is much more difficult than normal. But he never minded it, and spoke just as carefree and energetic as ever. "Fifteen, thirty nine, fifty two, seventy, eighty four, (Loses count and laughs) okay that's all of them I believe." The last puppies exit the bus and Pongo confirms this. "Yep. They're all hear."

Lucky was looking at the farm and found it to be quite lacking design wise, not knowing what to expect on the social or fun meter. "So this is the country. (Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly walk up to Lucky) Not as bland looking as I thought it'd be, but nothing too impressive."

"Could be worse." Patch admitted, feeling like they still had a chance to make it here. "I guess a few more miles couldn't hurt TOO bad with the conventions. And we haven't even seen anything yet, so let's see what it has to offer first."

"Not like I have any ideas for this potential dump anyway." Lucky looked at the farm and nodded to the others, knowing they'd be on board. "Let's, mingle." Lucky and the others started walking around with Lucky seeing a Sheepdog and walking up to him with a smile on his face. "Hodwy do partner?" The Sheepdog didn't give a response. "So. You watch Thunderbolt?" Still no response. "On Tv." Still no response, and Lucky was starting to get confused. "Cable."

"What's cable?"

Lucky flinched upon the sound of the Sheepdog's question and gave a blunt look as he replied. "I'm going to die here, aren't I."

"Maybe. I'm Mooch by the way, and I like to kick people's butts, so watch out buddy." Mooch stated, knowing Lucky would be a good target.

Lucky pointed his finger towards Mooch and poked his chest. "I'm Lucky. You don't bother me, and I won't bother you. Nough said."

Patch was looking around as he tried to finds something fun to do, wondering what could possibly come from a farm. "Well I guess this place isn't SO bad. At least it's big enough for us to fit." Patch saw a Border Collie puppy working hard on the farm and took a liking to what she had to offer, walking up to her with a smile as she pulled a haystack. "You need any help with that?"

"Thanks, but I got it." The Border Collie threw the haystack up to the air and kicked it over to the cows, landing perfectly as she then spat into her paw and held it out for Patch. "Names Bella partner."

Patch shook Bella's paw, not being too bothered by the spit, since he hung out with Lucky of all pups. "Nice to see the dogs on here are nice enough. (Takes his paw away and looks at Bella) I like your country style accent." Bella giggled at Patch's words, making him glad that he said the right thing.

Two-tone was holding her paws up in a rectangle like position, holding them up at just the right angle for what she was planning. "Okay. I just need a little decorations and I can see this place being right at home. Just gotta make it fitting for those who still live here. (Puts paws down) Could need an extra set of paws though."

"I can help with that."

Two-tone flinched when she heard the voice from behind her, seeing Cadpig, who was the runt of the family, sitting behind her. She was quite quirky and snarky, though she was easily the pacifist of the family. Two-tone was quite happy to see her and rubbed her head softly, which she liked. "Glad to have you aboard Cadpig." Two-tone and Cadpig both looked at the barn with Two-tone rubbing her chin, wondering what she should do with it. "Maybe I could have the colors fit perfectly and still have that country vibe to them. That should help everyone."

Rolly was shown to have a shocked look on his face as he just heard something that was almost too much for him. "No food for miles!?"

"Nope, sorry kid." The blue pig, Ed, responded with a friendly tone. He knew the change was hard for Rolly, so he decided to help him get used to it. "But you're more than welcome to have some slop of mine and Dumping's. Just help yourself whenever you come by, no asking required."

Rolly looked into the giant bowl that had the slop for Ed and Dumpling with Dumpling biting into it and letting out a loud burp after swallowing. This let to Rolly gaining a worried look and replied. "Um...no thanks."

* * *

Lucky and his friends were walking around the barn while talking about how they felt with Lucky explaining his thoughts first. "Well this place is about as boring as I first thought. Could be worse though. At least we don't live in the dumpster."

Two-tone shuddered at the thought of living in a dumpster, knowing how horrible it would be on all angles. "I would never bare living in a dumpster. If it ever came to where I was forced to, I'd be dead."

Patch seemed to have a better time than his siblings with what he said after Lucky and Two-tone. "Yeah, it's pretty blah, but at least there's something here to like." Patch giggled a bit with Lucky catching onto what he was saying.

"Miles guys. Miles!" Rolly was still baffled by the fact that restaurants were out of their radius by that much and found it impossible to handle. "I'm not slender guys, I need as much food as possible!"

Just then, some kind of oddly designed car pulled up in the driveway and all the Dalmatians ran up to the house to see what it was. Out stepped someone in black high heels with Lucky stating something with a blunt look on his face. "Looks like this place just got uglier." The camera panned up to the face of Cruella De Vil. Lucky and his friends have encountered her before, as she was the one who kidnapped all of their birth, and adoptive siblings. She was someone that none of them trusted, no matter how nice she acted.

Cruella walked up to the porch just as Roger and Anita walked out with Roger speaking up first, and with dominance. "What do you want Cruella? In case you haven't noticed, you aren't wanted here."

"As if that would stop me." Cruella snarked as she then walked up to Roger and Anita and pulled a check out of her pocket. "I just so happened to hear that you got this farm, which belonged to one of my ancestors before that widow sold it to you. So I'll be granting you (Shows a check for ten million dollars) double what it was worth."

"Sorry Cruella, (Pushes the check back at Cruella) not going to happen." Lucky pumped his fist in defeat with Roger continuing. "This is our home now and you'll just have to deal with it."

"Fine. (Changes the check) Triple."

"Nope."

"Quadruple."

"No way."

"Quintuple!"

"Not happening."

Cruella stopped for a moment, unaware of what she should say to confirm her next multiply. "What comes after quintuple?"

"Sextuple."

"Thank you. And if not that, then name your price I'll give you anything you desire."

Lucky's eyes suddenly turned into cash signs as he then dashed up to Cruella with them turning back to normal. "Six billion dollars; no, wait! Fifty trillion dollars!"

"Nice try Lucky." Roger laughed as he picked Lucky up, and then he became stern when he looked at Cruella. "This isn't going down Cruella. This isn't just for us, it's for all the Dalmatians as well."

"Oh, the Dalmatians." Cruella looked back at the Dalmatians and then back at Roger with a smug look on her face. "Do tell Roger, are there still a hundred and one, or did I run over one of them when I came in?"

"Even if you DID run over one of my siblings, it'd still look prettier than you." Lucky shot at Cruella, making her growl in anger as she ran off. She then drove off with Roger setting Lucky down and allowing him to walk off. "Well I didn't get any cash but at least I got to make a sick burn on Cruella."

* * *

Nighttime had just rolled around and everyone was sound asleep, except for Lucky and his friends, who were still finding it hard to adapt. All the snoring was too much for them to handle. Usually it was fine for them to take in, but tonight they couldn't sleep. Something was striking them harshly, almost as if they didn't feel like the farm was suitable for their home. Lucky especially felt homesick. The snoring of everyone in the barn, from the chickens, to the pigs, it was insanely agrivating for all four of them, even the heavy sleeper himself, Rolly.

Lucky got up and walked over to the window, looking out of it and finding it hard to adapt to the new location. Patch could see this and walked up to him, knowing that both of them needed some comfort, but Lucky needed it more. He sat down next to his brother and knew that the two of them would have to work together to get as far as they could. Though, Lucky was being driven crazy by all of this anxiety being put on him, looking outside to see a cricket chirping.

Patch patted Lucky's shoulder for comfort as he tried to think of something the two of them could do tomorrow. They didn't know much about the place yet, but he felt they could make it work. Two-tone and Rolly watched as Lucky held his forehead tight and almost screamed as he said his next words. "Gah, I can't take it!" How that didn't wake up any of the other animals on the farm is beyond me. Though, it did catch the attention of one Dalmatian. One with a normal set of fur, but a dark piece of fur on his head that covered his right eye.

* * *

Lucky was looking out the window he walked over to last night, still unable to handle all of these odd emotions he was feeling. Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly were able to get back to sleep in their original spots, and they noticed that Lucky was still by the window. They also noticed they hadn't heard a particular thing from Lucky once he woke up, leading to Rolly commenting on it as they went up to the haystack Lucky was sitting on. "No morning fart, huh?"

Lucky stood up so his butt was aimed at Rolly's face, releasing a three second rotten egg fart and hitting him with a yellow cloud (pffffft). Rolly coughed from the fart with Patch and Two-tone wafting it away, leading to Lucky turning around and giving a rather moody look and tone. "Happy now fatso?"

"I'm not fat!" Rolly shouted as he hopped up to Lucky's haystack and got into his face. "And for the record, when I comment on how you didn't have your morning fart, it doesn't mean I want it in my face!"

"Well you could've fooled me!" Lucky shot back. "And you say you're just big boned; you're so heavy you couldn't even fit for being called a beach ball!"

"Guys, stop it!" Two-tone whispered, not wanting the others to wake up. "You don't wanna wake everyone else up. (Patch hops up to the haystack) They all need their sleep."

"You forgot me." The pup from last night stated as he was then revealed on screen, making Lucky and the others scream in fear.

Lucky wiped his forehead as he then commented on their brother's sudden appearence. "Morning to you too Gothor. We always forget you don't sleep until you really really have to."

"It's a given." Gothor opened up a book that he always had with him and started reading it. He was quite into dark tales and spooky things, which was why he said what he said when he looked at Lucky. "In all seriousness though, I get why you're so moody. You feel homesick due to the move, correct?"

Lucky nodded his head yes with the others feeling similarly to him, leading to Lucky making a declare of his own. "You know what guys? If we wanna go back to the city so bad, then I say we do something about it."

"Good luck with that." Gothor responded, feeling Lucky and his friends would die. Last month alone, at least thirteen children (Slams his book shut, making a loud clap) died from running away." Thunder was heard with lightning flashing briefly as Lucky and the others nodded with fear. They then dashed off, leaving Gothor to do his own thing.

* * *

Lucky and the others walking home with Lucky making a little rant on the scenario, feeling down about the whole moving process. "And they think they can just take us to a new location and expect us not to rebel." Lucky's ranting was heard by a spotted chicken who was on top of the chicken coop. She seemed interested in what he was saying and got closer to see what she could get from it. "Well we're gonna show them. The city's already missed having us, and we're gonna rock it." The chicken found this interesting and felt she should keep it to herself for now.

* * *

Lucky and the others had just arrived in the city via boat, indicating that the journey wasn't really all that hard. Lucky was especially excited as he ran onto the roads and got a whiff of the city air. "Yep. Still got that city funk to it." Lucky ran off with the others heading after him, knowing exactly where to go. "Alright. Does anyone remember the way to our old place from here?"

Two-tone got a look at a car driving by and pushed the others into an alley, signaling them to keep quiet as she pointed over to the car. It was Cruella's, and they all knew they couldn't risk anything. When she drove by them, they all snuck past her, only for her to turn around and give a smug grin. "Thank you puppies."

Lucky looked at the others as Cruella turned around, feeling quite confident about the scenario. "Usually I play cat, but I'll be the mouse for once." Lucky and the others ran off with Cruella driving on after them, leading to them finding their old place. "Wow; that was fast."

"Not as fast as me!" Cruella grabbed Lucky and the others by their collars with Lucky snipping them off with quick thinking. "Darn it!" Lucky and the others fell to the ground with Lucky blowing a raspberry towards Cruella, who growled in frustration as she then drove off. "Whatever. I have what I need for the ransom anyway. Now I just have to act upon it."

Lucky and the others entered their old place and found a feeling that none of them would've ever expected. Lucky felt like throwing up, as did Patch, and Two-tone felt like everything was going to get dirty in here, with Rolly feeling like his stomach was empty, which was quite rare. Lucky didn't want everyone to be worried though, so he zipped in front of all of them and spoke with a positive tone in his voice. "Well guys, this is what we came back for. Let's live our life at it's best and never look back on the past."

Patch put a smile on his face, not wanting to let anyone here down. "You said it Lucky. Let's see if we can find anything to do here." Lucky and the others started looking around with Patch starting to wonder if this was such a good idea after seeing that the Tv was gone. "Guess we won't have much Thunderbolt outside of conventions."

"I'm sure we can make it work." Two-tone responded with a smile on her face. "After all, you and Lucky know all seventy two episodes by heart. Maybe we can act them all out."

Patch thought for a moment and figured that could be a good idea with Lucky then joining in. "Sounds like a plan to me. Nice work Two-tone." Two-tone smiled and blushed as she nodded in response.

Rolly saw that there was a lack of food in the kitchen, feeling like they'd have to make it work. "If I have to eat any of the others then I'm out."

* * *

Cruella was in her office, which was also her house in the country, quite close to the Dearly farm actually. She was dangling the collars of Lucky and his friends with delight as she spoke on the phone, seeming to be mailing them to her. "Oh, I certainly do Roger. I don't blame you for not noticing them either. If I had a hundred something dogs on my farm, I'd be a little challenged myself. Tata!" Cruella hung up and laughed maniacally as she waited for Roger and Anita to get the collars in the mail to see her oh so true threat.

* * *

Roger and Anita were on the farm as they got a delivery from Cruella's henchmen, Jasper and Horace, who handed Roger the envelope when he answered. Roger closed the door and opened up the envelope, sitting next to Anita as he pulled out the collars. The two of them were terrified when they saw this with Roger getting up and going to the phone, leading to Anita calling Cruella to try and get her to reconsider.

The chicken from before saw everything from the window and nodded, sneaking off to tell the story to Pongo and Perdita. She then started to worry for the Dalmatians, walking into the barn and putting on a straight face as she wrote up a note and threw it over to Pongo and Perdita, who were watching Tv together. They opened the note up and read it, leading to the chicken walking off to execute her plan. If there was one thing she knew about the Dalmatian family so far, it's that they all loved each other immensely

To be continued.


	2. A Dog's True Home Part two

That's Lucky

Season one Episode two: A Dog's True Home Part two

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Roger was on the phone with the sheriff and he seemed to be arguing with him about Lucky and his friends. "No, YOU listen to ME! Cruella has four of my puppies and I won't let you slack off while they're missing! And no, I don't want to be arrested! I'm just annoyed at how obnoxious you're being!" The sheriff then hung up with Roger slamming the phone down and sitting in his chair. "It's useless Anita. If we don't find the puppies then we'll have to sell the farm. And who knows what Cruella's going to do to them?"

Anita walked over to Roger and put her hands on his shoulders for comfort. "We'll find them Roger. And I won't let Cruella get away witht his." Roger stood up with a smile on his face as she got ready to make some more calls. "If they're in the city then our friends there had to have seen them at least once." Pongo and Perdita were looking through the window and then nodded to each other when they looked at each other, running off to do something about the current situation.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were still at the old place when night struck with all of them trying to warm up by the fireplace. They were finding it hard to stay warm, even with the fire right by them. Patch tried to keep up everyone's spirits by getting a little closer as he spoke up. "Cmon guys, don't feel bad. We just gotta get closer, that's all."

"I don't think any of us can move Patch." Two-tone responded, feeling she couldn't move a single muscle. "How small is this fire anyway? I feel super numb all over my body."

"I think my butt froze from sitting here for so long." Rolly complained, being too cold to do anything about his freezing body. "I can't stand it."

"Back on the farm you were blazing hot." Lucky commented, trying to get Rolly back on track.

"Well now I'm freezing cold!" Rolly replied, crossing his arms as he started shivering intensely.

Lucky started to see how sad the others were and went over to the kitchen to see if they had any food they could talk this over with. "I'll go see if they left any food behind. Maybe we can chow down on it." Lucky looked in the pantry and saw what he figured would be there. Absolutely nothing. He then saw a bowl and went over to it to find a mouse sleeping in it, feeling he shouldn't bother him. "I feel like I just puked out all of my bloody confidence by coming here." Lucky walked back over to his friends to break the news to them. "Nothing."

"So we have to hunt for our food then?" Patch asked, leaving Lucky to just nod his head yes, making Patch lie down as he whined about their current situation. "Why couldn't we have previously lived in heaven?" Lucky shrugged as he lied down next to Patch, feeling he could use the company. Lucky placed his paw on Patch's stomach and started rubbing it, making him laugh. Lucky then started to wonder if running away was really a good idea, feeling homesick, and almost felt as if he was about to throw up from it.

* * *

Cruella was in her office as she waited for her henchmen to come in, even though it was almost time for her beauty sleep. When two men came in, one tall and skinny and the other short and chubby, Cruella sat down in her chair normally as she spoke to them. "I'm delighted you two could come at such short notice. As I told you on the phone, the Dearlys bought that farm from the widow I told you about, and we have to get it."

"Well how are we gonna do that?" The chubby one asked. "Just ask them if they'll give it to us?"

The skinny one flicked the chubby one as Cruella corrected him. "Well if you remember, I had a letter sent to them explaining that I had four of their puppies. If they can't find them, they'll have to give me the farm."

"That's brilliant!" The skinny one said, feeling the idea was quite impressive. "How did you even get their collars?"

"Oh, those runts were running around the city." Cruella started chuckling as a ferret climbed onto her shoulder. "Jasper, Horace, just you wait. We're going to have that farm no matter what it takes." Cruella laughed evilly as Jasper and Horace nodded, knowing this plan would be interesting.

* * *

Pongo and Perdita were out in the woods as they looked around for the one who gave them the letter. They then heard the voice of the chicken, who made herself quite clear. "Pongo and Perdita I assume."

The chicken came out while waring some kind of detective outfit, having her palms in her pockets. She looked much more determined than before as Pongo and Perdita questioned if whether or not she was the one who gave them the note as Perdita asked this question. "Are you Pullet Marlow?"

"Yes, but my allies call me Spot." Spot walked up to Pongo and Perdita with a sample of Lucky's fur, which she picked up just as the last scene she was in ended. "After my first scene in the show ended, I picked up this sample from the Dalmatian wearing that cool looking hat." Pongo and Perdita got scared with Spot reassuring their condition to them. "Don't worry, they didn't die. At least from what I know. I heard the one I brought up complaining about the move, and I think he's homesick from the change in location."

"Lucky? But he doesn't let anything get to him." Pongo replied, finding that sudden information to be confusing. "Well, that is, considering what he usually does when he doesn't get his way in some cases."

"It's a natural feeling for children Pongo." Spot pointed out, walking off as she said this last line. "The best way to deal with it is to let him know it'll be okay. That's how I see it at least." Pongo and Perdita saw Spot walk into the shadows with both of them knowing what they had to do.

* * *

Lucky woke up the next morning and saw that the others were still sleeping with Two-tone having a nightmare. He had a hunch as to what it was, and he woke her up to see if she was okay. "Oh, Lucky. That coat isn't us, is it?" Lucky flinched with Patch waking up and wondering what day it was. Rolly then woke up and his stomach growled like crazy. Lucky could see the conflicted look on Patch's face and put on a determined face as he walked over to the door, leaving the others worried for him. "Lucky? What's wrong?"

"I'm not putting you through this trash anymore." Lucky answered as he looked back at his friends with a serious look. He then looked at the door knob as he continued. "You guys aren't happy here, and I won't force you do be unhappy." Lucky jumped up and opened the door, looking back at the others with a smile. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." The others smiled and ran up to Lucky, only for him to wonder how they'd get home. "So how do we get home?"

"Why not take a boat like we did yesterday?" Patch suggested. "We'd just have to find another truck."

"Ooh, I hope it's a deli truck." Rolly stated cheerfully, and then Lucky nodded before running off with the others to get back to the farm.

* * *

Lucky and the others looked around and didn't see many modes of transportation, but they weren't about to give up just yet. They saw some kind of boat and hopped onto it to see if they could take it with them and Lucky walked up to the starting line. "What is this thing, a firework machine?"

"No Lucky, that's what we use to pull it." Patch corrected, and then he questioned if it was right to be stealing a boat, even if it was to return home. "Won't we leave the owner of the boat stranded here if we take this? We don't even know if they live here or not."

"Ah. (Lucky and the others look at the dock) Pongo and Perdita's kids." A Scottish Terrier was on the dock as he chuckled at the sight of the group. "You four are quite the rascals. I heard you were on the farm now." The Scottish Terrier jumped up to the front and stood confidentelly as he continued. "But no matter. Might as well tell Pongo and Perdita that you're here. And fill me in on anything you might want them to know." The Scottish Terrier barked to signal Pongo and Perdita, giving Lucky and the others a sense of familiarity.

Pongo and Perdita were on the farm and heard the bark, barking back to signal that they were on the case. Nearby though, an orange tabby cat also heard the barking. This led to the cat running up to Colenol with an alarming voice. "Colonol, wake up. Colonol!"

Colonol woke up and the cat handed him some kind of megaphone, which he stood by, and it made him hear the bark himself. "Ah, thanks Tibbs." Colonol stood up with Tibbs right behind him, knowing what they had to do. "Get everyone rounded up Tibbs. We have to assure the puppies safety, and that this, Cruella woman doesn't try anything."

"You got it boss. I'll get the farm animals, you get the rest. Oh, and Pug; I hate him." The two partners nodded to each other and ran off in their own directions to carry out the task as well and as quick as they could.

* * *

Lucky and the others arrived on the island with Lucky thanking the Scottish Terrier in honor for all four of them. "Thanks a ton for the help dude. We couldn't have had it at a better time than that one."

"Aye laddy. Good luck getting home." The Scottish Terrier set off and called out to the group before he went out of view. "You can do this!"

Lucky and the others were waving to the Scottish Terrier with Lucky saying something as they headed for the farm. "I feel like I saw him in a movie some time ago."

Lucky and the others were running as fast as they could but saw Cruella's car driving right off of a ship from the docks. Cruella looked out at the puppies and laughed at them. "You four will never get to the farm before me, let alone save it!" Cruella blazed off and left Lucky and the others in the dust, leading to Lucky seeing some kind of motorcycle near them. He found it odd that it was out there, but smiled with relief as he walked over to it.

"Well that was convenient." Two-tone stated as she hopped onto the basket that was attached to the wheel of the motorcycle with Patch and Rolly. Lucky checked out the ignition with Two-tone wondering if he knew what he was doing. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Lucky?"

"Not at all." Lucky admitted, and then rock music started playing as Lucky pressed his foot on the gas pedal, getting ready for a race to save the farm. Just because Cruella was ahead, it didn't mean he couldn't catch up with her. He said his signature catchphrase to indicate the mission beginning just before he took off. "Let's rock."

Lucky blazed off at insane speeds as the young Dalmatian started singing Saving a Farm with Style, feeling he should at some fun into the moment. "_Let's rock baby, I'm not losing here. _(Patch shrugs and starts moving his head to the beat) _Not gonna lose now even if I can't steer. Cruella's going down, she's goin down hard, I'll make her feel like she just fell in lard. _(Rolly looks at Two-tone with confusion with Two-tone shrugging as she relaxes herself) _It's about time we sped up anyway, I'd take this over running any day._"

Lucky continued driving with Cruella hearing his singing from up ahead. "_She thinks she's got this game in the bag, but she'll just get wiped off with a rag._ (Cruella growls as she prepares for Lucky's worst) _She's not gonna win this one. _(Lucky gets right next to Cruella's car) _She's gonna lose here son. _(Looks back at Patch) Patch! Take the wheel!" Patch jumped up and took the wheel as Lucky instructed him, allowing Lucky to jump onto Cruella's car.

A Bloodhound jumped out of a bush with a blue duck on his head popped out and changed the sign with Cruella scoffing when she saw it. She found it utterly insulting that these farm animals could find her this dumb, commenting on it when she grinned evilly. "You seriously think I'm that stupid?"

Cruella went on the right path with Lucky calling over to the Bloodhound and duck. "No worries; you did your part!" Lucky gave a confident grin as he saw a bunch of lasers on Cruella's car, making him sing a little bit faster. "_Shoot at me, all you like, I'll just take you on a hike. You'll just look, like nothing, to my nonexistant bling. _(Jumps onto the front of Cruella's car and looks at her) _Throw your taunts, all you want, even in the wrong font. _(Cruella presses another button) _I'll wipe the floor with your ugly face, and then spray it with mace._"

Lucky rolled backward just before he got sent up, sending him right in front of Cruella's car. A bunch of the other animals were shown standing in Cruella's way, but this didn't affect her, and she went right for them. Lucky punched the engine and made it break down, sliding over Cruella's car as he sang this slow little line. "_Good luck tryin to stop me now girl._" A duo of female voices were heard singing now girl as the motorcycle flew by with Lucky jumping onto it and taking the wheel.

Cruella stopped right before she hit the animals, snarking as she got out and glared at Lucky, who blew a raspberry at her. "I picked the wrong day to quite smoking. Time to get back to business." Cruella took out a cigar and saw Ed standing next to her. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"At least you're not catching up to them." Ed responded, and Cruella went back to her smoke as Ed saw something in Lucky he didn't see in many others.

Lucky continued driving as he finished up the song with on of his fingers tapping the motorcycle steering mechanic. "_I'm not about to lose now girl, I'm already on the case. _(Sees Jasper and Horace guarding their way) _I know you want me good, and I don't wanna spray you with mace._" Lucky went at max speed and went right through Jasper and Horace, who were surprised and felt they should've been standing right next to each other. They then shrugged and rushed back to see if Cruella was okay.

Lucky continued singing as he saw the farm and smiled along with his friends as he slowed down to not crash into anything. "_Even if I'm not your average every day idol. _(Stops in front of the farm) _That's no problem for me and I'm still, saving a farm with style._"

Lucky and the others got off the bike with Lucky tightening his hat on his head as he then snapped his fingers at the audience with one final guitar riff playing. When the four of them walked up to the family, Pongo and Perdita ran up to them and hugged them with relief as Pongo expressed his joy. "Oh we're so glad you four are okay. (Pulls Lucky away) Spot told us what happened and we're glad her hunch was right."

Lucky became confused until he saw Spot walking up to them in her detective outfit, making her smile as he saw it. "So you're a detective, huh? Looks like I won't need a lawyer in the future." Spot smiled, indicating that she liked Lucky's personality quite a bit, and then Lucky got back to the case as he looked at his parents. "Now I know what you're thinking. Should we ground them. And the answer, may surprise you." Pongo and Perdita started laughing at Lucky's words, making him confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No no Lucky. Everything's fine." Perdita assured his son, letting Lucky's friends walk up to them as she continued. "Spot told us you might've been homesick so we decided no to ground you."

Lucky was surprised to hear this with Pongo setting Lucky down as he rubbed his head. "It's perfectly normal to feel homesick Lucky. (Puts his paw down) Moving to such a new location can be a big change on a small pup. (Lucky feels something odd in his heart) I suppose we should've consulted with you beforehand to let you know." Lucky looked up at his father, who finished his words with a smile. "I know you missed it in the city, but I know you'll all make yourselves at home here."

Lucky smiled and looked back at his friends, who smiled as well, and then he looked back up at his father. "As long as I'm with you guys, everything's gonna be okay."

Lucky hugged his father, just as Cruella's car came up to the driveway, much to the confusion of Lucky and his friends. Patch was the first to speak, knowing that Lucky had to have done something to stop Cruella from coming. "How did she get here? Lucky jammed her engine." Bella was shown on the roof of the car as she slid down while holding a check in her mouth. "Bella!" Bella ran up to the others and handed a check to Pongo, who handed it to Roger as Cruella walked up to them.

Bella then went out of her way to explain how Cruella's car got her, feeling it needed some details. "I was able to hotwire the engine enough to get here and write out a fake check for the money Cruella needed to get it fixed. Thankfully this isn't real life, or that would fail horribly." Bella pointed to the writing of the check that Cruella snatched out of Roger's hand, walking off with it as she looked back at the puppies. Lucky and Patch started laughing as Cruella growled and walked off. She then looked at her car and got Jasper and Horace to start pulling it.

Cruella got into her car with Lucky looking at Bella and giving her a hi five as he stated his approval. "Alright. I know I just met you, and that your appearence in this part was pretty sudden, but you're officially on my cool list, no questions asked."

"I'm guessing it's hard to get onto that list at all." Lucky nodded in response to Bella's question, making the Collie giggle. "I figured."

Patch rubbed his arm when Bella looked at him, feeling quite attached to her already as he chuckled nervously. "So. Thanks for helping my family not get sued." Bella nodded with a proud smile on her face, glad that the family was satisfied.

* * *

Lucky was decorating his room, which was on the second floor, and found the idea that was brought up to get him this room was brilliant. He didn't know why he didn't just think of this before. Probably because he was too busy running away with his friends, but he loved the idea so much. He put up a Thunderbolt poster and smiled at what he saw. "Well it's a start." Lucky looked over and saw the room barely in construction, feeling he could wait until it was all finished. "I can get the rest finished as the series goes on."

Lucky jumped on his bed and lied down on his back just as Patch jumped up with a smile on his face, glad to be home with the rest of the family. "Glad to see you're in a better mood. Looks like that time back at our old home shaped us up a bit."

"Yeah, it did." Lucky sat up and looked at Patch with a genuine happy look, feeling Patch was what he needed most to keep going. "And hey. It's not like I need the city life entirely. Cause I got (Punches Patch's arm playfully) you dude." Patch smiled at Lucky's words, finding them quite flattering. Lucky then walked off with them as they saw Two-tone and Rolly come up. "Check it guys."

Two-tone and Rolly looked over at the room with Two-tone liking the start of it. "It's a start. But if we're all going to live in it, then we need to think of a way to divide it properly. Make each and every one of our own parts look more like us."

Rolly's stomach growled and he held it tightly, feeling hungry after the long day he's had. "Can we eat first? I haven't had anything to eat since we ran away."

"Sure thing. Let's get to the fridge." Lucky and the others head down the ladder and run off to the fridge, confident they could find something good to eat in there.

* * *

Rolly was walking around the farm, still hungry from earlier, since it'd been at least a day beforehand since he'd eaten anything. "Geez stomach. As much as I loved all those ice cream bars, I think they're gonna make me sick soon if we don't eat something healthy." Rolly looked around for something to eat, getting the hint that he'd have to put in a lot of effort to find something good. "Looks like I'll have to look long and hard to find anything. (Continues searching) Why do farms have to be far away from restaurants anyway? Nothing wrong with them."

Just then, an apple landed on Rolly's head, making him look up and lick his lips at the sight of an apple tree. "Oh. That's why." Rolly climbed up the apple tree, which was helped by his hunger and desire to get to the apples, and he picked some while taking a bite out of one of them. "Guess this farm life won't be so devoid of food after all." Rolly kept eating up the apples and ended up biting his finger when he bit into what looked like his third one. "Ow."

Rolly saw what looked like a few buildings about a mile over, indicating that there was a nearby town this whole time. "Oh, that's cool." Rolly went back to eating his apples as he then got realization for something that debunked the former plan. "Hey, wait a minute."

Lucky and Patch were walking by as Lucky was telling Patch something he heard at one point. "So then Whizzer peed right on Dipstick's face, and they started fighting each other like crazy."

Patch laughed a bit with Lucky then getting hit in the face with an apple, making him and Patch look up to find an angry Rolly. "Lucky, you jerk! There's a town at least a mile over! We didn't have to run away at all!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that!?" Lucky called up, annoyed that Rolly threw the apple at him. "I'm not a psychic, and I didn't exactly get that view you got from that branch."

"Alright, fair enough." Rolly held out another apple and tossed it down to them. "I was lucky enough to find this tree anyway, (Patch picks up the apple) no pun intended." Patch bit into the apple with Lucky smiling at how Rolly's food hunt went, glad it ended on a high note. "And at least we're back now. I don't know how long we would've lasted if we didn't decide to come back when we did. I most likely would've been eaten first." Lucky and Patch gave shocked laughs, surprised Rolly would even think like that.

* * *

Two-tone was working on how she could design the front of the barn, needing to make it something that could work for everyone. She was thinking long and hard about this, knowing she'd have to make a design that would leave the whole farm comfortable with coming in. It wasn't as easy as others may have thought, since she had to keep it similar to what the barn was origionally like, but at the same time, make it something the city folk would be comfortable with. She then reached a conclusion. "Maybe I could make it a city-like brown."

Cadpig came by with a bunch of paint cans in a wagon, right on cue for Two-tone to rub her head for it. "I figured since I'm not a main character anymore, I might as well try my best to make an appearence." Cadpig walked over to the paint cans and showed them to Two-tone, knowing she'd love the variety to choose from. "I got country colors, alongside city colors. Maybe we can make two colors that match well enough that they make everyone smile."

"Anything go good with brown?" Two-tone asked as she grabbed the brown paint can, leading to Cadpig looking at the others. She was the one Two-tone usually came ot for help with color matches. She picked the orange one, feeling it'd help the best. "Awesome. Let's get to work."

Two-tone and Cadpig walked up to the barn and got to work with Cadpig wondering something. "Hey, won't Ed get mad that we're painting the whole barn?"

"I asked if we could do it before I got back to work. He said as long as I didn't make it a butcher shop I'd be good." Two-tone explained, making Cadpig nod in understanding as they continued.

Three hours later.

Ed was looking at what Two-tone and Cadpig did to the barn, finding it quite appealing. "Well it's a start." The whole front of the barn was shown to be painted with the stripes having a pattern of brown on one plank, and orange for the next. "But you may need some help for the rest."

* * *

Patch was watching a movie on the couch and was invested in it when he started getting closer to the Tv. This was a movie he always got hooked on in the scenes it was in even when he watched it over and over again. The movie showed Thunderbolt battling someone on a plane as he had him cornered, only for the guy Thunderbolt was cornering to pull a gun on him. Patch clenched his heart with Thunderbolt dodging the bullet and grabbing the gun, throwing it aside and kicking the guy and knocking him out with a swift lung kick.

Patch started cheering as Thunderbolt got what he needed, some kind of skull shaped artifact, and jumped out of the plane. "Yeah Thunderbolt! You go now!" Bella noticed Patch watching Thunderbolt and walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Now you return the skull of hernisha (Bella hops onto the back of the couch and sits on it) and save Egypt. I know you can get there in time; you just have to stand tall and never give up like you always say."

"Sounds like a real inspiration." Patch looked behind himself and saw Bella jumping onto the couch, having him walk over to her and jump up as she spoke. "I'm guessing this is what you city folk call an action movie."

"You mean you've never seen one before?" Patch looked at the Tv and then back at Bella, never losing his shocked look when he did. "Thunderbolt's the most famous dog of all time!"

"I just never had the time with all the work I do on the farm." Bella explained, hinting that she doesn't have much of a social life. "I've always been trying to keep this place uphill after my parents got too busy with their own stuff, so I-" Patch was rewinding the movie, which confused Bella. "What're you doing?" Patch made himself comfortable as Bella caught onto what he was doing, smiling as she made herself comfortable too. She figured since Patch was doing something nice for her, she might as well take it.

* * *

Nighttime rolled around with Lucky looking around with relief that he was back with his family, enjoying the night stars up in the sky. He seemed to be enjoying himself and thought to himself as he looked into the house, seeing Roger and Anita with Pongo and Perdita. 'It's great to be home.'Lucky saw his friends watching the stars under a tree and walked over to them, feeling they could use another friend, since there was usually four of them. That, and he just wanted an excuse to hang out with them for the night. "You guys got room for one more?"

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly saw Lucky smiling at them and smiled back with Patch patting the ground next to him. "You're the leader." Lucky sat down next to Patch, who looked up to the stars and saw a great future ahead of them. "Ya know guys, I was a little skeptical at first, but I think we can make it work here. There's gotta be lots of stuff we can do around here, and even some stuff we can all do together."

"Maybe we could help others with problems they have when they come around." Two-tone suggested, being her usual selfless self. "I mean, lots of main character groups in cartoons do that, so it would be fitting. I can see us doing a great job at it too."

"Yeah, maybe." Rolly felt like doing something that didn't require much excersize, since he'd just get tired right away. "Or maybe we could try making a club of sorts for us and our siblings. I can see myself doing the cooking."

Lucky chuckled a bit, catching the others attention as he then layed his own thoughts down. "I can see us doing just about everything guys. Yeah some stuff will be out of the ordinary, but I'm sure we'll be able to overcome all the odds." Lucky then let out a sigh as he smiled. "After all, we're family. And...(Looks at the others) I was crazy to think we could throw that away." Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly smiled at Lucky's words and they all went back to looking up at the stars. The stars were shown in all of their glory as the screen faded to black after ten seconds, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	3. A Whiny Old Windbag

That's Lucky

Season one Episode three: A Whiny Old Windbag

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

The farm was exceptionally hot on this day, one that could give just about anyone a sunburn; or double if they already have one. From Ed and Dumpling in the mud puddles to the animals in the barn, who were scorching hot, the heat was much too challenging for them to not try to keep cool in. This heat wave was quite the big one at that, and there was little advantage to it. One animal in particular though, had the upper hand, and she didn't even live on the farm. This, was a blue duck, known as Lucy. And she was quite happy where she lived.

Lucy walked over to the pond with her feet boiling hot on the bottom, showing that she was more than happy to be getting into the pond. When she got in, she relaxed and sighed of relief, glad to be where she was. That is, until she heard a voice from a pup who was quite familiar. "Cmon guys! It's over here!" Lucy groaned in a highly annoyed voice as she saw Lucky and the others running up to the pond. When they jumped up, they made a huge splash and sent Lucy onto shore.

The four puppies started laughing as they played together with Lucky calling over to Lucy to assure she wasn't hurt. Though, if the ground wasn't so hot, he probably wouldn't even bother. "You okay there!?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Lucy snarked, and then she got into the pool and demanded something from the puppies. "Now I don't need you four spoiling my fun, so (Points to the farm) go on home!"

Lucky wasn't exactly the type for taking orders seriously, as you could probably already tell. And he could be quite the smart mouth when it came to that, so he didn't hesitate in letting Lucy know he meant business. "Remind me; who're you again?"

"I am Lucy, resident of Hiccup Hole, and prefering to be left alone." Lucy explained with Lucky nodding in understanding.

"So swim away. No one's stopping you." Patch responded, trying to be polite, but also finding Lucy unreasonable here. "It's not like you have the deed to this pond or anything."

"We don't need one you patch skinned brat!" Lucy declared. "Now stay out of this conversation unless you have a response that's worth my time!"

"Hey, don't talk to my brother like that ya whiny old windbag!" Lucky shot at Lucy, shocking her as he finished his statement. "And don't you have somewhere to shrivel up and die?"

Lucy growled as she shouted in response to Lucky's words with Two-tone stepping in to try and ease the mood. "Now Lucky, I understand your intentions are good, but I don't think calling Lucy a whiny old windbag or asking if she has somewhere to die will help. (Lucky rolls his eyes as Two-tone turns to Lucy) And Lucy, you don't have to make us leave. This pond is plenty big."

Lucy pushed Two-tone aside, making her land into Rolly, who caught her and they smiled at each other as Lucy spoke to Lucky. "You are by far the rudest, most infernal brat I've ever met in my life!"

"Try looking in a mirror then. You've clearly never done it. But I think that's for the best." Lucky shot back as he crossed his arms and smirked, making Lucy groan in anger as she walked towards the farm with the four laughing as Lucky swam over to them. "What's she gonna do? Cry to our parents?"

* * *

Pongo and Perdita were shown looking quite stern in the barn with Lucky holding up a glass as he closed his eyes and spoke with a smile on his face. "A toast to my big mouth!" Lucky and his friends clinked glasses and drank from them with Lucky throwing his aside as he got to the chase. "Alright, now I'll put in my two cents. (Points to us) She was almost bullying us back there. I wasn't gonna take that crap."

"Language Lucky." Perdita replied, not exactly getting the full picture of what Lucky meant. "I know it's hard being told to leave, but confrontation isn't always the answer. If you'd just came to us we would've fixed everything."

"And I would've thrown in the towel." Lucky snarked, feeling that what his mother mentioned was too wimpy for him. "I'm not just gonna sit there while she bosses us around for no reason, other than we didn't step into the pond one foot at a time."

"Oh, give me a break." Lucy then pointed to Lucky as she made her defense. "This one went up to my face and insulted me, asking me if I had a place to die! I demand an apology!"

"Well you're not gonna get it." Lucky looked up at his parents as he explained how unfair this was. "There's no way she has a deed to that pond, and there's no way you can buy her sob story."

"Now son, I know it's hard, but some people just have different ways of swimming." Pongo said calmly, getting the feeling that Lucky needed something a little less loud and obnoxious. "Sometimes we just have to accept that others don't (Lucy wipes her eye) have the same-"

"Fake." Pongo became confused as Lucky pointed at the fake tear on Lucy's eye. "That tear's a fake. I've seen better from zombies."

Lucy found Lucky's skills quite impressive and couldn't help but compliment them. "Quite the eye there."

"You should see me when I want something super bad." Lucky suggested. "Though, it's quite loud, so I suggest not. (Looks up at Pongo and Perdita) But really, that alone shows that she's lying."

Perdita sighed and stepped up, knowing Lucky wasn't one to go down easily. "I get what you're saying Lucky, but that doesn't give you the right to call Lucy names. (Lucky looks at Patch and flaps his lips to mock Perdita) Now you all owe Lucy an apology." Lucky and Patch snickered with Perdita pointing to Lucky. "Lucky, you most of all."

Lucky rolled his eyes and started talking as he looked over at Lucy, finding what she was doing to be quite bothersome. "Alright then. I'm sorry you're a saggy waste of time that came here looking for sympathy only to get the easy to manipulate parents of mine and is too whiny to not know when it's right to swim away and when it's right to be a nag that can't get off someone's back even if they were buried underground."

Lucy was getting even more infuriated with Lucky's words with Perdita looking at the others. "And do you three feel the same way?"

"Totally. She needs help."

"No way I can deny it."

"She started it. Just saying."

Perdita sighed and made up her mind, feeling this decision was right. "Right. Until you four apologize to Lucy, Hiccup Hole is off limits for all of you."

Lucky was just as annoyed by this as his friends were and showed it quite clearly. "Boo!"

"Now Perdy, do you really think that's fair?" Pongo asked, finding Perdita's punishment to be a bit harsh.

"My mind is made up Pongo. It's only right." Perdita replied, not putting her guard down for anything.

Lucky and the others walked off upset about the scenario with Lucky glaring at Lucy as he made his final words to her. "You'll be sorry!" Lucky looked ahead and walked off with the others, leaving Lucy to wonder what he could be planning at this moment.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were at Hiccup Hole with Lucky chilling in his pool chair, enjoying his nice relaxation time. He figured Lucy would try to nag him again, but he'd just continue relaxing and ignore her. This caught the attention of another sibling of his that was nearby, Gothor; you likely remember him from chapter one. He swam over to Lucky and questioned what he was doing here. "Correct me if I'm wrong Lucky, but I remember you and your friends getting banned to eventually rot in the intense heat from the blazing sun."

"Well we did Gothor. But you know what we're going to do?" Gothor listened to what Lucky had to say, being intrigued by his plan. "We're going to rebel against her in any way we can. And if she tries to nag us again, we'll just ignore her. And if that doesn't work, we'll try something else."

Gothor saw someone coming by and looked at Lucky with a small warning in mind. "Just keep in mind that when you eventually die from all the heat, I'll be burying you in the backyard."

Gothor swam off with Lucky shrugging and going back to relaxing, only for Lucy to come up to him with a few choice words. "Well, if it isn't the spoiled brat himself."

"Evening Lucy."

"It's twelve in the afternoon. And I specifically-"

Lucky signaled Lucy to leave with his next sentence. "Went, away?"

Lucy groaned and glared at Lucky with his next words. "No, I specifically banned you from this pond! And unless you're here to apologize for your rude behavior, get out now if you don't want any more severe consequences!"

Lucky slowly turned his head over to Lucy and gave a blunt expression, feeling she was just trying to hog the pond for herself. "Go, away, Lucy."

Lucy sighed and continued to argue with Lucky, feeling she could eventually get him out. "I will not, go away. I will make YOU go away. Now get out before I have your parents ship you to Africa!" Lucky ignored Lucy's empty threats with Lucy then unplugging his pool chair, making him descend into the water.

"Very well. I will go away." Lucky stated as he swam off, looking back at Lucy when he got out. "But keep in mind that this won't be the last you see of me." Lucky walked off and Lucy scoffed as she swam off to relax somewhere else.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were lying down in the heat, totally dried out as Lucky looked over at Hiccup Hole. He saw his other siblings playing in the pond with Lucy there smugly glaring at him. He scoffed at her as he looked back over at his friends, annoyed at the current situation. "If I were a pancake I'd be overcooked and cause a bad review."

Patch tried to sit up but couldn't with the sun being so hot that he could barely stay awake. "Ugh, why couldn't they do this after the heat wave?" He whined in pain. "I would be willing to sit through this any other time. Heck, maybe even in a stampede of horses."

"You guys are lucky. Our extra body weight is making me and Rolly sweat like pigs under a hear ray." Two-tone then looked over at Ed, who was walking by them as she said those words. "No offense to pigs by the way Ed. That sentance was just to make a point."

"None taken." Ed replied kindly as he then walked off, leaving Lucky and the others to continue complaining about the heat.

"Just be glad you're not as fat as me Two-tone." Rolly wiped his forehead as he continued complaining about the heat. "If I were ice cream then I'd be melted. (Licks his lips) Mmm. Ice cream. That'd be good."

Lucky saw that he and his friends were clearly suffering and he stood up, powering through the heat to speak proudly. "You know what guys? I hate to see us all like this. If it were just me then maybe I wouldn't think of anything, but the fact that you guys are forced to go through this because I argued with Lucy about her hogging the pond is anarchy. And if we're gonna be the only ones forced to suffer through this heat, then I'm gonna do something about it!" Lucky ran off with the others getting up and doing their best to follow him.

* * *

Lucky and the others were digging some kind of pool with Lucky making the instructions on what to do. He saw Patch working on the area they should dig to and called over to him to make sure he got it right. "Doing good there Patch! Just a little farther!" Lucky saw Two-tone preparing the crane and called up to her to make sure she knew what to do. "Don't over do it Two-tone!" Lucky saw Rolly trying to find the best place to put the sign and walked up to him. "No need for the sign yet Rolly. We gotta set the walls up first."

Lucky saw that the pipe was doing quite well and walked up to it, knocking on it a bit and finding that it was secure. "Pipe should be safely placed in Hiccup Hole by now. And once we take some of it's water, we'll be all set." Lucky looked at his plans and found the plan to be quite exciting, having never owned a pool before. "This is going to be the next step forward for us guys. As you all must know, we've never owned a pool before, and I can't wait to finally have one."

"Oh, too bad your operation just got shut down." Lucky looked to see Pongo and Perdita looking down at him as Pongo explained what he meant. "Lucy came by and said there was a giant pipe leading to Hiccup Hole. We figured you had something to do with it in an attempt to rebel against her."

"Tch. You're just jealous because I thought of it first." Pongo walked over to the pipe and moved it with Lucky sighing as he tried to think of another plan. "Guess we'll have to try something else to get that water over here."

"You can try all you like Lucky. We won't let you steal from Hiccup Hole, let alone pollute it." Lucky rolled his eyes and walked off, trying to think of something else to do to get the water.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were walking around as Two-tone suggested something to help them get to the pond faster. "Listen Lucky. I don't approve of what our parents and Lucy are doing at all, but I think we should just do what they want before we end up getting more grounded."

"Not an option Two-tone. At least not one I'd pick." Lucky tried to think of something else to do, knowing it would have to be big so they wouldn't get caught. "We have to make our next plan something huge. Something that can't get us caught, and something swift, so we know we can get to Hiccup Hole no matter what."

Patch came up with an idea he felt Lucky would like, feeling the four of them would be able to pull it off. "What if we disguise ourselves as Mexicans and go back to the pond, telling Lucy we need a place to cool off after so long? She may not get along with us, but we can at least try to hide our identities."

"That's a good idea." Lucky replied, agreeing with Patch's idea and finding it quite nice as well. "We'll have to think of names of course, but I think we can pull it off. I'll be Dante, the Mexican Dalmatian a dashing acrobatic and fighting passion and home to the hottest butt in all of those that stand in London."

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly all rolled their eyes while smiling as Rolly suggested something he could do. "Perhaps I could bring my violin along as well. I think some Mexicans have violins for traveling and stuff."

"Ooh, can I make the costumes?" Two-tone asked, finding the task to be more than exciting. "I'd just love to make something themed for Mexico."

"Musicians and fashion designers, I like where this is going." Lucky saw that this plan was going to take a lot of effort for anyone to figure out. "Anything you wanna do Patch? I'll be coming up with the names and junk, so-"

"I'd love to do the backstory!" Patch exclaimed, showing his bubbly and cheerful personality in full blast. "I can see us being immigrants forced to evacuate our country after being hunted down for something we didn't do, and trying to escape all the drama. That's why we moved to London, which we know is a place we can hide."

Lucky took a liking to the backstory and felt he couldn't turn it down, and not just because they were dry on options. "I like it."

* * *

Lucy was relaxing by Hiccup Hole as she heard Rolly playing his violin and looked to find Lucky and the others in their costumes. She swam over to them, feeling she could play along with their little game, and Lucky introduced their alter egos proudly and confidentelly. "My name is Dante. And this is (Patch is shown playing with his mustache) Vergil, (Two-tone is shown admiring her costume) Mary, (Rolly is shown finding the costume quite hard to sit in) and Nero. (Lucky is shown holding his paw out to Lucy) Nice to meet you ma'am."

Lucy grinned smugly as she then pulled Lucky into the pond and made his costume get all soaking, making Two-tone mad as she took her stuff off. "Watch it you duck! I worked for two hours on those! Thirty minutes each anyway."

Lucky got out of the water and looked at Lucy bluntly, not knowing what busted him and his friends. "How did you know it was us?"

"Well first off, your Mexican accent is pretty terrible." Lucy pointed out, finding Lucky's act to be quite dry. "Second off, it's clear you know nothing about Mexican culture. I don't either, but I'm pretty sure they don't go by ponds. They prefer, houses." Lucky snapped his fingers, getting the feeling he should've looked up what Mexicans do. "And finally, if you WERE Mexican, I find that you would be Mexican Hairless Dogs. Just like the character Dante from Coco, who I assume you got that name from."

"Devil May Cry actually. Love that series."

"Ah, interesting."

* * *

Lucky and the others were walking off with Lucky feeling bad about getting one of Two-tone's costumes ruined. "Sorry about your costume Two-tone. I probably should've worked on my Mexican dog act before we started this whole thing."

"Oh, it's alright Lucky. I can always make a new one." Two-tone said with a smile, and then something came to her mind. "So you can apologize to me with no effort, but you can't apologize to Lucy. I'm not complaining, but that sounds fishy."

"Well see, that's the thing. I know you a lot better, so it's easier for me to say it to you." Two-tone nodded in understanding with Lucky seeing another idea that won't fail like the rest. "Hold on. I've been looking at this all wrong. We can't attack Lucy directly on our own, but if we team up with all of our other siblings, we can stop her for sure. We have to take this into political hands. Cmon guys!" Lucky ran off with the others following him as they wondered what he was planning.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Most of the Dalmatian puppies were shown heading for Hiccup Hole just as trumpet sounds were heard, catching their attention as they saw Lucky playing the trumpet. Once he was sure he had the attention of each and every one of them, he called over to request something he could stand on. "Bring forth the soap box!" Patch came over to Lucky with a soap box and allowed him to stand on it with Lucky fist bumping him before he walked off. "Alright. Now that that's settled, (Looks at his siblings) let's get this show on the road."

The other Dalmatians were confused as to where this was going as Lucky began his speech. "Now, as many of you may or may not already know, me and my friends were all banned from Hiccup Hole due to a confrontation between me and Lucy, the duck that lives there." The Dalmatians started whispering to each other as Lucky gave a proud smile and continued. "But little do any of you know, that Lucy was the one who started the whole mess, and she was rewarded for it!"

The Dalmatians all became surprised to hear this as Lucky continued his words. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I didn't start insulting her until she insulted and messed with my friends. And I wasn't just going to sit there while they took that. And what do I get for standing up for them? A ban until I apologize to her! That's bloody anarchy right there I tell you!" The Dalmatians all seemed to be getting convinced, allowing Lucky to continue. "This just goes to show that adults will do anything to teach their kids lessons about nothing!"

Lucky saw that everyone was starting to get on his side and he decided to lay the final blow. "But can we stop it? Yes, we can. If we rebel against Lucy together then we'll get our position back as allowed in Hiccup Hole, and we'll show them that no ban can stop us. I shall not apologize to Lucy, no. I shall apologize to all of those who have been mistreated, and punished unfairly for dumb reasons! I fight for truth! Justice! And because I'm awesome, and my butt makes the ladies faint in awe!"

Lucky felt his plan was working like a charm and decided to go for the big guns: Getting them all to join him. "Now. Who's with me!?" Everyone started cheering for Lucky and chanted his name as they followed him and his friends, ignoring the soap box and not minding it when Lucky whispered to his friends in front of them. "I told you it would work like a charm. I was always a politician at heart." Lucky and all of their siblings went for Hiccup Hole as Pongo and Perdita were shown to be watching the whole thing from a bush.

* * *

Lucy was relaxing in Hiccup Hole as she heard Lucky's many siblings chanting his name and she looked in the direction the farm was located. When she saw Lucky and his siblings all coming towards her, she was furious and swam up to them, only for Lucky to speak up. "Give up your reign of annoyance Lucy! I have united with all of my siblings and I'm now going to regain my position as allowed to come to Hiccup Hole! Any resistance will end up with me coming up with more ways to make you pay for your cruel and unjustified act!"

Lucy started laughing at how over the top and leader-like Lucky was being, finding him far too much of a brat to be a leader. "You, stop me for a cruel act!? You must be joking! Where's the camera? This has to be a prank."

"No pranks Lucy. You aren't yet worthy of them." Lucky declared, and then he stepped into the pond and even went as far as to swim over to Lucy's side. "And until you apologize for being a massive butt, (Turns around and faces Lucy) Hiccup Hole, is off, limits!" Lucy flinched with the other Dalmatian puppies taking Lucy out of the pond as Lucky grinned smugly to her. "Tidal wave alert."

Lucy wiped the dirt off of her body and then saw Pongo and Perdita standing firm and was relieved to see them. "Oh, Pongo and Perdita. Thank goodness you two came here. (Points to Lucky) Your kid's trying to kick me out of the pond."

"Don't worry Lucy. We've got this." Pongo assured Lucy as he and Perdita went over to Lucky, who didn't change his expression. "Lucky Dearly, stop this act right this minute!"

Lucky looked over at his siblings, who were willing to stand beside him no matter what, and said his word with a smug grin. "No." Pongo and Perdita found this type of behavior quite typical for Lucky, and he continued speaking. "You had your chance mother, father, but you wasted it on acting like adults are the only supreme rulers of the world. Well they are, but children can rule stuff as well. Such a shame. You could've been a part of the reign." Lucky laughed a bit at the sudden rhyme he just made. "That rhymes."

"Yes it does." Perdita turned around and spoke sternly to all of the siblings. Well, except for Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly, who walked right up to Lucky. "Alright everyone! This reign of supposed terror is over! You're all grounded for a month!" Everyone all said 'Aw!' in sync as they got ready to leave, but stayed because Perdita signalled them to. She then turned to Lucky to give him his punishment. "As for you Lucky, I suggest you know what's going to come next."

Lucky thought for a moment and tried to figure out what to say. He didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone, at least any dumber than his parents already made him look. He then got an idea. His last resort technique if you will. He only used this when all else has failed, and he has nothing else to do. When he looked at his friends, he spoke to them about his plan. "Better hope you've got water in there guys. Time for a level five tanturm."

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly covered their ears as Pongo and Perdita braced themselves as Lucky started crying loudly. This surprised Lucy quite a bit, as she was starting to see him as more than just a brat. She still was, but this still surprised her. "You don't love me! You only want me to look stupid in front of Lucy!"

"No Lucky, that's not it at all!" Pongo tried to assure Lucky, only for Lucky to continue crying as he wiped his eyes, showing what REAL fake tears were like and giving Lucy an astonished look.

"Oh, you don't say." Lucky continued crying as he then shouted what he had to say. "Then just be honest with me and stop ignoring the fact that you want that old hag to look better than me!"

Lucky continued crying as Pongo tried to speak again, knowing Lucky would have to calm down soon. "Look Lucky. It's just that-"

Lucky started pounding his fists on the ground as he got onto his stomach and continued shouting. "If you really loved me you wouldn't let some lady who picked on me and my friends get away with it! (Pongo and Perdita are shown to be covering their ears) Every time you told me you loved me was a lie, wasn't it!?"

Lucky continued crying with Perdita snapping and giving in to his tantrum, shouting at him as she begged him to stop. "Alright! Just don't insult Lucy again and you can come back as much as you like! (Lucky's crying faded down and eventually stopped) We still love you, we just don't want you turning into-"

Just then, Pongo and Perdita were splashed as Lucky swam off with his friends proudly as he said two words of confidence. "Works everytime." Lucky got out of the pond, since it was nearing nighttime, and blew a raspberry at Lucy as he walked off with his siblings. Lucy was left dumfounded. Never before had she seen a child only use a tantrum as a last resort.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were running for Hiccup Hole the next day with Lucy shown relaxing as they ran over. They splashed in just like the day before, only this time they didn't quite bring Lucy to shore, instead just further away. She felt she couldn't get Lucky to leave, since he'd most likely just ignore her, so she just gave up and wiped her eyes. "You know what? Forget it. I should just let those brats have their fun. (Swims off) I'm not going to win, and if there's one thing I learned, you can't win against Lucky Dearly."

Lucky saw Lucy leaving all sad and called over to her, feeling she should join in on the fun. "Hey Lucy!" Lucy glared at Lucky, who's next words surprised her. "You wanna join us!?"

Lucy wasn't quite sure of what Lucky was inviting her over for, and his friends were also a bit surprised by this. Patch then came to a conclusion and whispered to Two-tone and Rolly about it. "I think Lucky's hatred of grudges is kicking in."

Two-tone and Rolly got on board with what Patch meant with Lucy swimming over to Lucky. "You're inviting me to play kiddie games with you and your friends, even after I got you banned from here and made you erupt with...that?"

Lucky chuckled a bit at his tantrum from the other day, having only ever done it as a last resort, like he did there. "Well, yeah."

"But why though?" Lucy asked, not quite getting what Lucky was saying. "What reason could you possibly have?"

"Where's the fun in holding a grudge?" Lucky asked with a smile, making Lucy find a new light in him. Although she still saw him as a brat, she also saw that there was more to him than just his brattish behavior. Though, Lucky's next words didn't shock her. "But I still think you're a whiny old windbag."

"And I still think you're a spoiled brat. So that makes two of us." Lucy replied smugly, only for Lucky to then doggie pile her as his friends then came over and Lucy started enjoying herself with them.

* * *

Lucky and the others were heading back home for lunch as Two-tone commented on Lucky's actions back there. "That was really something you did back there Lucky. Even after your banter with Lucy throughout the past couple of days, you still managed to be kind to her. It's always great to see someone show their true colors in a bright and happy way."

"I don't see any point in holding a grudge." Lucky explained, feeling grudges were just dumb and pointless excuses for hatred. "After all, they're just ways for people to hate someone. And if there's one thing I don't wanna do with my life, it's force myself to hate someone." Lucky and his friends headed up to their room to wait for their food. "And hey. Maybe one day, lots of people will see it the same way." Lucky and the others went over to the couch by their room to watch some Tv as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	4. A Military for Dogs

That's Lucky

Season one Episode four: A Military for Dogs

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

The farm was shown on a usual morning, peaceful, and without much going on, up until one hill in particular was shown nearby. Lucky suddenly came by and jumped off of it as rock music played with some kind of grown German Shepherd chasing after him. Lucky was laughing as he looked back at him, blowing a raspberry as the German Shepherd continued the chase. Lucky wasn't scared though, and he skated straight through a trail to the Dearly Farm, which he knew would be the best place to make some cool tricks.

Lucky saw a ramp, or more specifically, one near Tibbs, and he went straight for it as he called over to Tibbs. "Comin through Tibbs!" Tibbs moved out of the way just in time with Lucky jumping onto it and then jumping right off as he made a backflip through the air. "Bow wacka wow!" Lucky landed on his skateboard and with his back and was shown holding some kind of chili dog, which he bit into proudly as the German Shepherd ran up to him. "Dang it Lucky! That was the last one!"

"Sorry dude. Don't leave your food just sitting there next time." Lucky bragged, and then he let out a burp and laughed at it with the German Shepherd rolling his eyes. "Though, quick tip for next time. If you wanna catch me, try to catch me off guard. It'd increase the chances of catching anyone."

"Noted." The German Shepherd responded with a smile, and he then ran off with Tibbs walking up to Lucky to check if he was okay.

Lucky was just sitting on his skateboard as he saw Tibbs walking over to him, seeing the poster in his mouth and wondering what it was all about. "Hey Tibbs, (Takes the poster and reads it) what's this poster for?"

"This year's Bark Brigade members. Pug told me to hand them out, and even though we can't stand each other, I can't argue with his methods." Lucky saw that there were all kinds of things at this supposed Bark Brigade like food, epic courses, and all kinds of action. "We need all the members we can get. We're having the audition course tomorrow and we'd appriciate any sign ups."

Lucky saw this as an opportunity for some fun and felt he could get his friends in on it. "You came to the right pup Tibbs. (Tibbs smiles) This speaks my language. I'll try to get my friends in on it too." Lucky ran off with Tibbs smiling at a successful attempt of convincing.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were racing to where the Bark Brigade location was with Rolly mentioning something from the other day. Lucky was excited for what was to come with Patch and Two-tone seeming to be up for the challenge. Rolly though, not so much. "You'd better not be dragging us into some kind of military camp Lucky. The last thing I want is to get so thin that I forget where my stomach is."

"Hey, cmon now. The skinniest one on the farm is Cadpig, and she's got her parts covered." Lucky then went into detail on why he signed him and his friends up to begin with. "Besides. We need more hobbies around here anyway. We've only lived here for a week, and we have to make the most of what we have. The town and Hiccup Hole are both things that can only entertain our outside lives for so long."

"Ooh. I hope we get those hats the Boot Camp students wear." Patch seemed more excited for this than most of the ones who signed up with his high spirit showing. "Maybe we can even end up smelling like gruel farts."

Two-tone gagged at the thought of wearing army hats and smelling like gruel farts, not exactly being fond of the dirty life. "You guys can do you all you like, but I'd prefer to stay away from that."

Just then, a three legged dog with a headband ran past all of them, leading to Lucky smirking as he gave chase. When the two were next to each other, they smirked at each other and ran at full speed. The two of them gave it their all, barely able to keep running at full speed, and the two of them got there with the three legged dog getting there just a quarter of a second before him. Lucky fell to his stomach and breathed heavily as the three legged dog took out a water bottle and squirted some water into his mouth. "Quite the speedster Tripod."

The other dogs arrived as Tripod put his water bottle away, giving a confident smile as he looked at Lucky. "Still fastest in the family."

Just then, a Pug wearing an army hat jumped up to the stump nearby and demanded for everyone's attention. "Atten-tion!" Lucky and the others stood side by side in single file line as Pug spoke in a firm and authoritative tone. "Now I don't wanna hear any of you worthless maggots whining about how you lost to a handicapped three legged wimp." Tripod rolled his eyes with Pug demanding something else from them. "Now all of you cadets take a step forward!" Everyone aside from Lucky steps forward, making Pug shout again. "What're you doing!? Step back!"

Everyone else stepped back as Lucky stated their flaw with a smile on his face. "It's a no brainer guys. He didn't say simon says."

Pug got into Lucky's face, feeling he wasn't taking this seriously. "It's true I didn't want them to actually step forward, but it's not because I didn't say simon says! Now since you're obviously just gonna crack jokes all the time, give me twenty two on the spot!"

Lucky kept his smile throughout that whole shouting session and just said one word in response to Pug's demand. "Okay!" Lucky grabbed Pug and kissed him twenty two times all over his face, making sure to miss his lips, and surprising everyone else with his sudden act. Lucky put a long smooching time into the last one, setting a now shocked Pug down on the floor. "Don't worry, you weren't my first kiss. If anything you'd turn me into a troll if I kissed you."

Pug wiped his face off and then got back to the point, not taking all that kindly to Lucky's joke. "That's not what I meant! And if I DID kiss you, I wouldn't turn you into a troll, I'd turn you into a competent soldier!"

Lucky scoffed, finding Pug's words to be completely ridiculous, especially since it was stalling the audition course. "Look dude. I'm not gonna do push ups for you just because you scream in my face and insulted my step-brother."

"Yes you will! (Lucky gives a blunt look) And now you're gonna give me forty four push ups, so get to it!"

"No."

The others were waiting in anticipation as Pug got into Lucky's face and spoke coldly. "Give me sixty six soldier."

"No."

Pug backed up, becoming more infuriated by Lucky's defiance. "Give me eighty eight right this minute!"

"No."

Pug suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, giving Lucky a gust of wind. "GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED AND TEN OR I'LL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS!"

Lucky wiped his fur off as he commented on Pug's obsessive shouting. "Scream any louder and one might mistake you for a little girl." Pug started short circuiting with Lucky saying something else as everyone else laughed hysterically at the situation. "Can we start the course now? You annoy me."

* * *

Lucky and the others were standing in front of a starting line as Pug was explaining the rules of the course to them. "Alright cadets! You're gonna go through all kinds of torture in this course! You'll face flaming ropes, dangerous rule breaking roads, and trials that'll make your hearts race for all your life's got going for you!" Lucky looked at the beginning of the course and felt it wouldn't be too big of a challenge. "And don't even think of underestimating this course! That alone will throw you off, and make you lose against enough to shame yourself!"

Tripod looked at Lucky since he was right next to him, smiling as he wished him good luck. "Good luck Lucky."

"Thanks Tripod, but I've got all the luck I need." Lucky stated confidentelly as he then patted the area where his heart was. "Right here." Pug took out a whistle and blew it, annoying Lucky quite a bit as everyone covered their ears. "Sheesh dude. We're right here."

"I know. I just love doing that." Pug admitted, and then he called Tibbs over to the location. "TIBBS!" Tibbs rushed on over and held up the flag, seeming quite bored with the task. "On your mark, get set, go!" Tibbs threw the flag down as soon as Pug said go with Lucky and the others racing off. Pug then walked up to Tibbs and got into his face. "Don't think this will make me any less cautious with you Tibbs."

"I really don't care if you like me or not." Tibbs stated bluntly. "You've shown me that you're more than capable of making any relationship darn near toxic."

Lucky and the others were racing through the course as Lucky and Tripod were neck and neck. The two nodded to each other and blazed off at max speed, jumping through the fire hoops when they got to them. Lucky made a stylish backflip through the last one with Tripod keeping his cool and jumping through casually. Tripod saw Lucky's head was on fire, but he brushed it off, seeing the second course and rolling right down it. Tripod laughed when he saw this as Lucky then got back into running when the fire was put out.

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly were going through the course themselves with Two-tone stopping to cheer Rolly on when he was getting tired. "Cmon Rolly! You can do it!" Rolly barely made it through the last fire hoop as Two-tone patted his stomach, running off with him to catch up to Patch. "I knew you could do it. Not flawlessly, but you still did it."

Lucky and Tripod were running at max speed with Tripod barely ahead of Lucky, giving Lucky more enjoyment from the extra challenge. Although Lucky knew Tripod was ahead of him, he'd much rather it be easy for him than hard for him. And when they got up to the road, he decided, rules? Who cares? Tripod noticed him just crossing and was about to mention his sudden action. "Um..." Lucky jumped right over the car that came by at high speeds and ran off, impressing Tripod with his wreckless but perfect timing.

Lucky continued running onward and looked back at Tripod, unable to resist taunting him with a raspberry. That said, this led to him tripping over a loose branch and crashing into a tree, making Tripod stop and call him out with a smirk. Tripod was unable to call Lucky out on his mistake. "Next time, watch where you're going."

"Hey, it's not like a seeing eye dog can save you from that trip. (Realizes something) Oh, yeah." Lucky ran off with Tripod running off with him. "Thanks for waiting by the way. Not a lot of dogs have that kind of honor."

"We just happened to run off at the same time my friend. This race is all mine." Tripod declared, and he and Lucky continued to dash off.

Patch stopped at the road with Two-tone and Rolly catching up just as he crossed it, calling over to the others with a smile on his face. "Cmon guys! We got this!" Patch ran off with Two-tone and Rolly running off as well as Rolly felt himself getting tired. He kept going though, knowing he couldn't keep the others behind for too long.

Lucky and Tripod found some kind of vine swinging section with Tripod knowing he'd struggle quite a bit here due to him mission a leg. "Ah well. Guess I'm swinging the hard way."

"Eh, no worries Tripod. There's gotta be some trial around here I'd screw up in." Lucky jumped onto the vine with Tripod grabbing onto another, just as Lucky jumped off and made a skid on his legs, running off as Tripod struggled to get back up. Tripod dashed off with Lucky enjoying his time in the lead, feeling that nothing could spoil his fun. Tripod did manage to catch up however, and Lucky said this one little thing before the next trial came along. "Give it up Tripod. This win is mine no matter how many bruises I get."

Lucky and Tripod arrive at some kind of swimming event, leading to Lucky smirking right before he hopped in. As he swam along however, Pug was heard shouting while in a pool floatie. "Cmon luckless! Move it! My Grandma moves faster than you, and she's got a broken hip!" Lucky unplugged Pug's floatie and made him fly up into the air, laughing as he flew around and continuing the race once he landed. When Pug rose up, he saw Tripod struggling to swim. "Keep swimming three leg!"

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly arrived at the pond with Patch and Two-tone holding Rolly up on their backs. When they got in, Rolly started wondering how he'd survive in this school on his own. "Ya know, if I weren't so fat I might be able to keep up."

Patch and Two-tone laughed at Rolly's joke as Patch then made one himself. "Yeah, you said it dude. Wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook you for real lard."

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly kept laughing as Pug then shouted at them to take this course seriously. "Hey! No cadets have fun in every situation! It's fine to have occasionally, but not now! Black eye, bi-race, lardboy, get moving!"

Lucky and Tripod arrived at some kind of rock climbing thing as Lucky looked over at Tripod, knowing he'd struggle with this. "You gonna be okay?" Tripod nodded his head yes and Lucky started climbing with Tripod right under him. When he was halfway up, Lucky felt his stomach growl and smirked, grunting as he ripped a five second chili fart and hit Tripod with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Tripod barely saved himself from falling as Lucky called down with a smile as he climbed up further. "Sorry dude! That chili dog finally reached the finish line!"

Lucky laughed as Tripod groaned and continued climbing up with Lucky barely making it up and waiting a bit for Tripod to catch up. This was when Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly also caught up with Two-tone making a playful jab at Rolly as she and Patch let him off of their backs. "Alright ya big old beach ball, let's see your climbing skills come into full force. (Walks over to the wall with Patch and Rolly) You're no star athlete but you're still capable of basic exercise."

Tripod continued climbing up and got to the top, seeing that Lucky was waiting there for him. "Figured that if I'm gonna fart on you, intentional or otherwise, I might as well wait for you at the top. That said...kiss my butt!" Lucky dashed off with Tripod chasing after him just as the others were shown halfway up. Two-tone waited for Patch and Rolly about three quarters up just as Rolly lost his grip and Patch caught him. The two of them fell off however and landed on some kind of branch, making Two-tone fear for her life.

"Well. That's one way to set up the final decision of the climax." Rolly quipped, and then he called up to see if anyone could hear them. "Help!"

Lucky heard Rolly's voice and stopped, despite seeing the finish line, and knew he had to act fast. "Rolly?" Tripod stopped just before crossing the finish line, wondering why Rolly stopped, and then Lucky heard Rolly call for help again. "I can't let him get squashed!"

Lucky ran off with Tripod calling over to him from afar. "Hey Lucky!" Tripod put his headband on a stick he picked up and slingshot it over to Lucky, who caught it in his mouth and tasted Tripod's sweat. "You're a good friend doing this!"

Lucky nodded and arrived at the scene with Two-tone arriving at the top, relieved to see Lucky arriving to help Patch and Rolly. "Oh Lucky, thank goodness you came. I'd save Patch and Rolly myself, but I think any more weight larger than a normal Dalmatian is gonna send them plummeting towards the bottom."

"No worries Two-tone. (Hands Two-tone the headband) Hold onto this." Lucky ran over to the cliff and jumped off of it while holding onto the headband, making Two-tone worry about him until the headband stretched, surprising her quite a bit. "Good thing this isn't real life." Lucky held his paw out and saved Patch and Rolly by grabbing Patch's paw, launching himself up and rolling off with his friends to the finish line. They all crossed at the same time with Lucky pushing Rolly off of him. "Get your butt off me dude."

Rolly wiped the dirt off of his chest as Patch spoke with gratitude for Lucky's heroic act. "Thanks for getting us out of that danger there Lucky. We would've been pancakes if you hadn't come in."

"Yeah well, I think you could've waited a little longer before you decided to play damsel in distress." Lucky snarked with a blunt look on his face, making Patch scratch the back of his head and chuckle nervously.

* * *

Tripod was walking up to Colenol, who was tallying up the results as Tripod asked for his attention. "Colenol? If I could have your attention please." Colenol looked down at Tripod with his full attention as the young Dalmatian continued. "It's true that I won today, but the reason for that isn't something you would expect. One reason being is that he gave up on the victory willingly last second."

"I see. And how is that?" Colenol asked, being quite curious as to what Tripod meant. He didn't take Lucky for the type to just lose.

"See, earlier today, I lent Lucky my headband for assistance; (Stretches headband out) still has the sweat stench on it." Tripod let go of the headband and snapped it against his forehead, continuing with a smile. "Actually, the reason I gave it to him to begin with was so he could have an easier chance of saving Patch and Rolly, who got stuck on this branch near the end of the race." Colenol became proud to hear this, glad Lucky could make such a noble decision. "I think we can both agree he's a top dog in his own way."

Colenol smiled proudly, finding the information Tripod gave him quite useful as he patted him on the head. "You're correct in that regard Tripod. I'll speak with him by the campfire tonight. And if Pug tries anything, well I'll just discipline him. Maybe a spanking." Tripod laughed at Colenol's joke and walked off with Colenol looking back at the results. "That kid may be brash and overconfident, (Lucky's second place spot is shown with Lucky's picture) but he's got more to him than just a city sized ego."

* * *

The night ceramony was happening with Lucky and Tripod smiling at each other proudly, glad that the race was as fun as it was. Lucky himself was glad he signed up for this, feeling that he was getting in for quite a bit at this thing. "Ya know Tripod, I'm glad I signed me and my friends up for this. Yeah they almost got themselves injured on a branch, but I think we'll do a great job here. It should be all kinds of fun too, assuming we're still awake from classes."

Tripod laughed a bit at Lucky's joke before making his reply, having a fondness for Lucky's sense of humor. "Maybe we'll face someone who tries to put us to sleep with his boring stories." Lucky and Tripod laughed at Tripod's joke with Tripod putting something else onto his mind. "Still. I wouldn't expect someone like you to turn back from the win like that. You've deffinetely got more to you than most think." Lucky shrugged with Tripod wondering if he should mention the reason he won when he was called up for his spot. "Should I...?"

"Nah, not yet. If anyone's worthy of this position, it's you." Lucky stated proudly, though, he had more reasons than just the one he mentioned with Tripod being more worthy than him. "Besides. I'd probably just fall asleep every time someone gave me a briefing. If this is anything like the poster said then I'd love to keep it with me awake."

Tripod nodded, appriciating what Lucky was doing, even though he still thought it was only fair to bring it up to help him. "Thanks Lucky. I'll have to mention it in the future though. Maybe when we're about to graduate or something; anytime works for me."

"Fine with me as long as we can still compete with each other." Tripod was fully on board with Lucky's words with Lucky then pointing to himself with his thumb as he smiled proudly. "But even if I lose, I've still got the hotter butt." Tripod rolled his eyes while smiling as a loud horn was then heard. "That's you dude."

Tripod walked up to Pug, who was waiting for him front and center, proud of him for his accomplishment. "I gotta say Tripod. Out of all the cadets that signed up for the Bark Brigade, I thought you'd be the most likely to be in last. Not because of your disability, but because of how the courses went against it. But if there's one thing you taught me, it's that no matter what trials one may face, or what disadvantages they may have, physically or mentally, they can win any sort of race, or pass any sort of trial, in one way or another."

"I'm glad you agree pug." Tripod winked to Lucky, who winked back with Tripod then going to ask something else. "I must ask you something in regards to that Pug. As the top dog of the Bark Brigade, how will this affect my status ranking among the others? And more importantly, the team itself."

"Oh, that'll be taken care of." Pug assured Tripod, and he then walked over to Lucky and the other cadets, getting into the face of one in particular. "You'd better have a good reason for placing in last fleabag. I don't settle for those who get in last place in any of the races I set up."

"Hey, I'm not exactly-"

"Don't sass me!" Pug shouted, and he then walked over to the others one by one as he chastised them for their work. "You all did lackluster to horrible jobs in this course. Aside from Lucky, but he still lost, so he's still a failure." Pug got up to Lucky and got into his face, screaming at him for his loss. "You'd better give me a good excuse for losing at the last possible moment!"

"Well Pug, if you must know, there's a certain thing you need to learn called...loyalty." Tripod smiled and nodded with approval, knowing Lucky was doing what he thought was right, even if it was blowing his cover a bit. "Patch and Rolly were in grave danger, and I did what I could to save them. And I did. So go ahead and do whatever you like. You're one megaphone I'd never wanna use. (Gives a blunt look) Especially considering the way I'd have to use you."

"Don't you sass me luckless!" Pug shouted at the top of his lungs, and he then backed up as he demanded something else from Lucky. "Give me two hundred and twenty right this minute!"

"More kisses?" Lucky asked jokingly, and then he saw Colenol and gave a smile. "Okay. But we may have to ask for Colenol's permission."

Pug gave a confused look and looked behind himself to see what Lucky was talking about, only to find Colenol sitting there. Colenol spoke sternly and didn't hesitate to give punishment to Pug's actions. "I believe it's YOU who should give two hundred and twenty Pug." Pug began stuttering with Colenol making him stop. "No excuses. I'm aware of how you treated the students today."

"But you don't get it Colenol. The horseshoe spotted one's a spoiled brat, and his friends are failures, and-"

"Just suck up your pride dude."

Pug sighed upon Tripod's snark and walked off with Lucky smiling playfully as he spoke to Tripod. "Tripod, there's no need to be rude. (Puts a finger up) Even if he is a yelling addicted psychopath."

Colenol laughed a bit and saw Tibbs timing Pug on his push ups while having a smug look on his face, looking at Lucky with a request. "Walk with me Lucky." Lucky proudly nodded and walked off with Colenol, looking at Pug smugly and blowing a raspberry at him right when he glared at him. He then continued the walk without hesitation. "Tripod told me what you did at the final stretch of the race. I was quite proud to hear of your actions, and I must say that they're more than worth congradulating you on."

"Well thanks old timer. Glad someone sees there's more to a race than just winning." Lucky then got a thought in mind, feeling Colenol wouldn't mind fulfilling it. "So hey. How about a rematch between me and Tripod. The reason I lost to begin with was because I went back to save my friends, so I think a one on one round would be the best way to settle it."

"Well you're not wrong Lucky, but I'm afraid not." Colenol said with a laugh at the beginning, smiling with compassion for Lucky's actions. "But if it were about winning and sacrifices in one, you would've won for sure." Lucky and Colenol looked over the cliff with Colenol continuing his words. "No Lucky, what you have is something no title can take away from you. What you showed today is a level of loyalty that few dogs have. And that my young friend, is more honorable than any victory." Lucky smiled upon the Colenol's words, feeling he would get along with him just fine.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were walking up to some building near the farm as they spotted the other cadets with Tibbs standing in front of them. When they walked up to the group, Tibbs was more than happy to see them. "Ah, Lucky. Good timing for you and your friends. We were just about to start talking about the schoolhouse for the Bark Brigade. That's my territory."

Lucky looked up at the schoolhouse and nodded with approval, feeling he could get some fun times with it. "Fire away dude."

"Gladly." Tibbs started explaining what the schoolhouse was for just in case no one else knew about it. "This schoolhouse is made to have you relax or prepare for upcoming challenges from Pug. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun without the challenge, so this is where you'll be taking your written exams in other subjects. Math, science, stuff like that." Lucky started wondering how the written work would go with Tibbs assuring him it wouldn't be too hard. "Don't worry Lucky. You'll have it in the bag if you focus."

"Focusing is the one thing I most likely won't do with this work." Lucky warned Tibbs, making sure he was caught up. "Anything else we should know about this place? Like if it has food or something? Cause Rolly might not survive."

"You're in luck my friends, because there is indeed a cafeteria here." Tibbs assured the cadets. "I made sure all the food was prepared by the best chefs on the farm. Be warned though. Some of them might be crabby." Lucky had memories of a certain crabby grown up that he'd rather not mention here. "There's also the missions board, and if you can find it, you can take any mission you like on it. They change fast though, so be quick. And with that out of the way, let's check the place out!" Lucky and the others ran inside with Tibbs running off to catch up with them.

Lucky and the others went into the schoolhouse with Lucky and the others taking a liking to it. Lucky found the place to be a good place to relax and chill out whenever he had to deal with Pug's annoying nature. Not that he couldn't fight back against it of course, but it was still nice to have. Patch saw all kinds of fun memories being made here, glad that Lucky signed them up. Two-tone felt the place was a little poorly made, but also felt it fit for the scenario. And Rolly was glad that not all the areas had to deal with Pug screaming at everyone.

Lucky caught a viewing of the mission board and ran up to it, getting a viewing of all the different missions that were on it. There were level one missions, which he could honestly care less about, and then there were level two and level three missions. These really caught his attention. And there were even level four and level five missions. Each seemed to give off something called Bark Brigade points, which Lucky was curious about as Tibbs came by. "What's a Bark Brigade point?"

"That's what you can get from doing good in Pug's assignments, your schoolwork, or these missions right here." Tibbs explained, leaving Lucky interested in what his future with the Bark Brigade had to offer. "And depending on how high the amount of skill you have is, the higher the mission level you can apply for is. I think you'd do best for level three."

Lucky was looking at the missions with an excited look on his face, wanting to to every single hard one. "Tch. Forget that Tibbs. those level five ones are calling my name. I can hear it right now; they're all calling me like-"

Lucky made three short howls with Tibbs chuckling as he commented on Lucky's confidence. "You may have to wait a bit first. We don't let newbies get into the missions beyond the first three levels." Lucky shrugged and walked off with Tibbs looking at the missions, finding that Lucky would enjoy quite a few of them. "That said, I wouldn't be surprised to see you pass at least one level five mission." Tibbs smiled with confidence in Lucky as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	5. A Night for Puppy Love

That's Lucky

Season one Episode five: A Night for Puppy Love

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky had just made a skid stop on his skateboard and hopped off, walking into the barn and seemed to be holding some kind of poster. As he was doing that, Two-tone and Cadpig were setting up some decorations with Two-tone listening to Cadpig's thoughts on it. "And it's just going to force us to get married, (Two-tone sees Lucky and smiles as she looks at him) so I don't see much- (Notices Two-tone isn't listening) Two-tone?" Cadpig snapped her fingers in front of Two-tone and then saw Lucky, putting on a sly grin. "Ooh, I see."

Cadpig made Two-tone stand up and shoved her over to Lucky, making her worried as she looked back at Cadpig. Cadpig signalled her to talk to him, which she tried to do with a greeting. "Hey Lucky." Two-tone saw that Lucky was listening to music, and then she saw the poster with Lucky drawing hottest butt contest in the hobbies section, finding it quite funny and fitting for Lucky. She then looked back at Cadpig, who signalled Two-tone to poke Lucky, which she did.

Lucky became surprised when he got poked by Two-tone and flinched, making her drop the decorations she was holding. The two of them started picking them up with Lucky taking out his headphones. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have brought them over anyway." Lucky and Two-tone both went to grab a lantern and their paws touched, making them look at each other with surprised looks. The two of them blushed and looked away with Two-tone picking up the lantern. "So. You're helping to?"

"Heh. Yeah, but only because mom was a big butt about it." Lucky snarked, and then he decided he might as well take his chances as he scratched the back of his head. "So...Two-tone." Two-tone looked at Lucky, ready for what he had to say. "I was kinda, sorta, maybe, wondering if you'd wanna go to the Four Legged Fall Ball thing tonight. Of course, you don't have to, if there's someone else I totally get it."

Two-tone giggled a bit and couldn't help but accept Lucky's offer. "Well I was kinda, sorta, maybe thinking that...I'd love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see you whenever, since we live here."

'Yeah. Sounds good."

Two-tone walked off with Cadpig talking about her confidence in Two-tone's success, leading to Lucky cheering at the success of his own side. "Yes! She said yes!" Lucky was still cheering as Spot came in and saw him dancing, only for Lucky to bring her into it. She didn't mind though and was even laughing when she joined him, enjoying his sudden dance of joy quite a bit.

* * *

Two-tone was trying to come up with a good dress design for tonight, not wanting to make Lucky's night go all wrong. "Lucky deserves the best kind of dress for a first date Cadpig. (Looks back at Two-tone) He needs one that defines him, and one that shows myself as well. (Looks back at the dress and continues working on it) I can't make a single error."

Cadpig scoffed with a smug grin on her face, showing her snark quite proudly. "Relax Two-tone; it's just gonna be a bunch of losers dancing with their mates while My Heart will go On from the Titanic movie plays in the background."

"I know, but it's still a huge deal to get the first date right." Two-tone put some wheels on the dress, knowing that would appeal to Lucky. "Hopefully I can put on a little something that helps with the skateboard wheels."

* * *

Patch was looking at Bella, who was milking one of the cows as he watched her from a few feet away. He wanted to ask her to the dance really badly, but he didn't know if he could muster up the courage to do so. Luckily for him though, Bella came to him after picking up the milk and saying goodbye to the cow she was milking. "Till next time Darla." Bella saw Patch and smiled upon seeing him, setting the milk down to greet him. "Why howdy there Patch. I didn't see ya there."

"Yeah, I was just sitting here. I figured, maybe we could..." Patch tried to find the right words to say but found it hard to do so, and after a few seconds his stomach growled viciously. "You know how that dance is coming up, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Patch tried to find the right words to muster but eventually his stomach growled again, and he ended up releasing a five second burnt bacon fart, letting out a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffft). Patch blushed when he heard the fart with Bella giggling and punching Patch softly. "If you're tryin to ask me to the dance then I'd be happy to join you." Bella then got a whiff of Patch's fart and wafted it away, leaving Patch relieved by her response. "Just make sure your butt doesn't do all the talkin for ya out there."

Patch blushed again and chuckled nervously, promising Bella he wouldn't fart the entire time. "Right, of course." Bella smiled and walked off, winking to Patch as she headed off. This allowed Patch to pump his fist in private and he then walked off to prepare. "Alright. Now to get ready."

* * *

Two-tone was looking around for some inspiration on the dress she was making for the dance, not noticing Mooch a few feet away. Two-tone was so focused that Mooch didn't think she'd ever notice her. She eventually did however, and he greeted her when she walked up to her. "Oh, hey Two-tone. Just chilling here, not doing anything out of the ordinary." Two-tone nodded in understanding, not quite getting what Mooch was getting at. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if the hottest pooch on the farm wanted to come to the dance with me."

Two-tone giggled a bit at Mooch's ways of trying to pick her up, but she had to decline, as she was in love with another. "Sorry Mooch, but I already have a date to the dance."

Mooch was surprised to hear this and got somewhat hostile, wondering who Two-tone could possibly be going with. "Well who'd you say yes to? You always go with me!"

"Correction. I've only lived here for a two weeks now, so we've never done anything together." Two-tone corrected, feeling Mooch was a little lost in thought. "Anyway, I'm going with Lucky, in case you're still interested in hearing. Don't worry though. Incest doesn't work for dogs." Two-tone walked off, looking back at Mooch with a smile on her face after a bit. "Thanks for asking though! I'm sure you'll find your special someone in no time!"

Mooch was furious to find out that Lucky took 'his' date to the dance, clenching his fist in anger. He wasn't about to let Two-tone start dating her own brother instead of him. He put on a determined look and was ready to exact his revenge. "When I get Dipstick and Whizzer, we're gonna make that date stealing brat regret it for the rest of his life!" Mooch ran off to get Dipstick and Whizzer, knowing he'd need some backup with this.

* * *

Lucky was playing some sort of guitar right outside the barn as he tried to think of some decent lyrics for Two-tone. "_You're the light of my sun, and the shine of my moon. But I don't mean from my butt, cause it's, too...hot..._ (Face palms) Dang it Lucky, that's stupid! (Sets guitar down next to him) You gotta make this song perfect for her. You can't just brag about your butt because you say moon." Lucky saw Mooch walking up to him and smiled as he scooted up to the edge of his bed. "Oh, hey Mooch. Ya need something?"

"Oh, you could say that." Mooch snapped his fingers and had Dipstick throw a jar of fleas at Lucky with Lucky barely dodging it as he rolled off of his bed. "Dang it Dipstick! We've been practicing aiming classes all week!" Lucky punched Mooch in the face, only for Mooch to throw Lucky right where the fleas were. Lucky felt the fleas on him and started scratching like crazy, making Mooch laugh as he walked off. "Next time don't steal my girl from me Luckless!"

"You were never dating to begin with!" Lucky called back in annoyance and anger. He tried to ignore the fleas biting him, which wasn't all that hard, as he's handled this before. "And for the record, if you want to ruin my date with her, at least stall me with something I haven't been pranked with before!" Lucky started scratching himself as Spot came up the ladder. "Ah dang, I hate baths even more than I hate these dumb fleas." Tripod flinched and started to climb down, only for Lucky to notice her. "Spot! Any flea removing advice?"

Spot tried to think of a good way to help Lucky, not knowing if she'd be able to come up with anything. "As a chicken Lucky, I don't know how much help I'll be. But I could try something out, sure. Come with me."

Spot slid down the ladder with Lucky sliding down as well, thanking Spot as they walked off. "Thanks Spot. You're a lifesaver."

"Don't thank me just yet. We gotta see if this'll work first." Lucky and Spot were heading outside, only for Mooch to be shown in a bush. As Spot took out some tiny clippers, she tried to take the fleas off one by one, being extra careful with them.

Just as Spot continued plucking the feathers, Whizzer peed on the skunk, making him spray right on Lucky and Spot. The two of them coughed from the scent with Lucky being ready for his snarky comment. "This would be a good time for the haters to hand us some tomatos for a bad performence."

* * *

Cadpig was walking around the farm as she thought about how the dance would be. "I guess it couldn't be THAT bad. After all it's not like I have to get a date for it. I can just watch and mock everyone that comes by." Cadpig got a whiff of Lucky's scent and covered her nose, looking to see him walking by and couldn't resist taunting him with a smug grin on her face. "Bummer your scent is making you get bathed Lucky. (Lucky growls in annoyance) Perhaps in the future you won't smell like raw eggs on a moldy cheese stick."

"Ya know, maybe if you weren't so bloody skinny I'd see an excuse to (Looks at Cadpig with anger) speak with you more frequently!" Lucky walked off in anger and left Cadpig shocked by his comment, allowing Lucky to walk up to their parents in peace in peace as Cadpig walked off. Pongo and Perdita were in the backyard as they heard Lucky's voice from behind. "Mom? Dad?" Pongo and Perdita looked and Lucky and covered their noses as soon as they smelt him. "It's that bad, isn't it."

Pongo and Perdita nodded and Pongo asked Lucky what was wrong, knowing he wouldn't just smell like skunk spray for no reason. "What happened son?"

"Mooch got jealous that I was going to the dance with Two-tone, so he flea bagged me and then skunked me and Spot." Lucky scratched his shoulder a bit as he finished his words. "Let's just get this over with."

Pongo picked Lucky up as Perdita spoke softly to him, assuring him that it'd all be okay. "Don't worry Lucky. This'll all be over quick." Pongo and Perdita brought Lucky inside and over to the sink, turning it on as Pongo set Lucky in. "Good thing Roger, Anita, and Nanny are out. Can't let them catch sight of this."

Mooch was walking by as he saw Lucky in the sink, snickering as he then pulled out a slingshot and hit some pink dye. He hit it into the bath, and after a few seconds, Lucky was clean, but his fur was completely pink, and Pongo caught sight of it instantly. "Well that's not good." Lucky looked at his fur and was shocked when he saw it, finding his chances of dating Two-tone to be minimal.

* * *

Pongo and Perdita let Lucky out of the house with Lucky being bummed out as Pongo spoke to him with care in his voice. "Two-tone's your sister Lucky. She won't judge you by how you look. And she's much sweeter than other girls." Lucky sighed, not knowing what to think as Pongo rubbed his head affectionatelly. "Your date with her will go just fine tonight. Not every date has to be perfect. Heck, none of them are perfect; I remember some of mine and your mother's dating mishaps myself, all the way back from when we first met."

Perdita giggled upon the mention of how she first met Pongo, making Lucky a bit more confident. Though, he was still upset about the color change. "I guess you're right. But I'll still hide myself until the dance, just in case. (Pongo nods) You have a box I can borrow?"

"There's one by the fence. Knock yourself out." Lucky nodded and hugged his parents, running over to the fence and getting under the box. Pongo laughed a bit as he referenced a little something. "It's kind of like Metal Gear Solid."

Cadipg and Rolly were by the barn as Rolly was painting something on the outside with Cadpig commenting on something. "So Rolly, haven't seen you in the episode until now. Couldn't fit through the doggie door I presume?"

"For your information Cadpig, I just didn't have a reason to appear until now." Lucky was coming by in the box and he bumped into Rolly, making Rolly turn around in an annoyed mood. "Hey, watch where you're goin ya clumsy box."

"Why don't YOU shut your fat mouth?"

Rolly recognized Lucky's voice from the box and asked to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Lucky? Is that you under there? Why are you hiding?"

Lucky lifted the box as he replied to Rolly's question, being so upset by his sudden color change that he answered quite rudely. "None of your business you bloody boat of lard!" Rolly suddenly became surprised and hurt by Lucky's words with Lucky regretting them instantly as he sighed. "I'm sorry Rolly, I'm just all ticked off because of Mooch."

"What'd he do to make you so upset?" Rolly asked, wanting to help Lucky in any way he can. "You never even did anything to him."

"Well first he got me covered in fleas so I had to get a stupid bath. Of course I wasn't going to, so I saw Spot and wondered if she had any ideas." Lucky explained, and when he continued, he was even more annoyed. "And I think he was the one who got the two of sprayed by that skunk, hope he doesn't come back for a while. (Cadpig tries to hold in her laughter) And then I end up with this pink fur coat, and I'm pretty sure Mooch was behind it. (Puts head down in shame) There goes my first date with Two-tone."

Cadpig started laughing with Lucky finding it hard to blame her, and she then calmed down and spoke with support. "And with that out of my system, and as Two-tone's best friend, I can tell you right now she likes you for who you are. Why wouldn't she if she hangs out with you all the time?" Lucky saw Cadpig's point, but was still hesitant as Cadpig dashed in front of Rolly. "Buuuut, if you're interested me and Rolly could paint over this."

"We will?"

"Yes, we will my dear brother."

Lucky felt he had nothing to lose and accepted the offer, since Cadpig and Rolly were both on board. "Sure. Why not? Beats looking like something I'm not."

* * *

Two-tone was still working on her dress for her date with Lucky with Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly walking by and dashing off when they see Two-tone. Two-tone heard the dash but couldn't quite make it out, continuing her work on the dress as Patch walked by. He walked up to Two-tone, hoping he would be able to help her. "Two-tone? (Two-tone looks at Patch with a smile) You're a girl, right? And you have all kinds of knowledge on your gender?"

"I guess you could say that." Two-tone replied, although confused by what Patch was saying. She then asked what he was getting at when he said it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I asked Bella to the dance-" Two-tone squeed, being super happy for Patch, and then allowing him to continue. "But I have almost no idea of what she likes. And I can't just talk about the farm the entire time, cause even she'd get bored of it."

"So just make small talk then. Ask her what else she likes and get to know her." Two-tone suggested, knowing that would work like a charm. "And you'll do great. I've talked to Bella off screen once, and I've seen how kind she is." Patch smiled and nodded, hugging Two-tone in thanks for her advice.

* * *

Two-tone was waiting outside the barn for Lucky to show up so they could get their date started, excited for him to come along, and was even wearing the dress she made. She saw Mooch walking up to her and he instantly started hitting on her. "Hey baby. Ready to dance the night away? Let that arrogant slouch go and come play seven minutes in heaven with me. Or even seven hours."

"Not happening Mooch. And the second one would likely get me pregnant." Two-tone stated coldly, having the feeling that Mooch was up to something, and then said why. "Cadpig told me what you did to Lucky, and I hope he's not too hurt from this, because if he is, I'll personally remove you from my list of clients."

Lucky was walking by and stood with a confident smile with Mooch shocked that he got rid of the pink dye. Two-tone was also surprised considering what Cadpig told her, leading to Mooch questioning it. "How did you get rid of the dye!? That stuff lasts for at least five days!"

"Maybe I'm just too awesome for it." Lucky started bragging, and Two-tone saw the paint marks from the white paint on his feet, and allowed Lucky to brag for a little longer. "Perhaps you should go get some ice cream. It's much better than sticking around here and regretting your life. Maybe you'll start dating your own sulking fit. (Looks at Two-tone) Nice dress babe." Two-tone giggled and walked inside with Lucky, leading to Mooch seeing Lucky's paint trail as he walked off. Mooch started turning red and steam blasted out of his ears, showing his rage in full form.

* * *

Patch was talking to Bella at the snack bar as he tried to think of a conversation topic that the two of them could enjoy. Due to having only known Bella for a couple weeks now, they haven't had much to discuss. Though, he did remember how much she enjoyed the Thunderbolt movies he showed her. "So. I really enjoyed that night we watched all those Thunderbolt movies back to back. You seemed to like them a lot."

"They were really cool." Bella replied right before she chugged down and let out a loud burp, making Patch laugh a bit when she did. "I think the one I loved the most was the one where Thunderbolt went through that island to find that artifact. I've always been into exploration related stuff." Bella looked at Patch with a smile on her face. "Still, it's nice to unwind for once. I've been holding this in all day." Bella lifted her leg and ripped a five second spoiled milk fart, releasing a green cloud when she did (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup).

Patch snickered from the fart with Bella continuing with how good of a time she was having with Patch right now. "I'm serious though. I'm always workin and takin charge of the animals, and it's nice to just kick back and relax, you know what I mean?"

"Believe me, I do. As much as I love Lucky, it can get tiresome with all his schemes, even though I usually have fun with all of them. " Just then the lights blacked out with Patch freaking out over it. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Mooch was climbing up the steps to the stage as he pushed the ones on it off and got ready for action, leaning down to Lucky as he whispered to him. "You're gonna wish you never loved Two-tone at all." Mooch snapped his fingers and turned the lights back on, opening the curtains to reveal Lucky tied up, squirming and trying to free himself. "Ladies and gentlemen. It is I, Mooch, your one and only savior of the night. I have brought to you, the infamous, (Points to Lucky) Lucky Dearly, the biggest brat on the farm!"

Lucky continued squirming, making Patch and Bella worried as they got out of their seats with Patch walking up to Mooch to defend his brother. "You'd better not try anything risky here Mooch. Lucky's not the type of dog you wanna mess with, and not just because of-"

"Oh can it black eye." Mooch taunted as he shoved Lucky off of the stage, leading to Two-tone and Rolly walking up as well. Cadpig held out her phone to wait for the correct moment. "Now everyone! (Takes out a razor) For everyone who's tired of Lucky's stupid love for his butt, here's a show for ya!" Lucky started to freak out with Mooch putting Lucky in the position where he could start shaving his butt, doing so without hesitation and making Lucky scream even harder. Mooch was laughing with some of the other barn animals doing so as well, though, some were indeed annoyed by this.

"Mooch, whatever your last name is!" Mooch looked and saw Two-tone walking up to him with a stern look on her face. "You should be ashamed of yourself! I know Lucky can have this level of immaturity sometimes, but to humiliate him just because I chose to go to the dance with him is utterly shameful! Now you untie Lucky and apologize for your actions or I'm getting a restraining order on you!"

Mooch sighed and untied Lucky, only for Lucky to pin him onto the ground and punch him multiple times across the face. "Don't ever, do that, again you revolting runt!" Lucky pinned Mooch to the ground and sat down on him, winking to Two-tone, who covered her nose instantly. Lucky grunted and ripped a loud and bassy twenty second rotten egg fart. (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Lucky got off of Mooch, who was letting out yellow fumes. "And that, is rotten eggs."

Everyone in the room started laughing with Cadpig walking up to Lucky with joy in her eyes. "Brilliant move there my dear brother. I recorded your flatulence on my phone and I'll be more than willing to make Mooch pay for this unjustified comeback. (Looks down at Rolly) Rolly, please deal with the trash."

Rolly nodded and allowed Cadpig to toss Mooch onto his back, walking off as Rolly then pinned Mooch against the wall. He then set up a stand, charging the animals a dollar to throw something at Mooch. "Come and get it!" The animals started throwing all kinds of food at Mooch, leading to Mooch groaning in pain with Rolly calling him out on his actions. "Sorry dude. You brought this on yourself." Mooch growled at Rolly, only to have a carrot thrown right at his chest.

* * *

Lucky was rubbing his butt, seeming to have calmed down a bit from the whole Mooch shaving it fiasco. "At least my fur will grow back. And if this ever happens again, I'll clobber Mooch even more." Two-tone giggled a bit, knowing Lucky was more fond of his butt than just about anything. Lucky saw that the paint revealed his pink fur and started to worry with Two-tone then kissing him smack on the lips. This made Lucky gain hearts above his head and blush, and then he took out his guitar in an instant. "Hey, I wrote a song for you. I thought now would be a good time to show it."

Two-tone was surprised to hear this and was more than flattered by it, wanting to hear it more than anything. "Anything you wrote is bound to be amazing Lucky. I can't wait to hear it."

Lucky nodded and started playing his guitar in a soft beat, and despite the rock feel, he was able to capture the mood as he walked up to the microphone and begin singing The Star of my Night. "_I've never met a girl like you before, and we both know that's more than true. Your beauty shines in both inside and outside, and it's a fact I'm proud comes from you._ (Two-tone smiles in amazement) _You're like the moon when it shines down, and you're the spotlight of the world._ (Lucky catches the attention of the other barn animals) _You're the light that shines inside of my very hea-a-art._"

Lucky looked back at Two-tone with a smile on his face and he continued playing his guitar and singing into it, bringing everyone into the mood. "_You're as bright as the sun with how happy you are, and you show the kindness that's sacred to the rest. I'm not gonna hide the way you make me, and when it comes to them you're the best. In every way possible you manage to top, everyone girl I know and you never stop, you're the girl who's the star of my night._"

Lucky continued playing as Two-tone contained her tears, wanting to hold them for the end of the song as Lucky continued singing. "_Every time I see you my heart gets all gushy, and I know how weird that may sound. But I'm not gonna sugarcoat the way I feel, and these feelings are true all around. Whenever I see you and act cool as can be, I think it's safe to see. What I see in you is more than clear, you're as beautiful as can be, both inside and out, and every time we speak I never see you give a pou-ou-ou-out._"

Two-tone started crying tears of joy, unable to hold it in anymore and Lucky finished his song with a smile. "_Though my butt got shaved bare, due to one's jealousy, I will still let our love be true to be. I know life's not perfect, and even though it's true, I'm not the most flawless one for you. I am not gonna fight, unless against the jerks, and I won't deny the facts..._(Makes one final guitar strum) _you're the star of my night._"

Everyone started cheering for Lucky with Two-tone running up to him and crying with tears of joy, allowing Lucky to hug her back and smile as he embraced his new girlfriend. One member of the crowd in particular, Dumpling, was rather intrigued. She found Lucky's willingness to make Two-tone happy and to get her as his girlfriend admirable, and she felt she needed that type of treatment if she ever got a boyfriend in the future. 'That's the type of boy I need. I wonder how Lucky can give ME that type of treatment.'

* * *

Lucky was walking around with Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer sitting by the windmill, leading to Mooch taunting Lucky from afar. "Nice paint job loser! Your mommy make you wear that!?"

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer all laughed with Lucky smirking as he made his taunt back. "Funny you should question my new look Mooch. Considering how far you went to get Two-tone, I thought you'd make yourself into a laughing stock yourself by no. Maybe even skipped town." Mooch flinched with Lucky finishing up his taunt just a second after. "And at least I got a girlfriend and didn't humuliate myself like the bumbling bafoon I was born as. Oh, and Two-tone finished the dress with the final stripe being me kicking your worthless butt."

Mooch got up to Lucky and started mentioning all the stuff he did that night. "All the stuff YOU did would've made you into that too! You got food thrown at me, had your butt shaved beforehand, after you got yourself turned pink, and then you sang a corny love song! If anything that should've made YOU the laughing stock of the whole farm instead of getting my girl!"

Lucky yawned and Mooch aimed a punch at him, only for Lucky to grab it and make Mooch punch himself in the chest. "Quit hitting yourself dude. Might make your brain fall out of your ear." Mooch attempted to pin Lucky down, only for Mooch to grab him by his chest and throw him at the windmill, making Dipstick and Whizzer charge at him. Lucky jumped over Whizzer and grabbed him by his stomach, squeezing him and making him pee all over Dipstick. Dipstick gagged upon this and Lucky threw Whizzer right at him, making the two of them roll down the hill.

Mooch charged at Lucky again and tried to kick him, only for Lucky to duck under it and flick Mooch's foot, making him roll into Dipstick and Whizzer. The three of them were covered in fleas and pee as a skunk then came along and sprayed them, running up to Lucky and paying him with a twenty. "Thanks Lucky. I wanted to do that since they made me do it to you and Spot. Where is she anyway?"

Lucky pointed to the barn as Colenol then came up to them, having heard the fight happen. "Alright everyone, what's all the ruccus? We can't start the day with you kids fighting."

Lucky was looking up at Colenol with a confident look on his face with Mooch and the others shown behind him. "Sorry Colenol. Those losers just like to talk smack."

"We do." Mooch confirmed as Lucky walked off with their image being shown more clearly as he did. Lucky hi fived the skunk and walked up to Spot, who was recording the incident with Lucky giving her the twenty. The three then went to upload the video as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	6. A Creepy Puppy

That's Lucky

Season one Episode six: A Creepy Puppy

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky and the others were running over the the location of the Bark Brigade with Lucky and Tripod racing each other at max speed. The two of them were still rather competitive with each other, and it showed in their dedication to beat the other to the Bark Brigade location. The two arrived in a tie again with both of them breathing heavily and sweating, wiping their foreheads and hi fiving. "Great one dude. Just as fast as ever."

"Thanks. You too." Tripod took off his headband and squeezed it the best he could, which wasn't all that easy with one paw. He then put it back on as he continued his statement. "Though, for me, it's not surprising for the top dog."

"Tch. I would've had that spot if I didn't go back to save Patch and Rolly." Lucky replied with a smirk, feeling a bit confident about himself.

"Heh. Yeah. But that would've been out of character." Tripod reminded Lucky with a similar smirk, feeling just about as confident.

"Yeah, well at least I have all my legs."

"Same to me having more athletic experinece."

The others arrived to witness Lucky and Tripod's friendly rivalry insue as Lucky made another playful taunt. "And yet you're still insecure without that headband."

"Says the dog who's literally obsessed with his butt."

"Hey; my butt's hotter than you'll ever be." Lucky realized that Pug wasn't there and questioned his absence. "Hey, has anyone seen Pug today? He usually beats us here."

The others looked around with Gothor walking up to Lucky with his usual emotionless look. "His location is too grim for the others Lucky. I recommend giving up the search right now."

"EMO!" Pug's voice was heard from the forest as Pug then walked out and glared at Gothor, who showed no signs of fear. Neither did Lucky, but almost everyone else did, so Pug's anger level was huge. Lucky did however, notice a chain on Pug's leg. This made him a tad bit curious as to what Gothor did to anger Pug. "How dare you drown your commanding officer in Hiccup Hole! (Everyone else becomes shocked) I oughta suspend you from the Bark Brigade for at least a month! Now stay here while I inform your parents!"

Lucky looked at Gothor with a curious look once Pug walked off, wondering why Gothor did what he did to begin with. "He tried to drown my poetry journal into the same pond I ended up drowning him in as punishment. I've spent too much time with that journal to allow him to ruin it." Two-tone felt a bit uneasy by what happened, but also felt bad that Gothor had these possibly dark thoughts in him.

* * *

Pongo and Perdita were scolding Gothor for his actions, more specifically Perdita was at the moment, both of them furious at their adoptive son's utterly horrific actions. "What on earth were you thinking Gothor!? Don't you realize you could've killed Pug by doing that to him!?"

Gothor gave a look at Pug, who was still furious from his actions, leaving Gothor to make this comment. "You can despise me as much as you like. It'll only come back to fuel you with more regret in your final breath."

Pug backed up a bit, showing noticable fear towards Gothor with Pongo scolding Gothor's actions. "I know what Pug did was wrong Gothor, but that doesn't excuse trying to drown him. How would you feel if he did that to you?" Gothor thought for a moment and pictured himself in the same situation, not being scared at all with Pongo popping the thought bubble. "Our point is, what you did wasn't only wrong, but could've costed someone there life. So you're grounded for a month."

Gothor walked up to his room without saying a word, still not feeling bad for what he did as Perdita added something to it. "And you'll be going to bed an hour early to add to the punishment!" Perdita looked at Pug as he moved farther away, apologizing on her son's behalf. "I'm terribly sorry for Gothor's actions Pug. I suppose we should've warned you about how he can be about his poetry book. He's had it since birth."

"I don't care if he got it in your uterus! Just keep him out of my sight until a month passes!" Pug demanded, walking off with Perdita shocked by the mention of a uterus. Pongo comforted her by patting her shoulder and embracing her. Two-tone saw Gothor go into his room and felt bad for him, disliking the fact that he got punished for protecting something he loves, even if it was deserved.

* * *

Two-tone was walking into the barn with some kind of pack as she walked up to her mother with a question in mind, hoping she wouldn't mind complying. "Hello mom."

Perdita saw Two-tone and enjoyed her presence, smiling as she replied to her words. "Hello Two-tone. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if I could give Gothor this little gift I got for him." Two-tone asked, making Perdita a bit suspicious. "I felt bad that he got punished for protecting his poetry journal, even though drowning Pug is pretty cruel. So I thought I'd give him a little something to make him feel better."

Perdita wasn't qutie sure at first, but felt it wouldn't hurt to let Two-tone do something nice for Gothor. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Just make it quick."

"Of course. Thank you mother." Two-tone walked off and headed for Gothor's room, excited to see how he would react to the gift.

Two-tone walked into Gothor's room and heard him speaking some words that impressed her in a lot of ways. "A month of being grounded is a chore to survive. (Gothor is shown writing in his poetry book) But at least I can say me and my book are alive. In the end I was punished for my actions at Hiccup Hole. But it was was more than worth it to save my book's undead soul." Gothor stopped writing when he saw Two-tone, who walked up to him with an astonished look on her face. "Oh. Hello Two-tone. Welcome to the room of darkness."

Two-tone looked around and saw everything in black, catching onto what Gothor was talking about. "I can see the dedication to the name. (Takes her pack off and looks into it) Anyway, I felt bad about what happened, so after giving Pug that whistle to cheer him up, I got you..." Two-tone pulled out a red stripe for Gothor's book. "This! (Gothor takes the stripe) It'll give your book the feeling of having some blood coming from it when you write your poetry in it."

Gothor put the stripe on his book and showed no happiness, but appriciated the gift in general. "Thank you Two-tone. I was looking for something that would fit my gloomy and darkness loving personality."

"I knew you'd like it." Two-tone said with joy, glad Gothor liked the gift. "I bet this makes you happier than you were before, huh?"

Gothor read some of his poetry as he replied to Two-tone's question, not exactly making his answer out of it. "No." Two-tone flinched, but then felt she should've expected that, since Gothor was rarely ever happy, if at all.

* * *

Two-tone was in her room worrying about Gothor as she thought about what could've possibly made him so dark and gloomy. She knew it couldn't have been no reason at all. No one just turns into a goth overnight, especially not one that's this over the top. Lucky came up to the room and saw Two-tone, walking up to her and noticing her concerned look. "You okay babe? You seem off about something."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about Gothor." Two-tone responded, explaining what she meant so Lucky didn't get confused. "He's just so dark and gloomy and I feel really bad for him. I know it's who he is, but he's rarely happy. If that's not sad then I don't know what is."

Lucky nodded in understanding and sat down on Two-tone's bed, not knowing what to do about the situation. "I'm gonna be honest Two-tone. I have no idea what made Gothor this way, and if I did, I'd do my best not to make it into a bigger deal than how the universe was created, mostly because that's impossible." Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling, loving Lucky's blunt ways of telling the truth as it is. It's one of the reasons she loves him after all. "But I'll say this much. If you wanna help someone, go ahead and do it. You may learn something."

Two-tone smiled and nodded, hugging Lucky with appriciation for his kind words. "Thanks Lucky. (Pulls Lucky away) Hey, he's into poetry and all that. Maybe I can make him a famous goth poet."

"Yeah, there's a start." Lucky was all on board with this, liking the idea of one of his brothers being famous. "Just make sure you have his consent first. He could get a little annoyed if you do it without mentioning it to him."

"Of course. (Runs off) Thanks again Lucky." Lucky nodded and walked over to his bed, turning the computer on and revealing a picture of him and Two-tone at the dance while he was singing his song. He cherrished that moment like it was yesterday, knowing it was the exact moment he and Two-tone started dating, and he would never forget it. He then looked at his fur and saw that his pink fur was rubbing off, making him chuckle at the memory.

* * *

Two-tone and Gothor were in front of some kind of building as Gothor looked at Two-tone with his usual expression. "I appriciate your intentions Two-tone, but I don't think this will work for three reasons. (Two-tone looks at Gothor with a blank expression) One, I'm grounded. Two, I might scare the judges so much they'll die from a heart attack. Three, I've never read my poems out in public before and I'm worried I'll become Lucky after taco tuesday."

"Oh you'll be fine. I'll be behind the curtains on the stage so I'll be ready for anything." Two-tone replied with supportive smile on her face, walking inside to see if they could audition Gothor. "And I've dealt with Lucky's fart sprees before, so I think I can handle them going down the first time for a goth. (Puts on a conflicted look) This would be your first fart spree if it happened, right?"

Gothor nodded his head yes as he and Two-tone walked up to the audition counter with the employee there being the one registering everyone. "Ah, Dalmatians eh? I heard of the incident you guys got into with Cruella." Two-tone felt there was something fishy about the employee but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Now which one of you brats is auditioning? I have a show to run, not an animal shelter."

"Right away." Gothor stated as he took his poem out and opened up to a poem he wrote recently. "The room I stand in is covered in wood. The life on a farm shows to be firmly stood. The area I'm in now could isolate me. It's nothing I haven't dealt with as you'll soon see. (The employee starts to become horrified) It's a painful feeling that one cannot explain. But I can explain it because I adore pain. The blood I release from the blisters comes back. Sometimes I imagine that my blood is black."

Gothor closed his poem, indicating that he was done, and the employee spoke in a horrified voice. "If I allow you in, will you promise never to read any of those horrifying poems to me again?" Gothor nodded his head yes as the employee signed him into the contest, hoping he would lose miserably. "Please, don't come back for next year. If you do, I won't be around to kick you out."

* * *

Gothor was writing out a poem as Two-tone was on the phone with Lucky, excited at how the plan was going. "I think it's going to work Lucky. Gothor got in by creeping out the employee there and I think he's gonna get a smile in when he goes on stage."

"Yeah, with how convinient this contest was you'd expect anyone to get in without even trying." Lucky joked, and then he thought about whether or not Gothor was getting closer to smiling. "Speaking of Gothor smiling, has he done it yet, or is he at least closer to doing it?"

Two-tone looked over to where Gothor was and was dissapointed to find that he hadn't smiled yet. "No, not yet. Looks like it's gonna be harder than we thought to help him experience happiness."

Lucky nodded in understanding and felt he and Two-tone would have to go for the big guns. "Keep in mind that Gothor's name is Gothor for a reason. It's gonna be a challenge to get him to smile, and that's what I like about it. It's not easy, and the payoff will be satisfying in the end." Two-tone found Lucky's words to be logical and felt she should listen further. "Wait until he rocks everyone on the stage out there. That should get him in for a great happiness streak."

"Got it. Thanks again for helping Lucky." Lucky made a kiss sound with his paw, making Two-tone giggle before she hung up. She then walked back into the room and looked at Gothor's poem, taking a liking to what he had for it so far. "That's pretty good. I think you'll do great with that."

"Yeah, I thought expressing my thoughts on what it was like to sign up would be appropriate." Two-tone nodded in understanding, liking the concept of the poem quite a bit.

* * *

Two-tone and Gothor were backstage as a motorcycle show was going on, making Gothor a little worried about his chances, even though it didn't show. "I don't know how he got in without getting a caution sign written on his forehead. (Looks at Two-tone) The competition looks stiff Two-tone. Perhaps we should go back."

"Hey. You're good in your own way." Two-tone stated with a smile on her face, finding that Gothor was quitting too easily. "You just gotta go out there and use your own talent is all. It should give the audience enough enjoyment to have you move on with that motorcycle kid."

The kid on the motorcycle was shown to be a Dalmatian pup when he took off his helmet, having a scar on his right eye, and had a hat that said 'BLOODSTREAM!'. He also held a katana on his back and two pistols on his side, walking by with Two-tone feeling indimidated by him. He didn't mind it though, and gave a smile as he walked past her, not finding it worth it to make a huge deal out of a simple reaction. "Good luck. You may need it to beat me."

Two-tone thought for a moment and came up with a good entrance idea that she just knew Gothor would like. "Hey. Maybe for one of your acts you could come out of a coffin. If Lucy Loud can make it work the so can you." Gothor thought for a moment with his name then shown on the board, leading to Two-tone givin him a thumbs up as he walked on out there. "You got this."

Gothor walked out onto the stage and looked at the audience, sweating a single drop as he took his poem out. He started reading it in the hopes that the crowd would enjoy it. "When I signed up for this I didn't know what to expect. I just read one simple poem and i all took effect. The darkness I can naturally show was revealed. A feeling that no one can hide has been unsealed. (The judges start to slink back in their seats with fear) The pain from this is one I cannot explain. As much as I would love to the words are in vain."

Two-tone looked at the judges and started to worry that Gothor could end up feeling worse after this, but Gothor continued anyway. "I didn't come here out of force or reluctance. I came with a chance to show my written darkness. I bring fear to those I walk past without trying. As soon as they see me they think I'm slowly dying. I know this sounds edgy and it is by known fact. But if I were a wolf leader we'd all follow a savage bloodthirsty pact."

Gothor closed his book loudly and caused a lightning flash to come up, knocking out all the judges and making them feel immense pain. Gothor walked off of the stage, leaving Two-tone stunned by just how dark that was. "I know you can be dark at points, but I never thought you could write like that. Heck, that could've been a song if you were a singer."

"I suppose so. But I think we should leave. The judges might ban me for doing this to them." Two-tone nodded, walking off with Gothor since his idea seemed like the most logical one to follow at the moment. Cruella was writing something in a journal while wearing the outfit the employee from before was, writing some information down about Gothor.

* * *

Two-tone and Gothor were walking around town as Gothor explained why he went along with Two-tone's plans. "I appriciate what you're trying to do Two-tone, but just because your intentions are good, doesn't mean your plan will work. Emotions come naturally, yes, and I'm glad you understood that rather than trying to make me smile from an invention. But one at isn't enough to get one's desires."

"I just felt bad for how dark and gloomy you are." Two-tone admitted, making Gothor look at her with his usual expression. "I get it. You're not gonna smile all the time. But I at least wanna see you happy when doing something. Everyone deserves to be happy when doing something they love."

Gothor thought for a moment and tried to get at what Two-tone meant. "You mean other than seeing your enemies suffer for intentionally attempting sins?"

"Yeah, I guess." Two-tone wondered what made Gothor the way he was. "I always wondered. How did you become goth?"

Gothor looked ahead with his usual look and made his reply, which hit Two-tone hard. "Sometimes...people are different from the rest. (Two-tone stops) And it can't always be explained, (Two-tone watches Gothor walking off) no matter how hard one looks." Gothor looked to see Two-tone reflecting on what happened, which he decided to allow her to do, feeling she needed the time to herself.

* * *

Two-tone was sitting on a curb as someone came by on their skateboard, making Two-tone look in the direction of the sound, thinking it was Lucky. "Lucky?" The dog from before was shown kicking his board up, making Two-tone chuckle a bit. "Sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend. He has a skateboard too so I thought he'd be looking for me by now."

"Nah, it's cool." The dog set his skateboard down and looked at Two-tone, wondering why she was out her all alone. "Let's cut to the chase though. I'm out here skating away from the contest, which I won by the way, and then I find the manager of the emo kid sitting out here sulking. What happened when you guys left?"

Two-tone sighed and looked up at the stars, still finding it hard to understand Gothor. "I guess I just don't understand Gothor. He's the one I was with by the way. (The dog nods) I had him sign up so he could feel some joy inside of him, but it didn't work at all. Actually, I think he's still the same. Which is fine, but I mean in a different way." The dog starts to catch onto what Two-tone was talking about as she then wondered what to do. "I want to help him, but would that be disrespectful? Goth is who he is, not who he tries to be."

The dog laughed a bit and put a paw on Two-tone's shoulder, liking her kind hearted nature a lot. "Girl, if there's one thing I learned, it's that trying to understand someone is the best way to go." The dog sighed and looked back on some past events. "Lord knows it's not giving ME the same treatment. (Smiles and looks at Two-tone) But I know you can do better than that. If you want your brother to be happy then just make an effort to know more about him. try to feel him."

Two-tone took the advice of the dog to heart and smiled as he looked at him. "Thanks. Funny. You share some of my boyfriend's traits." The dog chuckled a bit and Two-tone wanted to get his name. "Hey. What's your name anyway?"

"Danny." Danny picked his skateboard up and skated off as he called over to Two-tone. "Last name is classified!" Two-tone smiled as she thought about Danny for a bit and decided to go through with his advice. She took it to heart actually. She found that it'd be useful for any kind of situation, even when it looked like it would fail horribly.

* * *

Gothor was in his room writing poetry as Perdita came in and set down a plate of food for him on his desk. "Good morning Gothor. It's pancakes today." Perdita noticed Gothor writing in his poetry book and became quite stern with him. "Gothor, you know the rules. No poetry while grounded."

Gothor closed his book and set it down gently, giving his mother his usual expression as he commented on her punishment. "Is that your best?"

"Well I don't know what else to do; you don't really do anything." Perdita walked out of the room and looked back in. "Now eat your food. We added bacon, so we have to eat it before Ed sees and gets all defensive."

Perdita exited the room with Two-tone climbing in through the window, barely squeezing in and patting her stomach. "Curse this bloody natural weight. (Jumps off of Gothor's desk) How's it going Gothor."

"Quite good as one could say." Gothor opened his book back up and questioned why Two-tone was here. "Why are you here though? Lucky, Patch, and Rolly are most likely waiting for you so you can do your usual thing."

"Well we were, but I thought I'd sneak in here for a bit and see if you wouldn't mind me giving you some company." Two-tone explained, and then she got a look at Gothor's book with Gothor noticing her attemptive interest. "I thought maybe I could sneak in and do some bonding. Mind if I take a crack at your poetry book? I might be able to write something clever out."

"You write?" Gothor asked, seeming to be a bit surprised by Two-tone's request to use his book He didn't mind, but it still caught him off guard.

Two-tone giggled a bit, forced to admit that she wasn't exactly a writing pro. "No, but there's a first time for everything."

Gothor nodded and handed Two-tone the book, knowing she would have to put her most effort into it. "Treat it with care and dignity. I've been through too much darkness with my book to give it a sub-par poem."

Two-tone nodded and sat down in Gothor's chair, opening the book up to an empty page and holding the pen tightly. She knew she had to get closer to understanding Gothor somehow, but she just couldn't think of anything. When she began writing, the words were written down very slowly, making her hope she didn't screw anything up. She felt a pain in her head and could barely look at the book without holding her forehead tightly. She then let go and placed both of her paws on her forehead in shame. "I can't do it!"

Gothor looked at the page and saw the words 'When I wish to' and leaves Gothor into further belief of what he thought before. "Poems aren't exactly easy to get to master's work on. (Smiles softly) It's something that takes time and effort."

Two-tone looked to see Gothor smiling, much to her amazement as she let out a small gasp. She never thought she'd see Gothor smile, at least not under these kinds of circumstances. "You're...smiling."

"Because I'm proud of you Two-tone." Gothor explained, showing that he wasn't at all devoid of normal emotions such happiness. He just needed the right push. "I'm proud because you put effort into trying to understand me, even if it was short."

"But I STILL don't understand you!" Two-tone exclaimed, but not to the point of yelling, finding that her plan had failed miserably. "Yeah I finally got you to express happiness in some sense, but I still don't know what makes you the way you are. And the fact that you don't know just makes it even harder to find out. What answer could possibly be given."

Gothor only had three words to give to Two-tone, and both of them were given with his smile remaining there and genuine. "I'm Lucy Loud." Two-tone's eyes suddenly opened up, making her ponder on them and then come to an understanding with them. Although she was nothing like Gothor, he was still her brother, and she loved him no matter what, and was more than willing to comfort him if needed. Though, it would honestly be hard to tell.

* * *

Lucky ran up to the barn to look for Two-tone, hoping he would find her fast enough to return to the Bark Brigade location quickly with his fur noticably back to normal now. "Two-tone!? Two-tone!?" Lucky ran into the barn and started to worry for Two-tone, hoping she didn't run off or anything. "Two-tone, are you in here!? Is this because my pink fur finally wore off!?" Lucky then heard something from Gothor's room and became suspicious. "Gothor?"

Lucky walked up to Gothor's room and peeked inside, listening to Gothor's poem as Two-tone did the same while sitting in his chair. "My emotions aren't normal, at least when compared to others. But I know I'm still beloved by my sisters and brothers. Yesterday that was proven correct from Two-tone. I will always love her more than the feel of my bone."

Two-tone saw Lucky at the door and giggled a bit as she pointed over to it, finding Lucky peeping in to be quite humerous to point out. "Looks like we've got a real life audience out there Gothor. And it sure is handsome."

Lucky made a cat like growl as he entered the room and played along with Two-tone's little game. "Why hello there my sweet. I was just walking by when I saw the dashing look of your gorgeous face and charming aura." Lucky kneeled down to one leg and grabbed Two-tone's paw when it was offered to her, kissing it as he finished his words. "I know we just met, but I must know. Will you be mine?"

Gothor took a liking to Lucky and Two-tone's little play, which both of them noticed when they saw he was paying attention, allowing Two-tone to continue. "Indeed I shall my fair prince." Lucky and Two-tone walked off with both of them waving goodbye to Gothor. "We'll see you soon Gothor." Lucky and Two-tone exited the room as Gothor looked at his book. His first poem that wasn't dedicated to darkness or any kind of negative feeling. He was proud of Two-tone for trying to understand him and was glad to dedicate this to her.

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone arrived at the Bark Brigade location with Pug being quite stern with Two-tone for running off without his permission. "You've got some nerve running off like that without me giving you the permission to do it first! How Lucky ever fell in love with some defiant brat like you is beyond my comprehension!"

"Hey, even if those words are true, which they aren't, at least I have a girlfriend." Lucky shot back, giving a smug grin as he finished his taunt. "You most likely got divorced because your wife couldn't stand you being an over the top ear bleeding control freak." Pug tried to find a good retort to make as Lucky and Two-tone walked over to the others with Lucky looking at the mission box and finding the mission to be quite interesting. "So this is the mission you picked, huh Tripod? Sounds like it'd be a fun time."

Tripod nodded in agreement as he looked at the mission himself, having never been up against a criminal before. "You can say that again Lucky. (Looks at Lucky) And I'm taking you along with me. Mostly because you're the most skilled here combat wise."

"You know it baby." Lucky responded, and then he started to boast about his skills. "Once I'm out on the battlefield, those who face me will regret ever doing so."

Tripod rolled his eyes while smiling as he went through to pick some decent members for the gang. "Let's see here. If we wanna throw this one off guard, we're gonna need some brains. Maybe Cadpig could join us to lend some herself."

* * *

Danny was walking through some kind of junkyard as he caught sight of a Doberman, looking at him as said Doberman growled at him. Danny prepared himself and took out his katana, waiting for the Doberman to come towards him as Danny prepared himself. He waited until the perfect moment to strike and laid a clean slice right through the doberman, making him stop in place and then fall with both sides splitting open. Danny put his katana away and saw a bunch of guards and security surrounding him from all angles.

Danny gave a smirk when he saw the security, taking out his guns as he prepared to wipe them all out. He was more than prepared to take on this much security, and his seemed to do this stuff every day. The camera closed in on Danny's smirk as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	7. A Light in a Supposed Criminal

That's Lucky

Season one Episode seven: A Light in a Supposed Criminal

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Danny was running through the junkyard while slashing through the guards and even shooting two of them in the head at the same time. He then shot a security camera, which blew up and allowed him to continue running through the guards without any effort. He spun around and slashed them all in half, running towards the exit up until Lucky arrived with Tripod leading him, Dipstick, Whizzer, and Cadpig, kicking the door down and annoying Danny. "Oh great, more rejects to fight? (Sighs) Let's get this over with."

"Oh, believe me. We're no rejects." Tripod assured Danny, confident that they could bust him. "Bark Brigade, go!"

Danny scoffed as the group charged at him, finding their little catchphrase to be annoying. "More like Bark Brigade go...(Smirks)away."

Everyone stopped with all of them being surprised by what they just heard as Whizzer spoke up first. "What just happened?"

"He just used Tripod's catchphrase against him!" Dipstick replied, finding what he just heard to be cruel.

"That, was savage my friend." Lucky stated proudly with Danny giving him a thumbs up, much to Tripod's annoyance with his eye roll showing it.

"Tripod, it's obvious what he's doing. Stop pretending you're oblivious." Cadpig snarked, and then Danny started to get bored.

Danny put his guns away, finding that these five weren't worth his time. "Hey, if you losers are gonna go ahead and show how incompetent you are at your job, I'm gonna head out. (Walks past Lucky and the others) Maybe get myself a shake or something; feel free to join me."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tripod demanded, making Danny stop and look back at him with a blunt expression. "We have to kick your butt first!"

"Pssh. Go ahead and try three legs. You're not gonna get anywhere." Danny snarked, finding Tripod to be quite the annoyance.

"Will do." Tripod then began an overly long line to indicate that he didn't want anyone else to mock his catchphrase. "Bark Brigade go; and no words after go and if anyone says anything after go they're an idiot! Go!"

"Does that include-"

Whizzer elbowed Dipstick as Tripod charged at Danny, only for Danny to scoff and make a harsh remark towards him. "So? You're disabled." Tripod got sent back from the insult and dragged across the floor, making Dipstick and Whizzer charge at Danny. "I forget. Are you two supposed to be characters, or cheerleaders?"

Dipstick and Tripod got sent back by the insult with Dipstick holding his heart tightly as he and Whizzer lied on the ground. "My feelings!"

Cadpig sighed in annoyance as she walked up to Danny, already annoyed by the situation. "Let's get this over with before I puke."

"Haven't you forced yourself to do that enough skinny bones?" Capdig got sent into the air from the insult and landed on her head, leading to Lucky walking up to Danny. "Oh look, it's the Thunderbolt fanboy. That dude fakes his own stunts ya know."

"Tch. Whatever. At least he isn't a posing goth."

"Oh yeah, like that's a problem for someone with a life."

"Hey, nice sword. Did you get that from the wood shop?"

"If that's your best work, you'll need to read a book."

"Pssh. Books can't teach nothin, and the fact that you recommend them just proves you're dumber than them." Lucky and Danny continued looking at each other and then laughed off their insults as the two of them then wakled off. "Hey, you're not so bad. Wanna check out my place?"

"Sure. Beats hanging around these losers."

"Wait!" Tripod ran up to Lucky and Tripod, wondering what they were doing. "What're you doing Lucky? The jail is (Points behind him) this way!" Tripod fell flat on his face due to the lack of a fourth paw with Lucky helping him up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lucky responded as he wiped the dirt off of Tripod's chest, and then he lied about what they were doing. "Oh, and we're going the long way."

Lucky and Danny walked off as soon as Tripod made his response. "Oh. Okay."

* * *

Lucky and Danny were in Lucky's room as Danny got a look outside and breathed in the fresh air through his nose. He enjoyed the air quite a bit and smiled when he looked at Lucky. "Ya know Lucky, it's nice to smell a new kind of air that isn't the town or the junkyard. (Walks over to Lucky) I mean yeah air is everywhere, if it wasn't we'd all be dead by now. But I think this air in particular is a good one to be around."

"Yeah, the farm has that kind of appeal to it." Lucky lied down on his bed and went into detail on what it was like when he first came here. "I didn't think of that at first though. I actually resented this place when we first came here because of how sudden it was. It just happened so fast and I wasn't ready to adapt. (Looks at Danny) But after I ran back to the city with my friends, I realized how bloody stupid I was and came back."

Danny sat down on Lucky's bed and felt something familiar about him, almost as if the two were related somehow. "So you're a rebel too, huh? No wonder our little banter got you attached to me."

"Heh. Yeah." Lucky got a better look at Danny's sword and found that it looked way cooler than it did before. "Ya know, your sword actually isn't all that lame. Pretty cool actually." Danny took his sword out and gave a grin as he put it up to Lucky's neck, only for Lucky to kick it out of his hand and catch it, pointing it at his head. "Just keep in mind that I'm not one of those puppies that just sits around in fear whenever someone points a weapon at me."

Danny nodded as Lucky gave him his sword back just as Tripod entered the room to ask him something. "Lucky, have you seen my- (Sees Danny) Oh. Hey Danny. (Freaks out) Danny!? (Dashes up to Danny in rage) You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Yeah dude. I AM in jail. (Looks away) No need to rub it in."

"You're clearly not, in, jail! (Danny looks at Tripod) This is Lucky's bedroom!"

"No. This is jail."

"I know for a fact, that this is not jail!"

Danny looked back at Lucky, who was more than willing to back him up with this. "What's the big deal Tripod? This is jail."

"Now can I just serve out my sentence in peace?" Danny asked, making Tripod even more annoyed.

"Saying you're in jail, doesn't prove you're in jail!"

"And saying I'm NOT in jail doesn't prove I'm NOT in jail." Danny protested as he stood up, still annoyed at Tripod's presence as Tripod became confused. "Sorry dude, but visiting hours only work for calm people. Stop being so uptight and (Turns around) then talk to me." Tripod growled in annoyance as Danny then cut a five second moldy cheese fart in him, hitting him with a green cloud and making him fall to the ground (phhhhhhhhhht). Tripod screamed and ran off with Lucky smirking at Danny. "What? You think you can do better?"

Lucky turned his butt to Danny's face and it was shown as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Danny smack on the nose with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Danny fell to his back and laughed as he covered his nose and coughed at the same time with Lucky patting his butt proudly. "Even if my butt can make some major stink bombs, it's still hot."

* * *

Lucky was packing up his things as Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly came up to the top floor and headed up to his part of the room. They were curious as to what he was packing up for and walked up to him with Patch asking about it. "Hey Lucky. What're you packing up for? Not running away again I hope."

"Nah, that's not gonna happen again." Lucky replied with a laugh, zipping up his pack as he then answered Patch's question. "Danny and I have plans for tonight, so I'm heading out with him. Hopefully we can find some cool places to rock out at."

Two-tone became cautious about the mention of Danny, hoping what she heard about him recently wasn't true. "Isn't he the guy you were after? (Walks up to Lucky) Don't get too confident with him Lucky. I talked with him once before and he seems really cool. A lot like you actually." Lucky found that fact interesting with Two-tone going back to her caution. "But I think you should mostly stay out of sight with him for the time being, at least until he manages to blow the cops off."

Lucky kissed Two-tone on the cheek and walked past her as he replied. "Thanks babe, but I got this. As you said, Danny's like me. And that means he's awesome."

Lucky jumped down the ladder with Patch hoping this didn't mean anything, but he didn't think too harshly about it and kept his optimism intact. "I think Lucky will be fine. If he can handle Cruella during a car chase, he can handle anything."

"Perhaps." Rolly walked over to his drawer and pulled out some caution tape, walking back to Patch and Two-tone as he handed it to them. "Just to be safe though, let's not go too easy on him."

* * *

Lucky and Danny were walking downtown late at night as Danny caught sight of a music store he felt they could have a good time in. He didn't hesitate in asking if Lucky was up for it either. "Yo. (Points to the store with his thumb) Wanna jam?"

Lucky looked inside and was excited when he saw all the instruments that lied in the store, only to then see that the store had a closed sign on it, bumming him out. "Oh, looks like the store's closed."

Danny scoffed and took went into two leg mode, kicking the door open and shocking Lucky with his sudden action. "Oh look. It just opened." Danny walked inside and Lucky laughed a bit at what happened, walking in as well as Danny picked up a bass guitar. "I saw your guitar leaning by your bed. Maybe we can have a duo session."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Lucky suddenly heard sirens and got concerned, warning Danny as he put his headphones on. "Ah crap, the cops. (Grabs Danny's arm) Hide!" Lucky slammed Danny into the closet and stood there when the cops showed up. "Oh, hello officers. The dude who broke in left, but I think his name was...fart pants."

The cops nodded and ran off with Lucky moving aside and allowing Danny to step out. "Thanks for the save Lucky. I can't believe they bought that garbage." Danny laughed a bit as he walked off with Lucky smiling, unable to believe it worked out as well. "Hey. Since you're so hardcore, let me show you my lair." Danny ran off as Lucky ran off too, hoping to see more from Danny.

* * *

Lucky was following Danny through the junkyard as he looked at Danny's butt, seeming to be inspecting it to give it a rating. He found it looking quite nice, but not enough to mess around with him. "Ya know Danny, your butt looks pretty good, but it's gonna need a lot of work to beat mine."

"I'll keep that in mind." Danny replied with a smiling eye roll as he then arrived at a specific spot of the junkyard, revealing a door to some kind of hut. "Feast your eyes on what trash can do." Danny opened the door and revealed that he made himself a little hut in the trash pile, surprising Lucky with what he did with it. "It's not the best house of the year or anything, but I don't think that's mandatory to live here."

Lucky started looking around and saw all kinds of stuff, from the weapons Danny had to the adventures he went on. There was one with him in Africa riding with the zebras, one with him in France kissing a famous looking lady there, and one with him in Mexico singing with a band. One photo in particular interested him. When he grabbed it, it showed him in a picture with all kinds of silhouettes. It made Lucky see some sentimental value in Danny. Danny the swiped the photo, seeming a bit hostile. "Dude, stop snooping!"

"Sorry, just looking around." Lucky replied, and he still had his mind on the photo when he saw it again, wondering what it could possibly mean. "What's that photo for?" Danny flinched as Lucky continued with his question. "I noticed there isn't anyone else there but a bunch of empty silhouettes. What's that all about?"

Danny sighed and felt he could trust Lucky, since he was kind to him for this long. "It's so I can put photos of my family here." Lucky flinched, not knowing what to say about what Danny said as flashbacks happened, showing Danny's past life. "Some losers at a lab wiped my family memory clean and did the same with my relatives. As soon as I found out, I ran." Danny was shown stealing some guns and swords from a pawn shop, running off as he looked back at some guards. "I was tired of them lying to me after so long."

Danny was shown traveling the world with all the places he went to being mentioned one by one. "France...Europe...Italy...I went everywhere. But I never saw any sign of them. After realizing I'm british, don't know why it took me so long, I came to London in hopes of finding them." The flashbacks ended with Danny holding back his tears, feeling he'll never find his family. "But nothing. Bloody nothing Lucky. I don't know a single thing about them and I just can't find them."

Lucky hugged Danny, speaking softly to him as he showed a sentimental side to him. "I know how it feels to be alone. (Danny is shown with a shocked expression) No one deserves that." Danny started crying and Lucky pulled him away, promising him something with his life. "I can promise you this much Danny. I'll help you find your family. No matter what." Danny wiped his eyes and smiled greatly, glad to have met Lucky today.

* * *

Lucky and Danny were sitting on a cliff as they looked over at the sea, enjoying their time together as they talked. Lucky was wondering what Danny was told about his family, assuming anything was told at all. "So they said nothing about your family?"

"Nothing at all." Danny replied, and then the trash can by them started rumbling, alerting them as they backed away a bit to assure safety. "Okay, whoever checks the trash cans here needs to do a better job."

Tripod popped out of the trash can and kept the lid on his head as he spoke proudly. "Ah-ha! I know how to prove you're not in jail."

"Oh yeah?" Danny laughed a bit, unable to wait to see what kind of stupid idea Tripod would have to try and bust him.

"Yes, I do. If you're in jail, then why are you out, in the open?"

"Pssh. Duh. This is the prison yard."

"Then where are the bars?"

"What? You've never heard of a big prison yard before?"

"It's a pretty big prison yard dude." Lucky chimed in, making Tripod even more enraged at what was going on.

"Now get lost, you're gonna get me in trouble with the guards." Tripod growled and ran off, leading to Danny getting bored and looking over at the town. "Maybe we can find a better pastime hobby somewhere in town. There's gotta be something still going on."

* * *

Lucky and Danny were walking around town as the two of them ate hot dogs they got from a stand. Lucky was eating a chili cheese dog as he commented on how cool Danny was. "Ya know Danny, you're a lot cooler than I first thought." Lucky finished his hot dog and let out a small burp as he finished his statement. "I remember what the mission said. You're definitely not the kind of rebel I expected."

"Tch. Watch me." Danny took a knife out and threw it at a tree, almost hitting a bird and shocking Lucky.

"Whoa! You almost hit that bird!"

"Want me to try again?"

Lucky put Danny's paw down and nodded his head no, wondering what he should do with him now. "Okay, so you're not an angel, I like that. If you were then you might've been boring." Lucky tried to think of something he and Danny could do for fun and decided to see if Danny had any ideas. "Any ideas you have in mind? You're the one who kicked down a music shop door?"

"Shh, not so loud." Danny responded, and then he looked up at a roof as he got ready for something fun to do. "Alright. I think I see something we can both enjoy."

Just then, Lucky's phone rang and he looked at it to find that Patch was calling him. "Sorry Danny, I'll have to take this." Danny sighed with disbelief as Lucky assured Danny it'd be okay. "Patch is my best friend. He'll understand."

Lucky walked a few feet away and gave Patch a call, only to get something he didn't expect. "I don't understand!" Patch was shown on the other line as he looked at the clock, seeming to be outside somewhere. "Why are you hanging out with Danny? You know Tripod's after him."

"Don't worry Patch. I've got everything under control." Lucky assured Patch, offering him some brotherly advice. "Just watch to the park and calm yourself down. Calming spaces help a lot with this."

Patch sighed and nodded, knowing he could trust Lucky with anything. "As soon as I have the chance to do so. Thanks Lucky. And good luck, no pun intended."

Patch hung up with Lucky walking back over to Danny, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I don't mind you having other friends, but keep in mind that you're hanging out with me at the moment."

Lucky scoffed with a smirk on his face, getting the idea Danny was gonna do something drastic if he ditched him or left too early. "For now. Let's rock."

Lucky and Danny ran off with Tripod shown to still be spying on the two of them, rubbing his chin with curiosity, only to then fall on his face again. "Blast this lack of a fourth bloody leg."

* * *

Lucky and Danny were climbing up a ladder to the roof Danny saw, and once they got up, Danny got ready to tell Lucky his idea. "Alright Lucky. You've got skill, right?" Lucky nodded his head yes with Danny getting excited as he got further into his plan. "Awesome. I wanna test it. You and me, one on one, right now."

Lucky thought for a moment and took a liking to the idea, finding it to be a fun little sparring match. "Sure, why not? There are loads of dangers around the farm anyway, so sparring with someone who could bash someone with their insults would be awesome training."

"That's the spirit." Lucky and Danny went into two leg mode and backed away, charging at each other when they were ready and colliding a punch. Lucky aimed a low kick at Danny, only for Danny to roundhouse kick him with the back of his foot. Lucky regained his balance and charged at Danny, who dodged his punch and aimed one at him. Lucky grabbed Danny's paw and threw him over his shoulder, having Danny regain his balance and low sweep Lucky.

Lucky kicked Danny in the face, only for Danny to grab his foot and slam Lucky on the ground, throwing him into the wall right after. Lucky stopped himself just before he hit the wall and jumped off of it, charging at Danny, who was just standing their waiting. Lucky aimed multiple punches and kicks at Danny, who dodges all of them up until he dodges the last one, which almost gets Lucky dropped over a ledge. Danny catches him by his collar just in time though with Tripod seeing this and getting the wrong idea, looking back at some others. "Cmon guys. We got this."

Danny threw Lucky back onto the roof and Lucky regained his balance, allowing Danny to charge at him so they could both stay on the roof. He then blocked some of Danny's punches, only for Danny to sock him right on the nose, making Danny flinch and hope he didn't give Lucky a nosebleed. Lucky was just glad Danny didn't use that punch at full strength and lunged at Danny, hitting him with a solid kick to the chest. He then grabbed his paw, only for Danny to twist his wrist and make him wince in pain. "Bad move dude."

"Danny!" Lucky and Danny looked to see Tripod jumping up to the roof with Rolly carrying him on his back as Patch and Two-tone joined them. Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance, wondering if Tripod would ever take the memo to get lost. Lucky then noticed the scenario they were currently in with the wrist twist and tried to think of a way to give it straight to Tripod that Danny wasn't as bad as he was made out to be. "You're either going back to jail, or if THIS is jail, you're staying here."

Danny let go of Lucky's paw and Lucky tried to step in, speaking up as quickly as he could. "Don't do anything Tripod. Danny's not as-"

Danny put his arm up and glared at Tripod, taking a step closer as he grabbed his sword. "Stand back handicap. I don't wanna lose Lucky's trust, especially after he offered to help me find my family. So turn around unless you wanna stop walking." Danny noticed Two-tone and was shocked to see her, thinking she would be with Gothor. "Two-tone? I thought you were with that goth brother of yours."

"Well I was, but we reached an understanding after he compared me to a character we both love from a show we love." Two-tone explained, and then she rubbed her arm as she looked at Tripod. "He gave me advice earlier about how to understand Gothor."

"Ah." Tripod glared at Danny again, not ready to let him off the hook so easily. "It's nice that you helped my step-sister and all, but that's not gonna stop my duties as the Bark Brigade's top dog. You're getting turned in and that's that!"

Danny scoffed as he got ready for a smackdown with Tripod, not ready for him to send him back to jail, especially not after he bonded with Lucky. "The Bark Brigade is not cool. (Spins his sword a bit) But don't worry, cause you'll be dead soon, (Points his sword at Tripod) and dead bodies ARE cool." Tripod charged at Danny, who kicked him in the face and sent him towards the wall, doing the same with the others as he sent them in the same position as Tripod. He then walked up to Tripod and put his sword up to his neck. "Any lame last words?"

Tripod flinched at what his life was about to end on, only for Lucky to karate chop Danny from behind. This impressed Tripod, who proudly stood up and went to fist bump Lucky. "Way to go-" Tripod suddenly fell flat on his face when he went to fist bump Lucky, picking himself back up and sitting down as he wiped his face, making Lucky laugh a bit and relieving the tension he was feeling at that moment. "Dang. I gotta stop forgetting about that missing leg."

"Yeah, you do." Lucky then got serious and decided to explain the situation to Tripod so he could stay caught up, knowing there could be a compromise in all of this. "Listen dude. I know how important your position is to you, but just hear me out." Tripod was reluctant at first, but nodded anyway, knowing he could trust Lucky with just about anything. "I know Danny looks like an unforgivable criminal, but there's more to him than that. He's full of life and exciting to be around. He has a goal in mind and...I can emphasize with him."

"That guy has done all kinds of horrible things Lucky!" Tripod snapped, unable to believe his brother was actually friends with a criminal. "He's a ruthless anarchic who's not going to stop until he gets what he wants! We can't just let him get away with ending lives and-"

"It's not like that!" Lucky shouted as he slapped Tripod, surprising the others quite a bit. Lucky was even a little surprised himself, and then he looked at an unconscious Danny. "Just wait for him to wake up. You may wanna hear him out."

* * *

Lucky and the others were walking home with Danny explaining everything as they got to the farm. "So that's that. Some loser lab got me in trouble by posting crimes I didn't do on my records. And I know I never told you that Lucky, but I think it's better to mention it now with everyone here."

Lucky nodded with Tripod feeling bad about the whole scenario, wishing he could go back in time and fix it. "Sorry dude. If I knew it was all a lie I would've dropped down in an instant. At least with Colenol's consent."

"Nah, it's wrong to judge you for ignorance alone." Danny replied, knowing Tripod was just doing what he thought was right. "I don't agree with someone trying to get someone arrested at all, but if it's justified then I'll allow it. And if it's not, I'll rightfully punish the one who's trying to destroy the other's life." Tripod nodded and then sighed, hoping he and Danny could still be friends. "So this Bark Brigade thing. I know I said it wasn't cool, but I think I should learn more about it before I try to validate that statement."

Tripod beamed at Danny's interest in the Bark Brigade with Patch smiling at Lucky, glad he could trust him from the phone call from earlier. "So how do you plan on explaining to mom and dad that you were out all night?"

"Oh, I have a plan." Lucky replied, and he then looked at Danny, who was still talking with Tripod as Lucky whispered to Patch. "As long as I've got Danny with me, we'll be able to get out of any trouble they try to give us."

* * *

Lucky was explaining the situation to Pongo and Perdita, who were worried for their lives when he returned. "So then he mentioned that the lab he was with fakes his crimes and I was wondering if he could stay here for a while. We don't get a lot of visitors so no one would catch him, even though he's practically an icon by this point." Pongo and Perdita looked at Danny, wondering if they should oblige to Lucky's request or not. "He's looking for his missing family and doesn't have any other friends. He has no where else to go."

Pongo and Perdita looked at each other, nodding and looking back at Lucky as Pongo spoke up. "If you say so Lucky. We aren't exactly comfortable with this, but if you say he's safe, we trust you."

Lucky and Danny pumped their fists and cheered with excitement, finding that it'd be awesome to live under the same roof. "Yes!"

Lucky and Danny hi fived with Perdita mentioning something else to Lucky, which she hoped he would oblige to himself. "Just don't let him cause too much of a ruckus. We're still seeing Thunderbolt tomorrow when he comes here for his movie shooting, so we can't risk anything."

Lucky nodded with Danny being excited upon hearing this, looking at Lucky with a wide smile on his face. "You guys know Thunderbolt? Wait. Of course you do."

"It's kind of a long story." Lucky replied with a smile, finding it'd take up the rest of the episode to mention it to Danny now. "Let's save it for tomorrow, when you meet him for the first time in person." Danny nodded, wondering what it'd be like to meet a real live Tv star, even if he didn't buy his movie stunts.

* * *

Lucky was sleeping in his bed as Danny was crawling up to him, taking his gun out and putting on a cop hat. He was ready for Lucky's wake up call and backed up a bit to assure position. "Dumb (Lucky suddenly wakes up) police! Duh; (Aims his gun at Lucky) you're (Lucky dodges the bullet when Danny fires) Dumb!" Lucky stayed down on the ground and then saw that the cop was just Danny, who put his gun a way and laughed as he looked over at Lucky. "A little extra dumb. Have you watched a single episode of Steven Universe?"

"Every single one. I love that show." Lucky replied with a smile, and then he stood up and got stern with Danny. "But seriously dude. If you wanna pull pranks and stuff then go right ahead, but keep in mind that not everyone is as tough willed as I am. If that were Two-tone or any of my other wimpy siblings, they would've possibly died from that due to being frozen with fear."

"That's why I don't plan to use it on them." Danny explained as he patted his gun. "I only do this kind of stuff for special dogs. If you know what I mean."

Just then, a truck was heard outside and Lucky got excited, walking over to the window and looking out of it with Danny. The two of them saw a truck with Thunderbolt's face on it coming up to the farm, giving Lucky excitement to show Danny what Thunderbolt's all about. "You're luck I was able to dodge that bullet, or this might've had to be called off." Danny nodded and went to go wake up the others with Lucky as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	8. A Puppy meeting his Idol

That's Lucky

Season one Episode eight: A Puppy meeting his Idol

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky was rushing out of the barn with his friends, beyond excited to be meeting Thunderbolt again. "Hurry up guys! He's right outside!" Lucky and the others walked out of the barn and saw Thunderbolt's trailer, leaving Patch and Lucky both beyond excited by this moment. "Just look at it. And it's the first time we're seeing it outside of a Thunderbolt convention. This is so cool!"

Danny looked hard at the trailer and didn't know what to think of it, finding that meeting Thunderbolt himself would be way more exciting. "I sure hope meeting the dog himself is as fun as you say it is. Trailer's aren't really my first choice for residence."

"Trust us Danny. Thunderbolt's the one hero you'll never forget, even with alzheimer's." Patch assured Danny, and he and Lucky both dashed over to Thunderbolt's trailer, running over as fast as they could.

Thunderbolt exited his trailer just as Patch and Lucky dashed up to him, leaving Lucky to be the first to speak. "Hi Thunderbolt! You remember me, right? Lucky Dearly. You...(Shows Thunderbolt the left side of his butt, revealing some writing on it) signed my butt."

Thunderbolt chuckled a bit at Lucky's mention of his autograph for him as Lucky sat down. "Yeah, I remember you alright. That day was way more eventful than I could ever have expected."

"How so?" Thunderbolt looked to see Danny sitting there with a curious look on his face with Danny seeing that Thunderbolt was unfamiliar with him. "I'm Danny. I just moved here."

"Ah. (Holds paw out) Pleasure's all mine." Thunderbolt responded with a smirk, and Danny fist bumped him as Thunderbolt then saw Two-tone and Rolly. "Two-tone and Rolly. Glad you guys are still in Lucky's group. How's he been as a leader."

"Let's just say it's far from boring." Rolly answered with a smile, seeming to have enjoyed his time with Lucky so far.

Two-tone then snuggled up to Lucky, who enjoyed it quite a bit as Two-tone allowed him to rub her back. "He's quite the romantic if you know where to look."

Lucky then caught memory of something and looked at Danny, feeling he'd love to hear this. "Hey Danny. Wanna hear the story of how me and Thunderbolt met? I think you'd really enjoy it."

Danny thought for a moment and felt the story couldn't hurt, smiling as he replied. "Why not? Beats talking about nothing."

"Awesome!" Lucky was super excited to tell this story, as was Thunderbolt, when he joined in to listen to how Lucky would state it. "It was finally time for the Thunderbolt convention to take place in London, a week after mom and dad saved us from Cruella. Little did we know that after what we've been through, they would refuse to take us."

* * *

Four months ago.

* * *

Lucky was begging Pongo and Perdita to take him and the others to the Thunderbolt convention with desperation. "Please mom and dad. You have to take us. This is a once in a lifetime event, and we can't just buy a hundred something tickets at the airport."

"Sorry Lucky, but the administration itself costs too much money." Pongo sure felt bad about not being able to satisfy his son's needs. "Besides. After the Cruella fiasco we barely have enough money to survive as it is." Lucky took out Pongo's wallet and revealed a five hundred thousand dollar check from after the Cruella event, making Pongo sigh. "Alright, fine. (Takes his wallet back) We just don't want to cause anyone any trouble. You know how being the parent of more than two kids can be."

"Oh, do I? Because last time I checked, I wasn't the parent of even ONE child." Lucky pointed out, annoyed at the fact that his parents are worried about getting a little judgement for what's essentially inevitable. "Besides, you can't just avoid being embarrassed forever, it happens to everyone. So suck up your pride and speed up the inevitable. I know every one of our siblings will love going."

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly were watching from the door to the kitchen as Perdita spoke up. "Sorry Lucky, but no means no. End of story."

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly hid behind the door and Patch expressed his concern for Lucky. "Gee. Lucky's gotta be hurt by that. He's as big of a fan as I am." Patch suddenly got a text and read it out loud, catching him off guard. "Your loyalty towards Thunderbolt better prepare you for a level five tantrum."

Lucky started crying loudly and Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly covered their ears with Lucky then shown shouting and pounding his fists on the ground while on his stomach. "It's not fair! We have more than enough money for all of us so there's no excuse not to go! (Pongo and Perdita are shown covering their ears) I may never get to go to this again and you don't even care!"

Lucky continued crying as Pongo then replied, giving in and hoping the attempt would stop Lucky's tantrum. "Alright, we'll go! (The noise stops) Just stop crying!"

Pongo and Perdita looked and saw that Lucky was walking out the door with a smug grin on his face. "Works everytime." Lucky walked over to the post to wait for his family as he then saw a poster, taking it off and finding it to say 'Thunderbolt looses Ooze Maker again! Will he catch him!?' Lucky was conflicted when he saw this and put the poster back. "Dang. It looks like that dude gets away with his crimes every week. Hopefully I can be a hero someday. Then I can help Thunderbolt." Lucky continued waiting for his family, confident Ooze Maker would be taken care of.

The poster said these prize words 'Anyone can be a hero, even when it seems like they can't!', which spoke to Lucky greatly as he looked back at it. "You always know what to do or say Thunder. I can respect that in anyone."

* * *

Lucky and his family were all racing to the Thunderbolt convention, making Roger laugh at how lively they were. "Well no one said owning one hundred and one dalmatians would be an easy task!"

"Most certainly. I do hope we find that country place we're always talking about though." Anita replied with a smile, leaving Lucky confused by it as he then shrugged and continued onward.

The Dearly's arrived at the park and Roger kneeled down to Pongo and Perdita, rubbing Pongo's head as he spoke to them. "Make sure to keep an eye on all the puppies now. After saving all of them, I just know you're capable of it." Pongo and Perdita nodded, only for them to notice that Lucky was gone, making Roger and Anita just as worried as they were. "Well I didn't say you had to be perfect. He couldn't have gotten far though."

Lucky was rushing over to where Thunderbolt was and rushed past everyone, pushing his way up to the front with an eager smile. "Move it people. Cocky fanboy coming through." Lucky got up to the front and saw Thudnerbolt, gazing in awe at the sight of him. Thunderbolt was busy signing autograph's as Lucky jumped up and pushed away the one Thunderbolt just finished giving an autograph to. "Hi Thunderbolt! I'm Lucky, your coolest fan ever." Thunderbolt took a liking to Lucky, liking his attitude. "Could you (Turns around) sign my butt? It'd be so cool!"

Thunderbolt chuckled at Lucky's offer and happily obliged, just as Lucky felt his stomach growl and tried desperately to hold in a fart. Thunderbolt saw this and showed how chill he was with his response. "Hey kid, I don't care. (Lucky's butt is shown) Fart away." Thunderbolt strikes Lucky right in the middle of his butt with his pen, hitting him directly in the fart hole and making Lucky wince as Thunderbolt was shown smirking with Lucky blushing upon getting a pen up his rear end.

Lucky released a ten second bacon fart as soon as Thunderbolt released his pen, letting out a sigh of relief as he unintentionally surrounded Thunderbolt with a green cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Thunderbolt coughed from the fart and Lucky turned around with Thunderbolt smiling as he replied. "Pretty good kid. You know your gas."

Lucky gave a proud smile just as he heard Pongo and Perdita walking through the crowd with Patch on Pongo's head. Patch was beyond excited to see Thunderbolt in person and jumped onto the stage, jumping up to him and showing his bubbly nature all around. "Thunderbolt! It's such an honor to meet you!" Patch then caught a whiff of Lucky's fart on Thunderbolt and Lucky showed Patch the autograph Thunderbolt gave him. "He actually signed your butt? That's so cool! (Looks at Thunderbolt) It's an honor giving that to him in that place."

Pongo chuckled at the sight of Lucky getting his butt signed and walked up to him with Perdita as the former scolded Lucky softly. "Lucky, you musn't run offl like that. (Lucky takes his phone out) We know you're excited for this, but we have to-"

"Yeah yeah, hold that thought." Lucky put his phone to selfie mode and got Patch to come in and join for a selfie with Thunderbolt. Lucky stuck his tongue out, Patch gave a peace sign, and Thunderbolt gave a big smile, allowing Lucky to take the selfie without a second thought. Lucky was more than satisfied and saved the selfie to his Facebook. "That level five tantrum was so worth it."

Thunderbolt looked down at Patch, feeling he would be the best at explaining the mention of Lucky's level five tantrum, since he was clearly Lucky's brother. "He does those whenever the other tactics to getting what he wants don't work."

"Ah." Lucky saw something that said 'Get a selfie with me and you'll get to see my trailer'. This made Lucky beyond excited, and when Thunderbolt saw it, he chuckled to himself and looked at Pongo and Perdita. "You don't mind me fulfilling this, do you? I'm a dog of my word after all."

"Not at all. You seem perfectly trustworthy." Pongo assured Thunderbolt, and he nodded to Lucky and Patch heading off to them with his trailer.

* * *

Lucky and Patch were walking up to Thunderbolt's trailer as he looked back at them with a smile on his face. "You two ready to see this?" Lucky and Patch nodded with excitement and Thunderbolt opened up the trailer for them, walking in and allowing the two of them to come in after him. Thye looked around and saw all of the stuff he got over the years, loving every second of what their eyes gazed upon. Thunderbolt could see this and was glad he could satisfy them. "Yep. All the stuff around here? My movies are based on me getting it."

Lucky picked up a golden skull and looked into it, feeling a surge of power before he turned it away. He was amazed by what he saw and had to tweet it. He looked at Thunderbolt to see if it was okay, and he nodded, allowing Lucky to make the tweet, which he did. "Hanging out with Thunderbolt in his trailer with my best friend and brother. Check out our selfie with him on Facebook for proof. Twitter still needs more characters so I can express my excitement."

Thunderbolt chuckled at that last one and Patch saw a picture of Thunderbolt taking a selfie with a mummy. Thunderbolt was so chill in that moment and it gave Patch exciting chills. "You're so cool Thunderbolt. I wish me and Lucky could go on the adventures YOU go on."

"Maybe someday kid." Thunderbolt spawned some kind of flaming sphere, amazing Lucky and Patch as they looked at it. "Assuming you two could ever pull something like this off. I enherited it from my father, who was a fire mage." Lucky and Patch were stoked when they heard that as Thunderbolt suddenly farted fire, cutting a three second roasted chicken fart (phhhhht). Lucky and Patch snickered upon hearing the fart and Thunderbolt chuckled a bit himself. "Yeah, my butt hurts whenever that happens. I'm used to it though."

Lucky thought of a question for Thunderbolt and looked up at him, hoping he could give a good answer. "Actually Thunderbolt, I was wondering. (Thunderbolt gives Lucky his listening ears) Ever since I saw how brave you were in your first movie, I was inspired to be like you. Even if I never got any awesome powers." Thunderbolt nodded in understanding as Lucky then layed in the big question as Patch put a paw on his shoulder. "So...do you think, maybe I could be a hero like you? Even if I don't have any powers. I mean, I just knew about it, but you went on all of your adventures without needing it."

Thunderbolt was conflicted on how to answer Lucky's question, not wanting to break his heart, but also not wanting to lie to him and potentially get him killed. He knew he had to be honest with Lucky though, and he breathed in through his nose and out from his mouth while still smelling his gas. "Okay. One, I can still smell my fart. And two, I'm not gonna lie kid. Lucky, right? (Lucky nods) What I go through, is more than anyone your age can handle. And I've had years upon years of training. You have a perfectly normal life."

Lucky saw Thunderbolt's point, knowing he'd have to go through what he did to be as durable and as strong. "Now that doesn't mean you CAN'T do what I did, it'll just take more time. But you clearly care about your family, and I know you wouldn't wanna leave them this early on." Thunderbolt put his paw on Lucky's head as he laid the final blow as softly as he could, trying to get past Lucky's sorrow look. "So no. I honestly don't think you could be a hero without a power. At least not yet."

Lucky sighed as he made his reply, feeling there was still some optimism to be had. He also saw that Patch still had his optimism up high for him and didn't want him to lose it. "Well...maybe if a kid similar is smart enough, he can balance them both out." Thunderbolt was interested in Lucky's idea and listened further. "All I have to do is get stronger. I do my own stunts all the time, heck, I could even show off some of my sick skills on screen. (Smiles) And you said it yourself. Anyone can be a hero, even when it seems like they can't."

Thunderbolt rubbed his arm, not knowing if what he said there was true or not, making Lucky a little more doubtful. Patch wanted the two of them to keep their spirits up however, and he made an offer. "How about we get some ice cream? That makes everyone happy now, doesn't it?" Lucky and Thunderbolt both took a liking to the offer, having both enjoyed ice cream themselves, and they headed off to see what the ice cream stand had in store.

* * *

Tripod was lying down by the bathrooms as he looked at some sort of device that was wrapped around one of his ankle. This time he even had four legs, indicating it was before he lost one. "Quite the extra precaution. Will this really beep if we're in trouble?" Tripod got annoyed at the lack of the bathroom being open and banged on it as a black ooze was shown. "Dude! Can you speed up in there!? That huge breakfast I had is NOT sitting well!" The black ooze appeared out from underneath a curb and Tripod turned around, shocked that he saw it. "On second thought, I'll hold it in a little longer so you can live."

The black ooze moved closer to Tripod, who tried his hardest to not let it do anything to him. When it reached out to him, he stomped on it, and the ooze's real form was emerged. Tripod was freaking out as the ooze formed into a terrifying being of pure chaos. "Prepare yourself. You will die. And when you're dead, I'll be able to use your blood to make you into a blood puppet. And then I'll continue turning you, and your family, and everyone in London, into my slaves."

Tripod found the appearence of the black ooze a bit forced and called him out on it. "Okay, look. I know we gotta show the moral somehow, but do you have to come now? I really have to use the bathroom" The black ooze rolled his eyes and Tripod ran off, but he couldn't run as fast as he normally could due to him holding in his breakfast. 'Curse this bloody breakfast aftermath!' The black ooze trapped Tripod in the ooze and he tried to grab it, making him scream out in terror. "Help! One time super villain! He's trying to eat me!"

* * *

Lucky was eating ice cream as Patch comforted him with Thunderbolt next to him, just as Lucky sensed Tripod's cry for help. "Tripod's in danger!" Lucky ran off and ate his ice cream as he did with Patch and Thunderbolt went after him. Well, not before Thunderbolt put a cherry scoop in his cone and ran off after eating it whole within seconds.

* * *

Lucky, Patch, and Thunderbolt were running to find Tripod trying to break himself out of the black ooze. This horrified Lucky and Patch upon seeing it and Thunderbolt knew he had to take action, but then saw Tripod struggling as Tripod called out. "Let go of me you black solid pee stain! I'm not going out like this!"

Tripod continued to try and climb out but got trapped again, signalling Thunderbolt to rush in. He recognized the monster clearly. 'Ooze Maker. I've been looking for you for weeks. 'He spawned a fire ball, throwing it at the eye of Ooze Maker and trying to strike his eye. Ooze Maker knocked it back though, and then he glared at Thunderbolt, who made his taunt. "Your days of making ooze minions are over Ooze Maker. Drop the kid, this instant. And then, jail will sentence you to your justified punishment."

Black Ooze smirked, glad to see Thunderbolt back for another show. "Tenth times the charm, eh Thunder?" Black Ooze spawned three black ooze minions and sent them towards Thunderbolt, who fought off of them for thirty seconds straight, but then got sent back by them balls and went straight into a wall. Lucky and Patch were about to lose hope for Tripod escaping, but something suddenly came into Lucky's mindset. "Give it up Thunderbolt! This is another life you failed to save!"

Lucky was furious when he saw what was happening. His brother was being tormented, and Thunderbolt was trapped. But that taunt about his brother dying was Lucky's breaking point. Seeing Tripod struggling and seeing Thunderbolt trapped, he rushed in at full speed without even knowing it, rushing at the monster that was several feet away. Rock music also played with Lucky rushing in without fear on his mind, knowing he had to do something about the situation, even when he saw the rest of his family in fear for his and Tripod's safety.

Patch was just surprised as Lucky at the fact that he just rushed in with Lucky thinking to himself about why and kept a determined face. 'Why am I running?' Ooze Maker glared at Lucky, who continued running towards him. 'Why can't I stop?' Lucky ran past Ooze Maker's sludge bombs and rushed faster. 'What's this feeling in my chest?' Lucky caught onto what the feeling in his chest was, determining it to be what helped him gain the courage to fight back. 'Ah, I get it now. This little feeling right here is what we all call a dosage of determination!'

Black Ooze got ready to strike Lucky, only for Lucky to take out his skateboard, which Thunderbolt remembered as he was shown throwing a spear at a monster at one point. Lucky glared at Black Ooze and gave a confident grin as he rushed faster. "Forgive us for the Deus Ex Machina, but I'm not gonna let logic get my step brother killed." Black Ooze prepared to attack Lucky, only for the Dalmatian Pup to throw his skateboard at him at full force. "Let's rock!"

The skateboard hit Black Ooze right in the eye and Lucky started running up him, giving Thunderbolt another flashback. This time it was of him rushing up a building with an artifact as he escaped from a group of ninjas. Thunderbolt saw himself in Lucky, both confidence wise and skill wise. He broke free from the soldiers just as they were about to kill him, rushing off to help Lucky save Tripod. Once Lucky got up to Tripod, he reached inside and grabbed Tripod's arm, making Tripod freak out. "Lucky, are you crazy!? You're no match for this guy!"

"I don't care! Even though we're not blood related, you're still a friend, and family!" Lucky pulled Tripod even harder just as one of his arms was caught in the sludge. Lucky wasn't about to let Tripod be sucked up, and he fought back against Black Ooze's body. "I'm not letting you die!" Lucky barely managed to pull Tripod out, but at the cost of his arm being covered in sludge. Tripod was relieved with Lucky chuckling a bit. "I'd hug ya, but I don't wanna risk getting infected."

Thunderbolt dashed past Lucky and Tripod with Lucky lifting Tripod up, albiet, on the side of the arm that wasn't infected. He saw Thunderbolt go into two leg mode and spawn a fire ball, blasting it straight at Black Ooze. Lucky walked closer and Thunderbolt spoke to him as he did. "I'm not gonna lie to ya kid. At first I wasn't sure if those words were right or not." Thunderbolt's arms suddenly caught on fire, amazing Lucky as Thunderbolt continued his words. "But thanks to you, I now see that I wasn't living up to my own ideals!"

Thunderbolt clasped his paws together and spawned a giant fireball with Lucky and Tripod backing up as Thunderbolt sent the fireball into one paw. He pulled it back and prepared to make the final strike. "This is it for you Black Ooze!" Thunderbolt punched Black Ooze and wiped him out completely, leading to Lucky catching his skateboard and smiling confidently as Thunderbolt commented on the scenario. "I know you just showed me my mistake, but that's one tough board."

* * *

Thunderbolt was being interviewed outside of a hospital as someone asked him a question while holding a microphone up to him. "Thunderbolt! How did it feel finally catching Black Ooze? And who was that kid who rushed in to help you? He seemed quite confident for someone his age."

Lucky was walking out of the hospital while drinking a soda as he saw Thunderbolt being interviewed and listened to what he had to say. "That, was Lucky Dearly. He reminded me that even without powers, or the skills of a samurai, anyone can be a hero. After some training of course. You can't just rush in against a foe like Black Ooze without any experience."

Lucky took a sip of his soda and smiled as he walked over to Thunderbolt. "Nah, he wasn't so tough." Thunderbolt was happy to see Lucky, who happily accepted his fist bump as he continued to speak. "Of course, I barely got to do anything against him, but he barely damaged my board, so I don't know."

Thunderbolt signalled one of the reporters to ask Lucky a question, which she happily oblidged to. "Lucky. Assuming you're him. Did you know what you were getting into when you charged at Black Ooze? And was that your brother you saved from his grasp?"

"Honestly, I didn't even have control over my body when I did that." Lucky admitted, rubbing his arm a bit as he continued. "It was bravery I never felt before in my life. Even after the Cruella thing. (Stops rubbing his arm) But don't get me wrong. I liked the feeling." The reporters nodded as Lucky answered the second question. "And that was my step-brother Tripod. He had to get his arm amputated, but we're dogs, so it's not like a human practicing surgery or anything. The doctor was able to do it perfectly. I already signed his cast. On his stump."

Thunderbolt smiled down at Lucky, making him smile as he continued. "And if there's one thing I learned from rushing in there, being a hero isn't about an awesome power you may or may not have. Yes, it helps, but it's not mandatory to do a good job. Heck, Batman doesn't have any bloody powers and he gets along just fine. What truly makes a hero, is the purity in his heart. (Clenches his fist) So bring it on baddies. (Points to the camera) Give me your best shot!"

"Words well said my friend. I know you'll prove them right one day." Thunderbolt responded as he rubbed Lucky's head, making Lucky chuckle a bit as he took another sip of his soda.

* * *

Tripod was looking out the window as he looked at his casted up stump, unable to believe the tragedy that happened to him. Lucky saw him looking down and jumped up to the counter that the window was near. "Hey dude. At least your name makes sense now."

Tripod scoffed and scowled as he looked at Lucky, finding his joke to be enjoyably tasteless. "So you're telling me that losing one of my legs to some monster I didn't even want to fight was the best thing that's happened to me since I arrived in London."

Lucky chuckled nervously as Tripod looked out of the window, realizing the bad move he just made. "Yeah, it sounds pretty harsh out of context." Lucky put his paw on Tripod's shoulder and spoke to him with support. "Look dude. I know things look dark, but you're still alive. And that's no mistake." Tripod rolled his eyes, having felt Lucky would use those choice words. "But you can still walk, talk, and do all kinds of things anyone with four legs can do. Maybe you can even make something of this and do something no one would expect."

Tripod thought for a moment as Lucky saw a rusty old headband behind the couch, jumping down and picking it up from behind. He then jumped back up after wiping the dust off and put it on Tripod's head for him. "What do you see yourself as while wearing this headband? Just look into the glass of the window, and tell me what you see in your future."

Tripod looked into the glass and saw him being a three legged dog athlete, looking back at Lucky with a smile. "Would a three legged dog athlete count?" Lucky gave a thumbs up to Tripod and the two hugged, embracing the moment they were sharing just now.

* * *

The flashback ended with Lucky wrapping up the story and still smiling as he told it, glad he was able to do so for once. "And so, me and Tripod became friendly rivals upon that moment. So we got more from this moment than I'm awesome and my butt has Thunderbolt's name written on it."

Thunderbolt snickered a bit, still finding it a bit hard to believe he actually got requested to do that. "You do have a knack for loving your butt Lucky. I remember as soon as I commented on your board being safe you told Tripod about it on the way to the hospital. Thank god he took it well."

"And it was to be expected as well. Tripod's one of the more chill Dalmatian puppies." Patch replied, and then he wondered where Thunderbolt's crew was, remembering the movie they were supposed to make. "Hey, where's your crew? Shouldn't they have come here with you."

Thunderbolt thought Patch's question was good and gave a call to the head of his crew, wanting to know why they were late. "Hey Lightning, where are you guys? We were supposed to start the farm scene for the movie twenty something minutes ago." Thunderbolt waited for a moment and sighed when he was finished. "Yes, I know you wanted to be my sidekick in this movie, but there's a scene where we both face off against your phobia. I can't force you through that."

Danny walked over to Lucky and spoke up, finding the memory to be quite familiar. "I don't know why Lucky, but that story seems to ring a bell to me." Lucky found those words interesting and decided to take them into further investigation later down the line.

* * *

Danny was sharpening his katana as he sat on the edge of the window, watching as Lucky gave a line for the movie to a wrapped up bad guy. "I'd ask if you need a ride to the hospital, but it looks like you're all bandaged up as it is." Danny laughed a bit at how cheesy that one liner is, having expected something a little more epic for Lucky. He then looked back at his blade as Lucky spoke to Thunderbolt off screen. "Another job well done Thunderbolt. This one isn't going to be leaving for quite some time, I'll tell you what."

Danny hopped inside and closed the window as he put his katana up, wondering if he and Lucky were related. The two of them were quite similar in some cases with the only two differences Danny could name being that he uses weapons, and has a much darker past than Lucky. Actually, he could barely remember his past. He didn't want to go all edgelord all over it, but he hoped he would find his family someday, even if it took until the final day of his life to find them.

Danny sat down and looked at his katana, getting the idea that someone might have killed his family. He threw that idea out of the window however, as he felt his family was near, and that he just didn't notice yet. That said, he held his guns tight, and looked onward at what the future had in store. "Don't you worry." Danny looked up at a picture of him with Lucky and his friends, seeming to be having a good time. "I'll find you. With the help of my new friends." The picture was shown in all it's glroy as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	9. A Mystery Word

That's Lucky

Season one Episode nine: A Mystery Word

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Some antiques were shown on a table with Patch heard talking a few feet away, seeming to be upset about something. "Mom, how much longer are you gonna look at these? (Patch is shown to be whining while tugging his mother's arm softly) I have to get back and watch Lucky's movie with him. He finally got the copy and I can't let him down."

"Oh, you can watch a movie at anytime Patch. This is something you have to do when the time is right." Perdita replied, trying to find the right thing to get as she then picked some golden glass vase. "This would be perfect for your Aunt Coco. I know she hasn't gotten anything like this. (Walks off) I'll pay for it, so make sure to behave while I do so."

"Take another hour while you're at it." Patch replied with a sassy tone as he walked off, trying to find something to do as he then started playing with the mini diamonds hanging on the table. After that, he saw some fancy cups and started putting his paws over them, waving them around and smiling as he made msuic from them.

Just then, a bump was heard with the table moving a bit, just as a female German Shepherd wearing a punk rock hat, a blue earing on her left ear, and a golden locket shaped like a heart, was shown being berated by her mother, who was a grown up German Shepherd. "Stop that you clumsy brat! You'll break something."

"Tch. Whatever." The German Shepherd sassed, leading Patch to peak over and see what went down. "It's not like I broke your crazy large ego or anything."

"That's enough backtalk young lady! You can forget about going to that concert tonight!"

"Just because I CAN forget doesn't mean I will. Just say I SHOULD forget! You clearly want to!"

"I'm not going to take your clumsy behavior, let alone this sass you brat! You're getting soap in your mouth tonight!"

The German Shepherd said something that was bleeped, shocking her mother and making her drop a vase just as Perdita walked up to Patch. "I'm done Patch. We can go now." Patch walked off with his mother and looked at the store until they left, still curious about what that word meant. Perdita noticed her son's expression and decided to check to see if everything was okay. "Is something wrong Patch?"

"That girl just said this word that made her mom drop something." Patch answered, wanting to know what the word meant and hoping his mother knew.

"Really? That's strange." Perdita chuckled as she said her next words. "I've never heard of any sort of words like that."

"I know, I never heard it before." Patch admitted, and then he decided to see if Perdita knew anything about the word. "Do you know what he means?"

"Well I can't know without context. What did the girl say?" Perdita asked, wanting full context before she answered Patch's question.

"Well her mom said she couldn't go to a concert, and then she said that saying she can forget didn't make as much sense as saying she SHOULD forget, and I agree." Patch started to explain, and then he looked at the golden vase, and imagined him saying the word and Perdita dropping the vase out of shock. He felt it would be best to wait until they got home. "I think we should wait until we get home to hear it, and that I hear it from another source first. I don't wanna risk breaking the vase after you took a million years picking it out."

"That's fine with me." Perdita knew she had to respect her son's word, not wanting to make him nervous. "Do you recall ever hearing this mystery word?"

"Not really. That's the first time I heard that word, as I said a few seconds ago." Patch knew he had to find out more about this word. "I don't know much, but what I DO know is that it makes people drop stuff."

* * *

Patch and Perdita arrived home with Patch running up to the ladder that led to the puppies rooms and climbed up it, spotting Lucky putting the movie in. When Lucky saw him, Patch started off by getting ready for his question. "Lucky, can I ask you something?" Lucky nodded and pointed to his right ear, indicating that he was all ears and Patch spoke. "What does (Bleep) mean?" Lucky became shocked and dropped the movie case, surprising Patch as he saw that the word didn't just surprise adults. "Whoa! It happened again!"

"I'm guessing this happened the first time you heard it." Lucky picked up the movie case and got ready to start the movie, giving Patch some brotherly advice. "You may wanna keep that from mom and dad for now. (Looks at Patch) Get some more information from sources, cause all I'm gonna say now is that they will NOT be happy."

"Why? What does it do?" Patch asked just as Pongo came up to the top floor, having a question in mind for Lucky.

"Lucky, have you finished-" Pongo noticed Lucky and Patch both looking worried and wondered what was going on. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Lucky and Patch said in sync, and Pongo shrugged and headed down the ladder, deciding to save the discussion for later and watch the movie, which they did once they got to the couch.

* * *

Once the movie ended, Lucky and Patch were both satisfied with the watch as Patch started praising Lucky. "That was awesome Lucky! Thunderbolt never ceases to amaze us!" Lucky nodded in agreement as Patch continued to gush over how amazing the movie was. "It's great that he finally decided to reveal his fire powers, and seeing them in action was so satisfying. And the fight scenes were some of the best we've seen so far. If they continue like this then Thunderbolt's gonna make a great addition to his already existing name."

"Yep, it's awesome. I especially liked the climax where he was running out of the tower. That window jump and dive was intense." Lucky walked over to take the movie out with the mystery word reappearing in Patch's mind, catching Lucky's attention as he walked back over to him after putting the movie in it's case. He knew exactly what was on his brother's mind and decided to bring it up. "You're thinking about the word again, aren't you. Yeah, I don't know much about it either."

Patch sighed and lied down on the couch, knowing he had to get the information from someone before it was too late. "This is awful. How will I ever find out? If I tell mom and dad they might freak and refuse to answer, and maybe even ground me. And if I tell another sibling, they might not know either."

"Well if you can't ask them then who do you think you should ask?" Lucky asked, and Patch thought for a moment and thought of the perfect trio to ask, even if he wasn't on the best terms with them. He ran off with Lucky shrugging and turning the Tv on, not wanting to get too involved yet. "Hopefully he finds out what that word means. If not, we'll just ask by the time we become teenagers."

* * *

Patch is shown talking to Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer with all three of them laughing as Mooch starts talking. "It makes people break things!?" Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer continued to laugh as they fell on their backs, saying the mysterious word a bunch and catching the attention of some of the farm residents. "Oh no! (Gets up) My stomach just exploded and my guts are everywhere now!"

"My eyes! It burns!" Dipstick screamed as he got up, leading to the trio laughing at Patch's naivety.

"Guess he doesn't watch cable Tv, huh?" Whizzer added in, looking at Patch with a smirk on his face. "Nothing's gonna break dude. That's just what adults do so they don't have to spell out how shocked they are."

"Ya don't say." Patch found this information useful and was relieved it didn't actually make people drop stuff. "So, I can just say it? Just like that?"

Patch was about to say the word with Mooch covering his mouth just before he could do so. "Don't do it you idiot! (Points over to a grown horse walking by) It's different when there's an adult around."

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer started whistling until the horse left with Patch making his response. "That's what I just said. Why?"

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer whispered to each other with Patch seeing Bella, who shrugged to him as she continued moving a wheelbarrow around. When the trio was done whispering, Dipstick made the first saying. "Because it's a swear word."

"What's that mean?" Patch asked, not understanding the full concept of this 'swear word' Dipstick just mentioned.

"It means moms and dads hate it." Whizzer added, and Patch was still confused about the concept.

"Why though? It doesn't sound like there's anything wrong with it." Patch replied, not understanding the supposed danger of this word. "Aside from the fact that adults find it shocking whenever a kid says it."

Mooch nodded to Dipstick and Whizzer as he laid the final nail in the coffin. "Would you wanna turn into a zombie slave for the day?" Patch found this surprising as Mooch said the word to Dipstick, who went into a zombie pose. "Demonstration."

"Yes Mooch. Your every wish is my command." Dipstick said in a zombie like tone, making the trio laugh as Dipstick spoke again. "Just try it and see. All the adults fall for it."

"I DID see. The girl's mom dropped an expensive looking glass." Patch explained, though, the trio weren't impressed.

"And then what happened?" Mooch asked, wanting more context as to what the mother did after the glass smashed onto the ground.

"I don't know. My mom took me out of the store before I could see anything else." Patch explained, and the trio nodded to each other with Patch wondering if they were telling the truth or not. 'I should probably save it for a bit. Maybe I could use it on Pug later when he's doing one of his boring lectures. As much as I love Lucky roasting Pug, it's more than worth testing on him.'

* * *

Lucky and the others were shown being lectured by Pug, who was talking about a bunch of boring stuff as Lucky elbowed Patch softly and whispered to him. "So did you get any juicy info about that mystery word?"

"Well Mooch said something about adults becoming robot slaves when they hear it, but I'm not buying it." Patch whispered back, still not sure whether or not to trust Pug. "Mooch isn't exactly the King of honesty on this farm, so for all I know he could just be full of crap about the whole thing and waiting for me to get in trouble."

"I'll test it real quick for you so you don't get busted yourself." Lucky promised to Patch, knowing it was better for him to get busted than Patch. "I'll use it when Pug gets all in my face about it. Maybe I can use it to let me fart all over him and have him compliment my butt the entire time."

"Quiet maggots!" Pug screamed as he got into Lucky and Patch's faces with Lucky showing no fear, as always, and Patch being startled. "I don't need you girls whispering to each other while I'm screaming about a bunch of stuff you don't care about." Lucky rolled his eyes and Pug noticed, looking at him with a vicious glare in his eyes. "Don't you give me that kind of ignorant sass luckless! You give me twenty two right this minute!"

"Dude, we've been over this. Colenol doesn't want me kissing you again." Lucky replied, making Pug infuriated as he face palmed and Lucky chuckled a bit. "Alright, I'll sneak you a quick cheek kiss." Lucky kissed Pug right on his cheek, making everyone else start laughing as Pug started turning red. "And I thought you were already the world's most annoying volcano."

Pug went on a massive eruption and screamed at the top of his lungs Lucky. "I'VE TOLD YOU A DOZEN TIMES ALREADY, IT'S NOT KISSING I'M ASKING FOR! GIVE ME A HUNDRED AND TEN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Lucky nodded his head no with Pug growling with Patch zoning out just as Lucky said the mystery word and leaving Patch in deep thought. Patch said the mystery word himself and everyone gasped as Pug suddenly turned to him and spoke in a zombie like tone. "Yes Black eye, I mean Patch. Your wish is my command."

Patch thought for a moment and decided to make some requests as upbeat msic played. "Can I have a soda?" Pug pulled out a soda out of thin air and handed it to Patch, who made his second request as he opened his soda. "How about letting us watch Tv?" Pug snapped his fingers and Tibbs brought over a Tv, making Patch super excited. "I can request them to do anything!"

Patch started singing as he walked past the others with Pug following him from behind as he started to sing One Little Word. "_It's like I have an actual robot. Obeying my every word. It's so awesome and almost unreal. The thought is so obsurd._ (Everyone starts to get in beat with Patch's song) _I know it's hard to believe this. But trust me it's true. It's the power of just one little word. And you can use it too._" Patch lead everyone off as he looked at the screen. "It's not something you see every day either."

Patch winked to the screen as he had Pug changing the course to make it more fitting and continued singing. "_I wouldn't blame you for thinking I was lying. I thought the same for Mooch. But trust me when I say it's all true. I'm no devious pooch. Does that rhyme even make sense now? _(Shrugs) _Eh, why do I care?_ (The course is shown to be molded into some kind of red carpet) _It's a known fact now that this word will help me. _(Speaks to the audience) No wonder the parents don't want it to be."

Patch walked into some kind of room where he and his friends were partying. "_Heck yeah, we're livin big, and we'll never be bored.. I didn't know it was so true, the feeling hits my cord. I didn't know it was a fact, but I suppose it's not obsurd. That I can rule all with just one little word._"

Patch continued to sing and dance with the others until he got zapped back into his thought with the sound of Lucky snapping his fingers. "Huh? (Looks around) Who's there?" Patch realized his dream ended and became dissapointed that the dream ended. "Drat! Just when the song was getting good too."

* * *

Lucky and Patch were walking around the farm as Patch was still upset about the dream ending before he could enjoy it to it's fullest extent. "I'm still bummed out I couldn't enjoy more of that song in the fantasy. I was just getting to the good part with all of us dancing together."

"Well that's time crunch for ya." Lucky admitted, being bummed out that Patch couldn't enjoy himself. True the fantasy wasn't his, but that didn't mean he didn't have to feel emotion from it. "Anyway, Pug didn't exactly turn into a zombie when he heard me say the word. I think he's immune. So instead I told him a bunch of lies and that idiot bought every single one."

Patch snickered, knowing quite well how stupid Pug was, and then he questioned how else he could figure out the word. "So do you have any ideas on how I could figure out what the word means? I have to find out what it means, but I don't wanna risk saying it to anyone. I'm brave, but not as much as you."

Lucky nodded with approval, finding that line far too true to not agree with it. Then he decided to give Patch some helpful advice. "Take my advice dude. Don't get anyone into trouble. And if you do it anyway, do it to someone who tried to get YOU in trouble in the past."

"And you think that'll work out?" Lucky shrugged upon hearing Patch's question, leaving Patch a bit indifferent. Though, he was already familiar with Lucky's great advice giving skills, so he decided not to doubt him. "I'll take it Lucky. And if this turns out as well as your other attempts, I'll make sure to use it in the best way that I can."

* * *

Patch was looking out the window at Mooch, wondering if he was really telling the truth about this zombie thing. When Lucky walked up to him, he asked him a question on whether or not this could actually be fact. "What if Mooch and his lackies are lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Lucky replied, and then he looked down at them and saw them breaking some bottles. "But even then, what if they're not? After all, there has to be SOME solution as to why Dipstick and Whizzer starting hanging out with Mooch to begin with."

"Yeah, good point." Patch admitted, and he wasn't about to give up yet. He took his phone out and then realized something before he started pressing buttons. "Oh yeah. I hate Mooch. (Puts phone away) We'll have to talk to him directly."

* * *

Patch was speaking to Mooch with Lucky watching from the window in case things got real. "So you see Mooch, I just don't see any real reason to believe what you say about this mystery word is true. You're not exactly known for honesty on this farm, and for all I know you could be stupid enough to believe it from anyone."

"Alright, fair enough." Mooch then came up with an idea to convince Patch for real that the word was for real. "Hey, I got an idea. What if I demonstrate it myself? That way I can show you that the baddie turns into a zombie. And it's your choice for the target."

Patch looked up at the window to Lucky, who nodded to him, and then Patch turned to Mooch with a smile and made his answer. "Say it to Ed. (Mooch flinched) That'll be a good time for him." Patch walked off with a proud smile on his face as Mooch feared how this was going to go down. Patch entered the barn with Lucky sliding down the ladder and running up to him, hi fiving him as the two started thinking about how this event would go down.

* * *

Mooch was shown giving Patch his phone number so he could see how the thing would go down, still nervous about the possible outcome. He knew Ed would be upset if he said the mystery word in front of him, and when he looked up and saw Lucky and Patch looking down at him with smiles, he gulped, being especially nervous as they nodded their heads. Mooch saw Ed coming into the barn and he held his breath, not wanting this to go as bad as he was thinking it would, and he decided to greet Ed. "Hello Ed. I'm glad you could come."

"Yes, I'm glad as well Mooch." Ed replied, sounding rather polite as he wondered what Mooch was going to tell him. "So what was it you wanted to tell me? I'm quite the busy one as you know."

"Well...I...um..." Mooch gulped again and started rubbing his arm, making Ed a tad bit worried. Lucky and Patch were watching with intrigue, hoping Mooch would end up saying the word. Since Mooch didn't want to lose the bet, he said the mystery word, shocking Ed quite a bit. Lucky and Patch were both confused as to why Ed didn't turn into a zombie, and Mooch tried to cover it up as he scratched the back of his head, looking up to see Lucky and Patch. "Well guys, I guess it's broken today. No zombie Ed for us."

Mooch flinched when he saw that Lucky and Patch were gone as the two were shown hiding behind the wall. Mooch gulped as Ed looked down at him, looking quite stern as he wanted to know what was going on. "Now just why would I turn into a zombie upon receiving an F bomb?"

Mooch sighed and decided to tell Ed everything, hoping he wouldn't do anything too rash about it. "You see Ed, I've told quite a few people already that the F word can turn any adult into a zombie, and that's why they hated it. (Ed nods) It's stupid I know, but it seemed to have worked. But I think Patch, my latest target, caught onto the lie and decided to test me." Ed found this to be useful information as he then decided to see what he could do about it. "So what're you gonna do to me now that you know everything?"

"Nothing too severe." Ed assured Mooch, always doing his best to be a reasonable mayor. "But I do expect you to confess this lie to everyone you tricked with it. And that includes Patch." Mooch gulped, knowing what was going to happen if he confessed this lie to a certain someone.

* * *

Mooch was shown talking to someone about his ongoing prank, hoping they wouldn't take it too harshly. "And so, I humbly apologize for this false information I've given you, and I hope we can move past this and not become enemies because of it, and I'll never try to get other kids in trouble again."

The one Mooch was shown apologizing to was Dumpling, who pounded him straight into the floor as soon as he was done. "I got grounded for a week after my daddy heard me say that. (Walks off) You're lucky he wasn't the one who was all worked up over it or you'd be dead."

Lucky and Patch were snickering at the sight of Mooch making a complete fool of himself as Patch commented on the scenario. "I feel like I'm enjoying this a lot more than I should." Lucky and Patch saw Mooch getting up and the Sheepdog flipped them off, leading to Lucky blowing a raspberry at them as the two of them continued to laugh at his current predicament. "I gotta say Lucky. This was quite the event. I'm certainly looking forward to Mooch's future."

"Heh. Yeah. No kidding." Lucky laughed a bit more and then admitted a little something. "I won't deny it though. I feel a little bad for what Mooch has to be put through. But only a little bit. He did try to ruin my first date with Two-tone.

Patch nodded in agreement as Perdita then called up to her son. "Patch! Could you come down here please!? Me and your father wish to speak to you!"

Lucky patted Patch's back as the black patched Dalmatian ran off to see what his parents wanted. When he slid down the stairs, he saw that the two of them had stern looks on their faces, making him a bit nervous as he looked up to Lucky. "Um..." Lucky shrugged with Patch looking back at his parents, hoping the situation wouldn't be anything too insane. "Mooch did it?"

* * *

Perdita was tucking Patch into bed as she spoke in a calm voice to assure him everything was going to be okay. "Alright Patch. You're off the hook this time since you didn't know what that word meant. And from the context I got, Mooch got what was coming to him." Perdita kissed Patch on the forehead, making Patch smile as he saw that nothing bad happened when his mother spoke about the word. "But promise me you won't use that word again, at least not until you're an adult. It's not a word kids your age should be using."

"But why?" Patch asked, still curious about what the word meant. "It doesn't make people drop stuff, it doesn't turn adults into zombies, and it certainly doesn't help out with dance parties. What could be so horrible about it that it can't be said by a ten year old Dalmatian puppy that ages at the same pace as humans?" Perdita whispered something into Patch's ear that shocked him to an extreme degree, having him give out two words as he went back to normal. "I see."

Perdita was walking away from Patch's bed as she then looked back at him with a blank look on her face. "I suppose a more child friendly way of putting it is that it means, I want to hurt your feelings."

Perdita walked out of the room with Patch lying down in his bed with a smile, satisfied as he put his paws behind his head. "Why didn't I just ask mom about that word in the first place?" Patch thought for a bit and wondered how that conversation would've went if he DID know what it meant. "Then again, she might've gotten the wrong idea. Parents have a knack for assuming things to quite an intense degree."

* * *

Lucky was talking to Colenol in his train car as Colenol went over what happened yesterday between Lucky and Pug. "So basically, you disobeyed Pug again, and then you threw an F bomb at him without any regards for what he might do to you, just so you could see him turn into a zombie."

"A zombie slave, yes." Lucky corrected, showing that he also didn't hesitate in correcting those who had higher authority than him. "And I was just trying to see if the impact of the word was true or not. After I found out Mooch tricked Patch, we decided to act upon it ourselves."

"So I've heard." Colenol chuckled a bit, finding it quite funny at what Lucky and Patch made Mooch do. "I'm quite surprised Mooch went through with it. You have to have a lot of guts to give an F bomb to Ed of all animals."

Lucky laughed a bit, still finding the scenario to be quite funny even after the day it happened. "Tell me about it dude. And we'll be sure to keep this word out of our vocabulary until we're adults. We don't wanna risk getting anyone else involved in what could potentially get them disowned by their parents."

"And I find that quite mature Lucky." Colenol responded with proudness, but then he got back to the Pug situation. "Now I don't expect you to listen to Pug, but do bare in mind that as long as I'm not around, he's free to do whatever he likes. As much as I would like for him to show you and the others some respect, I can't do anything if I don't witness it. (Lucky nods) You may leave now."

Lucky walked off with Patch waiting outside as he then started up the conversation. "Sorry I got you in trouble dude."

"It's cool." Lucky replied, being quite used to being scolded or spoken to sternly by this point. "Though, it did confuse me as to why Pug just walked off when I F bombed him. If anything I would've expected him to have blown up even more." Patch snickered a bit, finding Pug blowing up even more to be impossible.

* * *

Pug was trying to force soap into Lucky's mouth, only for Lucky to hold Pug back with little effort at all. "You must've hit your head really hard on a giant rock if you think I'm gonna let you get away with the way you treated me yesterday! You're gonna eat this soap and then I'm gonna force you to like it you foul mouthed maggot! Now take the soap or I'll make you take a whole bottle's worth!" Lucky rolled his eyes, making Pug push the soap even harder, but to no avail.

Lucky grabbed the soap and shoved it into Pug's mouth, making Pug scream as Lucky held his mouth shut. Pug's mouth was hurting immensely from the taste of the soap. Pug couldn't stand it, and he was starting to pass out before Lucky let go, allowing him to lie down on the floor. Lucky stomped on Pug and knocked the soap out of him, catching it it as he looked down at Pug, not hesitating to get cold. "You even think about putting soap in my mouth again, I'm gonna make you swallow the bar whole. Got it?"

Pug nodded with Lucky dropping the soap next to Pug and walking of, leaving Pug to face his own karma punishment. Lucky was walking up to Patch as he brought up how stupid Pug was to think that would've actually worked. "Pug must've lost another one of his few brain cells last night after thinking about how he was gonna 'punish' me. If I didn't know any better I'd say he lost them all."

Patch chuckled a bit and found that sentence to be quite accurate to how he and Lucky viewed Pug. "Yeah, no doubt about it. Maybe sometime in the future we can spawn some more brain cells for him so he can think of better ways to torture everyone. Oh, sorry. Give pointless drills to everyone."

Lucky snickered upon Patch's words as the two of them then saw Two-tone and Rolly, walking up to them as Lucky greeted the two of them. "Hey Two-tone. Hey Rolly. (Two-tone and Rolly look at Lucky and Patch with smiles) Haven't seen you two much this episode."

"We didn't have any lines until now so we thought we'd just talk about life until the final scene." Two-tone explained, not minding her lack of screen-time.

"We also went to a couple places." Rolly revealed, having quite a fondness for one place in particular. "Turns out I'm great at knitting."

Lucky snickered a bit and walked off with the others, not wanting to get on Rolly's case just for liking something intended for girls. "Whatever floats your boat dude. Anyway, you two have to hear about what me and Patch went through yesterday; you'll love it." Lucky started explaining what he and Patch did as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	10. A Snobby Rich Kid

That's Lucky

Season one Episode ten: A Snobby Rich Kid

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky was focused on doing something as he put some kind of letter onto a sign just as Tibbs came by to notice. He was intrigued by what Lucky was making and put his index finger and middle finger under his chin, rubbing it as Lucky continued his work. When he was done, the sign revealed the words 'Fart School for the Gifted!', which made Tibbs confused as he put his paw down, wondering what the name was all about. "Fart School for the Gifted. (Looks at Lucky) I don't even know how badly I wanna ask, but why did you pick THAT name?"

"I thought the Bark Brigade could use a name for the school, since from my knowledge, it didn't have one yet. This is the first one that came to mind because, well, one I love farts, especially the ones that come from me, and it just stuck with me." Just then, a red lamborghini came up covered in gold paint with Lucky wondering what it was all about as he and Tibbs saw it. Lucky was wondering who would pull up in a car like that "Who's the rich dude?"

"New student from what I know." The bell rang and Tibbs looked at Lucky. "Wanna walk to class?"

"Sure. You're teaching anyway." Lucky walked off with Tibbs, wondering what they were doing today. "So any plans for a subject?"

Lucky and Tibbs continued talking as a blue Akita puppy with air pods, a golden locket, and a tattoo of a dollar bill on his butt came out of the lamborghini. He looked at his father and spoke with a clearly arrogant tone. "Don't forget to pick me up later. I just know this place is gonna be full of poor kids begging for cash." The Akita walked over to the school with the lamborghini driving off, allowing him to start his school day.

* * *

Lucky and Tibbs arrived at the classroom with Lucky sitting in the middle desk in the back of the class, right in between to Patch and Two-tone. Lucky also noticed Spot was sitting in front of him, smiling as he went to start a conversation with her. "Oh, hey Spot. Didn't know you started coming here."

"Well I gotta do something to get out of my mom's annoying make me a star obsession." Spot replied, having to admit her intentions of coming weren't exactly for all the action. "Besides, I think I'll like this a lot more. From what I heard it's got a lot of action in it."

Lucky chuckled a bit, finding that statement hard to believe as he commented on Spot's thoughts. "I'll tell you right now Spot. Most of the action is me roasting Pug, so if you don't like that, you're out of luck. (Leans back in his chair) Anyway, I heard we have another new student coming, so maybe you can befriend him. Not that we aren't friends of course, I just think it'll help you too get along." Spot nodded in understanding as the Akita from before kicked the door open. "I think that's him."

The Akita looked around and whiffed the air a bit, not being too fond of the smell, even though there wasn't any stench. He went up to Tibbs, and as he was about to speak, the Akita cut him off by putting his finger on his mouth. "First off, I'm Cash, cause my family's got a buttload of cash. (Looks at the students) Second off, I'm only coming here because my parents love getting wasted. So don't mess with me in any fashion, or else I'm gonna sue your butt."

"Riiiiight." Tibbs responded as he moved Cash's finger. "Well Cash, take a seat whereever you like. I think we have an empty desk."

Cash walked over to an empty desk, which was right next to Spot and in front of Patch as Patch leaned over to Lucky with an annoyed expression. "Hey Lucky, I don't like the new kid. He seems like kind of a snob."

"Cmon Patch, it's probably just some lame act." Cash sat up on his desk and Lucky asked him about it, wanting to try and see more in him. "Hey Cash, (Cash looks at Lucky) why're you sitting on your desk?"

"Because screw chairs." Cash replied, and then he went on about how he didn't like chairs. "Ya know, whoever invented chairs, screw that guy. Old sitting down lazy bum. You know what?" Cash stood on his desk with Patch getting a full view of his butt, which he didn't know how to take. "I'm just gonna stand for the rest of the class. Sitting is for poor people."

Lucky stood up on his desk as Spot noticed the air pods in Cash's ears. "Hey, are those air pods in your ears?"

"What does it look like, my feces?" Cash asked with snark. "Of course they're air pods. I wear them all the time, and they're expensive as all heck."

"Well...should I buy some?" Spot asked, wanting to know if they were as good as she's heard from other sources

"Where are your ears?" Spot was surprised by Cash's question, not knowing how to take it. "You're so poor you can't even afford ears? What kind of poor trash is that?" Spot sighed with Cash taking out some cash, at least ten thousand dollars worth. "Hey earless." Spot was about to glare at Cash, only for him to throw the ten thousand dollars at her, making her fall on the floor. "Give me your desk."

* * *

Cash was sitting on Spot's desk, which was on top of his desk, with Lucky looking up at him as he sat on his desk. "I thought you said sitting was for poor people."

"I changed my mind. I can do that, can't I?" Cash snarked, making Lucky roll his eyes as he made his reply.

"No, I'm just trying to get context." Just then, Cash threw ten thousand dollars onto Lucky's desk, confusing him as he looked back up. "Free money? Really?"

"No. I want your desk."

"What? Why do you want my desk."

"Becuase I want it. And also, what's that on your head?"

Lucky took off his Thunderbolt hat and looked at it, giving a smug look to Cash as he commented on it. "Oh, I don't have anything on my head." Cash threw down ten thousand more dollars to Lucky, making him scoff. "Twenty thousand dollars isn't enough to buy my hat dude." Cash threw down more money, with it eventually catching Tibbs's attention as he tried to write a math equetion on the board. "And, you're busted."

Tibbs went over to Cash and demanded him to stop trying to bribe Lucky. "Cash, I don't care if you're giving Lucky a hundred thousand dollars! (Lucky puts all the money away and puts his hat back on) You behave right now or you're going to detention!" Cash threw ten thousand dollars at Tibbs, making him walk away. "'Never mind then."

Cash looked down at Lucky, who ignored him, and then he decided to get serious with him. "Give me my money back." Lucky continued to ignore Cash, much to his annoyance. "I said give me my money back! Not pretend you can't hear me!" Patch was starting to get annoyed by Cash, finding looking away from his butt to be hard enough. "Fine then! Keep the money! I'll just sue your butt!"

"You won't touch it!" Lucky jumped up to Cash and started punching him, much to Patch's delight.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were walking home from school as Two-tone commented on how rude and snobby Cash was. "That Akita really was annoying you guys. He just walked in and started acting like he owned the place. (Looks at Lucky) Thank goodness you don't take his garbage Lucky."

"Babe, if I ever took his trash, I would throw it out and poop right in the can it was in." Lucky replied, still mad about Cash threatening to sue his butt. "And if he even THINKS about sueing my butt after this I'm gonna give him an even worse beatdown than yesterday. Because no one hurts my butt."

Just then, Lucky got poked in the butt as he then looked behind himself to find Cadpig sitting there with a smug grin on her face. "Well I'm someone, and I succeeded. (Walks off) You figure out the math."

Lucky growled in annoyance as Pongo and Perdita walked up to them with Perdita seeming quite stern with him. "You got into a fight at school Lucky!?"

"Greetings to you too mother, father." Lucky snarked, and then he explained how the situation went down. "And yes I did, but you don't get it. He threatened to sue my butt after I wouldn't give him a hundred thousand dollars, which keep in mind, he tried to bribe me with, so I automatically own it unless I spend it. So I had to mess him up."

"Of course it has something to do with your butt." Pongo responded with an eye roll and a smile, and he then made his own comment on the situation himself. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to beat up a student, especially if he's new."

"Being new isn't an excuse to threaten someone." Pongo was about to reply, but then he saw his point and stopped himself. "Dad, the first day you let someone walk all over you, is the day you become a slave. And Lucky ain't no slave!" Perdita sighed in annoyance, loving her son, but finding it hard to tolerate him sometimes. "Look. My butt was created by the hotness King himself. If that gets tarnished then I don't know what could come from it."

"Lucky, your butt wasn't created out from the hotness King, it was created from me and your father." Perdita stated, making Lucky roll his eyes in annoyance as he then heard his mother's next words. "Now Colenol called and said he wouldn't punish you, if, you write a letter apologizing to Cash. He told us his name"

"Apologizing!? For what!?" Lucky asked in a rude tone, finding the idea to be ridiculous. "Becuase he's a snobby hippie, and he couldn't square up against Lucky!?" Perdita tried to reply, but Lucky cut him off. "No, screw that mom, I'm not writing trash!"

Perdita was about to object, but Pongo made a suggestion. "Perdy. I'll write the letter. My writing's identical to Lucky's anyway."

"Alright, fine. (Looks at Lucky) Your father's gonna write the letter, and you're gonna hand it to him in class, okay?" Lucky started grumbling as he walked off with his friends, finding the situation to be totally lame.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky was walking in school with his friends as Patch commented on the situation himself, being on Lucky's side as always. "Don't worry dude. If anything gets heated, I'll speak up next time."

"Thanks Patch. And I'll be ready for when that scumbag tries anything again." Lucky and his friends walked into class with Lucky walking up to Cash, who had a bruise on his right eye, with a reluctant look and aura, clearly wanting to get this over with. "Hey Cash." Cash was bribing Dipstick to go do something for him and he pointed to the door, looking at Lucky after he did so and he slammed the letter into his face. "My dad wrote you a letter, (Flinches) I mean, I wrote you a letter, saying I'm sorry."

Cash took the letter and set it down on his desk, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to him. "I wrote you a note too."

"Oh, you did? Thanks." Lucky took the note and went over to his desk with it, sitting down at his desk and opening it up. "He gave me a note too Patch. Wonder what it says." Patch shrugged as Lucky opened the note with Cash pulling something else out of his desk. When Lucky opened the note, he saw that it said, 'Your butt won't get out of jail for a long time!', making Lucky furious as Cash waved a paper that sued Lucky's butt. "Snob wants to die!"

Lucky lunged at Cash and pinned him to the ground, punching him multiple times in the face with Dipstick returning with a drink. "Here ya go Cash. I don't know why you'd want wine though." Lucky took the wine bottle and poured it all over Cash, making Dipstick back away.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were getting a stern talking to from Pongo and Perdita with Perdita doing the talking. "You beat up the student again Lucky!?" Lucky nodded his head yes proudly as Perdita had enough with Lucky's behavior at school and decided to punish him. "That's it Lucky, you're grounded for a week!"

Lucky pointed to his ear as he decided to play around with his mother about this punishment. "Say that again mother? I believe you were speaking in Italian there." Perdita groaned in annoyance with Lucky speaking with proudness over what he did. "Well at least I'm not a slave."

"Lucky, we said no more fighting." Pongo spoke with a stern voice, but he was calm at the same time. "All you had to do was give him the letter and apologize."

"I did dad. And then he waved a paper in my face saying my butt was sued." Lucky informed his parents, indicating he wouldn't give up just yet. "I don't care if I get punished even worse later on, he's not suing my butt."

Pongo found this information interesting and looked at Perdita to see what she thought. "This sounds like bullying to me Perdy. Pathetic bullying, but still bullying."

"Well even if these accusations are true, Lucky didn't have to beat up the bully." Perdita pointed out, making Lucky quite annoyed.

"Mom! Who's side are you on!?"

"Well Lucky, you shouldn't have fought him, you could've just showed the note to the teacher or told him."

"Teacher's don't do squat!"

"Mom, dad, I don't like how Lucky's the only one being blamed in all of this." Patch intervened, making Lucky grateful for his support.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it Patch. Lucky's suspended for a week." Perdita informed the group, making Lucky confused. "That means you can't go to school for a week."

Lucky was excited as he heard this and was more than willing to show it. "Great mom! I should've beaten someone up a long time ago. (Takes out a mirror and starts looking at his butt) Best week of my life right here. I beat up a snob and I got suspended." Lucky suddenly cut a three second rotten egg fart with his butt shown, hitting Rolly and his mirror with a yellow cloud (phhhhht). Lucky whiffed the fart for a bit and then he took out some water, splashing it on Rolly and washing the scent off of him. "You okay Rolly?"

"Not the first time and it certainly won't be the last." Rolly replied with a smile, glad to see Lucky's kindness showing as well as it was.

* * *

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly were waiting by the windmill as Lucky skated over to them, much to their delight. "I was able to sneak out just before mom and dad got to my room. (Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly get up) Who's ready to make it happen!" Just then, Cash was driving up to Lucky and his friends in his dad's lamborghini, much to the group's annoyance. "Oh great. This jerk again."

Cash was shown with a bruise on both of his eyes and a bandage around his head as he looked at Lucky and his friends and taunted them. "What are you poor kids doing?"

"Just deciding what we wanna do." Patch stated as he walked up to Cash, who saw Lucky's board and ignored Patch. "And it doesn't have anything to do with snobs like you so get lost."

"Ah, nice board ya got there. Hand it over." Cash demanded, much to Lucky's annoyance as he then held his board tight.

"Why do you want my board? You're driving you're dad's lamborghini." Lucky pointed out, and Cash didn't take interest to him trying to defy him.

"Oh, I don't WANT it. I just don't want YOU to have it." Cash took out a case full of what looked like fifty thousand dollars, which Lucky took while surfing through some stuff on his phone. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure. Just come by tomorrow." Cash nodded and drove off with Lucky and Patch walking up to Two-tone and Rolly, who were both confused until Lucky showed them what was on his phone. "We're gonna use this at a party someday." Two-tone and Rolly were both satisfied with what Lucky had showed them.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Cash was driving up to the Dearly farm and got out as he walked up to the farm, going inside as Pongo and Perdita spotted him. As they were about to ask why he was here, he spoke up for them. "First off, it smells like poor in here. (Pongo and Perdita flinch) Second off, your son Lucky took fifty thousand dollars from me for his skateboard, and now I want what I payed for."

Pongo and Perdita were surprised to hear this with Perdita making a reply. "Well he's grounded, so I don't see how he could've been able to make that trade."

"I don't care if he's grounded or not. I want my due." Cash walked past Pongo and Perdita and up to Lucky's room, walking up to him as he hooked up a high-tech looking boombox. "Alright Lucky. Where's my board?"

"Oh, you're not getting it. (Cash flinches) I sold the cash already. Good luck taking it back." Cash was about to scream until Lucky put a finger over his mouth, smiling as he gave a look to him. "I thought of a better solution as soon as you bribed me. I had just enough money to buy this boombox, so I say the next time I have a party, which will also bet he first party I have here, can't believe it took a month for it to happen, you'll be invited. Okay?"

Cash thought for a moment and took a liking to the idea, giving Lucky a fist bump. "Sure. I like it. (Gets stern) But if you forget, I'll sue your butt and-" Lucky punched Cash in the face, making him fall right on his back floor. "Fair enough." Cash walked off and looked back at Lucky, wanting this party to be good. "You'd better throw a good one."

"Oh believe me, I will." Lucky assured Cash, and then he looked at his friends with confidence. "His snobby behavior will soon be no more." Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly all looked at each other, wondering if this supposed plan of Lucky's would work.

* * *

Six days later.

* * *

Lucky sat down with his friends at lunch as Lucky set down a buttload on party invites, much to their surprise. He then sorted them out with Patch saying something about it, surprised Lucky was actually doing what he promised to Cash. "So you're actually gonna go through with this. You're gonna invite Cash, and you're hoping this is gonna change him for the better."

"I don't see why not." Lucky replied with confidence as he handed his friends their invitations. "After all he's probably just insecure, as many rich or popular students are. So this could give him an opportunity to branch out and see he doesn't need to be such a jerk to everyone to get what he wants."

"I guess that could work." Patch looked over at the table Cash was sitting at and saw how bored he was, getting up and taking Lucky's actions to heart as he spoke with kindness. "Hey Cash. You enjoying your food?"

"Yeah, it's good stuff." Cash replied, glad to have some company, even if he was still a snobby jerk to Patch. "You probably wouldn't like it. It's not for poor people." Patch rolled his eyes as Cash commented on all the invitations Lucky had on his table. "Anyway, it looks like Lucky's following through on his end of the deal. If there's one thing I hate more than not getting my cash back, people hurting the stuff I care about, being bored, in that order, it's phonys. My dad's a Tv star, and he also hates phonys. So I punch every phony in the face."

Patch chuckled a bit and was glad to see that Cash cared about more stuff than just cash, at least from what he was hearing. "So you're not just a greedy jerk then. Your introduction in class sure said otherwise, cause you don't feel as malicious as you were back then."

"That was a week ago Patch. Stop living in the past." Cash took out ten thousand dollars and threw it at Patch, who picked it up and rubbed his nose. "Now get Lucky to give me his invitation in person." Patch nodded and walked back over to Lucky and the others as Cash took a bite of his lobster. "As soon as Lucky sees my house, he's gonna give me a VIP pass."

* * *

Lucky was in the backseat of his parents car as he wondered what kind of house Cash lived in. Once the car stopped, he got out and looked at his parents before he headed off. "Make sure to stya here." Lucky gave a peace sign to his parents, who nodded and started listening to music with Lucky looking behind himself and being amazed as he saw Cash's house. It was a three story mansion with at least four balconies, one for each room, and he couldn't help but show his awe as his eyes were in sparkles and he had almost nothing to say. "Wow."

Lucky ran up to the house and rang the doorbell, which started playing 'I think I'm gonna like it here' from Annie. "Okay, I like this doorbell too." Just then, Cash's father, who was a blue Akita, answered the door and saw Lucky standing there. "Hi mister...what's your last name?" The Akita pointed to his nametag, which read Daniel Richmart. "Daniel Richmart. Cool name. Anyway, Cash invited me over because I'm having this party, and he wanted me to invite him in person."

"Ah, you must be Lucky then. Come on in." Lucky gladly entered the house and saw an expensive mirror, admiring his butt with it as Daniel called up to where Cash was to bring him down. "Cash! That Lucky kid you mentioned is here about the party invite!"

"I'll be down in a sec dad! Make it ten seconds!" Cash was shown on the top floor, exiting his bedroom and sliding down the stairs as he sat on the handrail. He arrived at the bottom in exactly ten second flat and skidded on the floor, walking up to Lucky as he saw his butt in the mirror. "If you're trying to find a weird way to moon me then you might wanna try a car windshield next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucky continued admiring his butt and even blew it a kiss with Cash coughing and having Lucky look at him. "Oh, right, sorry. (Hands Cash the invite) Here's the invite. Party's in two weeks, three if my parent's try to blow me off at the last minute."

"Thank you. Now stop mooning my mirror." Lucky rolled his eyes and walked off, exiting the house as he nodded to Daniel and walked off. As he got into his car, Cash looked up at his father. "Can you believe how arrogant he is? Admiring his rear end in a mirror. If anything he should be looking at the private area, since that's where the money's made."

Daniel watched Pongo and Perdita head off in their car as he started to question it himself. "I don't think he cares about money Cash. I'm honestly more concerned about how dogs can drive cars. Especially since we have humans in our world."

* * *

Cash was in his room as he tried to find a good outfit for the party and found himself at a loss of ideas. "Come on brain, get working. We have to make me look good at that party, so get some ideas, or I'm gonna sue your butt. (Thinks for a moment) Do brain's even have butts?" Cash sighed and continued looking for the perfect outfit to wear, finding it to be beyond hard since he couldn't find anything that would fit the theme of Lucky's party. "Did he really have to make the theme anything? I can't outshine everyone when the theme's anything."

Cash closed his closet door shut and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it as he looked over at a picture of him and his parents. "Thanks a lot for dying mom. Now I have no friends, and I have to bribe people to get what I want. And the people who used to be my friends, decided to hold grudges. And I hate grudges, so I couldn't be friends with them anymore, so I hired a hitman on them when they tried to shoot me. So now, I hate them." Cash sighed down on his bed and started to hate what was happening in his life at the moment. "Why do I even wanna go to that party for losers? They're just gonna be poor."

* * *

Lucky and his friends were thinking of stuff that could be at the party with Lucky looking something up online. It was some kind of giant cake which he was choosing the sizes of, and which layer was which flavor. Two-tone walked up to him and had to confess something as she climbed up to his desk. "I'm gonna be honest Lucky. I still don't see this as a good idea. I want to see the good in Cash too, but I'd feel bad just letting him be a snob to everyone at the party. Are you sure you wanna take that kind of risk?"

"Two-tone, I know what I'm doing." Lucky assured Two-tone as he allowed her to sit next to him, confident that his plan would go down well. "There's good in everyone out there. You just have to look in the right place, and you'll find the good in the person you're trying to find it in. It's like trying to find emotions in Raven from Teen Titans." Lucky stroked Two-tone's back, which she took a liking to as she playfully growled at him. "Besides. We can always hide in the closet if a mob starts."

"Hey Lucky!" Mooch was climbing up the ladder as he went over to Lucky and Two-tone, getting into Lucky's face about something. "If you're having a party in two weeks then how come (Points to himself with his thumb) I wasn't invited?"

Lucky gave a blunt look to Mooch as Two-tone tried her best to contain her anger towards him, not wanting to hurt him unprovoked. "Well Mooch, if you didn't get me painted pink and shave my butt in front of everyone, I might consider you worth the time." Mooch was about to punch Lucky, only for Lucky to grab his paw and throw him out the window, looking out with the others as he made a commente about it. "He'll be fine. Cartoons only hurt their characters if it's mandatory to move the plot and I don't think he'll appear again after this.

* * *

Lucky was walking around the farm with some party invites as he saw Dumpling and went over to her to give her one. She was excited to see Lucky walking up to him and Lucky was genuinelly kind to her as he handed her the invite. "Hey Dumpling. I'm having a party in two weeks and everyone I know is invited. I thought you'd like to join in case you wanted to mingle with other girls your age or something like that."

"Thanks Lucky. Should be a fun evening." Dumpling went up to Lucky with a lovestruck look on her face, which Lucky wasn't too fond of. "Maybe we can even have a little fun in that seven minutes in heaven game I heard so much about."

"Riiiiight." Lucky said as he pushed Dumpling back into the pig pen with a blunt expression, closing the door as he made his response. "Sorry Dumpling, but you know I'm dating Two-tone. I wouldn't cheat on her for anything." Lucky walked off with Dumpling being dissapointed by his response.

* * *

Lucky was at school the next day with Tibbs talking to him about how he's been with Cash before his return. "Now listen Lucky. I don't want you beating up Cash again. You did a great job not hurting him yesterday, but if you start doing it again then it could eventually lead to expulsion. And the last thing I want is to expel you."

"You got it." Lucky replied with a chilled out tone in his voice, confident that he'd be able to keep himself from attacking Cash again. "And I think he'll also know not to threaten to sue my butt again." Tibbs rolled his eyes while smiling as Lucky then took out a party invitation for him. "Oh, I'm having a party in two weeks. Feel free to dress up in whatever you like."

Tibbs took a liking to Lucky's generosity and put the invitation away. "Thanks Lucky. I'll be sure to attend it." Lucky nodded as Tibbs walked back over to his desk and sat down, looking at Cash as he walked in. "Remember Cash. No threatening the students."

Cash threw ten thousand dollars at Tibbs to get him to shut up and walked over to his desk and sat down on it. He then looked over at Lucky and asked him about the party. "Hey, it's not mandatory to wear anything to that party, right? Cause I couldn't find the right outfit. I mostly go to rich people parties."

"Yeah, you can go nude. We don't wear clothes anyway." Cash pumped his fist and then looked at Lucky again as the Dalmatian started to relax, leaving Cash to wonder what he was all about as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	11. A Dirty Duo

That's Lucky

Season one Episode eleven: A Dirty Duo

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky and the other members of the Bark Brigade were in front of some kind of course with Pug explaining what it did while yelling as always. "Alright maggots! This course will test your speed, strength, and endurance! Whichever one of you failures gets to the end first will-" Pug was interrupted by a digging sound as a young Dalmatian with dirt all over him came up from below him. Pug jumped down from Diesel's head and started shouting at him. "Diesel! You know when the Bark Brigade starts their lessons! This course is-"

Pug looked at the course and saw that some of it was broken down, infuriating him as Diesel hopped out of the dirt and commented on it. "Oh, so that's what those wires were all about. (Chuckles a bit) Sorry Pug. Can't see where I'm going underground, ya know?"

"Ignorance is not an excuse!" Pug shouted, just as another Dalmatian popped out of the hole to see what was up, seeing Pug insult Diesel and being quite upset at the sight of it. "We don't need incompetent morons like you running around this place and breaking anything! (Diesel starts to feel hurt) If you wanna waste your pathetic life digging and being stupid then be my guest, unless you want your pathetic life to mean something! Unless you wanna be a worthless dirt obsessed maggot for the rest of your life!"

Diesel started to tear up, which made the other Dalmatian step in, quite upset with Pug's behavior. "Pug, you know Diesel isn't like Cadpig intelligence wise. You can't judge someone because of their density."

"I can judge someone however I like!" Pug shouted at the other Dalmatian, and then he looked back at Diesel and looked into his eyes. "What're you gonna do? Cry about it?"

Diesel sniffled a bit and made his reply, having his feelings badly damaged from Pug's harmful words. "Yeah. I...I WILL cry about it!"

Diesel ran off crying with the other Dalmatian running after him, leading to Lucky walking up to Pug with a blunt look on his face. "Not cool dude."

"Oh, like you'd know anything." Pug replied, not liking Lucky's tone with him. "You'd better give me one good reason I shouldn't have said what I said!"

"Becuase the worst crime ishaving one's life being compared to yours." Lucky shot back, walking off and leaving Pug infuriated as Lucky ignored his protests and demands to go comfort Diesel.

* * *

Diesel was being comforted by the Dalmatian that popped up as Diesel accepted his head rub while still crying from earlier, but not as hard as before. The other Dalmatian wiped Diesel's tears away as Diesel looked up at him. "Caleb, was what Pug said true? Is my life worthless?"

Caleb hugged Diesel, knowing his life was anything but worthless, especially to him. "It'll never be worthless Diesel. (Pulls Diesel away) Pug's words don't mean a single thing. And it's not like you can control who you are."

Lucky came up to Caleb and Diesel and had a mudball, whistling and making the two look at him, only for Lucky to chuck the mudball at Diesel and make him laugh. Diesel started to cheer up from that mudball and Lucky walked in, fist bumping the two of them as Diesel responded to the mudball. "Thanks Lucky. I really needed that one."

"Exactly why I brought it along." Lucky replied, nad then he started talking about something that'd help Diesel with his situation. "Anyway, if you wanna throw Pug off guard, try playing mind games with him. Maybe do what I do and give him a decent comeback."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that Lucky. I'm not good at thinking." Diesel suddenly cut a three second buffalo wing fart, releasing a green cloud that Caleb whiffed and enjoyed (phhhhht).

Lucky rolled his eyes while smiling at the quirks that both of his siblings were showing. "I noticed. (Pats Diesel's head) We'll start tomorrow at the next Bark Brigade lesson. That should be a good time to let it commence." Diesel smiled and nodded, grateful for Lucky taking the time to help him deal with Pug.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky and the other Bark Brigade cadets with Lucky nodding to Diesel as Pug walked up to him with some choice words. "Well well well. If it isn't the dense dirt loving loser who decided to ruin our course the other day." Diesel tried to ignore Pug's words, waiting for Lucky to give him the right words to use. "Alright dirtlife. Since you decided to do what you did the other day, I'll let YOU do the course first!"

Lucky whispered something to Diesel and he said it to Pug right after, hoping he would make Lucky proud. "Ya know Pug, I could do this course. I could give into your demand. But I'm not a bloody moron, and anyone who's smart enough to realize you're crazy is cool in my book. Meanwhile, your slaves, suck."

Pug flinched at Diesel's words and became enraged when he heard them, getting into his face and making him scared. "You think this is some kind of game you maggot!? You seem to forget the power I hold! You don't want to mess with that."

Lucky whispered something else to Diesel, making him less scared as he said the retort to Pug. "Then I suppose this course you set up isn't an obstecle course you would make on a playground. Because if you ask me, this is something you'd make in pre-school."

Pug tried his hardest not to blow a gasket and screamed even harder at Diesel. "You'd better stop this right now if you don't want to be suspended from the Bark Brigade!"

Lucky whispered one final comeback to Diesel, who said it proudly and with a smile. "Fine Pug. I'm sorry you're a braindead loser who lost all of his sanity when he decided to dedicate his worthless life to yelling at kids who aren't as experienced as him just so he can get the smallest drop of satisfaction in his black heart." Pug screamed at the top of his lungs and ran off, making the others impressed as Diesel whispered to Lucky. "Thanks Lucky. You're the best." Lucky nodded in response and was proud of Diesel for his work.

* * *

Caleb and Diesel were walking around the farm as the two of them talked about how epic Diesel's comebacks were. "Wow Diesel. I've never seen anyone aside from Lucky make Pug run off to have one of his tantrums. He really does know his stuff."

"He certainly does Caleb." Diesel replied, agreeing entirely with how good Lucky was at the art of the comeback. "I have to get some more knowledge from him. I know I might forget it later on, being me and all, but I can at least use it to fight off the bullies without getting into a fist fight."

Caleb thought about how easy it would be to get the bullies off of their backs if Diesel's comebacks were good enough. "Yeah, they just might. Just make sure to keep them to a minimum." Diesel looked at Caleb with confusion, and when Caleb saw this, he assured Diesel he didn't mean anything bad. "I'm just saying that since Lucky's a lot more experienced at comebacks than you are, maybe we shouldn't abuse their power just yet."

Diesel understood what Caleb meant and nodded just as Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer were leaning on a fence as they saw the duo walking. Mooch walked up to the two and decided to mess with them a bit. "Well look who it is, the Dearly family's biggest gross out gags. Don't you two belong in a dumpster?"

Diesel thought about backing down for a moment, but then he decided to think of a good comeback to make, struggling to make it a good one. "If we belong in a dumpster, then you clearly belong in a...mental institution?"

"Oh, you did not go there." Mooch laughed as he grabbed Diesel by his collar, knowing he wasn't about to say that again. "You better take that back dirt boy. I don't take that kind of garbage from anyone, especially not losers like you."

Diesel decided to take another shot at the comeback train and smiled as he said what he thought up next. "Ya know Mooch, it's funny you say that. I've seen Lucky roast the living torture out of you plenty of times, so I guess you're more of a loser than he'll ever be."

Mooch threw Diesel onto the ground, making him a bit scared as Mooch pinned him down, forcing Caleb to try and step in. "Get off of him Mooch!"

Mooch smacked Caleb aside and Dipstick and Whizzer blocked him from Diesel, who Mooch proceeded to taunt. "You think you're a wisecracking sensation I see. Well I'll tell you this much. You're nothing but a worthless scumbag who has no reason to exist."

Diesel was hurt by the insult but he wasn't about to start crying just yet. He decided to take one final shot at making good comebacks towards Mooch and took out the best material he had. "Funny. You just described yourself perfectly." Mooch was surprised by Diesel's comeback and growled at him, leaving Diesel worried about what he was going to do to him. "Mommy?"

Mooch punched Diesel smack in the face and looked down at him with a glare. "You're gonna wish you were born without a mouth."

* * *

Lucky was talking to Caleb and Diesel as Patch tending to Diesel's wounds up with Lucky explaining where Diesel went wrong. "Okay, so you got comebacks wrong. That's fine; not everyone can be a master instantly like I can." Lucky thought for a moment, feeling he should give Diesel another piece of advice and decided to do so. "So here's what you wanna do. Depending on what someone's like, you gotta strike there. If someone's smart, tell them they're spending their life on books. And if they're poor and pick a fight with you, tell them they're just too deppressed to see how worthless they are."

Diesel didn't know how he would be able to do that, feeling bad about the homeless part. "I don't know how I'd feel about that Lucky. (Patch puts a bandage on Diesel's leg) If he picks the fight then maybe, but I'd probably feel bad if I struck his homelife. What if I struck his diet?"

"Depends on whether or not he or she has anorexia." Lucky answered, and then he felt he should say something else on the matter. "And whatever you do, don't insult someone who's not getting in your way. Like, if someone's nice to you or they're not picking a fight with you, don't say anything cruel to them. That's crossing the line in terms of comebacks. Playful ones are fine if you feel like it, but not intentional insults."

Diesel nodded in understanding as Patch put one final bandage on the left side of Diesel's butt. "I don't even want to know what Mooch did back there." Diesel kept his mouth shut about that location, not wanting to disrespect Patch's wishes. "Oh, and if you need more comeback advice, you know Lucky's available." Diesel nodded and walked off with Caleb after hugging Lucky and Patch, grateful for the two's help.

* * *

Caleb and Diesel were swimming in Hiccup Hole as Diesel made a giant splash with his paw right onto Richie. As the two were playing together, Diesel ended up landing a splash on Lucy right before she got in, angering her as she got in and swam up to Richie and Diesel. "You two have some nerve coming here and causing a ruckus."

Diesel was confused as to why Lucy was mad, but then saw that she was wet and caught onto it. "Whoa, sorry Lucy. Guess me and Caleb were playing a little rough out here. You know how kids can be."

"Oh, don't give me any of that 'I'm sorry' garbage." Lucy demanded, not buying Diesel's apology, even though his kindness was genuine. "You two get out of this pond and go home, or I'll be dealing with your parents!" Diesel didn't want to leave and let Caleb down with Caleb swimming up to him to stand beside him. Or in this case float beside him. "And I heard about your fight with Mooch. I'm not going to have blood in this pond."

Diesel got an idea on what he could use for a non-verbal comeback and spoke to Lucy with a smirk on his face. "Say Lucy. You know what SHOULD be in your pond?" Lucy raised an eyebrow with Diesel grunting as he ripped a five second rotten egg fart, making the water around him and Richie turn yellow (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Lucy was disguisted by this and swam off in rage as Caleb and Diesel both laughed softly. "Gee, Lucky really knows how to handle people. I just started this and I got Lucy to leave in a fit of rage."

"And with my favorite fart scent to boot." Caleb whiffed the fart scent and sighed of relief upon it, knowing this comeback thing with Diesel was going to be a journey worth going on. "Make mroe fart comebacks like that and you just might be able to be on par with Lucky in terms of farts. And I could get used to that in no time." Diesel giggled a bit, knowing that he was right to be the best of friends with Richie.

* * *

Caleb and Diesel were heading home just as the two noticed Pongo and Perdita speaking to Lucy about their little incident. Caleb was worried, but Diesel was a bit confused, wondering why Lucy was here and walked up to them. "Mom, dad, why are you talking to Lucy? She hates other animals."

"Oh, I think you know Diesel." Diesel raised an eyebrow with confusion, giving Perdita the idea that he'd forgotten what'd happened. "Oh, right. Well to help you get caught up, Lucy informed us of how you disrespected her at Hiccup Hole earlier. And you also, farted in the pond. I'd have to be Lucky when he jumped in there and had to smell that."

Diesel remembered that incident and had to admit he'd been trying to ignore it since it happened. "Oh yeah. Well did she tell you the part where she got into my faced after I apologized for splashing her?" Pongo and Perdita were surprised to hear this detail with Diesel looking at Lucy with a grin. "Yeah, I don't blame you for leaving that part out Lucy. It's clear telling on others is the only thing your life has going for it, so of course you'd be begging to yourself to make it last."

Lucy was quite shocked from this with Caleb commenting on how cold Diesel was with that comment as he walked with him. He wanted to praise Diesel, but at the same time he knew that calling Lucy's life worthless wasn't necessary in that situation. "Wow Diesel. That was uncalled for."

"Oh, give me a break Caleb. She started that fiasco." Diesel pointed out, leaving Caleb to wonder what was becoming of him. He loved Diesel, but he couldn't deny that something was happening with him.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Caleb was looking for Diesel as he came across Lucky, who was playing on a handheld video game system with Patch sitting next to him. When Caleb walked up to them, he hoped they would know where Diesel was. "Um, Lucky, Patch? (Lucky and Patch look at Caleb) Do you guys know where Diesel is? We were supposed to hang out today and I can't find him."

Lucky paused his game, which was shown to be some kind of Pokemon game, and then he replied to Caleb's question. "Sorry dude. No clue." Lucky, Patch, and Caleb heard Mooch shouting and they wondered what it could be from. "Mooch might know though. The plot demands it after all."

Lucky, Patch, and Caleb walked over to Mooch and saw that he was screaming at Diesel. "You'd better take that back you dirt loving wimp! I'm not gonna take your trash, and you can say whatever you like because it's not gonna tell me otherwise!"

Diesel scoffed and laid down a sick comeback onto Mooch, finding that it would be quite effective with him. "I'm gonna tell you something Mooch. You can say any empty threat you like. I'm not gonna follow it. And that's because you're too stupid to follow through with it."

Mooch screamed at the top of his lungs and walked off, unable to deal with Diesel and leaving Lucky impressed. Lucky, Patch, and Caleb walked up to Diesel with Caleb seeming worried without anyone else being aware of that fact as Lucky praised Diesel on how he's improved. "Wow Diesel. You sure have made a lot of progress since your first lesson."

"Thanks to you Lucky, I just might be high up on the savage meter." Diesel implied with Caleb hoping Diesel wouldn't go too far with his comeback streak, wanting him to stay the dense yet kind hearted brother he's come to know and love.

* * *

Caleb and Diesel were walking around town as Caleb tried to talk to Diesel about how he felt about his comeback ability. "Diesel, can we talk?" Diesel nodded to Caleb with a smile on his face, allowing Caleb to speak about whatever it was he wanted to talk about. "You know how you've been making a whole bunch of comebacks lately?"

"Yeah, it's loads of fun. What about it?" Diesel asked, showing his density quite well as he failed to see how worried Richie was for him.

"Well...I'm just worried you're gonna turn into a bit of a jerkhole with it." Diesel gave a confused look at what Caleb was saying as he then clarified what he meant. "I'm not saying you CAN'T do it. Heck, I love that you stood up to Lucy for us. I just think you telling Lucy her life was nearly worthless was a bit much. Okay, forget trying to sugarcoat it. It was a lot much. I hate her too, but that can sting anyone."

"Even Cruella?"

"Even Cruella."

Diesel started to think about what Caleb said and then he saw a junkyard, looking at Caleb with a smile on his face. "Mind if we play in this junkyard over here while I think about what you said?"

"Not at all. We all need some fun, even in deep thought." Caleb ran into the junkyard with Diesel and the two started to have a good time already. "Hey, wait up Diesel!"

"You'll have to catch me first Caleb!" Caleb and Diesel started laughing together as two glowing eyes were shown in a garbage pile, giving off a dangerous presence that awaited the two of them.

* * *

Lucky was sneaking around the house as he looked into the kitchen, finding that there were no adults to be seen in there. After making sure the coast was clear, he walked over to the counter and hopped up onto it, and then he jumped up to the fridge with ease. He saw the cookie jar in his reach, and when he reached it and opened it up, he heard his phone ring after taking a chocolate chip cookie out. He got frustrated and took his phone out after seeing that it was Caleb. "Dang it Caleb. You couldn't have waited about half a minute longer to call?"

Lucky bit into his cookie as he let Caleb speak, hoping this was a good enough reason to let him get caught. "Well, ya see Lucky, it's kind of a life or death situation." Lucky flinched upon hearing those words, taking another bite of his cookie to let Caleb continue. "Me and Diesel went into this junkyard, and now this psychopathic Doberman wants to do something to us. He hasn't said what yet, but I hope it's not too vicious. I think you know I have weak pain tolerance."

Lucky took three more cookies out and closed the cookie jar, jumping down from the fridge and out of the window. "Don't worry Caleb. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lucky hung up and ran off, running into the barn and climbing up the ladder, and after grabbing his skateboard, he ran up to the ladder and slid down it. He then ran out of the barn and skated off, eating another cookie in the process before looking at the audience. "And if you're wondering how a dog can eat chocolate, real world logic doesn't apply to us. At least not all of it."

* * *

Lucky arrived at the junkyard and got off his board, kicking it up and carrying it with him as he went into the junkyard. "Welp, this is the junkyard. Let's hope that Doberman didn't do anything to Caleb and Diesel yet." Lucky was walking around for a bit as the glowing eyes from before came in the same pile. A giant Doberman jumped out at Lucky, who backflipped away just in time and put his board away, which was thankfully easy since it could fold. "Alright dude. I don't want any trouble. Tell me where my brothers are and let them go."

"Ha! You sure are brave to get to the point with me kid." The Doberman circled around Lucky, who was ready for whatever this guy had to offer. "My name's Bust. Not Buster. He's my cousin. And I'm, you could say, the more vicious version of him. You've seen Lady and the Tramp 2, right?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite Disney sequels." Lucky replied, hoping Bust hadn't already hurt Caleb and Diesel. "Well my name's Lucky, and I guess you could say, I'm gonna make you look as dumb as you are."

Bust scoffed, feeling Lucky was too cocky for his own good, lunging at him with Lucky dodging just in time. "Kid, you don't have any idea who you're-" Lucky kicked Bust right on the butt, making him crash into a junk pile and get hit by a pipe. "Ow! Cheap shot!" Lucky punched Bust in the face with Bust aiming a punch at Lucky, who grabbed it with ease and gave a smirk to Bust. Bust growled and attempted to kick Lucky in his privates, only for Lucky to pin his hind leg down, kneeing him right in the stomach as he had an opening.

Lucky rolled back and threw Bust over him, making him faceplant right into a wooden plank at full force. Bust got up and glared at Lucky, who walked up to him and blocked his kick, making Bust wince as Lucky grabbed him by the face and pinned him to the ground, making him resort to taunting him. "You wanna know where your brothers are, huh!? Well to bad! I wouldn't tell you where they were if their lives depended on it! I hate them already!"

Bust started laughing with Lucky smirking as he felt a rumble in his stomach. "Your loss." Lucky placed is butt right inside Bust's mouth, enduring the bite marks he got as he then ripped a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Bust's insides with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Lucky got off of Bust, who was completely passed out as Lucky got the key off of him. "My butt may be hot, but that doesn't mean it can't let off a dirty stench." Lucky ran off to find where Caleb and Diesel were hidden.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

* * *

Lucky had finally found where Caleb and Diesel were captured with the key opening the door perfectly and allowing him to enter. When he saw Caleb and Diesel tied up, he ran over to them, picking up a dagger off of the floor and jumping up to them. He sliced off their chains in one swipe and grabbed them after dropping the dagger, landing perfectly as he set them down, making sure Diesel didn't touch the dagger, since it was on his side. "Are you guys okay? What did that Bust dude want with you? Is he just crazy or something?"

Caleb breathed heavily, glad Lucky came when he did. "We don't actually know Lucky. He said something about cutting us and drinking our blood, and I think that's too dark for the fans to see, at least in the first season anyway."

"I tried to hit him with some comebacks, but that just seemed to make him angrier. He wasn't hurt at all." Diesel replied, feeling like he let himself and Caleb down. "I was hoping he'd come back with an ice cream truck." Bust burst into the room with Diesel being dissapointed at the lack of ice cream. "No ice cream then? Well we took your dagger, whatever that was for. I don't remember."

"I was going to cut you brats!" Bust walked up to the three with Lucky standing in front of them with bust coughing a bit. "You're lucky you didn't kill me you mutt. I'm just glad I have a strong pain tolerance."

Lucky walked up to Bust and opened up some kind of chamber that was next to them, grabbing Bust's paw as he gave him a savage remark. "That explains how you were able to keep yourself from committing suicide. (Gives a sly grin to Bust) Even though that'd be the better option." Bust was suddenly hurt by that remark with Lucky roundhouse kicking him into the chamber, making him scream as he fell down. Caleb and Diesel walked up to him as Lucky claimed his fate. "I doubt he's dead. If he can survive me farting in his mouth he can survive falling."

Lucky, Caleb, and Diesel walked off with Richie stating his proudness in Lucky. "You rock Lucky. I also wish I could've been there to smell that fart." Lucky stepped in front of Caleb, allowing him to smell his butt to get the fart scent, loving the eggy scent.

* * *

Lucky, Caleb, and Diesel arrived back at the farm with Patch checking for any wounds they might have gotten. Diesel started to wonder how well he was at comebacks if they couldn't hurt Bust, looking at Lucky to see what he thought. "Ya know Lucky, I've been thinking about something since you saved us. Surprising, I know. But if I can't hurt Bust with good comebacks, you think it's possible...I forgot what I was gonna say next."

Lucky chuckled a bit with Caleb patting Diesel's head with Lucky explaining the art of comebacks. "Diesel, the art of the comeback isn't something that one is meant to use, or something they're meant to master. If they're good at it, they can eventually master it, and that can take practice for some." Diesel started to think about Lucky's words with Lucky giving Diesel a word of advice. "Take this into account. If you know someone well enough to start using comebacks on them, do it. But only if they deserve it. And if mandatory, rip into their most brutal secrets."

Diesel nodded in understanding, catching onto what Lucky did with Bust back there. "Is that what you did with Bust back there? You sure hurt him better than I did."

"That's called a master taunt. You can only use those if you know what to say." Lucky explained, finding that Diesel still had some work to do before he mastered comebacks. "You'll get there one day dude. And if you can get past that denseness, you just might become as good as me."

Diesel nodded in understanding and then thought about what Caleb said earlier, feeling he should take a break from this for a bit. "If it's alright with you Lucky, I think I should wait a bit before I continue comeback training. I'll use what I have now, and see if I can improve upon it."

Lucky understood Diesel's intentions and decided not to pester him about it, knowing he would come back at the right moment. "Fair enough. Just keep in mind that you can't hide from my skills forever. You'll see them at pretty much any point in time an adult tries to punish me unfairly. And then, I break them down." Caleb and Diesel chuckled a bit, knowing Lucky all too well to not love his style.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky and the others were at Fart School for the Gifted, aka, the new name for the Bark Brigade school, yes, it was made official, with Mooch entering class. When he walked up to Diesel, he got up into his face and gave him a little threat of his. "Listen here Diesel. If you don't take back what you said to me the other day, I'm gonna beat you up so hard in front of everyone that you're gonna regret ever being born."

Diesel smirked as he gave a comeback to what Mooch just said, this time knowing exactly what to say. "Well everyone here hates you, so I think you'll just speed up the inevitable of them going to beat you up." Mooch flinched and growled as he walked off, knowing this time with Diesel wasn't over. Although Diesel wanted to keep playing with Mooch, since he now loved making comebacks, he knew Lucky was Mooch's main target. Diesel looked over at Caleb, who smiled and nodded to him with proudness, glad he was best friends with him.

* * *

Lucky was watching Caleb and Diesel playing in the mud together, smiling upon the fact that he was able to help them. Patch walked up to him and looked outside with him, glad that Lucky was able to help Diesel out. "Ya know Lucky, even though those two just debuted in the show, I think we'll have a great time with them."

"Same here Patch." Lucky and Patch walked over to the couch with Lucky turning on his video games for them to play. "And it was great to help them out. Even if they got caught by Bust, albiet by Diesel's air-headed nature. Caleb mentioned how it was Diesel's idea."

Patch nodded in understanding with Pongo calling up to Lucky with a sly sounding voice. "Oh Lucky! The cookie guardian would like to speak with you about the cookie jar!" Lucky shrugged and started playing a game with Patch as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	12. A New Friend Who's Gone Places

That's Lucky

Season one Episode twelve: A New Friend Who's Gone Places

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky and Danny were running through the forest late at night with a couple soldiers chasing after the two of them while shooting at them. Lucky was enjoying himself quite a bit and looked back to taunt the soldiers. "Come on guys! At least TRY to use your training!" Lucky blew a raspberry at the soldiers with Danny laughing at his taunt as the two of them then saw some train tracks with Lucky cracking a joke about the situation. "So Danny, how'd your hundreds of ex's find us so fast?"

"Very funny." Danny responded with sarcasm, and then he and Lucky ran up a tree and jumped off of it, leading to Lucky jumping off of Danny's head and sliding down the hill with him. When the two were free, Lucky noticed a tracking device and Danny saw it as well, taking it off and crushing it. "Guess they've been tracking me." Danny saw a train coming by and looked at Lucky with seriousness in his eyes. "Jump on that train dude. Whatever it does, jump off of it as soon as you get back. I should've gotten rid of them by then."

Lucky nodded and ran up the hill at max speed, jumping into one of the train cars and giving a peace sign to Danny, who gave one back to him. After Lucky was far away enough to relax, he walked further into the car and wondered what he was gonna do, until he heard a free spirited voice. "I see you've found my humble ride."

Lucky looked to see a German Shepherd who was about his age leaning on the wall of the right side of the car. Lucky smiled as he saw him and walked up to him with a friendly tone in his voice, not seeing any reason to act different in front of him. "You said it dude. (Sits down next to the German Shepherd) I was running from these soldiers who I was helping my friend, who I just recently met, escape from."

"Ah." The German Shepherd sat up while finding Lucky's information interesting, feeling he knew someone like that. "I think I met someone like that in my travels." Lucky looked at the German Shepherd upon those words with the German Shepherd introducing himself as he took out a little book of his. "My name's Blaze by the way. If we're gonna be on here the whole night then we might as well get to know each other."

Lucky was starting to like Blaze already, finding that he could relate to his chilled out and friendly persona in a sense. "You said it. I'm Lucky. (Blaze opens up his book) But you can call me, awesome." Blaze rolled his eyes while smiling as he then backed up to the wall and showed Lucky some pictures in the book with one of them showing him sledding in Alaska. Another one showed him putting a sign next to a mime that said 'I made this invisible box!'. The third one showed him farting in some guy's drink, which Lucky laughed at. "Nice."

"That dude was a major jerk." Blaze explained as he closed the book. "He started picking on some kids nearby and calling them lowlifes, just because they were homeless! Well I wasn't gonna let them take that, so I did it while he wasn't looking. And as you can tell by that yellow cloud, I had quite the gas cloud building up." Lucky snickered at the thought of being with Blaze on that day, knowing it would for sure be a fun time.

* * *

The train was still going with Lucky and Blaze shown to be sitting next to each other at the doorway while enjoying the view of the forest. The two of them were trying to think of something to do so they could pass the time with Lucky deciding to make some small talk. "So. That last picture. It was in, Italy, I assume?"

"Yep, you guessed it." Blaze answered with a smile, quite glad to answer questions about his travels. "I've been all over the globe really. Things got heated at home but I decided, hey, why not come back and visit my family? They deserve to know I'm still alive." Lucky nodded in agreement, being quite fond of how Blaze was handling things. Blaze then got an idea on what he and Lucky could do next. "Let's play two truths and a lie."

Lucky found the idea of that game to sound interesting, wondering what it was about. "Two truths and a lie. What's that all about, whether or not I cheated on you?"

Blaze snickered and corrected Lucky when he was done, being perfectly fine with explaining the point of the game. "No, not at all. And we just met. (Lucky shrugs) Each of us takes a turn giving three facts about themself, and two of them are a truth, and the other, is a lie." Lucky took a liking to the game and was more than excited to see what it was all about. "You wanna go first?"

Lucky thought for a moment and figured it'd be best for Blaze to go first, wanting to see an example before he went. "Maybe you should go first. I just heard about the game for the first time in my life, so I might do a lot better if I see how it's done from an expert."

Blaze nodded in understanding and thought of three things to say, finding that Lucky was the type who could easily figure out a lie. "Alright. So first, My family is quite chaotic. My twin sister's a total rebel and my mom's trying to push her to be as successful as me. My dad's not as bad as my mom, but he can be pretty lame." Lucky found that fact quite interesting with Blaze speaking some more. "Second, I was born in London, (Raises paw) and await the time to return from my (Clenches paw and puts arm down) destructive exile to India."

Lucky smirked as he caught onto one fact that Blaze didn't even need to bring up for him to know whether it was true or not. "I think it's safe to assume you being an actor would be a fact if you said it in a game like this."

"Not yet, but I wanna be. That's not the third one though." Blaze replied, and Lucky allowed him to say the third fact, which Blaze happily stated. "Third fact, I fart in my sleep, a lot. I don't know why; my butt just can't seem to shut up when I'm sleeping."

"I can relate." Lucky stated as he raised his paw, making Blaze snicker as Lucky thought over what he just heard. "So. Dysfunctional family, born in London and exiled to India for some time, and sleep farter." Lucky caught onto which ones were true and which one's weren't, giving a smirk to Blaze as he said which one he thought was false. "You seem more like a Cali dude to me."

Blaze chuckled softly as he confirmed whether or not Lucky's statement about his birth place was true or false. "Yep, you're right. Grew up there before we moved to London and had my mom meet my step-dad." Blaze was glad Lucky was able to get the point of the game and decided to move onto his turn. "Your turn."

Lucky tried to think of three facts and then wondered if he should see how good Blaze was at this game so he could know what he was up against. 'For all I know this guy could be a fraud. Should I cheat a little so I can see what he's made of? It's not like it'll be the last time I have to.' Blaze was waiting patiently for Lucky to say the first fact and Lucky decided to start off with a lie. "So this bully on the farm I live on, Mooch, turned me pink one time when I was on my first date with my girlfriend. As soon as I was caught, I punched him so hard it knocked him right out."

Blaze laughed at that memory, finding it quite satisfying when karma bit someone right in the butt. "Jerk changes your fur color, you gotta punch him in the face."

Lucky nodded in response and then decided to go ahead and give Blaze a truth. "I have this secret technique that allows me to get whatever I want. It's strong, but I only use it as a last resort, as I don't wanna seem like just a bratty kid with an ego. I prefer to keep it simple at first, and then go for the big guns."

"I don't think I wanna know what that 'technique' is, at least not yet." Blaze responded with a chuckle, and then he allowed Lucky to state the third fact. "So what's the third thing?"

Lucky decided to play off with a second lie just to see if Blaze was as good at this game as he thought. "You see this signature on my butt?" Lucky got up and showed Blaze the butt signature, stating something about it that wasn't exactly the truth. "I was born with that mark. As soon as Thunderbolt saw me with it, (Sits down next to Blaze again) I became Thunderbolt's apprentice and left all the other candidates to bite the dust."

Blaze nodded with intrigue and was ready to make out which ones where honest and which ones were false. "Alright. Let's start off with the pink fur story." Lucky let Blaze look at his paw once he grabbed it, wondering what it was about as he then set it down. "Yep, that's certainly a punch scar. But not from knocking someone out with it." Lucky gave a sly grin as Blaze made a comment on what he thought really happened. "I think you managed to get him back, but not in the way you just told me you did. So, lie number one."

Lucky nodded as Blaze then discussed the second part about Lucky's secret technique. "And this supposed secret technique. You seem smart enough to make your own moves, so please, do tell. What's it called?"

"Level, five, tantrum." Lucky answered, being quite confident Blaze would be impressed by it. "I basically go past all the rails, screaming false stuff that I know isn't true at the top of my lungs while crying my eyes out. It can get annoying to do or see, but it gets the job done. And it can be used on more than my parents."

"Ah." Blaze found the technique to sound useful in certain situations as he then moved onto the autograph. "Now let's speak of this alleged mystical autograph."

"Alleged?" Lucky asked, giving Blaze a scoff as he continued his resposne. "You really think my butt couldn't be hot enough to have Thunderbolt's name on it?"

Blaze laughed a bit, getting quite the view of Lucky's ego with how much he loved his butt. "It's nice, I'll say that much. Not for me really, but I know a good butt when i see it." Lucky nodded with a confident grin as Blaze continued his story. "Anyway, what I mean is that no one can just have someone's name written on their butt, not that I don't think someone would do it. It just wouldn't work. I'd say you got that one from meeting Thunderbolt at some kind of festival, which I can only assume you used your level five tantrum technique to get your parents to take you to."

Lucky smiled as he looked back on that day, and not just because he was able to go at all. "He even let me fart on him. I tried to hold it in and he poked my butthole to let it come out."

"Too much info dude!" Blaze laughed as he made his conclusion on what Lucky's status was. "So if my theory's correct, you cheated. You told two lies, and a truth."

"Not completely accurate." Lucky corrected Blaze, making Blaze curious as he looked at Lucky, who stated something about one of the lies. "I actually did get Mooch back for turning me pink. I sat on his mouth, and ripped the worst fart ever! You had to be there just to smell how awful it was." Blaze started laughing like crazy at that memory, knowing it would've been an amazing one to see.

* * *

The train was going by some mountains near the sea with Lucky and Blaze lying down and talking about life. Blaze was explaining something from his past which Lucky was listening to. "It was two years since my dad died that I decided to leave. Ever since then, our stepdad has tried to be a part of our lives whenever he felt like it or not. I could tell he wasn't too interested, but he seemed to still love us. Too bad Nicole couldn't see it as well as I could."

Lucky thought about how many siblings he had, knowing he had to have at least one that was like Nicole. "Siblings see things differently. Nicole probably just needed a lot more time than you did. I know some of my step-siblings did after we adopted them."

"Yeah, you said you had a lot of siblings. One of them was bound to feel off about the situation at first glance." Blaze thought about how Nicole has adapted to having a stepfather in her life. "I hope she's adapted well enough. I do plan on visiting them soon, so I hope time went well."

Lucky felt it would be wrong to tell Blaze he should stay away from his family and sat up as he looked at him. "Then do it now dude." Blaze was surprised by Lucky's words with Lucky continuing to give his advice. "You clearly love them a lot to worry about their health, and how their life has been affected from your absence, so I say see them. And if it's just for one time, it still counts. You gotta take every chance you can get these days."

Blaze liked what Lucky was saying and decided it would be best to take the chance when he could. "I will. Thanks Lucky." Lucky and Blaze did a fist bump with Blaze looking forward to seeing his family. "The train should go back to the place you jumped on in about six hours. We can head off then."

Lucky nodded, wondering what this train was all about as he questioned if it had any stops. "Does this train have any destinations?"

"Beats me, I just heard it goes all around town on Thursdays." Blaze answered, making Lucky satisfied as he thought about it himself.

* * *

Lucky and Blaze were napping, since it was still nighttime and they felt they should get some energy when they arrived at their destination. While sleeping, Blaze cut a five second bacon fart, letting out a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Lucky's nose got a whiff of the fart and gave him the sudden urge to let out a bigger one, having him lift his leg with his butt shown as he released a ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Blaze with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Blaze awoke from the fart and coughed before he cracked a joke about it to Lucky. "Guess the horn wasn't needed."

Lucky lied down on his side and cut a three second chocolate chip fart, letting out a green cloud (phhhhht). Blaze looked over at the forest and then looked back at Lucky, finding him to be quite the interesting one. 'Lucky sure an interesting one. Even when he's sleeping he shows his personality.' Lucky was grabbing his butt with Blaze snickering as he saw it, expecting nothing less from what he's heard. 'Maybe I should sleep away from his butt for the time being.'

* * *

Lucky was still napping as he stretched his legs and sat up, looking to see Blaze sitting by the door of the train car. When he walked up to him, he sat down next to him and decided to ask if his theory on why he woke up sooner was correct. "Let me guess. I farted on you while I was dozed off."

"And it reeked of the worst eggs I'll ever smell in my life." Blaze joked, adding to the comedy a bit with Lucky snickering as the two of them looked down at the sea. "There sure is a lot of sea in the country of London. (Looks at Lucky) I can see why your family lives here."

"Same here. Believe it or not though, we used to be city dogs." Lucky replied, interesting Blaze as Lucky went into further detail. "The place we lived in was too small for all of us, so we moved out here. At first I hated it, and moved back to the city with my closest friends." Blaze nodded with interest as Lucky brought up the reason he went back. "Needless to say, I saw how selfish I was being the next day and got me and my friends to move back. I wasn't gonna let them suffer."

Blaze nodded with a smile on his face, proud of Lucky's decision, even if he wasn't there to witness itself. "It takes a lot of guts to suck up your pride and do what's right for everyone you care about. I can admire anyone doing that on all angles." Lucky smiled as he looked at Blaze, having a feeling the two of them were gonna be friends for a long time to come.

* * *

Lucky and Blaze were talking as Lucky was telling Blaze about a memory from about a month ago. "So after that, I saved my friends and got in second, thanks to Tripod loaning me his headband. After that, he got the spot of top dog, but I didn't really care. I was just gonna slack off half the time anyway." Lucky chuckled a bit, looking back on that day, and how he interacted with Tripod then. "Yeah, me and Tripod were rivals since the moment we got back to our home in the city. We were always competing to see who was better at what."

Blaze found Lucky's story to be quite entertaining and couldn't help commenting on it with curiosity. "So you and Tripod are friendly rivals, or bitter rivals, or how does that work?"

"Friendly rivals, duh." Lucky replied as he and Blaze sat up, glad that their rivalry wasn't anything outside of that. "I don't see it ending anytime soon, but when it finally comes to a close, I know it'll be on good terms. After all, we're stepbrothers, so we gotta stick together."

"True dat." Blaze thought about one time in particular that Lucky told him about, finding it to say a lot about his family. "Your parents sure to love you if they're willing to go through all that trouble to risk their lives just to keep you all safe. If risking life at multiple occasions doesn't show how much a parent cares about you, I don't know what will."

Lucky nodded in agreement, knowing Blaze would find his next words to be more than true. "Family will always be with us dude. It should never be broken."

* * *

Lucky and Blaze were lying down next to each other as they thought about how much alike they both were. Lucky was always fond of moments where he met someone who was similar to him. Of course, they didn't have to have everything in common with him, but he felt it was easy to get along if they at least had one thing they both enjoyed doing. Maybe Blaze also liked rock music. Lucky felt it would be a good idea to show him his guitar when they got back. "Hey. You wanna head to my place? I could show you my guitar."

"Sure. I love rock music." Blaze beamed as he sat up, chuckling a bit as he added something to his reply. "Assuming it's rock music you play."

"You guessed it right." Lucky assured Blaze, being quite proud of his skills at the moment. "I got it sometime after my parents saved us from Cruella, and I've been practicing a lot whenever we weren't making episodes like this one, so I think I can impress you with how good some of the songs I play will sound." Lucky and Blaze saw that their stop was right there in front of them. "Hey, this is the spot I got on at. Looks like Danny managed to cut those guys."

Blaze was excited to meet Lucky's family and looked at him with a daring look in his eyes. "Jump."

"Jump?"

"Yeah."

Lucky was more than excited to fulfill this task, feeling he was gonna go on ahead and jump anyway. "Screw it!" Lucky jumped off with Blaze jumping off right after him with the two of them sliding down the hill as they headed towards Lucky's place with Lucky leading the way. "Trust me dude. You're gonna love the Dearly farm. You might have to tolerate some of the more annoying residents, but I'm friends with enough of them to justify the attempt."

Blaze nodded in understanding, finding that Lucky would at least have a few annoying bystanders. "I think I can handle them. I didn't expect this to be perfect anyway." Lucky and Blaze headed off to the Dearly farm with Lucky awaiting his parents response.

* * *

Lucky and Blaze arrived at the Dearly farm with Blaze taking a liking to what the place was showing from the outside. He found the simple look to be appealing, even if it was to fit a large family. "It sure does fit the country vibe. I can see why your family decided to move out here, even if the city has more going on."

"Well it does have SOME life to it, just not enough to justify an entire parade." Lucky joked around, and then he and Blaze snuck into the farm, sneaking up to the top floor with Lucky whispering something to Blaze. "Alright. Now you're gonna hide somewhere, and I'm gonna make it look like I never left. Then we're gonna surprise them by having you appear, and after I wake up, we're gonna make the awesomeness rain."

Blaze nodded and went over to the closet to hide with Lucky sneaking on over to his bed with Patch spotting him as he woke up. Lucky signalled him not to spoil the surprise, which Patch nodded to and pretended to go back to sleep. Pongo and Perdita then came up to wake the others, only to spot Lucky 'sleeping' in his bed with Pongo expressing shock. "Lucky?"

Lucky was hugging his teddy bear, yes, he has one, as Pongo and Perdita walked up to him and saw him looking all cozy. Lucky then cut a three second rotten egg fart that made a yellow cloud (phhhhht). Lucky woke up and acted like his normal self, rubbing his eye as he looked at his parents. "What're you guys doing here? Is it my birthday already?"

Pongo and Perdita were baffled as Blaze then exited the closet, putting on a show of some kind of thief with a mask on. "It appears my patience has run out." Blaze took out a fake gun and pointed it at Pongo and Perdita, who stood perfectly still. "Just give me the child, (Walks up to Pongo and Perdita) and we'll be okay."

Lucky and Blaze then turned off the act with Blaze taking off the mask as both of them started laughing. "Dude, that was awesome! (Hops off the bed and walks up to Blaze) Where'd you find the mask?"

"Oh, I just found some bag lying down in there. It looked clean, so I figured, why the heck not?" Lucky and Blaze hi fived with Pongo and Perdita looking at each other in disbelief, wanting to know what was going on.

* * *

Lucky was explaining what went down last night to help his parents stay up to date with the situation. "And then we came here and thought we'd play a little prank to try and lighten up the mood a bit. Knowing I was gone for eight hours obviously put a toll on you, so we figured, let's bring a little joy to the table. That'll take the edge off."

Pongo and Perdita were both very understanding of the situation with Pongo being the first to speak. "You're lucky that's the case Lucky. Danny told us everything from his side of the story from the moment he got home. (Becomes scared) They didn't hurt you in any way, did they?"

Perdita started checking for wounds with Lucky giving a sly grin to Blaze, who was catching onto what was going on. When Perdita was done checking Lucky, she went back to sitting next to Pongo as she gave her own view of the situation. "It was smart to come back home after hiding Lucky. I just hope this new friend of yours isn't some kind of fugitive."

"Trust me Mrs. Dearly. That's not the case." Blaze assured Pongo and Perdita, confident the two of them would trust him. "If I WAS a fugitive Lucky would've made the call to bail as soon as I started acting all creepy. And as you can clearly see, he didn't."

Pongo and Perdita saw Blaze's point with Lucky getting an idea as he looked at Blaze. "Hey. Wanna meet my friends? They're probably waiting for me by the windmill. That's where we plan our day."

"Sure. I could use some new additions to my social life." Lucky and Blaze walked off with Pongo and Perdita finding Blaze to be kind enough to trust.

* * *

Patch, Two-tone, and Rolly were waiting for Lucky as said Dalmatian himself was walking over to them with Blaze right next to him. Patch recognized Blaze, having caught a glimpse of him from after his and Lucky's prank went down, so he was the first to greet the two of them. "Right on que as always Lucky. This your new friend?"

"Yep." Lucky nodded to Blaze, who happily walked up to the three of them and gave Patch a fist bump. "Everyone, this is Blaze. Feel free to let him know a thing or two about yourselves."

Patch happily started speaking, showing Blaze his bubbly and caring personality all too clearly. "Well Blaze, I'm Patch, and I'm more than happy to invite you to the farm whenever you like." Blaze was glad to see Patch warming up to him so easily as Patch then got excited. "You gotta teach me how to act like that."

Blaze smiled upon Patch taking a liking to his acting skill and figured he might as well teach him. "Most certainly." Blaze saw an opportunity as he walked up to Two-tone and grabbed her paw gracefully. "Hola mi maravilloso. Mi nombre es resplandor." Blaze kissed Two-tone on the paw, making her giggle as Blaze then looked at Patch. "I visited Mexico at one point."

Patch nodded with amazement with Lucky being cool with Blaze doing what he was doing, knowing it was all an act. Two-tone then introduced herself, not really knowing how to do it in spanish. "I'm Two-tone. I have no idea what you just said."

Blaze chuckled as he explained what he meant. "That was me introducing myself in Spanish. I'm Blaze by the way." Blaze then introduced himself to Rolly, finding that he'd have something interesting about him to speak of. "Well big guy. What've you got to show?"

"Aside from my gut, I'm not too sure." Rolly replied with a cheerful smile on his face, making Blaze chuckle upon Rolly's response. "I'm Rolly by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rolly. I'm Blaze, as you've already heard." Blaze gave Rolly a fist bump, having a feeling he'd get along great with Lucky's friends.

* * *

Patch was setting up some kind of hammock for Blaze to sleep on, having figured out by now that he was up for that kind of stuff. Cadpig came into the room and looked under Lucky's bed, pulling out some kind of science book and feeling something sticky on it. "Of course Lucky spilt soda on this thing. Well, I don't blame him for not showing me. I would've ripped into him for hours." Cadpig saw Patch setting up the hammock and walked up to him with a hint of curiosity. "Hey Patch. What's with the hammok? You trying to live in Hawaii from London?"

"Not exactly." Patch sat up on the hammock to make sure it was stable as he explained what it was for. "Lucky made a new friend and I wanted to make him his own special sleeping domain for when he has sleepovers here. He brought up seeing his family to live with them again, so I think that's possible." Patch suddenly released a three second bacon fart, letting out a green cloud (pffffft). Patch chuckled nervously as he looked down at Cadpig. "I'm sure he'll fart on it himself."

Cadpig snickered a bit as she wafted any possible fart scent of Patch's away from her. "Perfect. He's going to adore sleeping in something with structure that could burn down at any possible moment." Cadpig walked off while laughing to herself with Patch brushing it off as he jumped off to tell the others.

* * *

Patch was showing Blaze the hammock with the latter appriciating it greatly, finding the cause to be quite good indeed. "Thanks Patch. (Looks at Patch) I think I'm gonna like you a lot." Blaze suddenly got Patch's fart scent from the hammock and smirked to him, making him chuckle a bit. Cadpig then came up and saw Blaze, finding him to be quite good looking as she headed up to greet her. "Oh, hey there. You one of Lucky's sister's?"

"That's right." Cadpig replied, and then she gave Lucky a blunt look. "And I found my science book, thank you very much. Next time find a decent hiding place." Lucky shrugged as Cadpig continued speaking to Blaze. "Now look. You can be friends with Lucky all you want, but that doesn't mean I have to treat you like you're my angel."

"Fine with me." Blaze stated with a kind tone in his voice, shocking Cadpig as he walked past her and Lucky walked with him. "You said you wanted to see some of my moves, right Lucky?"

Lucky and Blaze slid down the ladder with Lucky being excited to see what Blaze has in store for him. "Heck yeah! And don't hold back on them power wise." Blaze nodded and walked off with Lucky, both of them being exceptionally excited as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	13. A Friend's Jealousy

That's Lucky

Season one Episode thirteen: A Friend's Jealousy

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Patch was sleeping in his bed while sucking on his thumb as Cadpig sneaks up to his bed with her phone. Cadpig let out a snicker when she saw Patch sucking his thumb, changing the phone to photo mode and taking a picture. After she did so, she looked at it and snickered some more to herself, knowing this was going to be useful for her. "Blackmail." Patch started to wake up and Cadpig put her phone away, not wanting him to know what she was doing. "Hello Patch. (Patch takes his thumb out of his mouth) Enjoy waking up?"

"Yeah, I guess." Patch replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He then gained his usually bubbly aura as he got up and ran over to Lucky's bed. "Lucky, wake up!" Patch jumped onto Lucky's bed, only to find that his bed was empty. This confused him, as Lucky was usually ready to be woken up by him. "Lucky?"

"If you're curious as to where Lucky went, (Patch looks back at Cadpig) he went off to hang out with Blaze again." Patch hopped down from the bed as Cadpig continued to speak about Blaze. "I don't blame Lucky for hanging out with Blaze so much lately. They're practically different breed versions of each other."

Patch was dissapointed that Lucky had run off again, having made plans with him the night before. "But we were supposed to make plans for his party in four days. (Runs off) Maybe he forgot."

Cadpig took her phone out once Patch had slid down the ladder and looked at the photo she took of him, finding it to be quite useful for her future work. "That's two subjects in line. (Reveals a picture of Lucky with his teddy bear) Now who to do next?" Cadpig was thinking to herself as she then found the perfect third subject for whatever scheme she was pulling up, giving an evil grin as she rubbed her paws together. "Tripod."

* * *

Lucky was jumping off of a tree as he landed on the ground, landing a swift backpaw punch on Blaze. Blaze backflipped and charged at Lucky, who blocked his fist and did a side-step to dodge is kick. Blaze then aimed a roundhouse kick at Lucky, who grabbed his foot and threw him at the tree he jumped off of, making him collide right into it with his head. Patch was looking for Lucky and saw him and Blaze sparring, walking up to them to see what was up as Lucky helped Blaze up. "You're good Blaze, but not as good as me. You're up there though."

Lucky and Blaze noticed Patch, who greeted the two of them as soon as they saw him. "Hey guys. What're you doing?"

"Lucky and I were just having a little sparring match." Blaze explained, taking a liking to how skilled Lucky was. "It's not every day I meet someone who can beat me in battle."

"Yeah, Lucky's not an easy one to go up against." Patch replied always having fond memories of his time with Lucky. He then remembered the reason he was looking for the two of them in the first place. "Lucky, weren't we supposed to make plans for that party you were throwing in a few days?"

Lucky then remembered something and took out a piece of paper, glad Patch was there to remind him. "Oh yeah, I wanted to invite Blaze before I got it started. (Hands Blaze the invite) Thanks for bringing it up."

Patch nodded with Blaze opening up the invite and giving Lucky a smile. "I can more than confidentelly say that I'm going." Patch hoped this wasn't going to be a reuccuring theme, knowing that the past couple of days, Lucky has been hanging out with Blaze.

* * *

Lucky, Patch, and Blaze were walking back to the barn as the three of them went up to the top floor. Lucky was still talking about the time he just had with Blaze, having had an amazing time with him for a while now. "I gotta tell ya Blaze, these past couple of days have been awesome. You and I are like clones, only we came out as two different breeds."

"You said it Lucky." A pizza was thrown into the window and Lucky caught it, reminding Blaze of something Lucky told him earlier. "Oh yeah, Lucky ordered pizza earlier. Have a bite Patch." Lucky set the pizza box down and opened it up, revealing it to be mushroom bacon. Blaze didn't look to be too fond of this kind with Lucky noticing. "Nice pick."

"It's mine and Patch's favorite. We can't get enough of it when we eat some of it." Patch grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it, falling into the pizza loving daze in an instant. "One downside for Patch though, is that it gives him super bad gas a night. We don't know why it hits him then, it just does." Blaze nodded, taking that into account as he took the mushrooms off of the slice he grabbed.

* * *

Patch was sleeping late at night as Lucky was playing a video game, catching Blaze's attention as he hopped down from his hammock. When he walked over to Lucky and sat down next to him on the couch, he saw the game he was playing and got intrigued. "Angel May Die 5, huh? I heard this wasn't supposed to be out for a couple months."

"Yeah, but my parents are super famous for saving us all from Cruella, so we got a bunch of upgrades and good contacts." Lucky explained, and then Patch he and Blaze saw Patch sucking his thumb and snickered. "He thinks no one knows about it. He'd hate it if that secret got out." Patch was shown sleeping as he suddenly cut a five second mushroom fart, letting out a green cloud with his butt shown (phhhhhhhhhht).

Lucky wafted the fart away with a small laugh as Blaze snickered a bit. "I can see what you mean. That feels like it should've come out faster." Patch then released a five second bacon fart, letting out another greeen cloud (pfffffffffft). "A lot faster."

Lucky turned a fan on and continued to play his game, feeling Patch wouldn't mind his fart scent being blocked out. "That's the main reason I ordered the pizza. I have my comebacks."

* * *

Patch was waking up the next day as he saw Lucky sleeping on the couch and Blaze sleeping on the floor, walking up to them as he saw that the fan was on. He turned it off and nudged Lucky, who woke up and saw him standing there. "Hey Patch. Ready for us to make our plans for the party?"

"You bet Lucky." Patch replied, excited as he started wagging his tail with Blaze waking up. "I'm all gassed out, (Blaze rubs his eyes as he stands up, not noticing Patch's butt as it's shown) and I'm-" Patch suddenly released a loud and bassy five second rotten egg fart, unknowingly hitting Blaze with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Patch chuckled a bit as he commented on the gas bomb he just lifted. "Well...there was one left." Patch turned around and saw Blaze once he started coughing, worrying for him as he wafted the fart away. "I'm sorry Blaze, I didn't see you there?"

Blaze wafted the fart away, covering his nose as he commented on it. "I've seen worse." Blaze still felt a burn from the scent, finding that Patch was more than experienced with farting. "Deffinetely the eggs I'd want in the morning." Lucky and Patch laughed at Blaze's joke, finding it to be a good wake up line.

* * *

Lucky and Patch were thinking of some ideas for the party as Blaze came into the room to check on them. "Hey guys. How's the planning going?" Blaze got a look at the plans and was impressed by what he saw, feeling like this party was gonna be one heck of a blast. "Well now. This could be some great stuff. (Looks at Lucky and Patch) Mind if I add a few things?"

Lucky looked at Patch, not wanting the decision to be made without his consent, and Patch shrugged, not seeing any real reason he could object to Blaze helping out. "I don't see why not. (Looks at Blaze) My butt practically shot you in the nose earlier."

Blaze snickered and looked at the plans, starting off with the pool, which didn't have a lot of stuff nearby. "Alright, so I see we only have one snack bar, and I think the second one should be placed by the pool. That way those who prefer hanging out by water can eat whatever they like. They don't have to stop swimming, they just have to choose when the right time is for what."

Patch remembered something he planned with Lucky for tomorrow and leaned in close so he could make sure the plan was still a go. "Hey Lucky, we've still got Hiccup Hole planned for tomorrow, right?"

"You know it." Lucky replied, and then Blaze looked over the plans some more as Lucky brought up something else. "Maybe we could have a firework show at the end of it. It's not a real party until we get some explosives involved in the mix."

"Oh-ho-ho, that's genius! I was totally thinking we should put a skylight in your house; maybe we can blast them through it. If we can get it to open of course." Patch was starting to warm up to Blaze a bit, not seeing much of a reason to resent him now. He didn't resent him before, but he was starting to see less of a reason to do so.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Patch was sleeping in his room while sucking his thumb as Two-tone walked up to him and gently shoved him to wake him up. Patch woke up slowly and took his thumb out isntantly when he saw Two-tone there, making Two-tone giggle as she then started talking. "Don't worry Patch, I won't tell anyone. (Patch wipes his forehead) Lucky wanted me to tell you that he went out with Blaze to get some party supplies. He said something about fireworks."

"He's getting them already?" Patch asked, surprised that Lucky was this far ahead on an idea that just came up. "Let's hope he gets back soon. We were supposed to go to Hiccup Hole later."

"He should be back in a couple of hours or so." Patch sighed and lied down on his bed, making Two-tone concerned as she noticed his conflicted look. "Hey, I'm sure you'll be able to spend loads of time later. It's just fireworks, not army cars."

Patch sighed and sat up, feeling he could talk to Two-tone about how he was feeling. "It's not that Two-tone. It's just, Lucky's been hanging out with Blaze way more than I expected. He's spending almost every hour of the day with him. The only time I even remember spending lots of time with him is when we were planning for the party yesterday, and even then Blaze came along, not that I minded it." Two-tone felt concerned for Patch, who then allowed Two-tone to sit on his bed. "Lucky hasn't spent loads of time with YOU either when you started dating. How do you deal with it?"

Two-tone was a little surprised to hear that question, but also understood where Patch was coming from and answered it. "Well I just think about how the amount of time someone spends with a close ally doesn't automatically define their friendship. Like, you could spend years with someone you hate because you have to, and you could see someone daily for a couple hours because you want to. (Puts a paw on Patch's shoulder) You're still Lucky's best friend. He'd never replace you."

Patch gave a soft smile as he looked at Two-tone, glad he had her to talk to about this. "Let's hope you're right Two-tone."

* * *

Lucky and Blaze were walking into the barn as they hid the fireworks in the basement to make sure no one else found them. "This is gonna be awesome Blaze. I know for a fact that this is gonna be the party of the century." Blaze nodded in agreement as Lucky closed the basement door. "Anyway, I should go find Patch, we had plans to go to Hiccup Hole today and I don't want him thinking I bailed."

"Have fun." Blaze wished Lucky, and as the Dalmatian walked off, Blaze took out a sign that said not to open this door and put it on the door to the basement. "No need for spoilers on these things."

Lucky was looking for Patch and saw him sitting by the fence, running up to him with a smile on his face. "Hey Patch. I'm ready to head to-" Lucky noticed Patch's lonely look and chuckled a bit as he walked up to him. "Dang dude. I didn't realize this was a closet."

"Can I ask you something Lucky?" Lucky sat down next to Patch, who decided to just be out in the open with his plans, not wanting to hide his emotions from his best friend. "I talked to Two-tone, and she seemed to be confident that you weren't choosing Blaze over me. (Lucky gained a surprised look) I believe her, but I wanna know it from you."

Lucky laughed a bit, finding it jarring that Patch would even think that he would be replaced. "Dude, you must've gotten drugged somehow. Of course Blaze isn't my new best friend; he's just a close second behind you." Patch smiled, glad he could get that answer with Lucky then asking him something. "Why'd you think I was replacing you anyway?"

"Well..." Patch was starting to get nervous and was rubbing his arm as he brought up what was happening lately. "These past four days, it just feels like you're barely around anymore. You seem to be spending most of your time with Blaze, and we don't do as much as we did before we met him. I don't mind that he's your friend, but I wish it didn't take so much time away from us."

"Ah." Lucky understood where Patch was coming from and walked off with him while smiling. "Cmon dude. Let's hang at Hiccup Hole now. Just the two of us." Patch smiled, glad he was finally getting to bond with Lucky some more.

* * *

Lucky and Patch were playing at Hiccup Hole as Lucky pushed Patch's head underwater with Patch rising up and splashing some water on him. The two started laughing as Lucky then smirked, giving Patch a hint at what he was gonna do as Lucky then ripped a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, letting out a yellow cloud in the water (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Patch laughed as he covered his nose with Lucky grinning proudly while whiffing the fart, finding this to be one of his best gas bombs yet.

Lucky and Patch swam out of Hiccup Hole as they looked back at it with Patch letting go of his nose when he felt they were far enough away. "Hey, do you ever feel bad when we mess with Lucy?"

"Not really. She essentially asked for it when we first met." Lucky replied, leading to a nod snickering a bit about Lucky's fart. "And there won't be a fart limit at the party, obviously. So if my butt lets loose, blame it all on the lack of party rules." Patch nodded, only for Lucky to see that Pongo and Perdita found his fireworks. "Heads up dude. We may have a level five tantrum incoming." Patch nodded as Lucky walked over to their parents, hoping to not lose the fireworks.

* * *

Lucky was in his room telling Blaze about what just went down, showing that he was quite surprised about it. "So I didn't even need to put my level five tantrum in action. They just said to make sure everyone was safe when I set them off."

"You're lucky. My mom wouldn't have even let me keep a small one if she found me with them." Blaze revealed, indicating that his mother was quite the uptight one. Though, from what was said before, that's not too surprising. "She would've grounded me or something for sure." Lucky snickered a bit, finding that he would see Blaze's mother as an uptight jerk. "I plan on seeing my family after the party. You'd like my sister."

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. I hope it's the former." Lucky replied as he then sat up on his bed, ready for what he was about to bring up. "By the way, you ready for that mountain hike you said we'd do?"

Blaze nodded and walked off with Lucky, leading to Patch seeing an opportunity to hang out with them both as he ran up to them from his bed. "Can I come?"

"I don't see why not." Blaze responded with a smile. "After all, you DID let me get fireworks involved. All aboard Patch." Patch smiled proudly and slid down the ladder after Lucky and Blaze, walking off with an excited look in his eyes.

* * *

Lucky, Patch, and Blaze were quite far from the farm, and even if they were still in the same area, it was still enough for Patch to start sweating a bit. He was starting to get tired, since he wasn't used to climbing up hills this steep, and couldn't help but ask how close they were. "How much farther?"

"Not too far now Patch. No need to worry." Blaze assured Patch with Lucky noticing that Patch was struggling and lending him a paw when they were close, grabbing it and helping him get to his level. Patch smiled to Lucky and the two continued walking together, leading to Blaze getting to the top first. "And we're here!"

Lucky and Patch looked over the edge of the cliff that Blaze sat down on, being amazed as they saw an incredible view of the farm. The two of them sat down and looked in awe as they saw everything in such an amazing light, and then Lucky looked down and saw a giant pond, leading to him running up to a tree. Lucky grabbed a vine and pulled it out, revealing it to be super long as he tied it to his right leg. Patch and Blaze were wondering what he was doing until he ran past them and jumped over the cliff without hesitation. "Live life to the fullest!"

Lucky ended up bouncing on the bungee jump just before he touched the water, leading to Patch and Blaze being amazed by what he just did as Patch called down to him. "That's my brother for ya!" Lucky gave a thumbs up to Patch, only for something to bite him on the ear. When Lucky looked and saw a piranha on his left ear, he gave a blunt look towards it and flicked it away, not having the time to deal with it as he then started climbing up the vine.

* * *

Lucky, Patch, and Blaze were arriving back at the barn as they climbed up to their bedrooms with satisfaction all around them from the time they had. Lucky was especially thrilled from the time he spent with Patch and Blaze, glad he was finally allowed to see what it was like to bungee jump. He hoped he could do it again someday, this time doing the real thing over a giant stream when jumping off a bridge. "It would be awesome to bungee jump again. Maybe next time we go to do this I can avoid a piranha trying to eat my ear off for his afternoon snack."

Patch chuckled a bit as he sat down on the couch with Lucky and Blaze sitting right next to him. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. Let's hope something like that happens in the future." Patch turned the Tv on and tried to look for a good movie to watch, finding the perfect one as he dashed up to the Tv. "I love this one!"

"Surprised some like him at all." Blaze responded, seeming to be getting a bummed out look from the movie. This led to curiosity from Lucky with Blaze then looking at him to explain why. "Fun fact. I was actually starring for kid Thunderbolt one time. I would've gotten the role, but that ego driven mutt decided to play the role himself. That doesn't even make any sense; you can't play younger you."

"Well that's weird. Thunderbolt wasn't like that when me and Patch met him." Lucky was confused as to why Thunderbolt would make such a confusing move, not just because of how unfair it was, but also due to how it contrasted from how Thunderbolt was when me and Patch met him. "Maybe that was before the convention."

"Could've been." Blaze sighed in annoyance, still mad about that day beyond his life. "I could've been out there that day. I was their favorite candidate. And then last minute, when I'm waiting for it to be announced, Thunderbolt gets chosen! (Patch is shown to be invested in his show) Did you know that guy once tried to get wasted just to avoid a talk show with one of his ex-girlfriends?" Patch looked back at Blaze with a confused look on his face, finding what he was saying to be conflicting, and then he looked back at the movie. "Yeah, I'm not surprised she left him."

* * *

Patch was shown talking to Blaze about what he told Lucky, hoping he would understand where he was coming from with the stuff he was saying. "I wasn't bothered by the fact that you don't like Thunderbolt, of course not. I'm all for diverse opinions. I just didn't like how you told Lucky about that wasted rumor. It just feels weird hearing one of my heroes having rumors spread about them."

Blaze was shown to be locking something on a chest below his hammock, replying to Patch's words in a rather snarky tone. "Well I'm sorry you hate what I find fun." Blaze finished the lock and walked past Lucky, seeming to be rather moody about the scenario. "Later Patch." Lucky was climbing up the ladder with a soda as Blaze walked past him and slid down the ladder. "Hey Lucky."

"Hey Blaze." Lucky walked up to Blaze, wondering what happened between the two of them and even cracking a little joke about it. "Geez. If it was morning you'd think he'd missed out on his coffee."

"Apparently even the mention of Thunderbolt is enough to set him off." Patch revealed, making Lucky a tad bit surprised, in spite of the fact that he was aware of Blaze's distaste for Thunderbolt. "I overheard you two talking while I was watching the movie and it made me feel uncomfortable when I heard it. I told him about it, but I guess it's one of those things that makes him cranky."

Lucky nodded in understanding, not wanting Patch and Blaze to end up being on bad terms with each other. "Maybe you could ask him not to do it while you're around. It won't make you uncomfortable if you don't have to hear it."

"That's what I was trying to get at, but he shut me down before I could finish." Lucky nodded in understanding with Patch hoping he didn't screw up. "And we were just starting to become friends too."

"It'll be fine Patch, trust me. Blaze isn't the type to hold a grudge." Lucky assured Patch, making Patch a little more hopeful about the situation than he was before.

* * *

Cadpig was doing something on her laptop as Blaze walked by, seeing what Cadpig was doing and walking up to her. Cadpig didn't even notice Blaze walking over as the German Shepherd greeted her from the left. "Hey Cadpig. (Cadpig flinches) Whatya doin there?"

Cadpig minimized what looked like a file of her family's personal secrets as she gave Blaze a cheeky smile. "Oh, nothing important Blaze. I'm deffinetely not planning on humiliating my family, that's for sure." Blaze got suspicious when he heard Cadpig say that, leading to her trying to cover it up. "I swear, I was just looking at...Youtube videos! Yeah, that's it."

Blaze was still suspicious but decided not to think much of it, not wanting to drive Cadpig too insane. "Alright, I'll trust you. But if you ARE trying to humiliate your family, then you may wanna consider what'll happen after that."

Blaze walked off with Cadpig taking her phone out and taking a picture of his butt as he walked off. Blaze got confused from this and looked back at Cadpig, who hid her phone just before he looked. He walked off and let Cadpig do whatever she was doing, only for Cadpig to start looking at the picture of his butt with lust in his eyes. "So thick. So meaty. So easy to bite onto. It will be mine!" Cadpig heard breathing behind her and it was revealed to be Mooch, leading to Cadpig gaining a blunt look on her face. Cadpig punched Mooch wth the back of her paw, knocking him out, and then got back to what she was doing.

* * *

Lucky was looking at his butt in a mirror as Two-tone walked up the ladder and saw him moving it with passion. Two-tone giggled a bit as she walked up to Lucky, grabbing his butt softly, surprising Lucky as he looked back at his girlfriend with a sly grin on his face. "You're lucky that wasn't a hard grasp." Lucky suddenly released a three second bacon fart onto Two-tone's paw, hitting it with a green cloud (pffffft). Two-tone was a little grossed out by this, but Lucky turned around and sniffed her paw with proudness in his eyes. "Smells almost as good as you."

Two-tone gave a smile as Lucky started kissing her arm, making her flattered as he then planted a kiss on her cheek. The two then gazed into each others eyes as Two-tone brushed the back of Lucky's head gracefully. "We've still got plans at the party tomorrow night, right?"

"You bet babe." Lucky assured Two-tone, not wanting to miss out on whatever plans they had for the world. "The night of the party is going to be magical." Two-tone was more than excited for tomorrow night, and Lucky could tell with her smile.

* * *

Lucky was holding his teddy bear tightly as the camera then panned over to Patch, who was sucking his thumb as he usually does. His stomach suddenly growled, making him annoyed as he looked down at his stomach and punched it after taking his thumb out of his mouth. "Stop it tummy. It's too late to be hungry." Patch's stomach growled even harder, showing Patch that whining wasn't going to fix it. "Guess I'll have to be sneaky." Patch got out of his bed and tried to go over to the ladder, but couldn't see due to the light.

Patch was walking around all wobbly as he suddenly crashed into the wall, making Lucky's Thunderbolt picture fall through the floorboard, making Patch wake up and see what happened. The picture went through some kind of wood chipper, which ended at a metal slide, which then went all around the farm and ended right above where Blaze was. The picture landed right onto Blaze, who luckily wasn't hurt in any way. Well, at least not by the picture, as Blaze ended up waking up from the picture falling on him.

Blaze fell out of his hammock and caught Patch's attention, leading to Lucky waking up and seeing Blaze on the ground. "Blaze! (Gets out of bed and runs over to Blaze) Are you alright?" At first Lucky was worried for Blazes well being, this was true. But when he saw his Thunderbolt picture, and was aware of the fact that Blaze didn't have any serious injuries, he questioned what the picture was doing there. "What the heck are you doing with my picture?"

Lucky tried to put the picture back together, not doing all that well with the frame setup as Blaze looked at the picture and rubbed his head. "What's who doing with what now?"

Lucky then put two and two of something together, feeling like he just caught onto what happened with his picture. "Hold up. The rumor you told me about Thunderbolt. The part you didn't get. The mood you were in when Patch put the movie on." Blaze was confused with what Lucky was trying to get at, only for Lucky to continue saying what he was saying. "You broke my Thunderbolt picture on purpose."

Blaze was shocked by this accusation, standing up and defending himself, since he had nothing to do with the picture. "What!? Lucky, I don't care if you're a Thunderbolt fan or not, and I wouldn't go out of my way to break your picture."

Patch walked up to Lucky, hoping he wouldn't do anything brash when he told him what'd happened. "Um...Lucky?"

"Not now Patch." Lucky requested, and then he turned back to Blaze, still mad about the picture. "Don't you try hiding anything dude. You broke the picture out of spite. Blinded by the anger Thunderbolt left on you when he took the role you wanted." Blaze was hurt by Lucky's accusation with Lucky not seeing it as he turned around. "I think it'd be best if you left." Blaze sighed and walked off with Patch feeling like garbage as Lucky turned to him with a calmer look that he did for Blaze after the German Shepherd slid down the ladder. "I'm sorry Patch. What were you gonna say?"

Patch decided that he couldn't let Blaze take the fall for this and decided to go ahead fess up, knowing it'd be wrong to let Blaze take the blame for this. Especially since it wasn't his intention. "I can't lie to you Lucky. I'm the one who broke your picture." Lucky was surprised to hear this as Patch then pleaded with him. "I'm so sorry; my stomach was growling, and I went up to try and get some food, and it was super dark, and I crashed into the wall, and-"

"Whoa-ho, slow down there Speedy Gonzales." Lucky joked playfully, and then he put a paw on his brother's shoulder. "What matters is that you owned up to what happened and apologized. I don't care HOW it happened." Patch sighed of relief as he walked off with Lucky. "What I DO care about is making sure Blaze and I don't end on bad terms over a misunderstanding." Patch nodded, sliding down the ladder with Lucky as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	14. A Puppy's First Party

That's Lucky

Season one Episode fourteen: A Puppy's First Party

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Blaze was about to leave the farm and head out into town, hoping he would still have the courage to meet his family again. He breathed in through his nose and out from his mouth, knowing he would have to do this on his own accord. "Well Blaze, even if Lucky doesn't forgive you in the future, you still gotta do what you gotta do."

"Blaze! Wait!" Blaze looked to see Lucky and Patch running up to him, surprising him as the two stopped when they got to him. "Patch told me what happened. I never should've used your hatred for Thunderbolt against you." Lucky gained a remourseful look as he took a step closer to Blaze. "I'm sorry I blamed you."

Blaze chuckled softly, surprising Lucky a bit as he then said what he had to say. "I'll admit Lucky, it was pretty jerkish of you to do what you did, but I could never be mad about it. Heck, if anything...I think it helped me." Lucky and Patch both looked at each other with surprised looks and then back at Blaze, who continued to explain his side. "If you hadn't sent me off then I wouldn't have gone off to see my family until at least a week or so, after the party. And if you want me to come, I'm more than happy to accept a second inviation."

Lucky was relieved to see that Blaze wasn't mad about the whole situation, smiling as he made his response. "So we're straight?"

"Yeah. We're straight." Blaze confirmed, and then he said something else, knowing that Lucky and Patch were good enough to oblige. "And I want you to meet my family. Both of you." Patch was shocked to hear these words with Blaze noticing it quite easily. "I noticed you tried to tell Lucky what actually happened to the picture. It takes guts and heart to do that, especially after something heated went down. I think you're more than worthy of coming with me."

Patch smiled and nodded, wanting nothing more than to be on good terms with Blaze. "I'd like nothing more." Patch then started to feel a little drowsy and rubbed his head. "Can we wait till tomorrow though? I'm tired and still haven't eaten yet." Lucky and Blaze laughed a bit as the two of them walked off with Patch to get him his nighttime snack.

* * *

Lucky, Patch, and Blaze were walking up to a blue two story house as the three of them walked over to the porch steps. As they walked up to the door, Blaze was about to knock, but then wondered if he should actually do this. Lucky put a paw on his shoulder and smiled to him, making him smile and gain the courage to knock on the door. When he did, his mother answered it, leading to her hugging him with amazement. "Oh Blaze, you're finally back! (Pulls Blaze away) You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!"

"Heh. Yeah, I can only imagine." Blaze's mother let go of Blaze, who then introduced Lucky and Patch. "Mom, these are my new friends. Lucky and Patch."

Blaze's mother seemed quite glad to see Blaze's new friends and greeted them happily. "Well Lucky, Patch, it's an honor to meet you two. I'm Linda, Blaze's mother. Feel free to look around the place."

"Gladly. I love taking advantage of people's kindness." Lucky joked around, making Blaze snicker as he walked inside with Lucky and Patch. As Lucky looked around, he got a modern day vibe from the decorations and electronics, taking quite a liking to it. "You've certainly got yourself cut out here. I'd live in a place that looked like this no question."

"We all have our opinions." Patch admitted, not seeming the most fond of it for his own living arangements, but still feeling it fit Blaze quite well.

Blaze noticed that his dad wasn't home yet, since he usually watched Tv when he got back. This made sense considering the workday just started, and it gave Blaze a good opportunity to introudce them to someone else. "You guys wanna meet my sister? You might like her a lot."

"Sure. Could give me another guest for the party tonight." Lucky ansered, and then he and Patch followed Blaze to where his sister's room was.

* * *

A bedroom in the house was shown as classic guitar music played, giving off the vibe that a rebel would give. A poster of a wolf slicing a demon in half was shown with a skateboard revealed to be right under it. A fish tank with some piranhas in it showed the piranhas still eating their food. A German Shepherd about Blaze's age was shown lying down in bed while breathing in some kind of pot. She then blew the air out and looked up to the ceiling, showing to be totally stoned when someone knocked on her door. "It's open."

Blaze entered the German Shepherd's room as she then cut a five second pot fart, letting out a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Blaze wafted the fart away as Lucky and Patch entered the room with Blaze showing concern. "You're still on pot Nicole? You gotta get off that stuff; it could kill you."

"It hasn't killed me yet. You should try it sometime, since you'e too perfect to die from it." Blaze sighed upon hearing Nicole's snark as she then got off of her bed and walked up to him. "Anyway, who're the Dalmatians? I've never seen you hang out with Dalmatians before."

"I'm Lucky, and this is my brother Patch." Lucky answered, taking a liking to Nicole already. "And aside from the pot thing Nicole, you seem like someone I'd get along with. And a total party animal." Lucky looked at Blaze, who nodded his head yes, and Lucky handed Nicole an invitation. "I'm having this sick party tonight actually if you wanna come. I know it's last minute but I doubt every kid our age has plans that block out their whole day."

Nicole looked at the invitation and figured it wouldn't hurt to go, since she hasn't been to a party yet. "Sure, I'll go. I've never been to a party before anyway, so I won't be able to say it sucks." Blaze was glad to see Nicole on board with attending the party as she then got a look at Lucky's hat. "I like you Lucky. You've got the same rebel style to you that I do, but in your own way. Though, that Thunderbolt hat shows that you're not into drugs like me, so we may have to change that."

"Yeah, no." Lucky replied with a smirk, and then she saw Nicole's piranhas and walked over to them. "Cool; you have piranhas? The only one I saw tried to eat my ear off. Good thing I flicked it off in time."

Lucky tapped the glass a bit with Patch walking over to him with concern. "Lucky, you probably shouldn't tab the glass like that."

"Nah, he can do it. I love seeing them when they're all mad." Lucky shrugged to Patch and continued to poke the glass, remaining unfazed when the piranhas went ahead to bite at him. Nicole then looked at her twin brother with the both of them smiling at each other. "It's great to have you back Blaze."

* * *

Lucky walked up to Cash's door and knocked on it with his father answering it and recognizing him. "Ah, hello Lucky. Here to remind Cash about the party I assume? His scheduele can be quite full you know."

"Yeah, that's why I felt it was worth it to come by." Lucky replied, walking inside as Cash's father let him in. "I'll be in and out as fast as I can." Lucky ran upstairs and over to Cash's room, recognizing it from how Cash was ranting on the phone about something Lucky found to be stupid. When Lucky went into the room, Cash groaned and put his phone down with Lucky speaking up. "Hey Cash. Just wanted to remind you the party was tonight."

Cash scoffed, taking his phone out again to resume the call as he replied. "Well obviously I would remember it loser. I'm not stupid enough to forget about a party that you for some reason decided to invite me to. But thanks for the memo; at least I know I'm wanted."

"Actually it's because having you there is only slightly better than having you not show up." Lucky snarked with a smirk on his face, and then he walked over to the door, looking back at Cash with his butt showing as he smirked. Lucky grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second rotten egg fart, releasing a yellow cloud into Cash's room (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Cash coughed when the fart got to him in the room and Lucky laughed as he closed the door with Cash opening a window and growling with anger.

Cash continued talking to the one who was on the phone to confirm what just happened. "No, that wasn't me. Some poor kid invited me to his party and thought it was a good idea to dutch oven my rich air. I'm so gonna get him back later." Cash wafted the fart out of the room, finding that it would be more fitting out there. "Of course I'm wafting it outside. The poor people air fits it way more. And I go to Bark Brigade class with that loser so I couldn't avoid him even if I wanted to. Tch. Stupid busy father. I wish he'd get fired."

* * *

Lucky was getting the party ready as he set up one final banner with Two-tone finishing the last of the decorations. Once she finished, she inspected what she'd painted on it and seemed quite proud of it. "Whatya think Lucky?"

Lucky got a good look at the banner after he and Two-tone slid down from the ladders, taking a liking to it as he gave a thumbs up to Two-tone. "Looks great babe." Lucky then grabbed Two-tone's paw and pulled her closer to him gently, speaking warmly to her as he gazed into her eyes. "Nowhere near as beautiful as you though."

Two-tone giggled softly as Nicole was heard on the other side of the barn. "Bleh, turn off the gush meter." Lucky and Two-tone saw Nicole walking up to them and smoking a cigar, putting it out on the ground as she spoke to the two of them. "This is the place for the party, right?"

"Well we live here, so it's pretty obvious what the answer is." Lucky answered with Nicole then laughing a bit as Lucky introduced Two-tone to her. "Two-tone, this is my new friend Nicole, Blaze's twin brother. As you can see, she's married to her smokes."

Nicole grabbed Lucky's chest and glared into his eyes without hesitation. "What was that!? I'll have you know that I'd never be stupid enough to-" Lucky slapped Nicole across the face, surprising her with his high amount of courage. She then looked back at him with a confident smile. "I like your style. (Let's go of Lucky) Meet me at that Bark Brigade thing tomorrow, Blaze and I just signed up, don't know what it's about. I wanna see what you're like in the ring."

Nicole walked off with Two-tone wondering how she would do with the other party members. "Maybe I should learn more about her before the party starts. She just debute and I don't want people to start thinking she's just a violent sociopath who likes it when others slap her."

"Good call. I'll go see how Patch and Blaze are doing with the snacks. Hopefully they remembered to get all those soda brands I told them about." Lucky ran off with Two-tone heading off to catch up with Nicole and learn some more stuff about her.

Nicole took another smoke from her cigar as Two-tone walked next to her, which she didn't mind all that much. "So Nicole. What's it like being Blaze's brother?" Nicole looked at Two-tone, not changing her casual expression and allowing Two-tone to continue with her question. "See, I actually met him a few days ago when Lucky introduced him to us, and I noticed that you're more rebellious than he is, with the smoking and all. That has to be something that affects at least one part of the dynamic you two have."

"Eh. We manage." Nicole replied, not seeing much reason to distance herself from Blaze over her smoking. "Honestly, I wouldn't even be smoking all that much, if at all, if it wasn't for my lame mom. She's so uptight and expects me to be perfect like Blaze, so I just do all this stuff just to get on her nerves and make her shut up. For example. I'm not telling her I'm going to this party tonight. Instead, I'm just gonna show up, and Blaze is the only other one who knows I didn't tell her."

Two-tone started to feel bad for Nicole, knowing that having a mother like that must be a horrible thing. "I'm guessing you and your mom don't get along all that well." Nicole nodded her head yes to confirm this, leaving Two-tone to give Nicole some mother advice. "If you ask me, mom's are probably under a lot of stress when they're uptight. I know it's what MY mom has to deal with every day, having a kid like Lucky and all. Maybe you should try spending a spa day with her. I have enough money for two free coupons if you'd like."

Nicole snickered a bit, finding Two-tone's idea to be hilariously stupid, especially for someone like her to accept it. "If I went to a spa they'd kick me out as soon as the smelt pot on me. And I'm not giving it up until my mom gives up her little charade." Nicole smiled softly and looked forward, glad that Two-tone cared about her, even though they only just met. "But...thanks for showing you care. Not every day someone enters my life and cares about what I'm going through." Two-tone smiled back at Nicole, glad to see the two of them were on the same page."

* * *

Rolly was outside allowing the guests to come in, hoping they would come soon so he could join in on the party. He seemed to be a bit bored, wanting to get in on some of the action in there. When Cash walked up to the door, Rolly was almost surprised to see him. "I almost forgot Lucky invited you. Surprised you showed up considering what you're like."

"You can blame my dead mom for that. Ever since that happened my life turned to trash and now everyone thinks I do this for fun. Well, I do, but there's more to it than that. Remember that." Cash stated, and then he gave Rolly some money and walked inside. "Take that, and stop showing emotions." Rolly gave a confused look at what Cash just told him to do, wondering how he would be able to do that.

Two-tone and Cadpig were talking about how well the party turned out with Cadpig taking a bite out of a taco. "So yeah, you did a great job on that banner over there. Lots of well organized paint to it." Cadpig's stomach started growling and then suddenly let out a three second chicken fart, releasing a green cloud and floating high into the air (pffffft). Cadpig fell back to the ground with Two-tone catching her after wafting her fart away, leading to CAdpig giving Two-tone a blunt look. "Who was in charge of handling the food?"

Cash saw Lucky talking to Patch and walked up to them, demanding that he looked at him to see what he was about to do. "Look over here Lucky! I'm gonna fart in YOUR house just like you did mine!" Cash grunted and tried to let out a nasty fart, but struggled to do so. "Hold on, I don't do poor people stuff often." Cash ripped a loud and bassy caviar fart, letting out a green cloud behind him (BRUP). "Oh yeah. That's what YOU get."

Lucky and Patch snickered at Cash's lack of a decent fart as Lucky suggested something for Cash to do. "Dude, you gotta get one of mine in the face sometime. Just ask Rolly, he'll catch you up." Cash rolled his eyes with Lucky saying something else. "Now go play some food dude, go hang out with everyone else."

"I don't have to take orders from you! I go by my own appeal! And now, since I don't know what else to do, I'm gonna go do what you just said!" Cash walked off, making Lucky smirk to Patch, who snickered in response.

Blaze was getting some soda at the snack bar with Cash looking and seeing that there was a lack of fancy food. Cash saw Blaze and felt he would be able to help him with his situation. "Hey, German Shepherd. (Blaze looks at Cash) Any idea where the caviar is? Or really any rich canine food, any one's fine."

Blaze looked over the snack bar and didn't think he would be able to help Cash out in that regard. "There...isn't any?" Cash sighed in annoyance, knowing Lucky would've lacked the requirements to get the party filled with fancy foods. "Cmon dude, just try some of this stuff. Ya never know how you'll feel about it until you try it."

Cash scoffed, finding Blaze's advice to be worthless. "You really think I'll take advice from someone who's poor?" Blaze shrugged and took a sip of his soda with Cash looking at the food and shrugging, taking a burger and biting into it. He took a liking to the taste of it and smiled as he looked at it. "Hey. This poor food's actually pretty good." Cash bit into the burger again with Blaze smiling as he watched him dig in. "Is this what poor canines were always hiding from us?"

"They weren't really hiding it dude. They were right out in the open and you most likely just didn't notice." Cash was starting to see that poor people weren't so bad after all and Blaze held his paw out for a fist bump. "I'm Blaze by the way."

Cash looked at Blaze's paw and accepted the fist bump as he introduced himself. "I'm Cash." Cash bit into his burger again and then got a look at the soda cans. "Hey Blaze, hand me one of those poor canine sodas." Blaze handed Cash a soda and allowed him to drink it, filling him with an amazing taste. "They made cherries into a drink! I love it!" Blaze chuckeld softly as Cash continued to chug down the soda, loving what poor canine food had to offer.

* * *

Cadpig was trying to work up the courage to talk to Blaze, who was currently watching Cash try out all the food at the snack table. Cadpig breathed in through her nose and out from her mouth as she walked up to Blaze from behind. "Hey Blaze?" Cadpig suddenly let out a chicken fart, smashing into Blaze's butt and letting out a green cloud (phht). This led to Blaze being surprised by the impact and release a three second cherry fart, hitting Cadpig with a green cloud. (pffffft).

Cadpig wafted the fart away as she backed up, wishing she hadn't cut one there, with Blaze chuckling a bit as he turned around. "Sorry Cadpig. What was with that rocket dash you did there?"

"For your information, due to by size, whenever I fart it propelles me in the opposite direction my butt faces." Cadpig explained, not exactly being fond of the fact itself. "Of course, it's not the farts that bother me, as it's perfectly natural, but if I could make myself big enough to where I'd stop becoming a rocket everytime it happened, I'd take it."

Cash got a good look at Cadpig and found it hard for her to be able to gain any weight. "You've gotta be joking. You're so poor you can't even afford body fat? Who gave birth to you, a homeless guy?"

Cadpig gained an enraged look on her face, pushing Blaze out of the way before she then lunged on Cash and started beating him up. This caught the attention of everyone in the barn with most of them surrounding the two and chanting with excitement to see the fight continue. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Lucky was also in the crowd, but he was actually charging people to get a better view. "Kick his butt Cadpig! It's easy!" Everyone continued chanting as Cadpig was sitting on Cash's chest, quite proud of how well she did in the fight. She then looked down at him with an evil grin on her face, filling him with fear at the sight of her. Cash now knew that Cadpig wasn't someone you wanted to mess with under any circumstnaces.

* * *

Lucky was getting the skylight ready to open for his and Two-tone's plan for tonight as Nicole walked up to him. "Hey Lucky, I gotta congratulate your sister on how she took care of that snobby rich kid." Lucky looked at Nicole and saw that she had her phone out. "I got a recording of the whole thing as soon as I saw it and I just have to upload it tomorrow. It's way too priceless to not have up there." Nicole got ready to watch the video as she walked off. "Anyway, see ya later Lucky. Gonna enjoy the rest of the party while watching this."

Lucky got the sunroof opened up just as Two-tone climbed up the ladder, making Lucky smile as he saw her. "Perfect timing babe. Let's do this." Two-tone nodded with excitement as Lucky walked over to a trampoline and jumped on it with Two-tone until the two of them jumped up to the roof. When they got up there, they walked over to the edge and looked up at the moon, which was nothing more than a beautiful spectacle. "It sure is something. Isn't it Two-tone?"

"You said it Lucky." Two-tone held Lucky's paw, which led to him grinning and raising his eyebrows at the audience. The couple then looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Ya know Lucky, I'm gonna be honest here. With everything that's happened to us lately, I never thought we'd end up dating in between all of it. And if we ever get married, I hope we'll be able to have kids and everything so they can have futures too." Lucky liked the idea of having a family, feeling he would be able to make it happen just fine. "You want that too, right?

"You bet I do." Lucky assured Two-tone, more than willing to commit to having a full house. "I don't know how many kids I'm willing to have, but I'll tell you right now that it won't be ninety nine. I don't know how mom and dad do it." Two-tone giggled softly and then she and Lucky shared a passionate kiss with the moon shining over them, leading to the two of them gazing into each other's eyes with passionate smiles. "So when should I start buying the condoms for practice?"

Two-tone was surprised to hear that and let out a feisty growl in response, liking where Lucky was going with this. The two of them then looked into each other's eyes some more and allowed the moment to sink in.

* * *

The party was wrapping up with everyone leaving as Nicole finished chugging down her fifth bottle of soda without stopping. She then let out a loud burp and threw the bottle behind her, glad she showed up for the party today. "Let me tell ya dude. This party, was an amazing introduction to parties. If I could come to more awesome parties from you that were like this, if not even better, I'd be all for it."

Lucky was glad to see that Nicole enjoyed her time at the party, being more than happy to invite her to the next. "We'll see what happens in the future Nicole. Only time will tell if I throw another one." Nicole nodded, being able to respect that as she walked off, leading to Lucky greeting Cash at the door. "So Cash. Whatya think? Us poor canines can throw decent parties, huh?"

"Well I guess your kind isn't ALL bad." Cash admitted, indicating that he had a pretty decent time at the party. "But your anorexic sister DID beat me up."

Lucky laughed a bit at the memory of the fight from last night, knowing her sister all too well. "Yeah, Cadpig can be pretty scary. (Pats Cash's butt as he walks off) Alright dude, have a good one." Blaze walked up to Lucky, who was quite proud of how the party went. "Well Blaze, I can easily say that this party was a brilliant start. Not many like it if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you said it." Blaze replied while laughing, and then a can rolled over to them and Blaze picked it up to read it, wondering why it rolled on over to them. "Meet me by the haystacks somewhere around the farm. Caleb." Blaze never heard Lucky mention anyone like Caleb, so he figured this had to be something interesting. He nodded to Lucky, and the two of them ran off to see what Richie wanted, even though Lucky had a pretty clear idea of what it was.

* * *

Lucky and Blaze had arrived at the haystacks and were ready to meet Caleb there, wondering what he wanted with them. Caleb was waiting for them in one of the haystacks as Caleb introduced himself to Blaze. "Greetings Blaze. I'm Caleb, one of Lucky's adoptive brothers." Blaze and Richie did a fist bump as Richie explained why he wanted them there. "I know for a fact that German Shepherd's have thick butts, and as an expert fart smeller, I wanna know how good YOUR farts are. So just sit on my face and let it rip."

Richie lied down on his back, making Blaze shrug as he walked over to him and sat down on his face. He then grunted and cut a loud and bassy five second chicken fart, letting out a green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Richie loved the scent of the fart as he then signalled Lucky to do the same. "Okay, now Lucky." Lucky nodded and sat down onto Richie's face, relaxing every muscle in his body as he got ready to let this gas bomb out of him.

Lucky released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Richie with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Lucky got off of Richie as the two whiffed the fart with Richie standing up and raising Lucky's paw with Blaze giving a smile. "Lucky wins."

* * *

Lucky was showing Blaze around Fart School for the Gifted as he showed him to the locker he'd be having. "So this is where your locker's gonna be. Right next to Spot's; she's cool." Blaze opened up the locker and put his backpack into it, giving Lucky a fist bump as Spot arrived and opened up her locker. "Hey Spot."

"Hey Lucky." Spot put her stuff into the locker as she explained why she wasn't at Lucky's party last night. "Sorry I didn't show up at the party. (Gets mad) My stupid overprotective mom sealed all the exits of my room shut last night so I couldn't even leave to get a soda."

Lucky and Blaze were shocked when they heard that as Lucky assured Spot everything was good. "Nah, it's cool. I know how parents can be. Heck, I had to tell my parents that I was saving the fireworks for the Fourth of July. And I forgot to set them off!"

Blaze thought of something that would entertain just about everyone in the school, knowing it would help Lucky with his firework problem as well. "Why not set them off here at school? We could use a firework show. And I doubt anyone on the staff would mind us doing it."

Lucky nodded in response as he rubbed his chin, taking a liking to the idea as Spot asked Lucky about Blaze. "Who's the German Shepherd? A new friend of yours?"

"Yeah, names Blaze." Blaze gave Spot a fist bump as he cracked a joke about what some would most likely think. "And no, Lucky isn't having a threesome with me. Though I wouldn't mind kissing Two-tone at some point if Lucky didn't take her." Lucky flicked the back of Blaze's head, making Blaze laugh in response.

* * *

Lucky was getting ready to set the fireworks off in front of the whole school as each and every one of them were outside watching him set it all up. As Lucky saw everyone watching for the fireworks to be set off, he pulled out a megaphone and spoke to all of them. "Attention everyone from Fart School for the Gifted! It has come to my attention that these fireworks want to me set off! Should I set them off!?" All of the students started cheering for Lucky to set off the fireworks, much to the delight of the young Dalmatian. "Then let's, set, them off!"

Lucky set off the fireworks and they all flew up into the sky, spelling out the words 'To Lucky's butt being hot!', making some students laugh while others rolled their eyes while either smiling or scowling at the message. Cadpig was sitting next to Blaze as she talked about what happened last night. "Blaze, I just want to let you know that Cash got what he deserved last night, and I have no intentions of apologizing to him because I didn't do anything that was unjustified in any way, shape, or form."

Blaze was surprised to get all of that information from Cadpig in just one sentene, but still liked her nonetheless. "Okay, cool." Cadpig sighed of relief as Blaze looked up to Lucky and winked at him, leading to Lucky winking right back. When Lucky looked back up at the message, all he could think to himself was how true it was, and how well it supported the never ending hotness that was his own butt. The fireworks continued going off with a picture of Lucky showing his butt to everyone with a smirk as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	15. A Quartet's New Digs

That's Lucky

Season one Episode fifteen: A Quartet's New Digs

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were on the top floor of the barn with Lucky playing video games as barking was heard in the background. Tripod and Freckles were shown playing with a frisbee as it flew right over Lucky and his friends. When Freckles threw it, he almost hit Lucky, who was thankfully able to catch it, thanks to his lightning fast reflexes. He then threw it back at Freckles, who caught it and saw Lucky's blunt expression. "Do you mind? I just got to the secret ending after months of training and I don't need it ruined now."

Freckles took the frisbee out of his mouth and threw it over to Tripod. "Sorry Lucky. We don't have anywhere else to play today since Pug took over the gym at Fart School for the Gifted."

Patch slid down from where he was sitting, which was the back of the couch, and sat on the arm that no one was sitting on as he asked Freckles a question. "Why don't you just go to Hiccup Hole and play with the frisbee there? It should be easy to avoid getting kicked out after Lucky helped us all take it over."

"Nah, that place feels more like a swimming resort." Just then, a shattering sound was heard with Freckles getting nervous as he hid behind the couch.

Lucky was shown to have a blunt and irritated look on his face, unable to believe what'd just happened. "That...was the Tv." Tripod took the frisbee out of the Tv and was about to apologize as Lucky spoke up. "If I have to redo a year's worth of progress because of what just happened, I'll kill you."

Tripod threw the frisbee over to Freckles as he made a suggestion to Lucky. "Why don't you just play on the downstairs Tv?"

"I can't. Cadpig needs it for her dopey hospital show. Grey's Anatomy I think it's called." Cadpig was shown smiling while looking at the Tv and crushing another Dalmatian's paw after he tried to snatch the remote from her with Lucky giving Tripod some brotherly advice. "Make sure you play outside the barn from this point on. Break that Tv when she's watching her show, and she'll maul you to bits."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tripod replied while chuckling a bit, coming up with another idea for Lucky. "Anyway, since the upstairs obviously won't work, why don't you just make your own private place to play video games in? No one would bother you, and you'd have your own Tv that no one else could touch."

Lucky took a liking to that idea and was more than willing to execute it as he jumped off of the couch and walked over to his console. "I DO like being in charge of stuff." Lucky unplugged his console as he then looked at Tripod again with a blunt expression. "Seriously dude. I'll kill you if I lost all my progress from that Tv smash." Tripod chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, knowing not to mess with Lucky's video games in any way possible.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were walking around the farm as Two-tone talked to Lucky about the way he spoke to Tripod. "And I understand that you were upset, but that was no reason to threaten Tripod with death. Besides, at least the console wasn't broken."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying Two-tone, but I've spent before Cruella kidnapped all of us on this game." Lucky explained, indicating that the game he was playing was exceptionally long. "I'm not gonna let just anyone get away with ruining it all." Lucky then thought about what he just said and decided to add some more words. "If they broke the console anyway."

Lucky and his friends walked up to some kind of haystack with Patch looking at it and wondering if it could work. "Maybe we could try hay as our hideout? I don't think it's ever been done before."

"You sure it's safe?" Rolly asked, and then he remembered how soft hay could be. "Okay, well it's not falling on us at least. Let's check it out."

Lucky and the others went into the haystack with Lucky being quite impressed with how much space it had. "Holy cow! This has to be the size of our actual living room!"

Patch was excited for what they could put in this haystack, knowing a lot had to fit in here. "I can see this place being huge! (Looks at Lucky) Let's set it up as fast as possible!"

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

The haystack was shown to be decorated with each part of it having it's own special design for each individual member of the group. Rolly's side of the room was shown with a bunch of food pictures on the wall with him also playing a classic guitar to light the mood of his part of the room. Two-tone was setting up some kind of interior design that gave her sewing equipment, and had pop music playing as she had her headphones on. Patch's part of the room had pictures of Thunderbolt with him jumping on the bed while laughing.

Lucky was shown listening to rock music as pictures of Thunderbolt, as well as a poster of a black wolf with a blue underbelly and a blue star on one of his eyes, weilding a sword and two pistols was shown, leading to Lucky booting up his game and being amazed that his progress wasn't gone. "Awesome! My progress is still on here." Lucky started playing his game and went onto the secret ending, unable to contain his excitement for what it held."

* * *

Lucky and his friends were eating pizza outside their lair as Cadpig saw them hanging out and walked up to them with a smile. "So this is your little getaway Tripod informed me about you four having?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Lucky replied, seeing no reason to let Cadpig in on it, since she already found them hanging around by it. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone else. We know how you are with gossip."

"Relax, this wouldn't even be all that juicy. I just wanna check it out." Cadpig jumped into the hangout and looked around, seeing Rolly's guitar and being impressed. "Well now. Didn't know Rolly was into guitar playing." Cadpig walked over to Two-tone's sewing machine and found it too obvious for her. "Typical." She then went over to Patch's part of the room and found that his bed was all messy. "We all have our ways of sleeping I suppose." Cadpig saw Lucky's part of the room and noticed the poster of Lucky looking back at someone with his butt being shown. "His ego has left the building."

Cadpig jumped out of the hangout with Patch excited to see what she thought of it. "So what'd you think of it?"

"It was quite well organized, and fitting for each and every one of you." Someone was shown to be listening to the conversation Cadpig was having with Lucky and his friends. "Just make sure Pug doesn't find out. He might go out of his way to turn it into a warzone for the cat invasion, (The figure dissapears into the background) which I think we can all agree is never going to happen."

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were talking about what they were going to do today in their new hangout with Rolly suggesting something he thought the others would like. "Maybe we could have a cookout. Sure it would attract others, but it's not like we'd have to let them inside. We could set up boundaries to keep them out."

"Maybe, but they might get mad. We'll need a good explination to throw their anger off." Lucky responded, and then they noticed that the location where their hideout was had been turned into an army base. The four of them became enraged by this with Lucky instantly knowing who the culprit was. "Pug." Lucky and the others walked inside to find Pug organizing a bunch of stuff on a table for the 'cat invasion', leaving Lucky enraged by what was going on. "Okay, that jerk isn't gonna get away with this one. He's gonna regret messing with me."

Patch was curious to know what Lucky had in mind while also being excited to see him in action. "What do you plan on doing Lucky? Did you think ahead of time for something like this?"

"Just watch." Lucky walked up to Pug, who noticed him as the young Dalmatian stood his ground without giving Pug a chance to speak. "Alright Pug, you'd better have a good reason for taking over our new HQ."

"Your new HQ?" Pug laughed a bit to himself as he then got into Lucky's face with Lucky being unfazed by it. "This is MY new HQ maggot! And you led me right to it!" Lucky raised an eyebrow to Pug, who sighed as he then spoke again. "Alright fine, so I stole it. Who's gonna listen to you though? I have authority over almost everyone on the farm, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Pug laughed some more to himself as Lucky gave a smirk to Pug. "I could tell Colenol you used this place without our consent. (Pug flinches) I had Cadpig install a security camera last night after she discovered our new hideout, and I have proof that you're the one who took it from us."

* * *

Lucky and his friends were showing Colenol the footage with Colenol not quite seeing what Lucky was getting at here. That's because the footage started when Pug was setting the place up, which was obviously after he started tearing the group's stuff. Colenol didn't know what to say here, but he knew Lucky well enough to know that he wasn't lying. "I do wish to believe you Lucky, but this doesn't really show much evidence to punish Pug."

Cadpig was shown to have a smirk on her face as Lucky gave her a blunt look. "Cadpig, just when did you set up that camera?"

"Right after Pug tore down your stuff." Lucky didn't take his blunt look away with Cadpig shrugging as she made her reply. "Hey dude. You never said WHEN I had to make it. You just said I had to make it."

Colenol raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pug, finding Cadpig's mention of being there when Pug took the stuff down to be useful evidence. "After PUG tore the stuff down you say. Even you must admit Pug. This doesn't look good for you."

"Of course it does! It's Cadpig; she's obviously lying; she's notorious for gossip and fibbing!" Lucky and Cadpig exchanged glances with blunt looks towards Pug as he continued ranting. "Why, I bet that if Lucky wasn't this noble truth telling brat you wouldn't believe a word he or Cadpig were saying! (Dashes up to Lucky, who remains unfazed) You'd better give me a good reason not to kick you out of the Bark Brigade for life!"

Lucky gave a confident grin as he raised his paw, giving his friends an indication for what he was about to do. "I'll give you a drill that has three words to back it up. (Patch covers his ears) Level, (Two-tone covers her ears) five, (Rolly covers his ears) tantrum."

Pongo and Perdita were walking around the farm with Pongo drinking an extra large soda bottle as the couple then heard Lucky's shouting. Pongo ended up spitting his soda out when he was about to swallow it, leading to Perdita giggling softly as she commented on it. "You know, you should really work on being more tidy. I've noticed quite a lot of soda on the master bedroom floor lately."

"Maybe, but if you still love me then I'm just fine." Pongo booped Perdita's nose, making Perdita laugh a bit before the two of them ran off to see what Lucky was having a tantrum about this time.

Pongo and Perdita arrived to find Lucky pounding his fists on the ground of the railroad car as they were able to hear his shouting. "Why did I even want to join this team anyway!? It's obvious that they're just going to let their teammates get away with everything no matter what!"

Lucky continued crying as Pongo and Perdita walked up to him, leading to Pongo asking what was going on. "Lucky, what's wrong?"

Lucky stopped pounding his fists to explain what happened, knowing Pongo and Perdita wouldn't side against him after hearing it. "Well, (Sniffles) me and my friends found this awesome new hideout, and Pug took it over, (Wipes his eyes) and now Colenol isn't doing anything to stop him!"

Lucky continued pounding his fists on the floor as Perdita gave a vicious glare to Pug and pinned him on the ground. "You'd better give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't rip your head off for wronging my children in such a manner!"

"You can't be serious!" Pug shouted back, trying to stand up for his alleged rights. "You're gonna believe him just like that!?"

"He wouldn't be having one of his signature temper tantrums if you hadn't Pug." Pongo pointed out, noting the fact that Lucky never has a level five tantrum without a reason to do so. "As long as he's without a solid reason, these are easily avoidable."

Colenol walked up to Pongo and Perdita, feeling he should explain his reasons for not acting right away. "I think I should mention that Lucky's evidence wasn't entirely accurate, so I was skeptical until you two came along. Since you're the parents and know him better than I would, I think it's only fair for Pug to stand down."

Lucky stopped screaming as Pug was about to scream at the top of his lungs with Lucky bashing his head with a baseball bat and hitting him out of the room. It did make a giant hole in the roof, but his friends were still more than ready to cheer for him as he spoke with victory in his voice and eyes. "Works everytime."

* * *

Lucky and his friends were setting up their hideout again, this time with Patch putting a friends forever poster on the wall. It showed him and his friends in what looked like a group selfie, catching Lucky's snickering when he saw it. "Dude, if it wasn't the four of us, I'd judge you for how corny the message is."

"Shut up." Patch whined as he shoved Lucky playfully with a smirk, leading to Lucky getting up and tackling Patch, which led to the two wrestling. Two-tone was on a computer an the two took notice to what she was doing and walked up to her. "Whatya doing there Two-tone?"

Two-tone showed Lucky and Two-tone what she was working on with a smile, leading to the two of them being impressed as Two-tone explained what it was. "I thought we could use some feedback since season one's almost over, and this is some stuff they feel could be improved upon for season one."

Rolly was eating a pizza slice as he heard this and ran over with excitement, reading one of the comments with confusion. "Give Rolly a character? Well I guess I could use some more traits. Would be pretty hard to try not eating though."

"I don't think that's what they mean Rolly." Patch then read one of the comments, finding that it was from a fan of him. "Make sure Patch stays adorable?" Patch giggled a bit at that one, liking that it described something about him that many could agree on. "Well I can't garruntie that but it shouldn't be too hard."

"You know it. (Rubs Patch's head) You're the only other boy with a butt around as hot as mine." Lucky then read a comment from someone who seemed to not like him all that much. "Make Lucky stop bragging about his butt; it's not even all that good looking?" Lucky's eyes turned red as he spoke in a demonic voice with his friends getting scared. "I'M GOING TO KILL THIS DIRTBAG!"

* * *

Pug was walking up to the group's new lair with two soldiers behind him as he laughed to himself about how well this was going to go. As he walked up to the lair with the soldiers, he peeked inside to find Patch calming Lucky down. "It's okay Lucky! It's just an opinion! He's not pointing out any facts, it's just how he feels!" Lucky was shown to be calming down as Patch smiled and patted his back. "There ya go buddy. It doesn't matter what he thinks. And honestly, if your butt was ugly everyone would be calling you out on how much you brag about it by now."

Lucky breathed heavily as he lied down on his bed with Patch lying down next to him. "Thanks Patch. You always know what to do. And I really gotta work on that." Lucky and Patch hugged as they sat up just as Lucky lifted his leg and released a three second burger fart, letting out a green cloud onto his bed (pffffft). Patch ended up smelling the fart with Lucky giving a smirk to him as he pulled him away, which made Patch roll his eyes while smiling at his brother's intentional butt bomb.

Just then, someone knocked on the door, which was installed to make a proper entrance, and Two-tone went to answer it. "I got it guys." Two-tone opened up the door and saw Pug with the soldiers, leading to Two-tone getting worried that Pug might've lied to them. "I see you've become a victim of one of Pug's lies."

Pug flinched and got into Two-tone's face, making Two-tone worried about what Pug might do to her. "You'd better take that back two ton!" Lucky saw Pug insulting Two-tone and wasn't about to just sit there and let it happen. "I didn't lie to anyone and you can get beaten before I admit to anything like that!"

Lucky got into Pug's face as he stepped in front of Two-tone, furious at the fact that he just insulted his girlfriend in front of him. "Hey, back of Pug!" Pug growled to Lucky, who showed just how fearless he truly was by walking forward and making Pug walk back. "I'm not just gonna sit around and let you bully my girlfriend fo pointing out how much of a liar you really are. True she shouldn't assume you're just a liar, but that's no excuse to call her two ton. And if anything, you should know to treat a girl with respect!"

Lucky's shoud made Pug roll down a hill and roll towards Tripod, who dodged as soon as he came down. Pug rolled back down to Tripod, who stopped him and snickered a bit at how badly he just failed. "Just give it up dude. Lucky's too good for you." Pug growled with severe anger in his eyes.

Two-tone was waving goodbye to the soldiers, who were enjoying some donuts that Lucky complimented Two-tone on. "You sure make some mean sweets babe." Two-tone kissed Lucky on his cheek as he bit into a chocolate donut with massive delight.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were eating lunch at Fart School for the Gifted with Tripod walking up to Lucky. "Hey Lucky. I saw you send Pug own that hill by your hideout the other day. (Holds his fist up) Classic."

Lucky happily accepted Tripod's fist bump and revealed to him how confident he was when it came to dealing with Pug. "I'll be ready for whatever he throws at me Tripod. He's gonna wish he never started messing with me, or my friends." Tripod nodded, being quite fond of Lucky's loyalty towards his friends and family. "Though, one thing I can't put my finger on is why Pug tried to take our place over to begin with. He should have plenty of locations worth taking over."

"From what I heard, Colenol forbade him from making a cat invasion preperation base anywhere else." Tripod responded, figuring that was Pug's reason for doing what he did. "You guys may wanna consider moving your hay stack somewhere he'll never find it."

"Believe me dude. If we could, we would." Lucky had to admit, as easy as Tripod's advice sounded to take, it wasn't as simple as meets the eye. "But if we put it somewhere he'll never think to look then he'll probably destroy the farm trying to find it, and if we put it somewhere close to the barn then the others might get inside and start using it for themselves. This family has quite the history of using things without the owner's consent."

Patch was finishing up a slice of pizza as he brought up something that might throw Pug off. "There's gotta be something we could use to get Pug off our backs. Maybe we could get him stuck in something super sticky." Lucky took a liking to that idea and gave a devilish grin to the screen.

* * *

Lucky was putting down some tar in front of Pug's stump, which was where he resided, with Patch being worried that it might be too far with the plan. "I know I suggested getting Pug stuck in something, but does it have to be tar?" Patch carefully put the lid back on the tar bin when Lucky was done using it as he spoke some more. "I was thinking of something like a giant wad of bubble gum or a giant spider web."

"We'll use those as a backup plan." Lucky assured Patch, and then the two walked off with Lucky being confident that this plan would go as smoothly as it could. "I think it's save to assume the coal from that tar will become a different color once it's formed." Lucky laughed a bit to himself as he and Patch then hid inside of a bush. Once they were in there, they waited for Pug to come out with Patch still being worried. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll just say Cruella did it. She hasn't appeared for at least nine episodes anyway, so she won't do anything to us here."

A loud horn was heard in Pug's stump with Pug then jumping out and landing in the tar, much to his surprise as he then tried to get out. "What the heck is this!? Is this an attack from the cats!?" Lucky tried to hold in his laughter with Patch helping, not wanting either of them to get caught. "Show yourself! I'll give you the worst beating your life has ever seen! (Lucky snickers a bit) Don't think I won't find you!"

Lucky and Patch snuck off with Patch still wondering if they were going too far with this. "I don't know about this Lucky. He could make a retort that's even worse than this."

"Pssh. He'll forget about it as soon as tomorrow happens; we can wait him out till then." Lucky and Patch walked over to the barn with Lucky still being confident in the plan. "Trust me Patch. Pug will back off as soon as he takes the hint."

* * *

The next day

* * *

Pug was sleeping in the tar with Lucky and his friends walking by to find him still stuck in it, much to Lucky's surprise. "He's still there? Heh. I don't blame anyone for not wanting to save him but geez." Lucky and his friends walked up to pug with Rolly taking out a shovel and digging Pug out of it, and then he handed the shovel to Lucky so he could take over. Lucky decided it would be best to throw the shovel back into Pug's stump, and that's exactly what he did, having it go down the slide perfectly and land right on Pug's bed.

Pug awoke and saw that he was still in the tar, making him furious as he shouted up to the top of the stump. "You'd better watch out! Whoever put me in this tar trap is going to get the life ripped out of them! Just you wait!"

Lucky and his friends walked off with Pug still shouting at the top of his lungs as Two-tone stated what she thought happened as she looked at Lucky. "I think he took the tar trap as a challenge of war Lucky."

"Pug would do that for anything." Lucky pointed out, with his friends nodding in agreement after a couple seconds as Lucky then spoke with proudness in his voice. "Besides, at least we were able to get him away from our hideout for a day. Now we just have to think of a permament plan for when he breaks out of that tar. If he ever does anyway."

"Well we'd better thing of one fast Lucky. There's no telling how long it'll take for Pug to break out of that tar." Patch pointed out, and then Pug's shouting could still be heard as he then ripped himself out of the tar off screen and screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Lucky was devising a plan to keep Pug away from the hideout as Colenol was seen walking up to him. Once Lucky spotted him, he looked away from his blueprints and gave him his full attention, knowing Colenol wasn't one to resort to hostility right away. "Greetings Lucky."

"Greetings to you as well Colenol. I was just making some retort plans for the alleged lieutenant." Lucky took a sip from his soda, acting like his usual free spirited self as he spoke with Colenol. "So. What's the latest?"

"Nothing much." Colenol had to admit that the day was quite dry, but he did have some news that Lucky might be interested in. "But I did get quite the serious report from the lieutenant you mention here. Did you trap him in tar the other day?"

Lucky thought about how Colenol would react to this and decided to just be open about it, since he and Colenol were tight enough to be calm about this. "Does his butt look like he got a bad haircut?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Colenol started laughing after a couple seconds, making Lucky confused as Colenol then wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. He couldn't help but find the situation hilarious, as serious as it was harming to Pug. "I had to be there to see that. Why, I did that on an enemy once back in my day after he stole my dad's gun collection."

Lucky snickered a bit and then pounded his fist on the table he was using as he started laughing, wishing he'd been there to see that. "I bet he was humiliated to the bone!"

Colenol chuckled a bit, having fond memories of that day as he then spoke again about the situation. "Anyway, I think there's a way you can keep Pug away from your hideout without making him feel any worse pain." Colenol leaned over to Lucky and whispered something into his ear, giving Lucky a sly grin as he nodded to the audience with confidence in his eyes.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were inside the lair as Rolly looked outside and saw a bunch of cats, at least fifty of them. He was confused as to what Lucky was planning and questioned him as he walked up to him. "I don't get it Lucky. Why would a bunch of cats make Pug scared? If anything they'd just make him mad."

"Trust me Rolly. Colenol told me this plan himself, so it's bound to work." Lucky assured Rolly, and then he took a bite out of a giant chocolate chip cookie, which he adored the taste of. "Okay, we gotta fill the cookie jars with these. Two-tone, it's clear you made these with ingredients from heaven."

Two-tone giggled as she took a bite out of one of the cookies, being quite proud of her work. "You'd be surprised at what I added to these, I'll say that much."

"Guys, he's coming." Patch informed the others, and they all watched to see him coming by in a bunch of armor, only for him to suddenly stop when he saw all of the cats. Lucky pumped his fist, glad that Colenol's advice didn't let him down, and the cats started walking up to Pug, who was frozen in fear when they did. The cats then started chasing Pug, who ran off as fast as he could, not wanting any of the cats to touch him. Patch then questioned where Lucky got the cats from. "Ya know Lucky, it just occured to me. We never saw how you got all these cats."

"Oh, I stole them from a pound." Lucky stated, feeling quite proud of what he did to get Pug to get lost for good.

"Oh, okay." Patch gave a relieved look and then realized what Lucky just said. "Wait. (Looks at Lucky) What?"

* * *

Lucky was playing his guitar as Patch was shown playing a video game, seeming to have a really high score on it. He'd just beaten a level on it and pumped his fist with excitement as he then cheered with delight. Rolly was at watch, making sure Pug didn't come up with any more plans to get the hideout from them, and seemed to like how gone Pug was at the moment. Two-tone was walking up to Lucky as she came onto his bed and lied down next to him while he was still playing his guitar. "You win again Lucky. Pug's nowhere to be found."

Lucky played his guitar for a bit more and then responded to what Two-tone said to him. "Yeah, but ya know what babe? I think Pug's hot headed ego is what drove him to do what he did. Heck, I'd probably do something similar if someone crossed me in a way that involved me trying to get something I wanted."

Lucky set his guitar down with Two-tone coming cuddling him gently, glad that everything worked out in the end. "And I'd still love you if that ended up being the case sometime in the future."

Lucky kissed Two-tone on the mouth as he gave a loving grin to her. "And I'll always be glad to hear you say stuff like that." Lucky and Two-tone embraced each other lovingly as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	16. A Swamp near a Farm

That's Lucky

Season one Episode sixteen: A Swamp near a Farm

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Lucky was in the Principal's office at Fart School for the Gifted as he was speaking to Colonel, who wasn't too pleased with him. "Now Lucky, I understand that you're one of the more...rebellious, residents on the farm, (Lucky nods in agreement with a proud smile) but that doesn't mean I don't have to discipline you. Quite the opposite actually." Lucky shrugged as Colonel pulled out the report and showed to Lucky. "Now please explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to change the school slogan to 'Lucky has a hot butt', utterly ridiculous I might say."

"Because it's hilarious and true." Lucky replied with proudness, and then he decided to pursuade Colenol a bit. "But honestly, I'm more interested in that scarf you're wearing." Lucky pointed to the purple scarf Colonel had around his neck, and Colenol tried to reply, but Lucky continued. "In fact, I bet you got that in some super daring mission that you're really proud of, and that's why you're wearing it right now. If it's THAT important then the mission it was in might win some respect from me."

Colenol laughed, knowing what Lucky was up to, but being flattered by his words nonetheless. "I suppose you know what you're doing. (Takes off his scarf) Tell you what. I'll let you wear this for the day, and when you come back to school tomorrow, you'll feel the responsibility of having it."

Lucky accepted the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, walking up to a mirror and admiring himself in it. "Almost as gorgeous as my butt. And if you know me, you know that's as far from an insult as it can get." Colenol chuckled a bit at Lucky's ego showing with Lucky catching attention of a picture of some kind of swamp. "Hey, I think I've seen that swamp every now and then. What's it all about?"

"That's the swamp of the Steven the Alligator." Colenol explained, hoping Lucky wasn't planning on going there anytime soon. "I would only recommend taking missions for only the most elite of soldiers. This is something that only the best of the best can handle. Well, okay, it's a four star missions, but I wouldn't recommend going in alone." Lucky gave a sly grin, feeling like this would be a good time to have.

* * *

Lucky was walking over to the swamp with Tripod, who was skeptical about what Lucky was planning here. He was glad that Lucky was at least coming to this swamp with someone who was just as experienced as him, if not more experienced, but he still didn't know if he was completely on board. "What exactly are you planning here Lucky? And why're we coming here with Colenol's scarf?"

"Oh, I'm just checking this place out to see if it'd be fun for missions in the future." Lucky explained, and then he answered Tripod's second question. "And the scarf looks cool on me. It's really comfy too. I can see why Colenol was wearing it earlier." Lucky and Tripod arrived at the swamp entrance with Lucky looking around at the swamp, finding it to be quite lacking in terms of exciting content. "Eh, looks a little boring. If this is all danger and no fun then I'm out."

Tripod laughed as he walked up to Lucky, feeling that the words he just used were utterly stupid. "How can danger be boring? It keeps you on your toes, that's the point."

"Yeah, but it's no fun if it's too basic." Lucky explained, just as Tripod saw something lurking in the swamp water. "See, there's a way to do danger right, and a way to do it wrong. (A rat rises up from the water) And if this swamp proves me wrong, it'll be the former." Tripod stopped the rat from swiping the scarf, much to Lucky's surprise as he looked at Tripod. "Seems harmless to me. (Looks at the rat) Sup rat dude. I'm Lucky. And this is Tripod."

The rat put on a friendly face and greeted Lucky and Tripod, shaking the paws of the two. "Nice to meet ya friends. I'm Swamp Rat, owner of the first stage of this here swamp." Lucky looked at the swamp and still found it to be quite boring looking. "Yeah, I know, it's not all that crazy, but once you get past THIS phase, it's a real hoot! You'll have to be on your toes quite a bit for this one."

Lucky took a liking to the sound of that and looked at the swamp again, looking forward to what it had to offer. "I'll keep that in mind." Swamp Rat then took the scarf off of Lucky, who stopped him with his tail without hesitation. "Hey!" Swamp rat bit Lucky's paw, making him let go and sending Swamp Rat flying. "Ow!" Swamp Rat grabbed a tree branch as Lucky and Tripod watched him head off, leading to Tripod giving Lucky a blunt look. "Hey dude. A bite like that could've stunned anyone."

* * *

Lucky and Tripod were swimming int he swamp water while looking around for Swamp Rat, hoping he didn't go off too far. Lucky was especially concerned, knowing that scarf had to mean a lot to Colenol. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have gone into the swamp, but I wasn't gonna go any further than the entrance. I was just inspecting it."

"That, I'm aware of." Tripod responded, knowing that Lucky wasn't an idiot. "You're a smart kid Lucky, but you have a knack for making wreckless choices. And I should know. I was there when you sparred with Danny on that roof."

"Well he didn't exactly throw me off." Lucky wasn't exactly proud of what happened here, knowing he had to get the scarf back before Swamp Rat did anything with it. "Anyway, let's not focus on the past. What we need to focus on is getting Colenol's scarf back." Tripod nodded in agreement, feeling that sounded like a fair deal, and then he and Lucky heard some kind of humming. "That might be him. Let's hurry." Tripod nodded and swam faster and got to a little hut where the humming was at it's loudest, leaving them to feel that Swamp Rat was there.

Lucky and Swamp rat walked up to the hut and Lucky peeked inside, seeing Swamp Rat with his guitar as he strummed it up. He then started playing it as he sang a song to two young rats that were sitting in two chairs. "_Life is hard, life is unfair, it shows you clearly with it's first stare. (Lucky and Tripod start to get intrigued) But that doesn't mean I won't do what I can for you. Life's done me wrong, that I can't deny, but I'll still love on to give my love to my wife, and you two._"

Lucky leaned over to Tripod and whispered, finding this to be surprising. "Dude has a wife? And he's broke?"

Tripod shrugs as Swamp Rat continues singing, showing a more humble and caring vibe to him. "_When I wake up, and do what I do, the thing that motivates me if the faces you two, show me with your adorable and energetic vibes. When I see you, I see the two, the two brightest parts of my life._" Swamp Rat then looked at the door and grabbed his gun, hiding it as he stood up. "Now come out." Swamp Rat nodded to his kids, who hid behind the chairs with Lucky and Tripod shrugging as the two revealed themselves and saw Swamp Rat's gun. "Why did you come lookin for me?"

Lucky and Tripod were in a tight spot with the latter not knowing how to get Swamp Rat to calm down. "Take it easy buddy. We don't want any trouble."

"Tch. Funny that I wanna believe that." Swamp Rat pointed the gun at Tripod, knowing he and Lucky were here for the scarf. "But you're not my buddy. And I hate to threaten kids, but-"

"I like your song." Lucky interrupted, catching Swamp Rat's attention as Lucky spoke with a smile. "Your voice is really calming. It reminds me of how my girlfriend sounds, only she's an angel, and you're threatening to kill us with that glock."

Swamp Rat walked over to Lucky, wanting him to explain his and Tripod's reasons for followin him. "You, I'm starting to like. Speak up."

"Gladly." Lucky knew that he'd have to convince Swamp Rat that he and Tripod weren't a threat, knowing he was just the pup for the job. "We're not here to hurt you or your kids. Same goes to your wife, assuming you have one." Swamp Rat pointed to his bedroom, indicating that his wife was in there. "And we're not here to rob you either."

Swamp Rat wasn't buying Lucky's words, taking him for the rebel type. "And why should I believe you? For all I know you could be from Russia."

"Pssh. Listen to my accent dude, I'm not a bloody russian." Lucky snarked, finding Swamp Rat's ignorance to be high. "I'm from London. Me and my family moved here two months ago."

Swamp Rat thought for a moment and knew that there was a chance he could believe Lucky and Tripod being from London. "I have a sister up in London. You meet her?"

"I think my friend Diesel has." Lucky answered, feeling that was the most confidently correct answer to give. "He knows all the rats in town, dirty or otherwise." Swamp Rat nodded in understanding, knowing Lucky's intentions weren't to insult him. "We're not here to hurt you or your family. We just wanna know what you did with the scarf, and we'll be out of your life." Swamp Rat was hesitant, but then Lucky grabbed the gun slowly, which didn't signal him to pull the trigger, but instead to let him do it. "It's okay. It's okay."

Lucky set the gun down with Swamp Rat starting to warm up to him, looking at his kids, who came out calmly, and then looked back at Lucky. "Well my kids aren't scared of you, so that's a good sign. But the scarf isn't here. I gave it to my friend Cydne to try and break him out of a debt he had with Steven, the leader of this here swamps. If you were at the entrance, you must know this is HIS swamp."

Lucky nodded in response, and Tripod was starting to get calm himself, glad that Lucky was able to set the mood. "I'm guessing he's in the second phase."

"That's right. And you seem like a good kid, so I'll give you some advice." Swamp Rat knew this would help Lucky and Tripod out. "When you meet Cydne, don't let him bite you. He's one of those poisonous snakes that can kill you if you risk it too much."

"Got it. Thanks dude." Lucky fist bumped Swamp Rat, leaving with Tripod as Swamp Rat then let out a sigh of relief and went back to entertaining his kids.

* * *

Lucky and Tripod were walking through the second phase of the swamps while looking for Cydne as Tripod praised Lucky for how he handled the situation. "I gotta say Lucky. I wasn't expecting you to be able to stay so calm in a scenario like that. (A snake's shadow is shown) God knows I wouldn't have been able to do that well in it."

"It's all in the emotion." Lucky explained, feeling like Tripod could use some advice for a situation like this. "See, you just gotta give the guy what he wants to hear, and after he or she hears it, you'll be able to persuade them to put their guard down. If you do it well enough."

Tripod thought for a moment as he and Lucky stopped while over a current, leading to a slender green snake being behind them as their butts were shown and Tripod's stomach growled. "I could deffinetely use the help for that. Especially after a protein shake workout." Tripod suddenly cut a five second protein shake fart, hitting the snake with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Lucky snickered from the fart and Tripod whiffed it a bit, then noticing the snake behind it and chuckling a bit. "Whoops, sorry dude."

"No, I should've seen that coming." The snake admitted, and then he trapped Lucky and Tripod into his tail. "Just like how YOU should've seen this trap coming. (Looks into Lucky's fearless eyes) I'm Cydne, and I didn't welcome you into my domain. Leave now young ones, or I get nasty."

"Too late." Lucky snarked, and Cydne was about to bite him as Lucky dodged, making Cydne miss as Lucky spoke to him. "We need the scarf. Hand it over, (Smirks) or I just might need to make myself a new handbag for my girlfriend."

Cydne didn't take kindly to Lucky's threat with Tripod questioning lucky's methods. "Um, Lucky? Shouldn't we use the same deal we did with Swamp Rat?"

"Maybe, but a threat can work just fine too. You just gotta know how to use it." Lucky explained, and then Cydne looked into his eyes again, seeing that they were still fearless. "You should know that I was able to get on Swamp Rat's good side. I don't think he'd like seeing you bite me."

"Ha! I don't care about what he thinks." Cydne was about to continue rambling as Lucky bit his stomach, making him let them go and shout in pain. "You little brat!" Lucky grabbed Cydne by his neck and pinned him to the ground, leading to Cydne trying to free himself, but to no avail. "Let me go! I'm not giving you any information!"

Lucky smirked again and sat on Cydne, who was confused as to what Lucky was about to do. "In that case, my butt has some choice words for you." Lucky relaxed as he released a three second moldy cheese fart, hitting Cydne with a green cloud (pffffft). Cydne coughed and gagged with Lucky looking down at him. "You gonna talk now?"

"Alright! I don't need to be farted on anymore!" Lucky got off of Cydne, looking back at him as Cydne spoke up. "It's probably in my den. If you let me lead you to it I can get the scarf out."

Lucky walked up to Tripod, who nodded, indicating that he was okay with it, and Lucky then looked at Cydne. "You pull any funny business. I'll fart on you again. The next one, worse than the last." Cydne shuddered at the thought of being farted on again and slithered off with Lucky and Tripod following him.

* * *

Lucky and Tripod were following Cydne, who lead them right to his den, where he stopped to let them know they arrived. "Okay. We're here. Hopefully the scarf is in here with all my stuff, otherwise, I don't know what to say." Lucky raised an eyebrow to Cydne, who was quite annoyed by it. "Hey, I have a lot of stuff; give me a break." Cydne entered the den with Lucky and Tripod following behind him, leading to Cydne lunging at Lucky, who dodged him just in time. "Ha! Like I'd give YOU something so valuable! It's Steven's now!"

Lucky smirked to Tripod as he pinned Cydne to the wall with his butt, leading to Tripod doing the same as they both let out loud and bassy ten second rotten egg farts, suffocating Cydne with yellow clouds (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). After Cydne fainted, Lucky and Tripod hi fived and walked out of the den with Lucky complimenting Tripod's fart. "Your butt may not be as hot as mine Tripod, but it's one heck of a gas releaser."

"Heh. Thanks. But you're the real master. Not that it would be a surprise." Tripod started to wonder how he and Lucky would get the scarf from Cydne, knowing they had to play it smart to get the leader of the swamp to give them what they wanted. "You have any ideas on how we could get the scarf back from that Steven guy? I have some ideas, but they all revolve around getting Colenol involved. And considering how close we are, I think it's too late for that."

Lucky started to think, trying to think of the most logical solution to getting the scarf back from Steven. He considered the fact that he was an alligator, and tried to figure out the best weakness for that type of animal. He then remembered that the snout of the alligator was a sensitive part, like the private area only it wasn't used to make kids. He knew Tripod would take a liking to this. "If he tries anything, we punch or kick him in his snout. It's just as sensitive in the privates, only he'll still be able to make love to his wife."

Tripod took a liking to that idea and decided to go along with it, knowing Lucky was making sense here. "Makes sense to me. And we can try to trap him too just in case. Let's do this!" Lucky and Tripod ran off to find Steven, hoping he wasn't too hard to find.

* * *

Lucky and Tripod were looking for Steven as a question came to Lucky's mind just before he looked at Tripod. "Hey Tripod, I've been meaning to ask you. (Tripod looks at Lucky) Why did you join the Bark Brigade in the first place?" Tripod was surprised to hear Lucky's question as Lucky then stated his reasons for joining the Bark Brigade. "I joined because I thought it might be an opportunity for something fun. But I never did get to hear your reasons. And it's something I wanted to know about ever since you we first joined the squad."

Tripod walked up to Lucky and showed him his stump, explaining why that was afterwards. "Ever since you saved me from that monster, this stump has been a reminder that I can do more. The Bark Brigade sounded like a good place to start for that. And after I became the team's captain, I felt like I could be respected. Maybe I could even inspire other handicaps to do the same. You showed me that kids like us can do more. And I wanted to expand upon that. In my own way."

Lucky looked at Tripod's stump a bit before laughing, finding that his reason was amazing compared to his. "Boy is my reason dumb when yours is compared with it." Lucky walked off with Tripod, who smiled as Lucky talked more about his reason for joining the Bark Brigade. "You deffinetely had the right idea. This seems like the type of place that'd get you your big start to three legged success."

An alligator was shown to be sleeping with Colenol's scarf around his neck as he overheard Lucky and Tripod's conversation. "Yeah, but it isn't all my doing. (The alligator opens his eyes) If you hadn't went back to save your friends during that race, you would've won." The alligator looked over to where Lucky and Tripod were and got ready for them to come over. "Maybe when we have the next year of Bark Brigade class we can make the win official. Don't expect me to hold anything back during that one either."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucky replied with confidence, and then the alligator walked up to them, looking at them with a vicious stare and evil smile. Lucky didn't show any fear though, and was more than ready for whatever this alligator had to offer. "You must be Steven." Steven nodded his head yes with Lucky then getting the scarf off of him and walking away with Tripod following behind him. We'll be on our way now. Thanks for the scarf."

"Not so fast!" Steven walked in front of Lucky and Tripod, refusing to let them leave with the scarf. "I got that scarf from Cydne fair and square. You best give it back, or you won't get out of here alive."

Lucky thought for a moment and decided to fight fire with fire. More specifically, give off threats to Steven. "How about we leave with the scarf, and we don't skin you alive?"

Steven started laughing, finding Lucky's threat to be hilarious considering his size. "You, skin me alive. Now I haven't heard a joke that funny in years." Steven laughed some more as Lucky punched him in the snout, making him flinch as he then adjusted it. "Ow! Watch it kid, no need to go all boxing star on me."

"Actually, I have quite a few reasons." Lucky pointed out, and then Steven attempted to smack Lucky and Tripod away with his tail as Lucky backflipped over Steven and Tripod jumped over Steven, only for the alligator to grab his butt with his teeth. "Ah!" Lucky suddenly released a five second level three bacon fart, hitting Steven's mouth with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). Steven gagged from the fart as Lucky looked to see that his butt was injured, making him go insane as he glared at Steven and gave him all kinds of fear as he shouted. "NO ONE HURTS PUANTEUR!"

Lucky lunged at Steven and started punching him in the face repeatedly, slamming him against the tree after about ten punches. When Tripod was about to help however, Steven threw Lucky to the side and got on top of Tripod, who tried to kick him off, only for Steven to bite his leg and make him howl in pain. "Alright brats, enough playing around. (Lucky sees what Steven's doing and becomes shocked) I've been playing nice with you the whole time, but now I'm gonna show you what I'm really made of."

Steven threw Tripod to the side and slammed him against a tree, getting ready to kill him as he smashed him against it with his tail. He then turned to Tripod and went to bite him, only for him to feel something from his tail, and when he looked, he saw a furious Lucky that looked even more angry than when his butt was injured. Lucky was more than ready to give Steven a beat down, and since he was holding back as well, he was ready to tear Steven's head off. "Let's, (Shows claws) rock."

Steven smirked and lunged at Lucky, only for lucky to grab him by his mouth and slam him on the ground. Lucky then kneed his snout and kicked him over, making Steven get up and lunge at him again. Lucky rolled back and used his hind legs to kick Steven up, which hurt a bit since his butt was dripping a bit of blood. He then waited for Steven to come down and punched him in the face, sending him into a tree. This led to Steven knocking three trees down with his tail and throwing them at Lucky, who jumped on the first one while thinking as fast as he could.

Lucky did a spin through the other two trees and grabbed onto one of them, spinning it a bit and making it stop, preventing it from hitting Tripod. Tripod got up and saw Lucky fighting as Lucky dodged another tree, this time kicking off of it and diving down at Steven. He landed a massive punch on him and then kicked him into another tree, knocking it down with ease. Lucky then lunged at Steven and elbowed him, making him cough as Lucky then pinned him to the ground.

Lucky placed his butt on Steven's snout and grunted as hard as he could, ripping a loud and bassy level three rotten egg fart and burning Steven with a massive yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Steven fainted as Lucky whiffed the fart proudly and then rushed over to Tripod, checking his arm with concern in his eyes. "Tripod, are you okay!? That bite couldn't have been easy to take!"

Tripod smiled and looked at Lucky, assuring him that he would be alright soon enough. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked, wishing he hadn't gotten Tripod involved in this. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Hey, he would've killed you if I wasn't here." Tripod replied, indicating that Lucky wouldn't have won on his own. "Let's focus on getting this healed for now. Can't afford to lose TWO legs." Lucky nodded and picked Tripod up, running off with him to get him healed as fast as possible. He felt horrible for getting Tripod injured, but he didn't have time to sulk about it now. Tripod was right. If he hurried, he could get Tripod the treatment he needed before he lost another leg.

* * *

Lucky was sitting outside Tripod's room with intense remourse in his eyes as he looked at the scarf the two got from Steven. He questioned if he was even worth Tripod's time after this, knowing he was responsible for him getting bit. He then heard Colonel's voice, and even though it was calm, he was startled by it. "Hello Lucky."

Lucky looked at Colonel and handed him his scarf back, which Colenol accepted as Lucky then spoke up. "Colonel, listen. I know it was crazy what I dragged Tripod into, but you should know that he had almost nothing to do with this. At least ninety percent of that stunt was me." Colonel allowed Lucky to finish talking, wanting to hear what he had to say. "If you wanna punish anyone for this, punish me. Tripod wouldn't have been injured if I never brought him to check out the swamp with me. Even if I didn't want to go in it, it was a stupid choice."

Colonel chuckled softly, surprising Lucky a great deal as Colonel then explained his reasons for not being mad. "Lucky, I don't approve of your methods, but I do find them amusing. That's how I used to act when I was your age." Lucky was even more surprised upon hearing this as Colonel told him a little story. "Heck, I even got Tibb's arm broken when we explored that same swamp. I was just as relieved as you'll be when he forgave me." Lucky still felt horrible for getting Tripod injured as Colonel placed a paw on his shoulder. "And how can I punish someone who redeemed themself by saving the top dog's life?"

Lucky smiled softly, glad to hear Colonel's words as Tibbs then came out with some semi-happy news. "Tripod wants to see you Lucky. Cmon in." Lucky walked inside and Tibbs walked him over to Tripod, who was chugging down a soda as Tibbs explained his condition with Lucky finally noticing the scar on his left front leg, wondering why he didn't before. "He'll have to stay off that leg for a while, but other than that, it's better than what he would've faced otherwise. (Walks off) He wanted to talk with you alone, so I'll leave you to it."

Tibbs left the room with Lucky sitting down on Tripod's bed, which Tripod didn't mind as Lucky struck a conversation with him about his beverage. "I didn't know you drank soda."

"Yeah, it's great stuff." Tripod replied, and then he took another sip as he sighed of relief upon the fact that he had a working front leg. "Thank God Steven didn't bite my front leg, otherwise I wouldn't even be able to move right."

Lucky nodded and then he put on a remourseful face, still feeling awful for what happened to Tripod. "Tripod. I never wanted this to happen to you. Heck, if I did I would've bribed Steven to sneak up on you in your sleep and bite you myself." Tripod raised an eyebrow with a smirk with Lucky looking at the ground, not knowing what to say other than what he said next. "I would take that moment back in a heartbeat if I could. I'm sorry."

Tripod set his soda down and smiled as he sat next to Lucky, knowing he was as worth forgiving as they came. "Lucky, you've been there for us ever since the beginning including me. You saved me when that giant monster tried to kill me. You helped me see there was more to Danny than being a criminal. And even though you DID get me injured, you still svaed my life." Lucky started to feel a little better, glad Tripod wasn't holding a grudge. "Now you ask yourself, how I could possibly stay mad at you, after you did all that."

Lucky thought for a bit and then started chuckling, knowing he wouldn't be able to find a good reason. "Well when you put it like that, the only thing that's justified is that I felt like trash before I came in." Lucky and Tripod hugged with the two of them being glad that they were still friends.

* * *

Colonel was in the railroad car on the farm as he was shown looking at some pictures of him and Tibbs. The first one he looked at was of him and Tibbs in the hospital having a selfie when Tibbs had a cast on his leg. The two of them were so young at the time, but not young enough to avoid responsibilities. Boy did their parents give them one heck of a berating after that day. The two of them were pretty much banned from using anything for a month. Colonel knew that was a day he'd remember for quite a few years to come.

The next picture Colonel looked at was of him and Tibbs cutting some kind of ribbon together, with the sight of Pug indicating that it was the grand opening of the Bark Brigade. This was when they were much older, and it gave Colonel a sense of calmness to see this picture. He then looked at a picture of Lucky jumping in on Tripod's Bark Brigade picture with a smiling Tripod taking sight to it. This made Colonel laugh, as he knew this was one moment he and Tripod would cherrish forever.

Colonel looked outside and saw Lucky helping Tripod walk to the barn with the two of them showing a bond that Colonel was more than capable of seeing. He knew those two would be friends, and possibly even rivals, for many years to come. He smiled as he sat down and looked at the pictures some more, having a feeling that Lucky and Tripod would have a similar experience. He looked forward to what the future showed for the two of them and winked to the camera as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	17. A Photo from a Den

That's Lucky

Season one Episode seventeen: A Photo from a Den

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Patch was walking over to the entrance of the swamp, looking around to make sure no one could find him. He then started digging, indicating that he'd burried some kind of prized possession of his down there, and when he found it, he opened the box he picked up and revealed a camera. "Okay Patch. Lucky supports you, and now you can finally get started." Patch started climbing out of the hole and dug it away, starting to wonder why he didn't just hide it. "Why didn't I just use a drawer. (Sees something he doesn't like) Oh, that's why."

"Why's what?" Mooch asked, and then he saw Patch's camera and tried to grab it from him, which he wasn't having. "Easy there Patch, I just wanna see your little toy. And more importantly, I wanna know why you thought burying it was a good idea."

Patch looked at the hole he just filled up and back at Mooch, not having an answer himself. "I don't know why either. Anyway, if you think I'm letting you get your paws on this after what you did to Lucky at the Four Legged Fall Ball then you're a bloody moron."

Mooch started laughing, finding Patch's attempt at standing up for himself to be weak as he then shoved him to the ground. "Who are you, Max Caufield? Actually, scratch that. At least she has the guts to f bomb M.r Jefferson." Mooch snatched the camera away, getting a good look at it as Patch got up. "She may be a human but she can be a real savage when she wants to be. You on the other hand, you'd do better if you tried to run away from your own destiny."

Patch was already growing tired of Mooch bullying him and tried to snatch his camera back, starting to whine as Mooch held it over him. "Mooch, give it back. I haven't even done anything with it yet."

"And that's my problem, why?" Mooch asked, which led to Dipstick and Whizzer laughing as Patch lunged at Mooch, who pinned him down just as Lucky started walking by with Two-tone and Rolly. "You're gonna regret that Patch. If only you were Lucky. He'd give me a good challenge."

Lucky wasn't about to let Mooch push his brother around, walking up to him while signalling Two-tone and Rolly to stay back for now as Mooch started laughing. Mooch was about to punch Patch, only for Patch to grab his paw just in time and hold it tight, leading to Lucky being impressed as he watched Patch in action. Mooch tried to punch him again with Patch blocking it, only for Mooch to kneedrop him, making Patch flinch as he held his nuts and shouted in pain. This concerned Lucky with Mooch getting off of him. "You're gonna wish you were never-"

Lucky tackled Mooch and pinned him to the ground, surprising him as Lucky looked down at him and started talking. "Now listen here Mooch. The next time you pick on my brother, I'm gonna rip your throat open and spit down it after giving myself the flu!" Lucky's threat made Mooch wince with the Sheepdog attempting to throw Lucky off, only for Lucky to use it to his advantage to throw Mooch into a tree, which he slid down and then charged at Lucky.

Lucky punched Mooch and made him fall to the ground, walking past him and stopping Dipstick from stepping on Patch's camera. Patch then kicked Whizzer in the stomach, rolling away just in time before he got peed on, picking up his camera and hugging Lucky. "Thanks Lucky. I really needed that one."

Lucky snapped his fingers and had Two-tone and Rolly come out with Two-tone speaking to Mooch. "And if you're wondering Mooch, you just decreased your chances to win me back even more. Not that they were all that big to begin with."

"Oh yeah?" Mooch got up and walked over to Lucky and his friends. "Well what would any of YOU call what I do to you wimps?"

"A coward?" Lucky answered with a blunt look, and then Patch took a picture of Mooch's shocked expression and put his camera away. "Now (Signals Mooch to move to the side) please move. It's been a boring day, and we're gonna take humiliating photos."

Mooch got an idea for what Patch could do and gave a devious look when he did. "Actually, I think we can reach a compromise."

* * *

Lucky and the others were following Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer deep into the swamp, wondering what Mooch had in mind. Lucky wasn't sure following them was the best idea, but he had to at least see that Mooch wasn't trying to get them killed. When they arrived at Cydne's den, Lucky walked up to Mooch, knowing that whatever idea he had was a bad one. "Look Mooch, I know you're an idiot, but even you'd have to know that this is a stupid idea, whatever it is. I'm not gonna risk you getting Patch killed, no matter how low the risk is."

"Oh grow a spine Lucky, he'll be fine." Mooch assured Lucky, knowing this wouldn't get Patch hurt in any way. "Cydne's not even here right now, and all Patch has to do is take a picture of the pile of bones from the animals he's eaten. I think it'd look cool on my group's hideout. If he does this, we'll let him be Max Caufield the second."

Lucky looked at Patch, who walked up to them and gulped, but knew he would be able to survive this one. "Alright, fine. But you'd better hope I survive this one." Patch walked over to the den and walked in, looking around and having a chill down his spine. 'Okay Patch. Don't worry. Lucky and Tripod farted all over Cydne three days ago from what Lucky told me. I just have to find his lair and maybe I can use them as blackmail. No, that's stupid. Lucky would never approve of that." Patch found the room Cydne was keeping his bones in and took a step forward.

Patch ended up falling over due to the lack of platform, landing on a slide which he went down stomach first down and started screaming from it. As he slid down, all the creepiness of the den was shown, and when he got to the bottom, he flipped forward and slid on the ground. He ended up hitting his head really hard, rubbing it to help it heal from the impact. "Ow." Patch saw the bones Mooch mentioned and took a picture of them, hoping it would be enough for Mooch to get off his back. "I still can't believe I agreed to do this."

Patch started to walk off with Cydne's skin being shown, freaking him out a bit before he saw what it was. "Okay. Just gotta get this to Mooch, and hopefully never come down here again." Patch started to climb up the slide, but instantly fell down, noticing the set of stairs with the sign that said 'Here are the stairs for those with legs!' and he walked over to them, relieved that he had an easy way of getting out of this haunted house. "How did I miss this?" Patch looked back at the bones of animals and shuddered, hoping he would never be a part of that.

* * *

Patch handed the picture to Mooch, who inspected it to make sure everything in the photo was legit. After he finished his inspection, he smiled, glad that Patch didn't try to mess with him in any way. "Good job kid. Keep your camera." Patch sighed of relief with Mooch walking off with Dipstick and Whizzer, glad to finally have the right picture for their hideout. "We finally got the perfect picture. Now we just gotta MAKE the hideout."

Lucky put a paw on Patch's shoulder for comfort, noticing how worried he was after having just been in Cydne's lair. "Don't worry. It'll pass." Lucky and the others walked off with Lucky hoping that Mooch would never make Patch do anything like that again. "The next time he does something like that, we'll kick his butt."

Patch nodded with a smile on his face, excited for the next time Mooch would try to pick on him, just so he and Lucky could beat him up. Two-tone got an idea and walked up to Lucky, knowing he'd like it. "Ya know Lucky, I could always just seduce him so he wouldn't mess with us any more. And don't worry. I'd never kiss him on the mouth."

Lucky nodded, keeping Two-tone's word in mind as Rolly started to wonder why Patch was hiding a camera. "Ya know Patch? I don't get why you hid a camera from the rest of us. It's not like you're hiding a murder weapon."

"I guess I just didn't know when to reveal it until now." Patch replied, still unsure of why exactly he hid it. "Though, I know it's deffinetely not from being called Max Caufield. Mooch can make it out to be an insult all he wants, but Max became a much stronger person in the end, regardless of which ending you chose."

"Yeah, you said it Patch." Lucky started to think about Life is Strange, the game Max is the main character of, finding something that sparked an interest in him. "Chloe's awesome." Patch nodded, agreeing with the fact that Chloe was one of the best, if not THE best character in Life is Strange."

* * *

Patch was looking at the camera, checking for anything the dirt might've done to it while it was underground. He didn't find a lot of damage done to it, and any damage that WAS done didn't need a lot to be fixed. In fact, the only thing that was damaged was a dent in the side, which Patch just used his finger to punt out. Lucky walked up to Patch with a pizza box and set it down, hoping to catch some unique pictures with his camera. "I was thinking about some pictures we could take with that, and I felt maybe we could take some gross out pictures."

Patch took interest to this as Lucky then picked up a slice of pizza and ate it in a gross fashion, making Patch laugh a bit as he then took a picture of it. When Lucky swallowed what he was biting on and looked at the pizza slice, he was really excited to see what else they could do with Patch getting a thought in his head after Patch set the photo down, one that made him chuckle a little upon getting it in his head. "You want me to take a picture of your butt. Don't you."

"You know it!" Lucky hopped off of Patch's bed and gave a peace sign while looking back with Patch taking the picture, leaving the photo to come out and having it in perfect vision. Lucky took the picture and loved the sight of what he saw. "Now I can hold the hottest thing in the world without the risk of farting on myself."

Patch rolled his eyes while smiling as he then heard a bunch of commotion outside, looking out the window and seeing a bunch of animals looking at something. "Looks like something big's happening. Let's hope Pug isn't whining about that cat invasion thing again."

"If he was they would all be yelling at him to shut up. Cmon, let's go check it out." Lucky and Patch ran off, hoping to get a good glimpse at whatever everyone outside was looking at.

* * *

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer were speaking to the farm animals as he held Patch's photo in his paw. "And that is why, I, Mooch the Sheepdog, was so brave, that I got this photo from the den of the one and only, Cydne the corba." Lucky and Patch got a good glimpse at what was going on when they got into the crowd with Mooch lying some more about the photo. "Cydne was still in the lair, so I had to wrestle him into a knot and keep him from moving. He was able to get out, but I escaped just in time to show the photo to my friends, and avoid all harm."

All the animals were intrigued by the story with Patch going up to say something as Lucky stopped him. "Hold on Patch. If we object to Mooch's claims now we'll only make ourselves look bad. We don't have enough evidence to justify trying to get everyone else out of this fake story zone." Patch saw Lucky's point, hoping there would be another way to get all of this from going too far out of hand. "We should think this over, try to find the best conclusion possible."

Lucky and Patch started to think with Lucky putting on a graduation hat as he then got an idea from putting it on. "I got it! Cmon." Lucky and Patch ran off with Lucky ditching the hat and explaining his plan. "If we can find Cydne and tell him what Mooch is doing, Mooch will be sure face his just deserts. Cydne seems to be the type who hates his reputation being ruined, whatever said reputation is."

Patch was skeptical about this plan, hoping Lucky would have a backup one. "And what do we do if he doesn't believe us?" Lucky shrugged, having not thought that part out yet with Patch sighing. "Of course. Well it's better than nothing, and you've faced off against him before, so I say we go for it." Lucky and Patch ran off to find Cydne, hoping they could convince him to help them.

* * *

Lucky and Patch were walking through the swamp as they arrived at Cydne's den, hoping he would be home. Patch was worried about what was going to happen with Lucky comforting him, assuring him that he wouldn't let anything hurt him. "Don't worry dude. I've got your back." Cydne's shadow was shown as the snake dove down at Patch with Lucky kicking him to the side and into a tree. He then charged at him and grabbed his mouth, looking back at Patch with a smile. "See? (Looks at Cydne with a scowl) Put your guard down dude. We just wanna talk."

Cydne complied with Lucky's request as the Dalmatian let go and backed up to where Patch was with Cydne speaking with hostility. "You and your three legged brother suffocated me in the stentch of sulfur, and you expect me to let you speak." Lucky shrugged with Cydne not seeing it as being hard. "Okay. Talk."

Patch decided that he should be the one to speak, since he's never met Cydne until now, and hasn't harmed him in any way. "Cydne, you should know that this dude on our farm, Mooch, he's lying about this picture I took in your den, saying HE took it and that he beat you up to get it."

"I see." Cydne wrapped Lucky and Patch up in a knot, making sure the two of them weren't squeezed too tightly. "Do tell. I often kill those who go into my den without my consent. Why would you tell ME the truth, knowing I'd be enraged? And more importantly, why would you sell this 'Mooch' out?"

"For starters, we felt you could use context on the situation rather than just hearing one glimpse of it." Lucky explaining, finding that having an in depth look on the situation would be better than just having a glimpse of it. "As for the reason we sold him out, it's because we hate him. Maybe you could scare him a little, ya know? Oh, and he's a Sheepdog if you wanna know the breed. He's always hanging out with our brothers Dipstick and Whizzer."

Cydne nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what to do with Mooch as he let Lucky and Patch go. "I still hate you, but I appriciate you telling me this." Cydne slithered off with Lucky and Patch heading back to the farm, leaving Patch to hope Cydne wouldn't go too far.

* * *

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer were sitting by their lair, which turned out to be a big black cart, with Lucky and Patch walking by for the trio to notice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't butt boy and his sidekick black eye." Lucky and Patch gave each other smirks as they thought about how Mooch was going to react when Cydne arrived, leading to Mooch walking up to them and grabbing Patch's camera from him with Patch holding onto it as he did. "Relax, I just wanna take a photo." Mooch punched Patch and took a photo of his black eye, which was on his patch. "Genius."

Patch rubbed his eye with Mooch letting go of the camera as he took the photo, taking a picture of said photo and posting it on Facebook. "This is gonna get so many views that this kid won't even know what hit him." Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer all started laughing with Lucky and Patch's expressions of excitement not dropping, but this didn't faze Mooch one bit as he laid down one final line. "Now then. Why don't you two go do your selfie."

Cydne suddenly came out from behind Mooch's lair slowly, speaking in a chilling voice as he looked down upon him. "I don't believe they've taken any selfies yet." Mooch looked up and saw Cydne with his heart stopping as Dipstick and Whizzer backed up slowly, leading to Cydne looking into Mooch's eyes with a devious stare. "This is going to be your worst nightmare. (Lucky and Patch start nodding) You're going to wish you'd never been born. (Mooch whimpers) I await the day we meet again, and you cower in fear at the sight of me."

Cydne then went to bite Mooch, who ducked just in time, shocking Lucky and Patch as Mooch ran off. Lucky stopped Cydne as he attempted to bite Mooch again, stomping on his face as he called out to Mooch. "Mooch, run!" Mooch ran as fast as he could with Lucky getting off of Cydne, who was furious at the fact that he didn't get to bite Mooch. "What the heck was that ya poison spreading emo!? You were just supposed to scare him; you almost killed him!"

"Listen to me as clearly as you possibly can Lucky." Cydne demanded, and Lucky couldn't help obliging, since he didn't want to see Mooch die, as much as he hated him. "Mooch made the mistake of messing with my reputation. And now, I'm going to make sure he never does that again, by ending his life!" Lucky tried to stop Cydne again, only for Cydne to smack him to the side with his tail, knocking him into a wall. Patch helped Lucky up as Cydne slithered off with Lucky and Patch looking at each other with fear, knowing they'd screwed up big time.

* * *

Mooch was hiding in a box, hoping Cydne wouldn't find him in there, and that Cydne would get kicked off the farm soon. As he was hiding though, Cydne was right around the corner, speaking in a deceptive voice as he looked around for Mooch. "Come on out Mooch. I only want to play take the skin off of the doggy in a horrifying fashion." Mooch suddenly released a three second chili fart, letting out a green cloud (pffffft). Mooch face palmed as Cydne lifted the box, wafting the fart away as he then picked Mooch up. "Some hiding place."

Mooch was shaking with fear as a spear was suddenly thrown Cydne's way with the snake barely dodging it. When he looked and saw Lucky and Patch with Tibbs, he glared at them with Tibbs snarking about the situation. "You two are lucky I'm not getting Colonel involved in this little scheme of yours."

Mooch flinched, realizing that Lucky and Patch were the ones who sicked Cydne on him, and Lucky spoke up with a smile."And for that, we give you our gratitude." Lucky ran over to Cydne, who was about to bite Mooch before Lucky jumped up to him and closed his mouth just in time. He then started choking Cydne, making him let go of Mooch as Lucky called down to him. "Unless you wanna become snake chow I suggest running!"

Lucky got smacked to the side by Cydne's tail, making him drag across the ground with some of the other Dalmatians watching to see. Cydne was about to bite Lucky, much to the fear of the siblings that just came by, which was at least forty of them, only for Cydne to feel something vicious on his tail. "Ow!" Cydne looked to find Mooch biting on his tail with Patch throwing a brick at his face, making Cydne shout at both of them. "Unless you two want to die I suggest you stay out of this fight! This is now between me and Lucky!"

Lucky started laughing as he stood up in two leg mode, taunting Cydne without showing a shread of fear. "Well now. I've never seen a talking knife before. Ya know, if pety reasons for killing was an olympic sport, you'd deffinetely take first place."

Cydne didn't take kindly to Lucky's words, glaring at him without any guilt for wanting to kill a child. "You dare make a mockery of me!?"

Cydne lunged at Lucky, who frontflipped onto Cydne and slid down his back, standing strong as he continued to taunt him. "Easy there Monty. Let me take you out for a walk on my neck? (Claps his paws) Cmon snakey. Let's go."

Tibbs was getting some kind of spear ready as Cydne made a threat towards Lucky. "If you think you can beat me, then you'll die in this battle!"

"It's showtime." Lucky declared as he wiped his lip with his thumb, punching and kicking the air and ending with a roundhouse kick before signaling Cydne to come towards him. "Cmon!"

Mooch was amazed when he saw Lucky's bravery in full motion with Cydne then charging at Lucky without hesitation. Lucky was more than ready for this, jumping back and pressing his paw onto Cydne's face, jumping onto him and running over him as Cydne tried to bite him. Lucky backflipped over Cydne and kicked him right before he could bite him, landing gracefully and charging at him. Cydne charged at Lucky again, only for Lucky to slide underneath him and grab his neck, pinning him to the ground and pinning his face down with his foot.

Lucky then sat on Cydne's face as he ripped a five second bacon fart, hitting him with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). The other siblings reacted to Cydne's torture with laughter, leading to Lucky making this into a bit of a show for himself. "You thought THAT was nasty? Try this one on for size." Lucky lifted his leg and cut a loud and bassy ten second level three garlic fart, hitting Cydne with a green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Cydne gagged from the farts as Lucky backflipped over him while whiffing them, kicking Cydne in the face right after. Cydne gasped for air with Lucky crossing his arms and giving the snake a smug grin. "You wanna keep going? My butt wants to keep going." Cydne growled at Lucky, who grabbed his neck after ducking under his bite and pinning him down, punching him in the face multiple times as Tibbs finished the spear, which had a sharp end to it. Lucky threw Cydne into the air, allowing Tibbs to throw the spear and hit Cydne hard in the center.

Cydne ended up getting stuck to the barn with Lucky running up to the farm and jumping up to the spear, sitting on it as he spoke to Cydne. "You gonna keep trying to kill Mooch?" Cydne nodded his head no as Lucky gave a smug grin and lifted his butt towards Cydne, releasing with a three second level two rotten egg fart onto him and hitting him with a yellow cloud (pffffft). Cydne gagged as Lucky removed the spear and gave one final remark. "Told ya my butt wanted to keep going."

Lucky threw Cydne to the side and Cydne slithered off as Lucky jumped down, leading to everyone cheering for him as Patch ran up to Lucky and hugged him. Even though he was proud of his victory though, he and Patch couldn't help but feel bad for almost getting Mooch killed. As much as they couldn't stand the guy, they knew he didn't deserve to die, at least under the circumstances that almost came. Lucky wondered what Mooch would do the next time he saw him, since he obviously wasn't leaving the farm anytime soon.

* * *

Mooch was looking at his lair as he spoke to himself about it, finding that the damage done was hard to take. "I still can't believe Cydne went out of his way to wreck my lair. If I ever get the spine one day I'm gonna break him."

"Hey Mooch." Mooch looked to see Lucky standing behind him, not really in the mood for a conversation. "Okay, you're obviously mad at me and Patch about what happened, and I don't blame you. I'd be a little resentful too. But I want you to know that we never planned on Cydne trying to kill you."

Mooch sighed, knowing Lucky all too well to believe he was a sadist. He hated him, sure, but the fact that he tried to save him proved his thoughts on Lucky could be bright. "Yeah, I know. You're arrogant, but you're not heartless. (Goes back to looking at his lair) Right now I'm more confused about the fact that Cydne had the time to do this after running off. They could've at least put a scene here to show him doing it, only would've taken a minute or two."

Lucky still felt bad for almost getting Mooch killed, in spite of the fact that he saved him, and decided to comfort him. "I AM sorry. That's an awesome lair right there, as out in the open as it is."

Mooch nodded, finding that he and Lucky had similar tastes in some areas. "It was. But there will be another." Mooch looked back on something he heard from another back at Fart School for the Gifted. "I do have SOME talent. (Pulls out a knife) Tibbs told me-"

"I've seen your weapon designs." Lucky stated, surprising Mooch a bit as the Dalmatian then complimented them. "You have a sharp mind. Fudo Masamune esc."

Mooch smiled upon hearing that, turning around and facing Lucky with genuine kindness. "He's one of my heros. Thanks Lucky." Mooch thought about Dipstick and Whizzer, hating the fact that they bailed on him. "I hope those rejects have a good excuse for leaving me to die." Lucky chuckled a bit, knowing that his siblings could be quite cowardly. Mooch then took out his phone and went to the photo he posted where Patch has the black eye. "You deserve another shot. (Deletes the photo) Sorry for insulting you and the, go screw your selfie."

"That was mean. But kinda funny." Lucky admitted, and then he had an idea for something they could do at school. "Maybe you could show me some of your weapons sometime. I gotta go, but I'll see you later."

"Au revoir." Mooch responded, and Lucky walked off with a smile, glad he and Mooch could share a genuine moment for once.

* * *

Patch was talking to Nicole, who was actually just hearing about an event that she indirectly caused. "Let me get this straight. You and I saw each other inside that dumb antique store my mom tried to choose what I forget in?" Patch nodded in response while smiling as Nicole then continued her words. "And I taught you your first swear word?" Patch nodded again, leading Nicole to laugh a bit. "Well that's a laugh. Also, keep in mind that all that I want to hurt your feelings crap is garbage. Adults are just babies abot that stuff and treat it like gunfire."

Lucky was telling Blaze about what happened, leaving him surprised that Lucky was able to take on Cydne by himself. "And you took him on by yourself? The fact that you took him on under those conditions makes Tripod being Top dog an odd thing to know."

"Tell me about it." Lucky replied, chuckling a bit as he looked back on the race. "Though, I had to save Patch and Rolly from turning into pancakes, so if they didn't try to audition for an original Disney princess, I would've won. Not that I blame them entirely, I mean, it was my choice to go back, they just played a key role in WHY I went back."

Blaze nodded in understanding with Two-tone sitting next to Lucky while speaking calmly about the Cydne thing. "I hope you learned something from today as well Lucky. And I hope you never use Cydne for your plans again."

"Oh, cmon babe, this is a one time thing." Lucky assured Two-tone before kissing her right cheek and rubbing her shoulder. "Besides, you're not a mom yet, so I think we can wait until we have kids for you to go into all out heart to heart talk mode. At least about someone's mistakes."

Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling as Rolly came by in a chair with wheels on it as he was looking at Mooch's facebook page. "Glad to see Mooch took down that photo of Patch with the mirror black eye. Guess you were able to talk him out of it."

"You bet." Lucky got up and went onto his computer, looking up what the next episode was gonna be. "Let's see here. What's the next episode gonna be on?" Lucky found the next episode to sound quite interesting, being all on board for what it had to offer. "Ah, a time machine. That's gonna be fun."

Lucky continued to look something else up with Patch coming by and questioning what he was planning when he saw it. "What do we need a shark for?"

"I'm gonna jump over it at the start of the episode so people saying we did it is accurate." Lucky explained, and he made the purchase with a proud smile on his face. Then he looked up pools and ordered a big one to make sure he could put the shark somewhere safe. "This is gonna be fun." Lucky looked forward to what the next episode had to bring, rubbing his paws together as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	18. A Jump over a Shark

That's Lucky

Season one Episode eighteen: A Jump over a Shark

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Patch was walking up to Fart School for the Gifted late at night with Lucky suddenly jumping out of a bush to give him a scare. "Booyah!" Patch was startled from Lucky's sudden jump out with Lucky laughing a bit as he started the conversation. "Get it? Boo-yah, like a scary punk ghost?"

"More like a scary punk dirthole." Patch replied as he and Lucky walked over to the door of the school with Lucky pulling out Colonel's keys and put one into the door. "Are you sure we won't get caught for this Lucky? You know Pug does patrol every night."

"Don't worry, I had Two-tone and Rolly distract him while we got to the science lab." Lucky opened the door and walked through with Patch as he cracked a joke about a past event. "Besides, even if we do get caught you could always be a damsel in distress like ya were when you and Rolly costed me my position as Top Dog."

Patch rolled his eyes while smiling but then got cautious again, not knowing what would happen. "I'm serious Lucky. This isn't one of our usual pranks. We're breaking and entering."

"Pssh. Dude; it's not breaking in if we have the key." Lucky pointed out as he spun the keys around on one of his fingers, showing his clear confidence that he and Patch would be able to get away with this. "They can't bust us for just entering." Lucky and Patch continued to walk through the school as the two of them went upstairs and looked around on the second floor, spotting the science room as Lucky put the science room key into it. "Okay Patch. I'll send the text to Two-tone and Rolly, you find what we came here for."

Patch nodded and started to look around as Lucky sent the text to Two-tone, sending it just as Patch saw a time machine. When Lucky walked up to Patch and saw it, the two of them looked at each other with smiles as Lucky spoke up. "This is gonna be so awesome."

"Oh sure, now you're confident we'll have some fun." Lucky snarked, and then he picked up the device and got a good look at it, wondering how it would be able to send them back in time. He then found the panel, finding that he didn't have to try all that hard to make the discovery. "Alright then. Looks like we've got ourselves a time travel toy." Patch chuckled a bit, knowing that Lucky would find some way to make this more insane than it already would be.

* * *

Lucky and Patch were looking to see if they had everything that they packed with Two-tone and Rolly arriving and locking the door to the science lab. They then walked up to Lucky and Patch, sitting next to them on the time machine as Lucky walked up to the panel that would teleport them to any area they wished. Patch was starting to get even more excited as he looked at Lucky, who was just as excited as he was, now that they were about to go back in time to wherever they liked. "I'm so glad you're my partner in crime."

"As long as you're my partner in time." Lucky responded, and then the four arrived in the medieval times, leading to Patch being fascinated by what he saw. "Yep. The best of the world is our first to test. Maybe we can find a dragon and take his loot."

Patch was so amazed by everything that was surrounding him that he couldn't help but exclaim his excitement. "This is amazing! (Dashes up to Lucky) We finally get to see what the people here were like! (Pops up behind Two-tone and puts his paws on her head) We can fight dragons and everything! (Dashes in front of Rolly) We'll get to taste all the food they used to eat!" Rolly started to drool at the thought of food as Patch looked around while wagging his tail with intense excitement. "We're gonna have so much fun here!"

Lucky but the time machine away to make sure it was safe as he walked up to Patch and patted his back. "It's your special trip my dude. Whatever we do first is your call." Patch had the perfect idea of what the group could do first, knowing they would all love it.

* * *

Two humans were shown battling each other in a sword duel, clashing their swords together multiple times as they fought with all their might. Lucky and Patch were both having a blast with this with Lucky recording the whole thing on his phone. This caught some of the other residents attention with one of them asking about it. "What is this strange device one holds?"

"Dude, in something hundred years, we'll all be addicted to these things like crack." Lucky snarked, and he continued to watch as he kept getting attention, which led to Lucky recording them while also speaking about them in his usual brash tone. "And if you guys don't believe that we went back in time, here's a bunch of hippies that don't know what a phone is."

Everyone started talking about Lucky calling his device a phone with Patch getting concerned about it. He knew time could be a fragile thing to mess with and that saying sutff like 'phone' could damage it. "Lucky? I don't think letting them know what this is will lead to anything good. This is the era before phones were invented and I know you know it."

"Pssh. What're they gonna do, assume we're witches? (Looks back at the residents) I can assure you right now that us being witches isn't the case, even if you want it to be." Lucky continued to record the match with someone's head getting chopped off, leading to Lucky cheering as he pumped his fist. "Yes! Kill that guy!" Patch shrugged and continued to watch the match, feeling Lucky could bail them out if they ever got in trouble here. Someone started sniffing him, leading to Lucky cutting a three second garlic fart, making them gag as they smelt the green cloud (phhhhht).

* * *

Lucky and his friends were sneaking into the castle with Rolly dashing over to the buffet and putting all kinds of food on his plate. Lucky, Patch, and Two-tone started laughing when they saw this as they went over to get some food as well. When Lucky saw just how much food Rolly was about to eat, he snickered as he elbowed Patch softly. "If Rolly was a dinosaur, he'd be eating the dinosaurs." Patch snickered at Lucky's joke as Lucky cracked another one for him. "Heck, maybe HE would've been the reason the dinosaurs became extinct rather than an astroid."

Lucky and Patch snickered as Two-tone got a glimpse of one of a female warrior's armor, admiring it from where she was sitting. "Ooh, how did you get that shine in your attire?"

"This was crafted by only the best blacksmith in all the land." The warrior explained, and she sounded quite confident, which only improved Two-tone's interest. "I'd recommend it, but I'm not sure it would fit...whatever your species is. I don't believe I've seen your kind before."

"You'd be surprised if I told you." Two-tone grabbed some food with the warrior being intrigued by what she saw, with Two-tone seeing and sighing. "Rolly, we've talked about this. You might fall into a food coma."

"If I'm in any kind of coma then I'd want it to be about food Two-tone." Rolly started to eat with the warrior taking a liking to his style as she started to eat as well.

Two-tone started to eat and decided to find out where she could find this blacksmith the warrior mentioned. "Any chance you could lead me to this blacksmith? I could get some good tips from him." The warrior nodded, deciding to do it after she and Two-tone's friends were done eating.

* * *

Lucky and the others were at the blacksmith's shop with the warrior showing them around as Two-tone continued to admire her armor. She took quite kindly to this and knew she had to get the shiniest of the bunch, knowing she would love wearing it all the time. She found the best of the best for her and took out a small pouch with a bunch of gold in it. "Say, I don't believe I've gotten your name yet."

"It's Two-tone." Two-tone then introduced her friends with Lucky shown to be admiring this sharp sword. "The one admiring that sword over there is my boyfriend Lucky, (Patch is shown to be putting on the armor and loving the feel of it) the one trying on the armor is Patch, (Rolly is shown to be still eating as he looks at his reflection in a mirror) and the one covered in grease is Rolly."

The warrior found Lucky and his friends to be an interesting bunch as she then introduced herself. "Glad to meet you all. I'm Magnanimity, the warrior of generosity." Magnanimity bought the armor for Two-tone, as well as the rest of the stuff Lucky and his friends put up. "I think you can guess why they call me that." Lucky and his friends were super excited to play around with all the stuff they bought as Magnanimity spoke some more. "I overheard your boyfriend speaking of a place to fight a dragon earlier. If he's skilled enough there's a cave near the village."

Lucky got excited when he heard that and could barely wait to find the dragon, wherever it was. He dashed onto the counter and looked Magnanimity right in the eyes. "How close exactly is this cave you speak of."

Magnanimity chuckled a bit, taking a liking to Lucky's eager and confident nature. "It's only a short walk past the creek. Most usually don't go in there unless they're warriors, like myself, because of this dragon."

Lucky thought for a moment and figured this could be a fun challenge for him and his friends to take. He also knew he could find some good jewelry for Two-tone in there. "Wherever this dragon is, I'm ready. Let's do it!"

* * *

Lucky and his friends were arriving at the cave with Magnanimity leading them to it as they had their weapons and armor. Lucky was still admiring his sword, which was a normal steel sword that fit him perfectly, and he knew he'd get along with it just fine. Patch held a bow and arrow, knowing it would be good for aiming. Two-tone was admiring her armor, highly grateful for Magnanimity buying it for her. Rolly was holding a war hammer, feeling it fit for his style. When they got to the cave, Lucky expressed his excitement without hesitation. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"I bet." Magnanimity replied, leaning on the cave wall to see how everyone would do without her. "I'll let you four go on in without me. If I hear something I don't like I'll come to the rescue and make sure you guys are all safe."

"Sounds good. Thanks Magnanimity." Lucky and the others went into the cave with Lucky looking around and seeing all the water dripping from the cave, knowing he was in for a fun time. "This dragon isn't gonna know what hit him. As soon as I hit him with my sword, he's gonna wish he was never born."

Two-tone giggled a bit at Lucky's confidence with Two-tone pointing out that they'd never faced a dragon before. "Don't forget Lucky, we've never faced a real life dragon before, so for all we know we'll be up for a hard time."

"That's the beauty of it babe. It's never too easy." Lucky and the others arrived in the room where all the jewelry was with Two-tone loving the sight of it as Lucky gave her a sly grin. "I'll be sure to pick out only the finest of gems for you my sweet." Lucky and the others walked up to the gems with the dragon show to be sleeping on top of them. Lucky saw the dragon and knew he would be in for a great fight with him. "If we do end up fighting this dragon, it'll be a time for me to remember forever."

The dragon awoke and saw Lucky and the others looking at all the gems with Lucky looking for the right gem for Two-tone. The dragon looked down at Lucky, who showed no fear when he got into his face. "What are you four doing in my cave, looking at my gems?"

Lucky laughed a bit as he pushed the dragon's face away, knowing he would be able to take him on at least a bit. "Look dude. You may think I'm scared of you, but it's gonna take a little more than some fire breath and some indimitation to get to me." Patch took notice to how confident Lucky was being as the dragon nodded, having a full understanding of what Lucky meant. "In fact, I don't think you wanna hurt me. I think you just wanna protect your treasure. And I don't blame you. If I had all this treasure, I'd be a little protective of it myself."

The dragon was surprised by Lucky's words, leaving him to wonder if he was ever going to prove him wrong in some way. He felt he was unsure of how to do so without getting violent, so he got down from his treasure and looked at him. "Okay strange creature, you've made your point." The dragon was indeed a fair one, as Lucky could tell, and Lucky knew he was gonna have fun with whatever came for him. "I shall give you this treasure if you pass a trial...of fire!"

The dragon breathed fire in the cave, which surprised the others, but didn't faze Lucky one bit. "That's stupid." Lucky grabbed a necklace for Two-tone that looked like some kind of dragon pendant, wanting to know if he could have it. "Mind if I just take this for my girlfriend? If you let me have it I'll battle you the next time I come here so I can keep it."

The dragon thought for a moment, and since he was unaware of the fact that Lucky wasn't from this time, he decided to accept his offer. He knew he could defeat him in a battle without much effort, and although he was aware of Lucky's confidence, that didn't mean he had to be scared of him. I mean, just think about the size comparison. "I suppose that's a fair deal. I would defeat you without much effort anyway."

Lucky put the necklace away, knowing it would make for a great reminder of this adventure. "Thank you my good friend, I shall see you the next time I enter this beautiful cave." The dragon was flattered by Lucky's compliment, feeling like he would enjoy seeing him again.

* * *

Magnanimity was bidding Lucky and his friends farewell as Lucky pulled out the device, which made Magnanimity quite curious as to what it was. She'd never seen any kind of object like it before, which made sense considering that she was from this timeline, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. "What is that strange object you hold there my young friend?"

"You'll find out in the future." Lucky replied, and Magnanimity didn't find it to be much of an answer, but she knew it was Lucky letting fate show her what it was, so she decided to wait. Lucky was thinking about a good time to go back to as he thanked Magninimity for what she did for them. "Thanks for showing us that cave, and buying us all this stuff. I'll be back so Two-tone can have a girls night out with you."

"You're most welcome my young friends." Magninimity replied, and she walked off as she bidded them fairwell, while also hoping she would meet the four of them again one day. "We shall meet again someday I hope."

Magninimity walked off with Lucky and the others looking for a good time to warp to with Patch thinking of a good one, knowing that Lucky would like the idea as well. "Maybe we could go back to when Tibbs and Colonel were kids. God knows they'd have interesting childhoods."

Lucky thought for a moment and felt that Patch's theory was right, setting it for the time Colonel and Tibbs would most likely be children at. "And we're setting it for the Dearly farm, and...we're set." Lucky and the others went to the time when Colonel and Tibbs were still children, finding them near what the Dearly farm was before they arrived. "Well not exactly what I hoped for, but hey; at least we'll know what happened before we met them." Lucky and the others walked over to the farm with Patch getting a sudden thought in mind.

Patch pulled Lucky, Two-tone, and Rolly aside, hoping they would understand why he felt it would be a bad idea to approach Tibbs and Colonel directly. "Okay, so I know I suggested this, but I just realized that we can't just walk up to Colonel and Tibbs all casual and expect them to think we're close friends with them." The others saw Patch's point with Patch hoping to find a way to see them without breaking the timeline. "Going back in time with phones is bad enough. But this could affect the present way more than anything that happened prior to this event could."

Lucky came up with a solution, knowing the others would be all for it. "Why don't we just hide in the shadows as we see what their lives were like?" The others were interested in that idea with Lucky going into more detail on it. "Think about it. We'll be able to see what they were like before we met them, albiet, not all that early before then, and we'll see what it was like when they opened the school. And best of all, we would't do any kind of damage to after we meet them. It's a win win!"

Two-tone was the first to speak up, feeling like that idea could really work out. "That could work out a lot. If we're hidden of course."

"Yeah. Let's do it." Rolly responded, feeling like this idea could work out great.

"Alright, I'm in." Patch chimed in, being ready for whatever this plan had to offer. When Lucky and the others looked around, they saw that the world before this wasn't exactly all that different. "How far back from today did we go Lucky."

"About a week before we moved here, so...not that far back." Lucky then realized what he and Patch were saying, feeling like it was a bit odd how they were wording it. "Ya know, the real statement is going forward."

* * *

Colonel and Tibbs were shown in front of the school as it was still getting ready to be opened up with the two behind the school. Tibbs was shown to be nervous, unsure how how well the school would do. And Lucky took notice of this while also remembering when Tibbs gave him the flier. "Ya know, it just occurred to me. We already lived at the farm when the school opened up. We were gonna see this moment regardless."

The others remembered when the school opened up as well with Patch speaking up as Tibbs and Colonel were talking in front of the school. "How did we forget that? We were all part of the first cadets to attend it."

"Eh, continuity's treated like toilet paper in comedies nowadays." Lucky pointed out, being quite snarky as he made his next remark. "Comedies are basically the child version of story cartoons with the fact that the characters forget everything by the next episode always being put in mind."

Colonel was comforting Tibbs as Lucky and the others continued to watch. "Tibbs, when we first met, we both agreed to do this, and we knew we could make a success on it. This doesn't mean you want to back down on it, and I know that. I'm nervous too." Tibbs started to warm up to what was about to happen as Colonel smiled to him. "Any big event in our lives could make us feel this way."

Tibbs smiled with Two-tone feeling warm inside from seeing Colonel comfort Tibbs. "Wow. Those two really ARE close. Next time, let's actually go back to their childhood and maybe see how they met."

"That's already on the list babe."

"Ssh. This is before we started dating."

Lucky and the others were walking up to the Bark Brigade school with Lucky looking back on that day. "I know it was only like, three months since the school opened up, but I already feel like we experienced it a lifetime ago."

"Yeah, time does fly by fast." Rolly chimed in, and he looked back on the day as well. "It's almost as if the time machine WANTED us to come here so we could see how Colonel and Tibbs felt about opening the school. (Chuckles a bit) Good thing they weren't against the fact that they were teaching us."

Lucky thought for a moment and decided to head back to their timeline, since they already knew what happened. "I think the next time we use this bad boy we'll go to a war or something. I wanna know how reporting them feels." Two-tone was offput by that mention, hoping Lucky wasn't gaining an edgelord phase.

* * *

Lucky and his friends were heading home with Lucky hopping into his bed and hugging his teddy bear tightly. "I told you I'd be back Mr. Fuzzy. And since you're still the best, you get to sleep with me tonight." Two-tone giggled a bit at the fact that Lucky still has a teddy bear with Lucky boldly defending himself. "You can find it as humorous as you like. I don't have to grow up until I get a job."

Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling as she got into bed with Lucky, indicating that the two of them were already sleeping together. When Patch saw this, he hoped the two of them wouldn't start making out yet, knowing quite a bit about that already. "I'll be ready for when you two start to make out."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Lucky embraced Two-tone gently as the two of them started talking to each other. "God knows I'll make the first kiss."

"And he knows I'll love it."

"And I'll love it too because you're adorable."

"You still play a part in it."

Rolly gagged and got into bed, grabbing a slice of chocolate cake he put next to it and ate it. "Good thing this is a cartoon, or this would kill me."

"Yeah, and the creator of the show obviously wouldn't want you to die just yet." Patch pointed out, and then he reached for the lamp as he wished everyone goodnight. "Goodnight guys."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"Night guys."

Patch turned the light off and everyone got ready for bed with Lucky releasing a five second rotten egg fart that made Two-tone gag (pfffffffffft). "Ew, Lucky, I'm right here." Lucky laughed a bit, knowing that would mess with Two-tone in some way.

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone were snuggled up in their bed as Pongo was revealed to be watching over them with a smile. "Rise and shine my sweeties." Lucky turned over with Two-tone hugging him, leading to Pongo sighing and making it out as if he was going to reach for Lucky's butt.

Lucky sensed Pongo's paw and grabbed it while crushing it, speaking in a demonic voice as he glared into Pongo's eyes. "DON'T TOUCH IT! YOU WILL NEVER BE WORTHY!"

Pongo nodded in understanding and then got to the point with Two-tone waking up to see what was going on. "Well anyway, now that you're awake, you might as well explain why Colonel told me about you guys breaking into the school and using a time machine."

Lucky looked and saw Cadpig with Colonel, Tibbs, and Pug, and Cadpig spoke in a singsong voice while grinning smugly. "_I told on you-ou. Now you'll die too-oo._" Lucky growled as Cadpig said something else to Colonel. "And something else Colonel, they said that they were intending on doing it again, and this time going back to see what one of the wars was like."

"Hold up, how did you even hear about that."

"My surveillance cameras, with audio."

Cadpig pointed to one of the surveillance cameras she'd hooked up with Lucky being dumbfounded as he sat down. "I did not know they had audio."

Colonel walked up to Lucky to make sure he didn't mess around with time too much when using the time machine. "I don't want to start any sort of drama Lucky. I just want to know what you did last night with the time machine."

"Nothing crazy really, we just went back to bond with the warriors of back then and then we went to the day the Bark Brigade school opened up." Lucky explained, hoping that wouldn't get them in trouble. "Oh, and we also met this dragon where I got this cool (Shows them the pendant) pendant for Two-tone."

Two-tone admired the pendant as Lucky gave it to her, hugging Lucky tightly. "Thank you Lucky! I'll wear it for as long as it fits."

"It'll never stop fitting you babe." Lucky rubbed Two-tone's back as he then looked at the adults. "So, yeah. We're putting off time travel for now, but instead, I'd like to find a shark." The adults were confused, but felt Lucky was capable of taking on a shark.

* * *

Lucky was on a jet-ski as he looked ahead and saw a shark in between two ramps, getting ready as he revved the engine. Patch was watching with some binoculars from afar, feeling like this would be intense, even with a jet-ski. He knew Lucky could do it though, as he's been through much more challenging things in his life before. He just had to know why he was doing this, which he would ask after he was done with it. He didn't wanna risk Lucky's phone falling into the water. "I'd say Lucky's got a good chance at pulling this off. He's tough."

"Well that's obvious." Cadpig snarked as she sat down next to Patch, drinking a soda as she commented on the scenario. She couldn't wait to see what Lucky had in store for this little stunt of his. "The way I see it, he could probably jump ten sharks if he wanted to."

Lucky took off at max speed, waiting for the shark to try to attack him with six more suddenly rising up. The sharks all bit at Lucky as he jumped over them with Lucky jumping off the jet ski as the third one chomped on it. Lucky then took out a snowboard and rid it down the other ramp, riding on the water as one of the sharks chased after him. Lucky saw this and did a backflip, landing on the shark as soon as the snowboard was destroyed. When he got on, he held onto the fin with the shark trying to shake him off, but to no avail.

Everyone else was amazed by this as Lucky started laughing, showing no fear for what was happening around him. As the other sharks tried to eat him, he jumped onto another one and rode it closer to shore, making sure not to arrive directly on shore as he jumped off and walked over to the others with Pug's jaw being dropped at the sight of what he just saw. Lucky walked up to Pug and closed his jaw casually, giving him a smile as he walked past him and over to his friends, leaving Pug to still be astonished by what he just saw.

* * *

Cruella was shown to be watching Lucky on the monitors in her home as she spoke in amazement about Lucky's skill. "Well I must admit that the kid is quite skilled in both ability an bravery, but that isn't enough to make me stop wanting to get the farm. Now. Let's look at those photos I took with moments no one payed attention to!" Cruella scooted her chair over to a whiteboard that showed all of the photos she took of Lucky and her friends, which I didn't mention becuase I thought of this scene on the fly. "Mm-hmm. This could work out quite well for me."

Scorch climbed up to Cruella's shoulder with Cruella knowing that he was worried about the ratings of the show. "Oh relax Scorch. Even comedy shows need to have a story to make them more interesting, it's how they keep up with other shows today. And don't worry; I won't go overly edgy like Tangled did. Occasional stakes raising is just fine." Scorch gave a confused look as Cruella started organizing the photos. "Anyway, let's put these in order from first to last to get the right picture."

Cruella saw the photo of Gothor and shuddered, still having nightmares from his poem. "That one, we can send to the pound." Cruella continued to organize the photos just as she saw one of Danny, who she didn't recognize at the time, she knew he had to be someone she could experiment on, but she also knew that she'd met him before. "That's the one Lucky allowed onto the farm. Is he still looking for his family?" Scorch nodded his head yes, indicating that the search for Danny's family was still going on. "I thought so."

Cruella started to think of a good place to start when it came to ways to get the Dearly farm, scooting over to the monitors as she looked at everything the farm had on it. She saw the train car, which was where Colonel and Tibbs resided, and she started to think about where she's seen it before. "That train car looks quite familiar. (Rubs her chin) Perhaps we should look up some information on it Scorch." Cruella started scheming as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	19. A Crazy Train Chase Part one

That's Lucky

Season one Episode nineteen: A Crazy Train Chase Part one

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

The train car Colonel and Tibbs reside in was shown with Lucky and his friends then seen listening to one of Colonel's many adventures. "And then we found ourselves tied to one of those tiki poles you can find in Hawaii. It was an intense moment, and we were almost ready to be dropped in."

"Let me guess. Some dude jumped in and saved you." Lucky guessed, making Colonel chuckle at the coincidence of Lucky's sudden conclusion.

"Why yes Lucky. In the nick of time too." Colonel looked back on that day, knowing it was a moment to remember. "And when we got out of there, we already had our plan to escape. (Lucky yawns softly) Yes, I know you're quite up for action Lucky. We'll get to more soon, don't worry. (Lucky gets excited again) So we called the general, and he managed to send an aircraft over to save us."

Patch seemed a bit unimpressed by the plan, feeling it was something anyone could do. "Not really much of a plan. Anyone can get a jet to come over to them with the right device."

"That's true Patch. But we also had to worry about the guards." Tibbs chimed in with a proud smile as he explained what happened. "We had to use all sorts of tactics like electrocuting them with our tazers, distracting them with fake enemies, and we even killed one with a toothpick."

Lucky got intrigued by that toothpick kill method with Colonel finishing the story. "And after we were saved, we returned the artifact to it's rightful place, and we headed home. After Bingo called a bunch of strippers of course." Lucky took a liking to that last part with Two-tone giving him an eyebrow raise, leading to him snickering a bit as he chuckled. "I hope you enjoyed that one cadets. Come back tomorrow and we'll tell you about the time our team got caught in an avalance."

Lucky and the others headed off with Two-tone speaking about one part that was told off screen. "That sure was an intense story. I especially liked the part where Tibbs was dressed like a nun to get into the base. No one can distrust a nun."

"I liked it when Christiana broke in and demanded for all of that food with a gun." Rolly joined in, being quite interested in whatever happened next.

"Yeah, those parts were pretty cool, but I liked the battle Colonel had with the Volcano monster." Lucky joined in, and a spy camera was shown recording them. "The fact that Colonel actually lost the fight made it even more intense, because it made it suspenseful as to whether or not they would get out unharmed."

* * *

Cruella was sitting on her office on her computer, doing research on Colonel and Tibbs' train car. "There has to be some kind of legacy behind that train car that's more than just it being on the Dearly farm. Come on internet, give me something." Cruella continued to look for information on the train car, eventually finding out that it was a part of a legendary train that existed many years ago. "Of course. The Pegasus Rainbow Speed Express. That's a really stupid name, but at least I have the required information I need on on the train car."

Scorch ran over to Cruella and climbed up to her shoulder with Cruella speaking to him with a smile on her face. "We're going to be rich Scorch! Well, rich-ER. Not only will we have the Dearly farm, we'll be able to boast in the Dearly family's face as they move away with all the Dalmatians!" Cruella laughed maniacally, knowing this plan had a very low chance of failing. "Now I just have to make sure they sign the contract, and that I take the car by force if they don't."

* * *

Cruella drove up to the Dearly house with Blaze being awoken by her sudden drive in, since he was sitting on the roof of the house. He decided to keep watch so he had a clear idea of what he would have to warn Lucky about, watching as Cruella walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. After a bit of knocking, Roger came down and looked rather sleepy with Cruella pretending to be friendly. "Roger. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I had to get up to answer the door." Roger snarked, making Blaze snicker a bit, hiding as Cruella looked up. "What brings you here Cruella?"

Blaze flinched after hearing Cruella's name, knowing quite a bit about her from what he heard about the Dalmatan puppies being stolen by her. He decided to keep on listening to make sure she actually had bad intentions. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and I found out that your train car was once a part of this legendary train car that was praised across all of London, albeit, having a name that was utterly stupid. I'll take it off your hands for you, and perhaps we can work on a deal with the price. I'd say, eighty twenty."

Roger instantly caught onto what Cruella was doing and put her hand down when she showed him the contract. "Sorry Cruella, no dice. We promised the widow we'd keep this house exactly as she left it. Leaving the stuff that was here before we moved in anyway. So we're not taking that train car."

"Very well then. You'll regret this Roger. I'll get that train car no matter what it takes!" Blaze was shocked to hear this, running off to warn Lucky before it was too late.

* * *

Blaze was climbing up to the floor that had every room for the Dalmatians on it, walking over to Lucky's bed to warn him about Cruella. When he arrived though, Lucky lifted his leg and hit him in the face with a thee second fart that let out a green cloud, and forced him to smell the scent of liver (phhhhht). Blaze coughed from the fart with Lucky laughing as he rubbed his butt. "No Puanteur, save it for the morning." Blaze shrugged and poked Lucky, having him wake up and snark to Blaze after he woke up. "No, I DON'T want a perscription for wake me up at four in the morning weekly, go back to bed."

Blaze was slightly annoyed as he replied, which was partially due to the fact that Cruella was tired as well. "You know that Cruella lady who captured you and your dozens of siblings about a year ago? She came here demanding that train car Colonel and Tibbs live in."

Lucky was surprised when he heard this and rubbed his head, hoping Blaze wasn't joking around with him. "Ya don't say. Not that I don't believe you Blaze, but how are we gonna prove to the adults that you're not full of crap." Just then, Lucky and Blaze looked out the window after they heard propeller blades, spotting a helicopter that carried the train car away. "That works."

"We gotta head after the train car as soon as possible. You-" Lucky falls asleep with Blaze noticing as he then grabbed Lucky's teddy bear and gave it to him. He couldn't blame Lucky either. They still had four hours before he usually woke up. "Fair enough. We can't stop her if we're tired." Blaze lied down as well, deciding to get some sleep too before they headed out.

* * *

Colonel and Tibbs were sleeping in the train car with Tibbs being awoken by the sudden thought that they were in the air. At first he was confused, and woke up to see what was going on. Everything seemed normal at first, he was sleeping on top of the dresser as always, and Colonel was sleeping on the floor. When he looked outside however, his feeling started to make sense, as they actually WERE in the air. He ran over to Colonel and shoved him, hoping to wake up. "Colonel! It's an emergancy sir! Somehow the train car has gone airborne!"

Colonel was surprised to hear this with Tibbs opening up the train car, knowing that the ride wasn't too fast or too bumpy for them to fall out from it. After Colonel fell down, he looked at Tibbs with hope that they would get out of this. "We'll get out of this Tibbs. We always do." Colonel and Tibbs walked over to a blackboard with the two of them trying to think of what to do when they landed. "The first thing we should focus on is what to do when we land. We'll scavenge if we have to."

"That sounds reasonable, yes." Tibbs had a suggestion himself, knowing quite well of how strong Lucky was. "If it's not too much trouble Colonel, perhaps we could get Lucky to come and help us. I would call Pug, but he'd hang up as soon as he found out I was captured as well, likely leaving me to die. And Lucky was able to defeat Steven with almost zero help from Tripod, and I was there when he went head to head with Cydne. He has enough skill to justify getting involved."

"You're not wrong there Tibbs. But we should study who the threat actually is first." Colonel advised Tibbs, knowing they couldn't just have Lucky rush in head first. "Lucky's most likely going to rush in without a second thought anyway, but we have to make sure we know it would be okay for him to join in on this surprise mission." Tibbs nodded in understanding as Colonel saw the sun going up. "Well we should be able to investigate sooner or later. I say we take this as a stealth mission. We can hop off when we arrive, and make sure to avoid anyone who looks suspicious."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tibbs agreed, and then he saw that they were heading for a train station. "It looks like we're going to a train station. Perhaps whoever picked us up assumed we were the lost piece to a train." Tibbs started to wonder just how dangerous this mission could get. 'Perhaps we should get Lucky to bring along some reinforcements with him. Tripod especially would be an amazing help.'

* * *

Lucky and the others were up with Lucky explaining what was going on, knowing they had to act fast. "And we have no idea what's happened to Colonel and Tibbs so far, but since this is just the first act, they should be fine. We should still head after them though, because there's only so much good to come out of them being gone." The others were listening closely with Lucky knowing he would have to take charge, as he always did with his friends. "Luckily, Tibbs gave me a GPS to track them down, so let's chase down Cruella and kick her butt!"

Lucky and the others ran off, heading down the ladder and outside, only to find that Pongo and Perdita were getting ready to head off with Roger and Anita. Lucky and the others knew exactly what they were doing, walking up to them as Blaze spoke up. "So I'm guessing Roger and Anita told you about Cruella taking the train car?"

"That's right Blaze." Pongo replied, hoping they would be able to get the train car back in time. "And we know you guys want to help, but we'd prefer it if you'd stayed out of ths one. Who knows what Cruella has planned?"

"You don't get it dad." Lucky showed Pongo the GPS Tibbs gave him, knowing he had to help since their mentors were in danger. "Colonel and Tibbs got dragged into this mess because they were sleeping in the train car when it got taken away." Pongo and Perdita both became concerned when they heard about it with Lucky's protest ending with these words. "So the way I see it, we're already involved. And you know we're capable of defending ourselves."

Pongo and Perdita looked at each other and then back at Lucky and the others with Perdita speaking up. "As long as you promise you'll be careful, you can come along."

"Actually, I was thinking they could get their own ride." Cadpig and Tripod were shown to be walking up to them as Cadpig pressed a button that brought along some kind of car, leading to Cadpig hopping into it with a proud smile on her face. "Say hello to the Caninemobile! I've been working on it ever since we got here, and this is the perfect time to use it. Hop on in!" Lucky and the others hopped in with Cadpig closing the door before they headed off, leading to Pongo and Perdita racing off with Roger and Anita.

* * *

Lucky and the others were racing in the Caninemobile with Cadpig explaining how it could go so fast without anyone at the wheel. "I powered this with all kinds of advanced technology, including a rocket engine I stole from NASA one time and managed to form into a car engine with super powered turbo fuel, and wheels that would give it the right amount of movement to justify going at such an insane speed without crashing due to the sound barrier being damaged."

Lucky was amazed with how fast they were going, knowing they were going to get to the train car in no time. "This is awesome! I'm going to all our long distance missions with this bad boy!"

Patch started to get carsick with Cadpig rolling down a window and allowing him to puke outside of it. "Hey Lucky, I think I'm gonna have to put the car back at normal speed. Patch is getting carsick and I'm not going to have you incompetent morons get sick all over the car."

"Fine with me. I wouldn't wanna see you get sick either." Lucky replied with a smile, and then he pressed a button that gave him a chocolate milkshake, which he happily took and started to much on. "Thank you cartoon logic!" The car went at a normal speed with Lucky managing to save his milkshake as Two-tone came up to him, giving him the idea to pull out another straw and let her take the cleaner one. "My butt may be gorgeous, but it can't make stuff I pull out if it clean." Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling as she and Lucky started to share the milkshake.

* * *

Cruella was hooking the train car up to a train as she then got ready to take a picture of the whole thing with Colonel and Tibbs sneaking out of the train car. When the two were certain they were out of sight, Cruella saw them in her camera and kicked a floorboard, making Colonel fall over with Tibbs barely avoiding him. "Colonel, are you okay?"

"I'll be alright Tibbs." Colonel replied with a smile as he stood back up, only for Cruella to take out a gun and shoot him in his hind leg, making him yell as he fell to the ground, filling Tibbs with fear. "Okay. Now, not so much."

Cruella walked up to Colonel and Tibbs with Tibbs standing in front of Colenol, refusing to let Cruella hurt him any more. "Sorry for the use of weaponry, but I'm not going to risk anyone taking me down. I won't kill either of you, but I recommend getting back on that rain car before I'm forced to hurt you even further." Tibbs went into defensive mode with Cruella pointing a gun at his head. "My friend made a request for you." Tibbs gave a blunt look with Cruella cocking the gun, making him flinch as he picked Colonel up. "That's better."

Colonel and Tibbs got onto the train car with Tibbs feeling bad about how the mission went, getting some bandages to tend to Colonel's leg. After he took the bullet out and patched Colonel up, he expressed his concern for him more than clearly enough to send it home. "This is serious Colonel. We haven't faced a leg wound like this in a long time, let alone from you."

Colonel sat up and placed a paw on Tibbs' head, knowing they would be able to make it out of this. "We'll make it out of this Tibbs. Although I can't move as fast as I used to, and the fact that I got shot in the leg doesn't help, I know we'll be able to stop this crazy woman and put an end to her plan. Once we figure out what it is." Tibbs hoped Colonel was right. The fact that he got shot earlier didn't help the situation.

Cruella was up in the front of the car as she saw Jasper and Horace in the front car and Jasper in the driver's seat. "Do you two mind? Someone has to sell this car for millions and it's clearly not going to be you two." Jasper and Horace went into the next car with Cruella being more than ready to take off as she gave a devious grin. "It's great to be back."

The Canine mobile arrived at the train station with Lucky and the others hopping out and rushing for the train car as fast as they possibly could. The train took off with them all barely making it on in time, except for Rolly, who Lucky barely managed to grab the paw of to pull on. The seven of them made sure they were on with Tripod taking notice to Colonel's leg and ran up to him with immense concern. "Colonel! Are you alright?"

"Aside from the leg he looks fine." Lucky chimed in as he walked up to Tripod, taking a look at the leg and wondering where it came from. "How'd you get your leg injured anyway."

"Some crazy black haired lady had the train car brought here and she shot Colonel in the leg. Everyone was shocked to hear this with Tibbs admitting how he felt about it. "I felt the same way when I saw it for myself."

Two-tone walked up to Colonel's leg and got a good look at the bleeding spot that indicated the spot that was hit by the bullet. "It should take about a week or two to heal. Maybe three considering your age, but it's nothing that can't be healed with time to give."

Everyone was impressed by Two-tone's skills at scanning injuries with Rolly walking up to her with a comment in mind. "That's pretty good Two-tone. If what you said turns out to be accurate then I'll know who to turn to when I get diabetes."

"Enough about conditions we don't have yet." Lucky stood in front of his friends, knowing they had to take drastic action. "We have to find Cruella, (Looks at Colonel and Tibbs) that's the one who shot you, (Looks at his friends) and take this bloody car back!"

Colonel took a liking to that start of the plan, wanting to know if Lucky had something else in mind. "A full on attack. I like it! And then?"

Lucky froze for a bit, not being the best at constructing plans, and then he came up with something that he hoped would work at least a bit. "We kick Cruella's butt!"

* * *

The train was still moving with Lucky trying to think of a good plan for how they could stop Cruella from keeping the train car. "Okay, let's see here. Cruella has a gun, so charging her head on would be stupid." Lucky had trouble thinking of a good plan to take Cruella on with, not being all for thinking multiple steps in general. He knew he'd have to think of something though, so he kept trying. "Maybe we could disarm her somehow? But what could we disarm her with?"

"We could find a way to stop the train." Patch suggested, catching Lucky's attention as Patch walked up to him. "We're trying to stop the train anyway, so if we can find a way to throw Cruella's plan off then we'll have a better chance at stopping her. And I'm just thinking off the top of my head here, but don't trains tracks usually have those things that can change the way the train goes?"

Lucky took a liking to that idea, knowing he could get to a lot of places with Patch by his side. "Yeah. This can work." Lucky walked up to Rolly as he said what he thought could work. "We'll have to throw someone out to spot it. Rolly, you're useless, so you'll jump out of the train car and grab onto the railroad switch."

"Wouldn't pointing out that I'm fat so the railroad switch would most likely move due to my weight make more sense?" Lucky shrugged at Rolly's question with Rolly sighing, not really caring all that much about how Lucky insulted him, intentionally or otherwise. "At least I have a role in the plan."

Lucky opened up the train car with Tripod being concerned about the plan, hoping Lucky wasn't gonna do anything risky. "Hold on Lucky. Won't this risk one of us falling out?"

"If we were gonna do that then it'd be written down to happen right this second Tripod." Lucky pointed out, leading to Lucky finding the railroad switch and signalling Rolly to come over to him. "You've got this dude." Rolly nodded and jumped out of the trian car, grabbing onto the railroad switch and making the tracks switch. This led to the train switching tracks, much to the group's delight. "You know it baby!"

Cruella noticed the switch in tracks and became furious, punching the exaust pipe and ignoring her pain. She then noticed that a train station was about a mile away on the map she had, hoping she could still execute her plan there. "Well at least I'll still be arriving at a train station. I just hope the one I'm selling this to won't mind a little detour."

* * *

Roger and Anita were driving to the train station as fast as they could with Roger hoping they could make it in time. "I should've known Cruella was gonna make some hasty action as soon as I said no. When I get my hands on her, I tell you Anita, she's gonna get it."

"I still can't believe I used to be friends with her." Anita admitted, not being too fond of the fact after everything Cruella had done to them. "I mean, dognapping almost a hundred Dalmatian puppies, trying to get the farm by using four of said Dalmatian puppies, and now this? Thank goodness I don't work for HER anymore."

"Oh yeah, how's that new secretary job working out?"

"It's working wonderfully darling, thank you for asking."

Pongo and Perdita were just as worried as Roger and Anita were with Perdita being highly concerned for Lucky especially. "I know Lucky in the Bark Brigade Pongo, but I still worry about what Cruella will do to him if she gets her hands on him. You know how Lucky can be, always jumping straight in without a plan, or at least doing that first and THEN thinking of a plan."

Pongo was just as worried as Perdita, but he knew he'd have to give her the support she needed, and put on an optimistic smile. "Lucky will be fine Perdy. Everyone on the farm saw when he wiped out Cydne with almost no assistance." Perdita sighed, not sure how true Pongo's words would be. "And he'll probably fart on Cruella or something. You know him." Perdita giggled softly, knowing her son all too well to deny the joke Pongo just made. "Just relax. We'll panic when they get kidnapped." Perdita gave Pongo a blunt look, not being particularly fond of that ending statement.

* * *

The train stopped at an unknown train station, leading to Cruella getting out to see where the train ended up. While she was looking around, Lucky saw Jasper and Horace holding some kind of device, nodding to Patch as he waited for Cruella to leave. When Cruella walked off, he snuck on over to Jasper and Horace, hiding behind a beam when they looked, leading to him punching Horace in the gut, taking his gun out and pointing it at them. "Freeze!" Jasper and Horace froze with everyone else staying in the train car. "What's that device for?"

"Nothing serious." Jasper admitted with Lucky cocking the gun when he tried to grab it, making him back up again. "It's just something we were using to keep track of the guy Cruella made the deal with to take the train car here."

Lucky nodded in understanding and then saw Horace aiming for his gun, running up to him and kicking it away before grabbing his shirt and pointing it at his head. "Don't think I don't know what Cruella's capable of. If you think I'm just going to give you your gun back and walk away like you took me to the fair, you've got another thing coming." Jasper was about to hit Lucky with a shovel, only for Tripod to kick him in the side and send him over the edge. Lucky knocked Horace out before he backflipped over to Tripod with a grin. "Thank you Tripod."

"Anytime." Tripod walked up to Horace as Lucky held Jasper at gunpoint, picking up the device and getting a better look at it. "Dang, that's a big ransom for this train car. Must be worth a lot."

"How much?" Tripod showed Lucky the device, showing that the amount of money on the device, making Lucky quite shocked to see it. "Wow. He must be desperate to get this train car. Or she. Could be either gender."

* * *

Lucky and the others were trying to think of how they could botch Cruella's plan without getting harmed. Two-tone had an idea that could work, hoping they didn't lack anything they would need to make it happen. "Maybe I could make a savage bear costume that could scare him off. I've gotten into foam making recently and if I put enough in it might look like rabies."

"I'm pretty sure an adult would be able to see past our disguise Two-tone." Cadpig chimed in, leading to Two-tone seeing her point as Cadpig made a suggestion. "Obviously we have to hack Cruella's device and act like we're telling whoever she spoke to that the deal is off. And if my hunch is correct, she's just waiting in that hut over there, (Points to the train house) waiting for him to arrive."

Lucky and the others looked at the train house with Lucky knowing they'd have to act fast if they wanted to stop the deal. "Maybe we could go stealth in that place. That's one of the few things I actually listen to the entirety of in Fart School for the Gifted."

"I'm still surprised that became the official name." Tibbs admitted as he walked up to Lucky. "But I agree, stealth is a smart approach. And now that we have Jasper's gun, we could keep her still while we do our work."

"If we manage to keep her away from it long enough." Colonel added, knowing they could do it with a high chance at success. "Good luck everyone. I'd go to, but, you know. My leg." Everyone else nodded in understanding, feeling like they had enough forces to do this without Colonel.

* * *

Cruella was speaking to the person she made the deal on the train car with, knowing her plan was going to go swimmingly. "Oh yes, I'm more than certain you'll love this train car. Like I said before, it was part of a legendary car that's been known about for decades." Lucky was in the air vent with Blaze right behind him as he looked into the room and saw Cruella walking around. "I think it's even safe to assume you would even consider paying double for this car."

Lucky rolled his eyes as he suddenly released a three second fart into Blaze's face with his butt shown, hitting him with a chocolate scent from the shake he shared with Two-tone earlier (pffffft). Blaze coughed from the fart with Lucky smirking as he looked back at him. "Guess even chocolate can stop tasting sweet."

"Especially if it's the gassy flavor." Lucky continued to look into the room with Blaze hoping Cruella wasn't onto their plan. "What do you see?"

"Just Cruella talking to the dude she made the train car deal with." Lucky kicked down the vent, which Cruella heard, but when she looked, Lucky was nowhere to be seen. That's because he jumped back up as soon as he kicked it down, leading to Cruella turning back around as the two of them jumped down. Lucky then whispered to Blaze to make sure they were both caught up. "Alright dude. Let's get to that computer."

Blaze nodded, sneaking over to the computer with Lucky as they hacked into the train car deal. They saw that it was still pending, going to cancel it before Cruella held a gun up to Lucky's head. "You didn't seriously think I'd ignore a vent being kicked open, did you?"

Lucky gave a confident grin as he elbowed Cruella's gun away, making sure it was in the opposite direction Blaze was in. "Nope!" Lucky grabbed Cruella's gun and threw it to the side, pointing his at her and making her take a step back. "Yeah, that's right. Don't move another step. Now I'm not exactly sure how humans learned to understand us dogs, but I AM sure about the fact that you're not following through with this purhcase."

Cruella laughed a bit as she gave a smug grin to Lucky, having a feeling that he was bluffing. "And what makes you think I'd believe that empty sentence?" Lucky shot at the window, showing tha the was serious and making Cruella flinch. "Okay, so it's NOT empty."

"Look Cruella. We don't want any trouble here." Blaze implied, trying to reason with Cruella now that she couldn't attack them. "Just let us go with the train car and we'll be out of here. You don't have to sell our stuff to anyone, especially since I'm pretty sure you're rich."

Just then, Lucky and Blaze were both hit with some kind of dart gun in the butt, leading to Jasper and Horace being shown underneath them. They came out and picked the two of them up with Jasper giving Cruella with the status. "The Dalmatian knows all the details on our plan but I think we could lock him up in the next room with the German Shepherd no problem."

Cruella took her device from Lucky, just not noticing that he had it on him. "As long as the plan works, (Gives a devilish grin) Do what you want with them."

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits with some of the adventures of Lucky and his friends being shown.


	20. A Crazy Train Chase Part two

That's Lucky

Season one Episode twenty: A Crazy Train Chase Part two

* * *

Lucky was shown putting his hat on as the instrumentals for the Ducktales reboot theme started playing. He then called over his friends with Patch looking at a Thunderbolt picture as he heard Lucky's name and ran over to him. Two-tone was designing some kind of dress when she ran over to him and Rolly was eating a donut when he did the same. The four of them then ran off together as the main theme, Farm Dogs, played.

A female voice began singing the theme song as Lucky and the others were shown moving to the farm with their family. "Life can be a tornado, here in, London. (Lucky and the others are shown playing in Hiccup Hole with Lucy nagging them) Naggers, (Cruella was shown to be devising an evil plan) psychos, (Lucky and the others were shown in an airplane with Lucky at the front seat) Airplanes, (Lucky and the others are shown finding a time machine) insane, but fun."

Lucky and the others were shown going back in time with Lucky in a Sherlock Holmes outfit as Two-tone rolled her eyes while smiling. "We can solve a mystery. (Lucky and the others are shown underwater in a temple with Lucky grabbing some kind of shard at the last second) Or remake history."

Lucky and the others were shown in some kind of classroom with Lucky singing and dancing. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky and the others are shown with Pug yelling as Lucky whispers something to Patch, making them both laugh a bit) We may be kids, but we're not weak; (Lucky and the others are shown braving a snowstorm) Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky is seen finding a cave for them to hide in and letting them all go in first) We can brave through, any trial; (Lucky walks in last and sighs of relief) farm dogs, heck yeah!"

Lucky and the others are shown admiring some treasure in some kind of dungeon as a dragon comes in and spots them. "There will be danger, (Lucky and the others see the dragon with the others being scared but Lucky putting on a brave face) out to find you. (Lucky pulls out a sword he found earlier and throws a sword straight at the dragon) There's a trial, (The dragon gets hit in the middle of its eyes) waiting (Lucky jumps onto the dragon's snout and grabs his sword) for you. (Lucky signals the others to leave, which they do, trusting Lucky can win) When it's there, just take it head on!"

Lucky and the others were running from Cruella as they raced on without their collars on. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky grabs a rock and throws it at Cruella's car, hitting the wheel and making her crash) We will stand up, to save our friends; (Lucky and the others are shown with their collars on again as Lucky is shown admiring his butt in a mirror) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Patch is shown rolling his eyes while smiling as he watches Lucky do his thing) We won't ever, hate each other; (Lucky is shown to be climbing up to the fridge to get a cookie jar with Rolly watching inside and licking his lips with hope that Lucky will share them) farm dogs, heck yeah! (Lucky runs off with the cookie jar after Pongo and Perdita spot him with Rolly opening the window so he can escape) We will always, stand together."

Lucky and the others were shown running together as they all enjoyed themselves. "Farm dogs, heck yeah! (Dumpling comes by all lovey dovey for Lucky, who pushes her aside with a blunt look on his face) Tales that we, (Patch is shown looking at Thunderbolt with admiration as he runs ahead) will not forget, (Two-tone is shown looking encouraging Rolly to keep running since he was falling behind) no wasting time, (Rolly is shown wiping his forehead and dashing ahead at full speed) or losing pace, (Lucky is shown at the ledge with everyone else behind him as he looks over the cliff proudly) we're farm dogs, heck yeah!" That's Lucky is shown in the sun with Lucky still looking over the cliff proudly.

* * *

Jasper and Horace opened up some kind of cellar door and threw Lucky and Blaze in there, making the two of them wake up and see them. Lucky wasn't going down without a fight and got onto his knees, glaring at Jasper and Horace. "You two think Cruella's won? Well I've got news for you. She's the villain. She always loses."

"Yeah yeah, believe what you want kid." Jasper responded, not buying what Lucky was saying. "Way I see it, you two are bound to lose that train car. And we'll tell your injured friend that he's got no hope in saving you."

Jasper closed the door with Lucky growling at him just before he did so, trying to bust out of his rope as Blaze spoke up. "Give it a rest Lucky. I doubt we'll be able to get out of this rope anytime soon with those kinds of methods. We gotta think of something."

"And what to you recommend?" Lucky snarked, and then he saw some kind of knife on the wall, finding it quite convenient that it was there. "Well would ya look at that." Lucky nodded to Blaze, running over to the wall and jumping up to a shelf, jumping off of it and grabbing the knife. He jumped off and went over to Blaze with it best he could, making sure not to cut him as he cut the rope. Blaze was broken free as Lucky lied down on his stomach so Blaze could cut him free. "Alright dude. Make it quick. We gotta stop Cruella."

Blaze nodded and started cutting the rope, only to be hit with a yellow five second fart cloud, which reeked of rotten eggs (pfffffffffft). Blaze gagged at the fart and wafted it away, making Lucky snicker as he finished cutting the rope. After the fart was wafted away, Blaze commented on how gassy was today. "Next time we go on a mission, you're gonna be behind MY butt."

"Fine with me." Lucky replied, and then he saw the window and ran up the wall, jumping up to it and holding his paw out for Blaze. When Blaze ran over to the window, he grabbed Lucky's paw after jumping up, leading to Lucky pulling him out and they both escaped. When they landed on the floor, Lucky was already on the case of stopping Cruella. "Let's rock." Lucky and Blaze ran off, ready for whatever kind of danger Cruella had in store for them.

* * *

Jasper and Horace were pinning Patch and Tripod to a wall, only for Tripod to bite Jasper's hand and make him let go. Jasper was about to kick Tripod, only for Tripod to grab his pant leg and let him go. Patch spat in Horace's face, punching him and sending him into a box full of sticks. Tripod picked one of the sticks up and shoved it up Horace's butt, making him yelp and run off with Patch laughing as Tripod spoke up. "Why would a train house need a box full of sticks? And for that matter, why would it need to be big enough to be considered a condo?"

Cadpig jumped through the window with some kind of hard drive, which indicated that they were getting close. "Who cares? I stole Cruella's phone and she's coming for us now. Let's kill her."

Cruella was chasing Two-tone, who made a dive for the doggy door, which she barely made it through before running up to the others. "Wow. The stuff in this place is really convenient." Two-tone saw Horace running around with a stick up his butt and commented on it. "I'm not helping HIM wipe."

Cruella kicked the door open, walking up to the Dalmatian puppies as Cadpig showed her the hard drive. Cruella tried to snatch it from her, and Cadpig put it away, wagging her finger towards her to indicate that she wasn't going to hand it over. "I can understand you skinny mutt, you don't have to use sign language."

Cadpig started to chuckle evilly at the words Cruella just used, knowing that she was going to be in for a hard time. "Cruella De Vil. You just made the biggest mistake of your bloody life."

Lucky and Blaze arrived with milkshakes and saw Cadpig jumping up to Cruella and grabbing her neck. Cadpig glared into Cruella's eyes with her true coldness showing as Lucky and Blaze ran over to her in a panic, not wanting anyone to die on this mission. They pulled Cadpig off of Cruella with Cadpig furious at the fact that they stopped her. "What the heck are you two doing!? She clearly WANTS to die!"

"Easy Cadpig." Lucky spoke calmly, not wanting anything that could get them arrested to happen. "We didn't come here to kill anyone. Even if they deserve it, I'm not letting you go to jail."

"You think I deserve it?" Cruella asked, not being too fond of Lucky's wording, and hoping she wouldn't die here.

"I don't know. Maybe half deserve it?" Lucky replied, not sure of how badly Cruella deserved to die. "I know you didn't kill any of the Dalmatian puppies you kidnapped. I was there." Lucky was ready to put his plan into effect, walking up to Cruella and whispering into her ear. He then backed up a bit, saying the last part out loud. "I think we can both reach satisfaction from this."

Cruella nodded in understanding, knowing this could go down quite well for her, walking off and leaving Patch confused. "Are you sure we should negotiate with Cruella in any format Lucky? She's the biggest scumbag in all of London."

"Not today she's not." Lucky replied with a smirk on his face, indicating that he was going to do something that would outrank Cruella.

* * *

Lucky and the others were in the train car as Lucky took a sip out of his milkshake while sitting next to Patch. Patch was curious about what Lucky's plan was, hoping it would be something big that would make Cruella look and feel terrible. "So this plan of yours Lucky. What do you think will end up happening if it works out?"

"Let's just say Cruella's money will become worthless." Lucky replied, knowing full well that this plan would work like a charm. "And I think I'll have everything covered. I borrowed a little something from Danny to execute it."

"Ah." Patch was now intrigued by how this plan would go, wanting to know what Lucky got from Danny. "What is it?" Lucky nodded his head no with a smile, indicating that he couldn't reveal what it was just yet, causing Patch to whine a bit and smile as he asked. "Cmon, tell me."

Lucky wasn't gonna give into Patch's whining that easily, knowing full well that Patch wouldn't go any further. "If I told you now it'd spoil the surprise." Patch saw the point Lucky was making and decided to let Lucky talk some more. "But just know that whatever happens, you'll always be my best friend, AND my brother. even if what I'm about to do makes it seem like anything else."

Patch smiled, accepting Lucky's fist bump as he made his reply, confident that Lucky would pull this off. "Same to you Lucky. And however you decide to stop Cruella, I know you'll be able to pull it off, no matter how crazy it is."

Just then, two cars were heard outside with Lucky and the rest of the Dalmatian puppies heading out as Tibbs stayed with Colonel. As they got out, they saw their parents and owners getting out of their cars and running up to them with Patch hugging Pongo. "Thank god you guys came. Cruella's gonna go down without question."

A rich male with a bronze tuxedo on got out of his car and walked over to Cruella, being more than excited for this offer. "Hello Cruella. I take it you have the train car." Cruella happily showed the train car to the male, who inspected it and found it to be accurate to what Cruella told her. "Ah, yes. This will work beautifully in my train car collection."

"You collect train cars?" Cadpig asked, scoffing at the thought of having so little to do that you'd actually try to collect train cars just to keep yourself entertained. "Get a life dude."

Just then, Cruella pressed a button that caused a line to be made between Lucky and the male, surprising everyone as Cruella slipped the money in. "Alright Lucky. Just give the money to Daniel and you'll be safe."

Everyone was shocked to hear this with Pongo expressing his disbelief quite clearly. "There's no way Lucky's doing this. He just can't be."

Lucky was smiling smugly as Cruella looked into the lightning with rage inside of her at what was happening. "You betrayed us! (Puts on a calm expression) I can live with that."

"You won't." Lucky replied, and then he walked up to Daniel, grabbing something and hiding it so he wouldn't see. As Lucky held the money bag up and left everyone in suspense, Daniel looked for a few seconds, only for the money to suddenly catch on fire as Lucky opened it. Daniel was surprised by this and Cruella cried in fear with Lucky throwing the case onto the ground with a confident smile. "You actually thought I was gonna just give this to you? (Looks at Cruella) Cmon Cruella. We both knew this had a high chance of happening."

Cruella growled in anger, furious at what Lucky just did with everyone else cheering for him and running up to him after the barrier went awa with Pongo speaking up. "Oh, you gave us quite the scare Lucky. For a mintue I thought you'd actually gone rogue."

"Trust me dad. If I ever go rogue, you'll know." Lucky assured his father, and then Cruella looked down at the ashes of money with Daniel walking off and Lucky giving a wise crack to Cruella. "Sorry Cruella. This purchase has been cancelled."

Cruella clenched her fists in anger as she pulled out a smoke bomb in anger. "That's what you think you infernal (Throws the smoke bomb) brat!" The smoke bomb blinds everyone and leaves Cruella with a gas mask on as she gets ready to exact her revenge on Lucky.

* * *

Lucky and the others woke up in the train car with Lucky waking up and seeing that they were all in it, hoping they were all safe. When he realized that they were moving however, he got concerned, and when he tried to open up the car door to see, he caught onto what was going on. "Cruella." Lucky walked over to Patch, poking him in an attempt to wake him up. "Patch. Wake up." Patch woke up and saw that they were in the train car, making him smile, only for Lucky to point something out. "Yeah, we're not home buddy."

Patch's smile dropped as he looked around, starting to get a little scared about the situation as he tried to keep his cool. "It's okay Patch. We've dealt with even crazier stuff before, and we have someone who can beat up a giant snake and a crocodile in individual fights. We can do this."

Lucky figured he didn't have many other options, so he made a call to see if he could get get some help for everyone else. When the one he was calling picked up, he knew he had to act fast. "Rolly. Cruella got the train car and is planning to do something with it. You have to come fast in whatever way you can and help the rest of us get out."

"You got it Lucky." Rolly replied, and then he realized he didn't know how to get to them. "But hold on. I don't have a car or anything."

"No need." Cadpig chimed in as she held up some kind of device. "I overheard you nimrods talking about how you were gonna crash into the train car with the Caninemobile, so I decided to contribute by sending it to you." The Caninemobile picked Rolly up and drove off with him, making him laugh as Cadpig hung up for Lucky. "And that's how you get an obese moron on task."

"Who's the obese moron?" Pongo asked as he yawned, walking up to them and hoping they weren't insulting anyone we knew. "If you're talking about your brother then Rolly wouldn't like it if you talked that way in front of him."

"Oh no dad, he's totally fine with it." Lucky pointed out, surprising Pongo as Lucky tried to think of a way to escape. "Now then. How do we get out of this train car? Or at least get an opening." Rolly suddenly crashed into the train car, waking the others up and giving Lucky more hope. "That works."

Rolly jumped out of the Caninemobile and as he was about to apologize to Cadpig for it after seeing the damage, Cadpig stopped him before he could speak. "No need to say anything Rolly. I said you were gonna do this anyway." Cadpig continued to talk, this time about the plan they could use, not noticing Lucky sneaking out of the hole like Patch did. "Now how do we stop Cruella from doing whatever she's intending to do?"

Lucky was running over the train cars, jumping from car to car, only for Jasper and Horace to hear him and climb up. Lucky wasn't scared tough, and jumped over Jasper as he dove at him and sliding underneath Horace when he tried to grab him. Lucky jumped up and kicked Horace in the back of the head, making him crash into Jasper and roll into the train car. When the others saw them come in, Pongo and Perdita looked at each other with Pongo speaking up with a sly grin on his face. "Just like old times Perdy?"

"There's nothing I'd like more." Perdita replied, and then the two started chasing Jasper and Horace around the train car while barking and leaving Colonel to chuckle at what was happening to Jasper and Horace.

Lucky arrived at the front car and kicked through the window, grabbing Cruella's face and smashing her through the window. He made sure neither of them fell out however, and held Cruella just above the shard. "Here's what's going to happen Cruella. You're going to turn around, bring this train car back to the farm, and let that be the end of it." Cruella scoffed and pushed up, managing to over power Lucky, who then headbutted her and made her turn around. "Yeah, nice try." Cruella aimed a gun at Lucky, who wasn't too surprised. "No thanks. I'm underage."

Lucky jumped down and slid underneath a gun bullet, jumping up to Cruella and grabbing the gun. On the train car roof, Patch and Blaze were arrived at the second car and overheard Lucky fighting Cruella. Patch already knew what to expect, knowing Lucky better than anyone. "Something tells me Lucky's got Cruella covered. Let's get this train turned around." Blaze nodded, running up to the conductors seat and hopping in with Cruella noticing them.

Cruella tried to make Lucky let go of the gun as Patch and Blaze looked at the train controls, only for Lucky to bite her paw. Cruella ended up letting go of the gun and Lucky picked it up, pointing it at her and leaving Cruella to stand still. Lucky tried to shoot Cruella, only to find out that the gun was empty, leaving Cruella to sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness." Lucky threw the gun at Cruella and kicked the door behind him open, low seeping Cruella and making her fall out of it. Cruella did manage to grab onto the car behind the front one however.

Lucky closed the door with Cruella climbing up, only for Tripod to jump down and roll on top of her, pinning her against the ground. "You really think I'm scared of a three legged-" Tripod put his claws up to Cruella's neck, making her stop talking.

Two-tone arrived in the room Lucky, Patch, and Tripod were in as they still tried to think of a way to get the train to stop as Lucky noticed her. "Got any ideas babe?"

Two-tone looked at the panel and then saw a lever, smiling as she looked at Lucky. "We could try the stop lever."

Lucky, Patch, and Blaze saw the panel with Lucky walking up to it with a smile of relief. "Duh!" Lucky pulled the lever and stopped the train, glad Two-tone came when she did. "Nice find babe. Now let's call the cops on Cruella and help Colonel get a restraining order."

The train screeched to a halt and Cruella arrived at it with Tripod biting her arm, which she was currently ignoring. When she walked up to the car, she saw that it was being pried off by some kind of pliers Cadpig was using, which she happily looked at Jasper for. "Thanks for giving me these against your will. Would you like me to have YOU two be arrested as well?"

Cruella started to steam up and grabbed Tripod's head, throwing him into the train car as she shouted furiously. "You're all going to pay for this! You costed me millions of dollars and I can't even kill you! You're all going to wish you've never been born!"

"Actually Cruella, it's YOU who's going to wish that." Roger and Anita were shown behind Cruella, who saw them and was confused as to where they were. "Oh, we used the hole to get out. I don't understand why we don't get all that much screen time. Well, I do, but I wish we had more."

Anita walked up to Cruella and grabbed her by her arm, looking at the bite marks Tripod made. "Tripod, I don't believe you did a good enough job. Hurt her more!" Tripod happily obliged and bit Cruella's leg after jumping out of the train car, causing a bit of blood to come out as Perdita took Tripod away before he went too far. "And if you ever hurt my family again in an episode I'm a character in, I'll kill you."

Cruella scoffed, pushing Anita aside and limping off, hoping to get at least some kind of distance. "You're all getting sued! I don't care what the circumstances are, I'm going to make you all pay for this!" Just then, a bunch of police cars came up and surrounded Cruella, who was furious by this. "What the heck are you doing!? SHE'S the sicko who let her dog attack me!"

"Yes, but you committed the crimes of thievery, attempted murder, attempted selling of property that didn't belong to you, abducting two puppies, one a Dalmatian and one a German Shepherd, and we know you didn't make that hole, but we're charging you for it anyway." The cop explained, leaving Cruella to give a blunt look to the screen as she flipped it off in rage, knowing she couldn't escape this. "And please don't flip off the audience. They take that very seriously."

* * *

The cops were taking Lucky and the rest of the family home as Two-tone was looking at Colonel's leg. "Let's hope my prediction was accurate. It's my first time looking at a broken leg."

"I'm sure you did a good job Two-tone." Colonel assured Two-tone, being proud of just about everyone today. "Besides. This wound is one that will heal overtime." Tibbs was glad to hear that Colonel would be okay, knowing his recovery would be worth the wait.

The chief of police was speaking to Lucky, who was the main suspect out of those that tried to stop Cruella. "So, yeah. All of this started because she found a super rare train car here on the farm, and I guess she remembered to bring the air force with her." The chief of police nodded as Lucky then saw Cruella in the cop car. "She's gonna need one heck of a lawyer if she thinks the jury's gonna side with her. God knows I wouldn't."

The chief of police finished up his report, finding that it would be quite useful. "We'll make sure her punishment is justified. Sorry for interrogating a kid by the way, but you were the one who confronted her the most, and you DID burn up the money."

"If you want a bribe then you'll have to look elsewhere." Lucky snarked with a smile, leading to the police chief writing it down and confusing Lucky a bit. "That my warrant?"

"No, I'm just writing down what you just said. I think it could work well for cop movies." The chief of police replied, leaving Lucky even more satisfied with how today turned out. He was always glad to see his wit being recognized in one way or another.

* * *

Lucky was on the roof late at night, looking at the train car and wondering how things would've turned out if he hadn't known about it. Would Cruella had managed to get away with her plan? And more importantly, would he had been able to get the train car back if she did? Blaze came up to the roof and walked over to Lucky, sitting next to him as he looked at the train car with him. Blaze felt it wouldn't hurt to start a conversation, since he was the one who came out here. "So. Today was pretty eventful, wasn't it. Most I've gotten after meeting you."

Lucky chuckled a bit, agreeing with Blaze full circle. He couldn't help but think however, that Cruella was going to break out of prison somehow. "By now, Cruella's gotta have Jasper and Horace working on a way to break her out of jail. Assuming she's even in a jail they'll be smart enough to find." Blaze snickered a bit, knowing just how dumb Jasper and Horace were upon meeting them today. "Cruella's definitely gotten more ruthless. She's never used guns on us before."

"Ya don't say." Blaze replied, lying down with Lucky as he thought about what Cruella was capable of. "Hey Lucky. When Cruella thought you were gonna give Damien the money, and you ended up burning it." Blaze felt he could go ahead and ask the question, knowing it couldn't hurt with Lucky's personality. "How much money do you think was in that case?"

Lucky shrugged, not sure how much money Cruella was planning on giving Damien, and then a question came to mind. "What I wanted to know is why Cruella was the one paying that Damien dude to take it. Shouldn't it have been the other way around."

Blaze's attention had been caught by Lucky's question, wanting to know the exact same thing. "Yeah. Why WAS Cruella paying Damien?" Lucky and Blaze thought about the question, not sure of what reason Cruella would have for paying someone to take something off of her.

* * *

Cruella was in her jail cell as she saw Jasper and Horace walking up to her, still angry with them for being incompetent during the mission. "You two are lucky I'm behind these bars or else you'd be dealing with the highest level of my rage right now!" Jasper and Horace weren't too surprised Cruella was acting like this, knowing her temper quite well. "Now what do you two want? I have to get back to sulking about this whole thing falling apart."

"We have some great news for ya Ms. De Vil." Horace spoke up, knowing Cruella would be glad to hear this. "We got in touch with your lawyers, and they were able to get your sentence down to just one year. You'll be out of here way faster than before."

Cruella was somewhat satisfied to hear this with Jasper then speaking up with the same question Lucky had. "Just one question Ms. De Vil. Why did you have Lucky pay Damien the money to take the train car? He was clearly buying it off of you before Lucky burned the money up."

"Oh, that's simple. I was paying him for helping me get the farm back." Cruella answered, going into more detail on her plan. "See, I'm already rich enough as it is. I just wanted to sell the train car so the widow would kick the Dearlys off of the farm and hand it over to me. She never said WHO had to keep it in perfect condition." Jasper and Horace shrugged as Cruella thought about what she'd do in her cell. "You can leave now. And save my money too. I can't risk being bailed out when I can scheme away from the Dearlys."

Jasper and Horace waved goodye to Cruella a chilling male voice spoke from behind her. "I see we share a cell." Cruella looked back and saw what looked like a grown up German Shepherd wearing a cloak. "I was arrested for casting witchcraft on my son. He survived sadly."

Cruella already took a liking to the German Shepherd, smiling as she continued the conversation. "Let's be friends."

* * *

Lucky and his friends were on a big wooden stage as Colonel congratulated them for their efforts from the day before. "And if it weren't for these brave Bark Brigade soldiers, we would've lost an important landmark on the Dearly farm. And most likely the Dearly family in general." Tibbs was walking up to Lucky and his friends, giving them each a medal, with Lucky admiring the craftsmanship on his. "These are the medals of loyalty, for you showed dedication and honor when stopping Cruella De Vil from giving someone else our train car."

Everyone started cheering for Lucky and his friends with Lucky talking to Patch about yesterday. "I guess plans aren't boring ALL the time. I mean, I'm still gonna rush into a battle head on if I can, but if someone has a plan, I wouldn't mind listening to it."

Patch laughed a bit, knowing Lucky wouldn't have been completely over literally using his head for everything. "In defense of that statement, if you didn't run off to stop Cruella, she might've gotten away."

Lucky nodded in response as he then wondered what was going to happen with the Bark Brigade in the future. "Ya know, it just occured to me. Colonel's leg will heal, but he won't be able to go on missions like we can, and no one knows the mission routes like him, Tibbs, and Pug. How're we gonna get that kind of experience in future missions?"

Patch thought for a moment, finding Lucky's question to be one worth asking Colonel himself about. "Good question. Maybe they could train others to learn the ropes." Colonel overheard Lucky and Patch's conversation, finding it to be worth looking into.

* * *

At nighttime, a German Shepherd was standing on train tracks, wearing a hoodie and opening up a soda can with a train shown to be heading towards him.

* * *

Eight months later.

* * *

The German Shepherd stood still on the train tracks as he took a sip from his soda, spotting the train with his eyes covered. The train tried to stop as the German Shepherd continued to stand there, taking a sip of his soda as he watched the train head for him. When the train was as close as could be to him, he jumped off right before it hit him and walked onward, taking another sip out of his soda. The German Shepherd then removed his hoodie, revealing himself to be not be Blaze, but a German Shepherd that was slightly younger than Lucky.

The German Shepherd walked into the woods while continuing to drink his soda, looking at what looked like a party going on at an old mill. 'I can't believe Flame Racer's playing at the old mill. This is gonna be awesome.' The German Shepherd continued to walk into the woods with Lucky shown to be leaning on a tree while watching him from out of his view, feeling he was going to be quite the entertaining one to have in his life

To be continued in season two.

* * *

What do you Want from Me by Forever the Sickest Kids played during the credits, indicating that the season was over with a montage of clips from season one were shown; which ones are up to you. "_Hey! Oh! Hey! Oh! (Do it!) I don't wanna waste my time again, by getting wasted with so-called friends. Cause they don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social scenery. Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic. Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it? Cause it's draggin me down, it's bumming me out, it's making my head spin round and round._"

"_Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling, we're on to something I say "jump" and you start jumping. Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?_"

"_Just another day in the life of me. It's three AM and I can't sleep. And I've been thinking that we've been drinkin in hopes to maintain our sanity. __Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy? Did they all hate me? Cause they pick me up and throw me down. It's makin my head spin round and round._"

"_Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling, we're on to something I say "jump" and you start jumping. Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?_"

_"Everything that I do is never good enough for you. Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest. Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at. When I say jump and you start jumping. (Hey!) We're on to something._"

"_Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling, we're on to something I say "jump" and you start jumping. Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me? __Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? __Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? __I get the feeling, we're on to something I say "jump" and you start jumping. Can you say "Hey"? Can you say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me?_"


End file.
